Magnolia's Shounen AI
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Magnolia's Shonen AI magazine is very respected and popular among the female/male population. Only, it needed a new Gay couple for their next issue offering a huge prize and Lucy couldn't afford Losing it. Warning: Shounen AI/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shonen Ai_

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi. Language..._

_I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **1**:

_...T**H**E **D**AT**E**_

* * *

Lucy was so relaxed after the bubble bath she took over an hour ago and she had her hot drink on the chest of drawers near her bed which was very comfortable. She appreciated moments like those when Natsu wasn't acting all relaxed on her bed, or Erza using her shower as if it was the most normal thing to do at a best friend's home, or Gray displaying his nudity as if they were on some kind of a goddamn beach. Yes, it was peaceful.

She took few sips of her drink humming happily to herself. She had all the magazines from the mailbox sorted out on her bed and for the first time in ages, she had a quality time for herself and her magazines. Reading and writing are very important to Lucy, and not having enough time to carry out this ritual because of Natsu and Gray's asses was getting on the tip of her nerves. However, she allowed herself to relax and grab the first magazine she participated in two months ago, but didn't actually get the time to read it because of her missions with her so called 'Fairy Tail Team'.

She wanted to scream some profanities at her fate with Fairy Tail guild, but decided to knock it off and use her precious time to read. And when she did, she almost choked on her drink. The fuck?! Why did she participate in this magazine again? Oh yeah…. Was it something about to know more about human Nature?! Still this was annoying.

The magazine Lucy participated in was called 'Magnolia's Shonen AI'. It was a magazine displaying the sexiest Gay couples all around the country and sometimes acting as a male fashion magazine, kind of similar to Mirajane's specialized 'fashion magazine'. Ignoring the fact the Lucy had several urges to go puke in the bathroom, she also had several nosebleeds which means this magazine displayed the most handsome and appealing men/teenagers of all times.

When she got to the advertising section, she noticed a demand for any gay lovers or willing 'people' to go to the headquarter of the publishing office to become the next famous story in Magnolia. Surprisingly this Magazine is very famous and the demand for it in Magnolia has been rising for the past three years by rabid fan girls and normal people, But Lucy wasn't interested in that. She was interested in the prize. The winner couple or 'willing people' would get 200,000,000 Jewel per month, A new home, plus a twenty percent commission to the guys' agent. Lucy couldn't get her eyes off the many 'zeros' that were mentioned as the salary of the couple. Boy she was glad that she read this issue of this goddamn freaky magazine. Gay or not, she could live with that prize contently until she becomes an old hag and it's all what mattered.

* * *

"Respected men! No way! I tell you no way!"

"But Elf-man-"

"No way Lucy! I'm a man! I could never do such thing!"

Lucy wasn't really thinking that Elfman could do her job. Mirajane was impressed by Lucy's desperate attempts to get different members of Fairy Tail to agree to her offer. She already had Loke informed, but the guy swore his devotion to her and refused to do something that is so betraying. And Lucy wanted to pull all of her hair out of her frustrated head.

She also witnessed Natsu sitting bored with Happy munching on pop-corn after she had denied going on a mission with them. Serves them right after they yelled _'this garbage is actually selling?!'_

Natsu was going to die out of boredom seeing that Lucy didn't want to go on a mission and was so busy looking for 'willing men' to do a Gay magazine scandal. He didn't even understand what 'Gay' was and why Elfman hated it that much.

"What are you doing?" The Ice-bastard asked as he entered the guild pretty late AND pretty naked.

"I'm reading a book. What does it look like?" Natsu answered bored.

"No, I mean what are you doing? Didn't you say that you'll be with Lucy on a mission today?"

"Yeah, but she said something came up. And now she is looking for people to act as Gays."

"Oh I guess-SHE'S FUCKING WHAT?!"

"Searching for Gay people? No, searching for 'willing' people to act as Gays. Gray, what is 'Gay'?"

Happy and Gray looked at each other. Gray with shocked eyes and Happy with a desperate sigh. Of course Gray was shocked to know that his rival and almost best friend Know nothing in this big world, and Happy thought it was no use. Natsu would never understand such complicated things.

"What are you eating Natsu?"

"Pop-corn. Why?"

"Give me some."

"No way! Get your own."

Gray sighed as he was able to snatch some of the pop-corn from Natsu who was not putting up a very big fight as usual.

"Gray, aren't you going to tell me what does Gay mean?"

"No, I don't know myself."

"Oh…. That's bad. No one would tell me, I'm so upset." And Natsu dipped his head in the pop-corn feeling so so bored. He wasn't supposed to be lazing around, he was supposed to be moving and fighting and kicking magicians' ass and watching Lucy do her whatever. She even had Levy and Erza helping her. Boy, these girls truly were having fun.

Cana was bored next to him too drinking her beer and he thought it was perfect. Cana seemed to know what Lucy was talking about. "Hey Cana."

"What?"

"What's Gay?"

"When two males are loving/banging/smitten with each other-WHAT THE HELL?! YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!"

So Natsu only understood only 'Loving' each other, but still was confused. "Can't two males love each other if they are friends?"

"….. I can't believe I'm talking in something like this with you. No brat, they can, I meant some other kind of love. Don't YOU watch couples in Magnolia's streets?"

"I do."

"Did you see the 'kissing' or 'Hugging' part?"

"Yes, eww, they do that all the time, but what does that have to do with it?"

Cana thought about it for a while then got an idea to make the clueless idiot to understand. "Ok, that means you know this kind of Love right?"

"Sure…. I guess. I just don't know why those people are always snuggling to each other though."

"Fine. Gay means you doing these things with a male. Gray for instance."

Gray choked up on his pop-corn and Happy was dead from laughter at Cana's attempt to make Natsu understand. Natsu quickly looked at Gray who was looking back with the same look and-

They both laughed their asses off. Cana raised a very confused eye-brow and stared at the two tearing up males.

"Me? You'd think I'll let this Ice-bastard get an inch close to me?!"

"And did you think that I'll actually kiss this Flame-eater?! Not even in my third life!"

"Aye! Aye!"

Cana sighed. "Alright Natsu. You get the picture now."

Lucy huffed. She wasn't able to find qualified enough candidates for the big prize and Erza was very interested and didn't want to give up on that prize so as levy and Lucy, but it was hard. The guild had some hot guys, but the problem was that no one agreed and no one was 'willing'. As the three girls watched Natsu and Gray laughing like crazy, they got an idea.

Erza looked at Lucy. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep, but it's too risky."

"Why?"

"Because those idiots might destroy my only chance in the show business once and for all."

"Lucy, dear. You're underestimating me. Why do you think I'm there?"

"But-"

"No buts! Those two will do whatever I say and I hear no more complains!"

Lucy shrieked from the cold and dark look on Erza's face. Yep, she couldn't say no. "Aye…."

So when the two walked up to Natsu and Gray, and told the boys to join them nicely, the boys refused, but after seeing Erza's armor and sword, they started to question their fast decision.

"Guys, it's not like you're going to fall in love. You just have to do a series of picture shooting episodes for the publishing office looking 'Cute' and 'Cuddly' and it'll be over with."

When Natsu wanted to talk, and saw Erza's gleaming sword…. It was hard. "But Lucy! I can't act all lovely with this bastard! Hell, I can't even love him as a friend!"

"Oh yeah?! Now you're talking too big and just a second ago, you didn't even know what gay meant! If someone should complain it's me! I can't believe that I have to be a couple with someone who has no sex appeal whatsoever!" Gray barked.

"I don't understand your insult, but WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH HIM-"

"YES YOU WILL MORON!" Erza coldly shouted at both heads earning groans, "Do you want to destroy Lucy's lifetime chance in the show business?"

"She had never even been in the show business before-" Gray began.

"DO you?" Erza asked again as patient as she could master.

Natsu and Gray wanted to cry. No. they didn't want to destroy Lucy's chance of entering the show business or their chance of being among the living.

* * *

Lucy took the boys to the publishing office along with Erza to not make them not bite each other heads off. It was difficult, and both were acting extremely annoying to each other, and Lucy could care less. She would have that prize. And not an asshole Gray or an idiot Natsu will forbid her from that.

She talked with the magazine editor and he welcomed them and explained to Lucy the steps of the registering procedure. So she filled the forms and everything and went straight to the point. The young editor called 'Sally Liam' told her what they have to do. And that is taking Natsu and Gray, and separating them for a week to take some pictures and to prepare them for their first 'Date' that would take place in Magnolia of course. Only they were supposed to see each other on the street among people to show that they are not ashamed whatsoever and then begin their date.

Natsu had another term to be confused with. What was a 'Date'?

Gray, Erza and Lucy slapped their foreheads and Sally the editor man wanted to do that too.

Boy he had some serious work to be done with that pink haired. Magnolia's Shonen Ai magazine was a very prestigious firm. It had a wonderful interior with high quality magically decorated paths. It was like a castle for homosexuals, and Lucy kind of doubted that she wanted her first chance in the show business 'If you can call it that' to be with the Homosexuals industry of all things. After thinking about the prize, she completely discarded that foolish and childish thought.

Gray and Natsu glared at each other again wanting to hit each other at the spot if it weren't for Erza who stopped them acting like a very strong fence.

Sally Liam was a very nice guy to Lucy, not to mention patient, but somehow he provoked Loke with his talk to the girl which made Loke escort Lucy all the way. No way was he going to let this guy who works in a 'Homosexual' industry of all things get near from his beloved. Sally seemed to notice that when Loke gave him the look, and it was a scary look since Loke was taller and more intimidating than him, but sally didn't really care. If the guy wants to be a jerk, then let him be one.

When they finished at the office, they took Natsu and Gray to live in the firm in separated studios since they were supposed to train for their photo shoots and weren't allowed to see each other. Natsu grumbled. At least Happy was there for him.

* * *

After a week had passed, and Natsu got terrible neck aches from all the twisting and turning, he cursed his luck. And maybe Lucy. However, he missed his friends. He didn't want to admit that he missed his and Gray's fights, but yes he did.

In the morning of the 'Date' day, Sally Liam took him to the magazine's gift shop and asked him to choose a present for Gray.

"Why should I buy that bastard anything?!"

"Because that's the storyline Natsu. You just have to give it to Gray on this Date as a sign of love…. Never mind, I know you won't understand. Remember when I told you how to act cute?"

"Yeah…. But I couldn't?"

"Try harder."

"Fine."

He went in the shop and chose a crystal flower that had magical droplets of water colored in the rainbow color moving inside the flower. He didn't want to give such a beautiful thing to Gray, but he loved it so why not? He could take it from the bastard later after the Imaginary date and keep it to himself.

"Ok, let's head for the bathroom now…. Oh your friend will take care of you."

"….. Who?"

"Miss Lucy. She came her today to prepare you for your date."

"Oh really?!"

Natsu was happy! He was finally seeing someone close to him. Only that smile faded when he saw her with Erza waiting for him in his studio. Boy, Erza was scary.

"Natsu! How are things going?" Lucy asked excitedly, "Are you ready for your date?"

Natsu huffed and sat down placing the damn present on the table. "No."

"I'm here to prepare you! So let's go!"

Natsu wasn't sure what is prepare, but he nodded any way wanting to get everything over with, and he wondered what Gray was doing all alone. Probably the bastard had Juvia preparing him too.

Lucy threw Natsu in the bathtub after he had a towel wrapped around his waist and started scrubbing him along with Erza. And the boy found himself wondering when his body became so cheap for anyone to look at it like that without even asking for his permission?!

He was dipped in various scented body lotions and shampoos feeling dizzy from all the scents leaking into his sensitive nose, why did they have to do this to him? This was torture!

"Because you reek! And you have to understand that being clean and shiny in the most important part of the date!"

Whatever. He didn't understand the whole Date part even if Sally tried to make him a hundred times. They wrapped him in a towel and he was freezing, then Erza started drying his hair with the dryer. Lucy was busy picking suitable cloths for him and Natsu didn't know why he can't wear his usual cloth in the 'Date' even if Sally had lectured him so much about it.

Lucy in the end settled for faded Grey Jeans and a red and white top for Natsu as well as a very simple necklace and red Sneakers. Natsu snatched the stuff and wore them claiming that he can dress himself, but when he got out Lucy had to modify the top on Natsu's shoulder, and she guessed that his training for a week was meaningless.

After finishing all the touches here and there and the hair, Lucy discovered something. She discovered that her best friend was so damn hot and sexy. She couldn't believe it, along with Erza who had her mouth open. He had a very well-built muscular body, and perfect hips that could turn any Gay guy on and they both felt anxious. They weren't afraid that Natsu might get attacked if that's what you are thinking of, because Natsu is super strong. They were feeling….. sorry for Gray who they didn't see yet.

Natsu watched himself in the mirror and sighed. "Man, I look lame."

They couldn't believe it! How could he say that when he looked just like the best Gay catch in town? They were content with him being an idiot. He brags about everything so if he knew that he was the 'sex appeal' itself, he would've been the most arrogant person on earth.

* * *

Natsu was waiting for his 'Date' to show up with all the cameras around him taking photos constantly and he began to hate it. Why couldn't the bastard just hurry up already? He would kill him for making him wait all that long.

Actually he missed fighting with Gray and all the tension just built up some butterflies in his stomach and he felt not good. He maybe is getting sick or something because he wasn't supposed to be red in the face or hot in the body.

Just as he was thinking about it, he saw a familiar head of a raven-haired. Ok, here goes. He remembered what Sally told him which made him somehow redder.

_'Gray is going to apologize for him being late, then you tell him that's it's all right, then he'll hug you telling you that you are the cutest thing. After that you get to start your date. Don't screw it up….. Natsu.'_

The hell. Sally bribed Natsu with all the chocolate in the gift shop to get the pink haired to agree, and he couldn't believe that he was going to let the bastard easily touch him. Screw gays.

When the familiar head was in a ten meter radius from him, his eyes widened slightly. Was this Gray? He could've sworn that there was some shine radiating from the black-haired's body and he didn't know why, but there was one thing that came to his mind.

_He looks…. So good… and different._

However, when Gray got a five meter radius from Natsu, he got his eyes wide and jaw dropped on the floor. After the snickers from the camera crew and the wolfy whistles, Gray collected himself and did something that Natsu wasn't expecting.

…. Gray ran away.

And the camera crew couldn't believe it.

As for Natsu…...

**_….. _**_T_**_o b_**_e__C_**_on_**_t_**_in_**_u_**_ed…._**

_What do you think of Gray now?!_

_Hehe, want an update? Just tell me that in a review ^^_

_Love-_

_Flame-Belt_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shonen Ai_

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi. Language..._

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **2**:

_...T**H**E **F**I**G**H**T**_

* * *

Natsu was sitting on the roof of the magazine's publishing building as the strong wind brushed his hair and cheeks. His Hands were still holding the object of the present that he was supposed to be giving to Gray, but never actually got the chance to do it. Natsu felt something strange. He never really cared about Gray and never will. Actually he cared about Gray in missions when they are fighting together as a tiny part of his heart will be always afraid for his fellow mage's safety, but that was it. If Gray died, then he'd find no body to fight with anymore, and he'll feel somehow empty because part of his daily routine would be missing. He admitted that, but never gave Gray much of a credit in the end of the day.

So, No. he didn't care about Gray. He only did because he was selfish and wanted to sustain that part of his life. As much as it hurts to say, Gray the stripping bastard was a very strong rendered part of his life as well as heavy Lucy and Erza the demon, so why was he feeling strange again?

Natsu felt strange because he was actually looking forward seeing Gray in that so called 'Date'. The past week did remove Gray from his life and the experience wasn't pleasant at all. Natsu thought that if he actually experienced that, then Gray maybe would feel the same, but as crystal, it was very clear that Gray had no tiny bit of caring in his body system to the fire-shooting mage after he'd run way as if a rabid Dog had bit him in the ass.

Natsu understood that _'Not that he was the Rabid Dog or anything'_. After all, if Gray was a very important part of his life, then he might be just an annoying aspect in Gray's world. It's not like Natsu is the only one to blame. Gray had the Nature that made Natsu naturally irritated and competitive. Like that time the challenged each other to eat a million rocks, or toilet paper, or Lucy's novel _'actually that was a dare'_, and the point is, they've done many unbelievable things and fought many times because maybe that's the only way they could understand each other. At least Natsu thought so. And because he thought of that, he didn't expect Gray to just….. Run away. He could've hit him in the face, or kicked him in the gut, but running away?!

That actually hurt.

Not physically…. But, Natsu couldn't understand why he was hurt or why his chest was so so heavy.

"Natsuuuu!"

Natsu was snapped from the trance and looked upwards to find his blue cat flying towards his direction. He shook his head, and grinned and boy it was hard. Naturally grinning would be so easy, but pretending is something else. His eyes said it all.

"Yo! Happy!"

"Aye! Was the Date over that fast?!"

Natsu's grin threatened to fall apart when he was again reminded of what happened. He thought for a while then grinned again. "Yep! The bastard ran away! Hah! I bet he was scared!"

"Scared? Of what?"

"…. I dunno! Of something!"

"Natsu…. What happened?" Happy said as he sat in front of Natsu on the roof looking confused to his caretaker.

Natsu sighed and played with the present box in his hands. "Lucy and Erza came today to prepare me for the Date, but when we were supposed to see each other, he…. Ran away. Happy, do you see that I look funny?"

Natsu was still wearing the clothes of the date, and it was his first time putting on those. Yes he used to disguise in some missions, but he didn't wear them in daily life, it wasn't his style.

"Now that I think about it, Natsu you look great!"

"…. How do you know that?" Natsu doubted that his cat will understand. His cat was a cat, so how could he understand the human's latest fashion?

"According to the humans' latest fashion, this is the best! Lucy did great!"

Natsu sighed. "Ok, I can't figure out what made him run away…."

Happy furrowed his eyebrows thinking along with Natsu. "Mmmm. I don't know, but oh well, why should we care?! Natsu! You promised you'll go with me fishing after the date!"

Natsu smiled. "Can you wait just a little longer? Sally still wants me around and I can't say no to him or Erza."

"Aye! I understand, I just wanted a reason to ditch you and go with Charle!"

"Ahhh! You traitor!"

"Excuse me Natsu~ Love has no morals!" and the cat flew away.

"Hey! That's not fair! Come back!"

"Bye bye!"

"The mean jerk….. Gray the mean asshole…" Why was every one abandoning him today? At least Happy had an excuse. And no matter what excuse Gray had, he will not be excused. That was one of the most awkward things that Natsu had been through, and he didn't want to know why.

He spread his legs to be dangled from the room and hummed 'Not happily', but he couldn't think of what to do in his leisure.

Natsu huffed. Well, at least he has nothing to do but to enjoy the air.

* * *

Lucy hurried to Gray's studio. The black-haired had run away straight to the studio saying that he has stomach ache and Lucy was beyond angry and past the levels of persuasion and she had Erza with her. She slammed the door of the studio open and entered seeing Gray stand up quickly dropping the act of 'Stomach ache', and his face lightened up.

"Lucy! Thank God!"

"Gray fullbuster! You've five minutes-no-screw that! You've ten seconds to explain yourself! Why the hell did you screw up that date?!"

Gray immediately got angry and didn't care about Erza's cold looks.

"Listen you! I never asked for this. And When I saw that guy, something in my gut just-"

"-You mean in your heart?"

"-Do I look like I fucking care where exactly, Lucy? Something somewhere snapped, so stop screwing with me! What's important is that it wasn't supposed to happen! You've to stop this ridiculous competition and get me out."

Lucy sat down and breathed. "Ok, just sit down and tell me what's wrong."

"-I'm not going to sit down! Lucy, I'm telling you! I felt something and it actually involved Natsu being the most 'pleasant' thing to see on earth!"

"-He's not a thing, but ah well, I know he looked good. Erza knew he looked good, so what's the problem?!"

Gray shook his head in frustration and slammed his fist on the closet making both girls flinch from the sudden anger. "I DON'T admit that Lucy! Especially not to that idiot! And that is scaring me! If I thought that he was attractive then what else do you want me to do? Swallow my own goddamn shoe?!"

"Ooooh, so you think he's attractive?" Erza asked with a smirk.

Gray was taken back. He did it. He did it AGAIN. "No no no no! What the hell is happening to me?! Lucy! Stop it please! Fucking hell, I want to puke!"

Erza and Lucy looked like they both enjoyed seeing Gray being tortured. Serves him right for ditching Natsu.

"Listen Gray. This is my one Golden chance to make my name enter this Magazine, so don't screw it. I'm not stopping anything, and by the way, you've to go and talk to Natsu."

"THE HELL-"

"Ok, you can drop your complains by Erza's box of Doom."

Gray stared at Lucy in horror, not believing that he didn't mean anything to her like that. "Lucy… how could you?"

"Gray, I see that you're acting stupid. So what if Natsu is attractive? Would it kill you that he is? You're not the first guy to think like that as the camera crew already did and even Loke did. That doesn't mean anything; it's a fact unless you have something-"

"I CERTAINLY FUCKING DON'T!"

"-So it's not a problem! Go talk to him, and make sure he agrees to go on that date again after he'd your shitty ass ditching him."

Erza smirked. "I bet Natsu don't know that he's been ditched."

"Technically it wasn't a real date, so he's been not ditched for real."

Gray looked to both girls and resisted the urge to freeze them to death.

Gray was slapped in the gut hard when he saw Natsu waiting for him. Damn! He was waiting for him looking like the most beautiful and sexy guy in Magnolia with the innocent and anticipated expression that added more charm to it all. And no, he wasn't supposed to think that Natsu was anything pleasant, or even ATTRACTIVE. He'd kill himself if he had to before he thinks of all that horse bull!

Natsu was an idiot! A flame-eater! A sex-

GODAMMIT!

* * *

Natsu has been sitting on that roof since the morning and now it was noon. He didn't know why, but his energy seemed to be all drained every time he sees the present he'd brought for Gray. _'The one that he was going to keep afterwards.'_

He laughed a little.

"Oi! What are you laughing at?!"

Natsu kind of yelped and looked back having an innocent shocked expression. "The hell?! Who told you to sneak up on me like that?!"

"Are you deaf? I already called your name several times!"

"Ah…" Natsu looked away to his feet finding them interesting. Somehow he hasn't been expecting a chat with Gray so soon. And wanted to avoid it as much as possible. Bad luck.

"Our date is scheduled again tomorrow, the same time. Make sure you're there."

Natsu laughed. "Make sure YOU are there. Coward." Natsu didn't care about whatever made Gray runaway, it wasn't his business!

"WHAT did you say?"

"I said coward. Are you deaf?"

"-That does it Natsu!"

"-what did I even do to you? I wasn't the one who chickened out from the 'Date'. And-"

"Will you stop talking? Just be there tomorrow."

"And I'm telling YOU to be there, can't you understand? Why did you run anyway in the first place?"

Gray Turned his back to Natsu refusing to look at him at all. "That you don't need to know-"

Natsu stood up anger eating him up from the inside. He took the present box and threw it strongly in the direction of Gray's head making the raven yelp from surprise and actually….. groan from the pain.

"WHAT THE-?!"

"Wow, now I gained your attention?"

Gray gritted his teeth and turned around to find Natsu looking at him with one blank expression that he'd never saw before-forget that-He can't even look at him in the face.

"Do you want to start something? Because if you are, you should've told me first."

"Hmmmm, still not looking. What's wrong? Why can't you look at me in the eye? Did they tell you not to do that?"

"Hey! Stop asking questions and get off of my back, will you?"

Natsu's anger rose up making his eyes twitch and his body suddenly was highlighted by a red cover of rage and hot fire. Gray have never saw anything like it before in their previous fights and turned to focus his sight on Natsu's face. Was that a challenging look? _Perfect._ He was angry as hell from the morning, and this was a good chance to release all the tension built up inside.

Natsu stood in an attacking pose waiting for his opponent to be prepared as well and as soon as Gray was a very angry ice human as ice covered most of his skin and half of his face they launched at each other's throats making the building shake slightly from the anger filling the air.

Natsu was surprised as Gray fought with him. The ice trapped him in an instant and sent him to the ground. He groaned and before he could even stand up, Gray's angry now glass blue eyes met his and he felt his gut hurting so much because of the strong blow from Gray's hammer Ice-make.

But Natsu couldn't understand it. Why? _Why was he angry? _

The fire mage spitted the blood coming from his mouth and stood up to his feet kicking Gray's shoulder sending him back, but Gray's strong Mariku just stopped him for a minute, and Natsu was more than prepared to come with his best at this one cold Gray.

The black-haired groaned as he felt his whole body shake from the salamander's roar and he could only dodge half of the hot blow and damage by his Ice shield, but he didn't waste any time as he stood up and moved in a lightning speed to hold Natsu's arm behind his back sensing the freaked out expression from the pink-haired movements.

"Let go you bastard!"

Gray smirked and part of his anger made the ice crawl to Natsu's legs and Hands. "Why? Didn't you want this?" and he moved Natsu's arm in a way that will only dislocate it from its own place.

Natsu winced from the pain. "You WOULDN'T!"

"I Certainly would!"

Natsu sweat dropped. Gray wasn't serious, was he? The fuck! He was going to dislocate his arm! The pain was very very hard when-

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Erza….. Natsu never thought he'd be happy to see her at all! He took the chance to break free in the moment where Gray flinched from Erza. He rubbed his arm and panted. By the time their magic died down, they had several bruises and Gray had 'Burns' but it wasn't too severe. Natsu couldn't process what had happened, and why his friend was acting like a total jackass. He was going to dislocate his arm for god sake!

Natsu saw Gray panting heavely giving him a dirty look in the process and Natsu felt a bang in his heart.

Just why…..

_….. **T**o **B**e **C**o**n**ti**n**u**e**d…._

_For the reviewers:_

**TheSlayerGirl**

_You might want to include Gray as well :)_

_Thanks for the review! And can't wait for your second opinion~_

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_I'm Glad my stories amazes SOMEONE! Haha, I'm not really that amazing, don't over estimate me! but tons of thanks for your continuing follows!_

_Can't wait for your next one!_

**TooLazyToLogin**

_Welllll, thanks you very much! For this review and the other one in 'Anonymous'. I'm glad you like my stories, but you have to forget being Lazy if you wanted un update~~~_

_Can't wait for your opinion!_

**Kaigara10**

_Thanks Kiagara, I'm glad you liked It, and I'm going to continue._

**LibertyBell.047**

_Hai! I hope this chapter satisfies you. And thanks for the following and the other good stuff~_

_I can't wait to see your opinion!_

**darkhuntressxir**

_I hope this chapter explained it all for you! And *Hugs!* thanks for reviewing!_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **

_You're always right! hehehe, I'm glad you liked it. I thought about stopping writing these piece of crap work, but I couldn't seeing that someone loves it :)_

_Can't wait for your next opinion!_

_**Author Note:**_

_Wooo, sorry for the short update. I just wanted to give you something before I enter my exams._

_Wish me luck._

_Love-_

_Flame-Belt_


	3. The Confrontation

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shonen Ai_

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi. Language..._

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **3**:

_...T**H**E **C**O**N**F**R**O**N**T**A**T**I**O**N**_

* * *

Gray had learned that being trapped in a homosexual building was absolutely no fun.

Looking at marvelously drawn and detailed posters right and left for men in their most beautiful and inappropriate positions 'In his opinion' such as kissing, hugging, or touching anywhere and everywhere, made him feel sick. Gray didn't have any problems with Homosexuals. He saw them all the times in Magnolia's streets displaying their never ending love and passion (whatever that implied for the fiercest hottest sexual positions) and his response to these scenes never did change.

The horror on his face and that apprehensive flip of the stomach said it all.

And there was that time when he was walking with Lucy alongside the river when he saw two men sucking face with each other in a boat and he was about to lose his balance and slip if it wasn't for Lucy's rescue.

The current issue was Magnolia's fucking homosexual building. The damn magazine portrayed models of homosexual love in their most glorious and elegant form, not the kind you see on the streets. It was more sensational and touching and Gray didn't really comment at the well treated group of it. It was a professional magazine so they know what they are doing, and they were practically making Magnolia a mega fan of a forbidden kind of love. They were corrupting it in Gray's very conservative mind.

However, he wasn't able to voice those thoughts due to the reason of losing one of his organs by Erza scarlet who had taken an interest and became a fan of this group of people. And you don't just make fun of Erza's favorite group. You just don't. If you did, you'll be asking for a one way ticket to hell and maybe a lifetime psychological retardation.

That building didn't bother Gray…. Until.

Until he was ordered to go to that date with that moron of an almost friend to his. Maybe he was his best friend, but he wouldn't admit that.

Before they make him go to the date, the crew responsible for the exclusive magazine issue had skinned him alive from head to toe since there was no one to help him like the lucky idiot Natsu. He can imagine Erza and Lucy going extremely gentle on him. He was rubbed by other men who were gay. And they might have touched him in the wrong 'In their opinion' right places and he didn't spare them. Go look at his museum collection of Iced humans, you'll find some.

All of the suffering and the date was a total failure because he happened to see Natsu in a very appealing shape. He was like brought fresh from heavens on earth with his unique hair style and amazing and most gorgeous body that could abduct the typical homosexuals' heart and soul and unfortunately it made Gray totally turned on.

Stupid magazine with its stupid dirty tricks that makes a straight person release stupid _homosexual pheromones._

He was seeing Natsu on a daily basis in their guild, and never once he had a tiny itsy-bitsy non-straight feeling towards his friend. Gray didn't find Natsu attractive before by all means. Natsu was already hard to deal with and now this?

It had to be a nightmare.

His normal response was to run away from all of that and fix his brain and rapidly beating heart. But now he had to face Natsu again in a maybe 'sexier' shape next date. Who knows what those freaks might do to him next time?

Gray had begun to understand this Magazine's tactics to success. They made gay people be themselves which is normal people. They made couples act as if they were normal friends but with a hint of mystery and not-so-normal love. That was what caught magnolia's girls' heart and support. They made them dress like models and their charm rubbed off on Natsu making him appear one of Magnolia's most eligible single-men.

Gray's skin shivered once more remembering the date. If Natsu appeared that way in his apartment, he'd shove him down his bed and have his way with him and—WOW now he was having fantasies about Natsu?!

He needed a doctor to fix him. Or to fix his sexual orientation to its old state as he couldn't accept the fact that he is having dirty thoughts about some idiot who have been nothing but nuisance in his daily life.

Gray wanted to commit a homicide.

For not being able to break free of that shitty building. He tried escaping more than a hundred times a day and he even challenged Erza to a fight which was absolutely reckless in his current-bruised dignity-point of view. Erza was freaking s-class mage. What the heck was he expecting? The fight was finished from the very first few seconds with an absolute K.O.

As a result to his constant escaping motives and actions, Erza made freed put his runes magic around Gray's door indicating…..

That he'll die in his next escaping attempt out of the studio.

Gray resisted the sudden urge to cry and threw his body on the bed in his room in exhaustion. He looked to the ceiling and yawned. This wasn't only freaking him out, but also very boring. What did he usually do to keep himself occupied? Oh yeah. Missions, home, fighting with Natsu, missions, more fighting with Natsu, etc.

DAMN NATSU!

So Gray was so pissed that his ice could crack the whole room, but he refused since he might die if he did.

"Can I please see him?"

Gray raised an eye-brow, hearing something going on outside his room.

"Fine….. Just wait a sec."

There was a somehow long pause before the door was opened revealing Natsu with all of his glory and a small bandage on his arm at the upper area (that Gray tried to dislocate from their earlier fight).

Suddenly all of this hotness and thoughts came rushing back to the raven causing him to rotate his head to the other side ignoring the being in his room and Gray actually had some guilt going on.

He didn't know what he was doing at all when they were biting each other's head off. Something just snapped making him want to crush Natsu to the core, but now as he saw the results of his actions, he felt guilty. He harmed a friend.

"Still not going to at least look at me?"

He heard Natsu say with absloutly no emotion in his voice. Gray Tsk-ed and got up walking or rather stomping in Natsu's direction wanting to give the pink-haired a piece of his mind and when he almost landed his fist on Natsu's cheek or at least planned to do so, something very odd happened.

He felt bitch pain.

It was as if something was roaming brutally in his head and something like an electric shock in his body. The thing was very terrible as he fell on the floor with his heart thumbing loudly and quickly in his chest.

"NNGH! W-what…. The-NN!"

"You can't hit me Gray. Freed put his barrier on me. it says that if you approached me with bad intentions, you'll get fucked. Whatever that means. I think it just gives you pain. So don't think of anything funny and you'll be ok."

Gray had noticed how Natsu's hand gripped his jeans nervously and how his eyes showed light sympathy for the black-haired who was in so much pain. Gray almost wanted to kill himself. The last thing he wanted to see was Natsu's sympathy for him. He tried to ignore the slicing pain in his body and got up panting and glaring at a very confused Natsu.

"HA! So you came here to have your revenge? GO AHEAD! Show me your best!" Gray said irritated hitting his chest to prove a point to Natsu who rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

"No. I did not come here to have my revenge although it's a good chance for me to beat you ass while you're completely defenseless."

"Too bad. I would've done it if I were you. Moron."

"That's because you're nothing but mean and a bastard!"

"Excuse me Mr. Saint!" When Gray approached Natsu, the pain started, and the electric jolt in his back returned making him shout in agony as he fell on the floor again with a red ached face.

"See? I don't have to take my revenge. You're already suffering so I'm good!" Gray knew Natsu was faking it. He was a bad liar and not being able to look at Gray in the eye proved that.

Natsu gripped his jeans' fabric tightly not liking to hear Gray's pained voice obviously.

Gray stubbornly got up, feeling provoked by Natsu's concern to his status and felt insulted by it.

"Why-NAAH! DAMMIT! Why…. Did you c-come?"

Natsu looked like he was thinking, but finally sighed. Obviously, the idiot didn't know how to work out that sleazy brain of his.

"I'm sorry."

"W-What?!" Gray looked dumbfounded.

"I said I'm sorry. Look Gray. You're acting strange ever since we came to this shitty building and you're treating me as if I did something very…. Wrong. I hate to admit that I'm sorry, but I do not like how things are going between us so, I'm sorry."

He didn't notice that Natsu could look so sexy when apologizing.

"Is this… some kind of a joke? Did Lucy tell you to come and give me that damn speech?"

Natsu glared. "Lucy didn't tell me to do anything."

"Didn't know you can lecture people."

"Gray, will you stop being as ass? I didn't lecture you. I'm serious. If I did anything wrong then I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I did one though."

So Natsu didn't get serious in his whole life and it was creeping Gray out. You're talking about someone who goes fishing with a talking blue cat, and someone who could destroy a whole village in less than five minutes and-the list was going to be too long. Gray looked at him, examining the boy and he found no tricks which begged the question….

"Why do you even care? I almost snapped your bones and I'm definitely not the most mannered when-"

"Because you're a friend. I don't want to lose a friend without me knowing why."

Gray stomped to the window glaring at the sky. Why did Natsu have to be much of a kind and a sexy moron? He was THAT concerned for their relationship? He rubbed his hair nervously and in an aggravated fashion. He knew he was a jerk. He just knew it.

"S-so? Are we good or what?" he heard the hint of worry in Natsu's voice making his heart hurt a bit.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Look—wipe that grin off of your face first."

_Cause it's sexy._

When he turned to talk he found Natsu's face beaming with happiness, and the boy instantly became blank at Gray's comment.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I don't want to see or talk to you for a while. I'm just that weird, alright?"

Natsu nodded quickly understanding what Gray meant, and happy that he didn't do anything that makes the black-haired of an asshole act this way. He was still not entirely sure.

"Then, can I hug you?"

"WHAT?"

"A friendly hug. I just want to make sure that you're being honest."

Gray hated to blush and almost slapped his forehead. "Fin-"

"Yaaaay!" Natsu ran at Gray as if he was punished by his daddy who was mad at him and finally giving him sweets as the boy jumped on Gray making both fall on the bed with Natsu's legs around the raven's waist and arms around his neck.

Gray almost had a heart attack.

That was not happening. The mere intimate touch made flames dance in his body and the lower part to be exact. He was absloutly terrified and aroused by how Natsu's chest muscles was pressed against his own firmly erupting some sort of a hot sensation and how his waist was directly on top of his, stirring some kind of a light tingly movement in his gut and—WOAH! Since when did he think dirty around Natsu?!

The world is coming to an end.

Gray had a lump in his throat making him forget how to breathe for several seconds. Ok so maybe Natsu was hugging him too tight. So-freakin'-sexually-intimate-seducing hug.

"THA-THAT'S ENOUGH! GET OFF!"

"Che! Stingy. Don't you like it?"

Oh dear.

**… Chapter Ends….**

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please wait patiently for the next chapter.**_

_**Love-**_

_**Flame-belt**_

* * *

**Reviews replies:**

**TheSlayerGirl**

_I'm so sorry…. I had exams and stuff. But it's now good right? RIGHT?_

_Hehe, enjoy the chapter._

**Guest**

_Thanks. I intend to complete this story. Have fun!_

**CsillaDream**

_Thank you very much for reviewing both of the chapters. You're one of my fairy tail favorite authors just so you know._

_Have a very good day and I hope you had fun reading._

**dreamscometrue410**

_Sorry dear, I had to make him an asshole, but at least they made up so don't kill me. thanks for your review!_

**darkhuntressxir**

_Yes, Gray likes him. The idiot!_

_Hehe, thanks for your review as always._

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_Thanks for your review!_

_Hehehe, you don't know what I might do to them, and then the story won't be great and then many people would want to kill me and you included._

_Enjoy it while you can~_

* * *

_See you guys._


	4. The Date II

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shonen Ai_

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi. Language..._

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **4**:

_...T**H**E **D**A**T**E** I**I_

* * *

Gray kept reminding himself that in this world, there are some people who won't take _'No'_ for an answer.

Walking in that cursed route again for the second date made him want to kill himself. Every step he took felt like hundreds of miles, and he considered himself a victim to Erza scarlet's threats and Lucy Heartfilia's treason. He had always thought that his friends got his back. However, he got that thought shattered due to the current situation.

He felt like Eric Caesar.

_'Wait a minute'._ Or was it…. Julius?

**Fuck** them both. They were the same. Why should he worry about some ancient historical characters' names of mighty old Rome the empire when he was about to have a date with a guy? His dignity and image were at stake. Both of the _assholes_ Eric and Julius didn't deserve conquering the sanity Gray's mind was still having. He needed to focus and don't screw the date up because if he does, there will be always a second one and he wasn't sure that his heart and mind could take it.

Magnolia's busy streets was adding to his stress and as he walked with the pride of a white Lion fully aware of the knowledge that it'll become the pride of mouse as soon as he walks in Magnolia with a guy as a date. Without even noticing he was making himself an article for girls' gossip and crazy fan mode. Some of them had the dare to take a photo of him. Oh, he was so going to blow up the fashion team of the damn Magazine who made him look like the three stupid faces of Blue Pegasus.

Ok. That was uncalled for. No need to make blue Pegasus involved in something they have no relationship with.

The fashion team just gave him the right choice of clothing with a little touch of charm. And they made him smell manly. Those assholes dared to put on him a fucking perfume. Gray had never used perfume before. And he didn't know how him putting on perfume, will enhance the _resolution quality_ of the damn photo. He could swear that those crazy morons are trying to set him up and get him closer to Natsu, and he put a mental note to make them ice statues after all this shit is over. He was already thinking of various ways for how he is going to create those pieces of art.

"There he is!"

Sally the editor of the magazine showed up in the view along with the director who was waiting not so patiently for Gray. The freaking man looked very happy with that grin on his face and it reminded Gray, that _that _asshole, was the one who chose him and Natsu among all the participants in the competition so he was technically on the top of the _'Who will I murder?'_ list.

Fuck you Gildarts.

He had no fucking idea that the disassembly magic owner would be hooked up in something like this. Gildarts was a mystery. He had many homes, many lovers, many jobs, many lovers, and many identities.

And many lovers.

The man was hiding an evil aura that Gray could sense. And maybe…. Just maybe it was his imagination.

"Oi Gray! Move your ass faster!"

Gray kept quiet until he was face to face with the devil. "Let me ask you a question…."

"Mmm? What is it?"

"Are you the director?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer."

"Yeah about that. No. I'm the director's substitute. As soon as I heard of this competition and saw both of your idiots' faces as the new stars, I dumped my two year mission and came to magnolia, threatened the director and stuff-oh long story that was-and then he went to a holiday making me in charge of the new issue!"

Gray's eye-brows twitched in utter annoyance from the idiot old fool's enthusiasm and looked to the surroundings to find the girls squealing on the street after they had seen Gray and on the other side, Natsu. _Way to go Gray. You're now the scandal of the year._

With three S-class mages hot on Gray's tail, the boy had no escape.

Gildarts. Erza. Freed.

_'I will remember that.'_

Gray didn't like being played like a ball, unfortunately, he was played like a basketball.

* * *

"Where the fuck do you want to go?"

Gray asked Natsu while tapping his foot on the floor angrily. Sally and the Mr. jackass director told him that he had to make the date real and that they didn't want to impose something on Gray and Natsu and left the choice of the date open to the boys. The thing is, Gray didn't want even to think what they could do.

"Why on Earth are you asking me?"

"Ahh, last time I checked, we were in this together. And that you've to work out that brain of yours!"

"Waaaaaaaah guys! I forgot the hug!" Mr. Director said making a vein pop in Gray's forehead. Shoot. He'd almost made Gildarts forget!

Gray had to hug Natsu at the beginning of the date.

"Gildarts. Can't we pass this?" Natsu begged.

"Nope! Why did I come here for?! Gray! You forgot the hug!"

Gray glared daggers at Gildarts.

* * *

_**Snap 1**_

Gray and Natsu hugging the air.

* * *

_**Snap 2**_

Natsu's head under Gray's arm.

* * *

_**Snap 3**_

Gray and Natsu bumping heads.

* * *

_**Snap 4**_

They are hugging….. With a full scary glare at each other.

* * *

**Snap 5**

Kicks and punches exchanged between both mages.

* * *

_**Snap 6…. 7… 8…. 9…**_

Biting each other's heads off.

* * *

"CUUUUUT!"

Gray and Natsu panted heavily on the floor and sweating. They were separated from the fight and now so tired from the hug shot. Freed didn't put his barrier on Natsu because if he did then Gray would burn to a crisp, but now Freed regretted his decision.

Gildarts wasn't the happiest person on earth either. "MORONS! I said a hug not hog! If you can't show this small amount of affection towards each other without killing yourselves then what will you do if I told you to have sex?! Blow up the bedroom from earth to mars?!"

Gray eyes were flabbergasted at the mentioning of sex between him and Natsu.

No.

_**Abso.** fucking. **Lutely**. Not._

He wouldn't imagine that. He would not.

Natsu rubbed his head and looked dumbfounded, and grinned making Gray slap his forehead.

"Wow that sex sounds like something so challenging!" The pink haired fool beamed making the Camera crew and Gildarts fall on the floor flat on their faces.

Lucy was having a mind freeze while Erza just smirked.

"Never mind… please hug for now." The director relented.

* * *

_**Snap 1 trial 2**_

Gray's arms around Natsu's waist with confidence. And Natsu having a big shock on his face….and maybe some redness.

* * *

"PERFECT! Thank you very much Gray!" Gildarts actually cried.

"Ahhhh! My camera froze! It doesn't want to save the picture!" the camera man panicked making the people surrounding glare at him as if he had killed a helpless deer.

"COME AGAIN?!" They screamed.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A PROFESSIONAL?!"

"Guys…. It's… j-j-j-j-ust a ph-" The seemingly small camera man was trying to defend himself.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER-"

And the crew had to restrain Gray and Gildarts from freezing and disassembling his ass.

* * *

"Again. Where do you want to go?"

They'd finished the hug photo after discarding a bleeding camera man from the scene. Natsu was still shocked in the second photo. And Gray was the one who controlled the hug as the first wasted photo.

"I d-don't know."

"Natsu. Where do you want to go?"

"Gray. I don't care. Anywhere is fine, let's just finish this; it's no fun at all!"

Gray's face hurt from scowling all day so he finally sighed giving Natsu some break.

"Fine. Come on! We'll figure something out when we are walking."

Gray was actually told to hold Natsu's hand while they are walking and he did it automatically…. Which was totally wrong. He hated himself for seconds then decided to relax his brain and just enjoy the electric warm sensation that ran all over his body from a gentle tiny touch as hand holding.

Natsu had actually gasped as soon as Gray's hand touched his and didn't know the reason for feeling so hot in the face.

After walking for a while followed by the camera crew, both boys were feeling a little bit relaxed as they watched different merchandise offered in Fiore's markets. Natsu had been fascinated by some of the magic tools and STUPID ones too. Gray had refused to let him buy any, especially that talking frog. Natsu already had Happy. He didn't need another addition.

Natsu had called him ass and earned a-not-so-comfortable-squeeze from Gray's hand making him wince.

Then they lost themselves in the streets watching people, merchandise, and public fraud from different merchants. Slowly, the old care free atmosphere returned between them, making them laugh and participate in stupid contests. Like the strong palm contest. Or the lucky contest. Or the 'eat million rock contest'. They were happy just wandering around in Fiore's busy noisy streets never letting go of each other's hands.

After a while Natsu felt hungry from all of the almost three hours of walking and challenging.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want from these!"

"Ohhh! Anything for my lovely boy! Which one do you want?"

"Ah, that one! Wait, that one looks good too. Daddy! I've decided! I want from that one!"

Gray was walking and stopped when he felt Natsu's hand not moving with him and he almost cursed the pink-haired. Almost.

When he saw Natsu's focal point, he decided not to curse.

A boy was with his father standing near a simple barbeque and chicken stand. The boy was in his father's hug and Gray was amazed. He felt the tiny tug from Natsu's hand and took a minute to watch the boy's face.

It was weird. Why on earth would Natsu be giving that awkward sad face? Natsu didn't give sad faces! He always had these cheek agonizing smiles and grins. So why?

"That's nice." He mumbled while having a tiny sad smile.

Then it smacked Gray hard in the head. Right. Natsu envied that little boy. Gray knew that Natsu missed his father and that he was discarded without parents from almost 14 years now and it must have been a painful experience especially after Igneel had left Natsu without any explanations given. It wasn't like Gray had known his father to miss him in the first place, so he thought he knew nothing about Natsu.

Natsu had always smiled…. And that face was kind of new to Gray. He felt like it was another side for his friend.

"Oiiii! Gray! Bastard! Are you listening?!"

"A-Ah. What is it?"

"What is what? Let's go!"

"W-wait!" Gray stopped Natsu before he could move. "I'm hungry. How about we eat from there?" He pointed his finger towards the stand where the boy and his father were standing.

"….. Um, I don't kn-"

"It's decided! Let's go!"

"W-wait!"

Gray didn't know what he was doing.

"Oi Oji-san! We want 3 pounds of those."

"But Gray!"

He didn't know…. He just wanted to give Natsu something to replace whatever void he has in his heart.

"Shut up! Come on! Pick the salad."

Natsu smiled widely and nodded after a while. "Ok. Don't regret this!"

"I won't. Hurry up and choose idiot!"

He wanted to see that smile. He wanted to give him everything that he'd lost knowing that he couldn't do that in a blink of an eye as much as he wanted to. He understood the fact that he couldn't be a father to Natsu. He just wanted to be at least a good friend.

Yeah, wherever shit like that came from.

He cursed himself for blushing.

* * *

"That was delicious! We should go again sometime!" Natsu said happily blinding Gray with the light and beauty that was evident on the pink-haird's face. Gray thought that it was better making Natsu sulk. What the hell was he thinking?! He was harming himself!

"Yeah yeah whatever. You know what? If that date was with a girl, she would have kicked me where it hurts the most and blew me off." Gray grunted.

"Eeeeh?! Why? Why? WHY?!"

"Sheesh I can hear you just fine!"

"S-sorry."

"It's because girls always want the most expensive and the dandiest. Taking a girl to eat at a public stand would be utterly disrespectful to their sex."

"Haa…. I don't think all of them would do that. Lucy would-"

"Yeah maybe some exceptions, but I'm not so sure."

"And IF some of them did it, then girls are stupid! Gray is the best date ever!"

"….."

That's it.

That's really it.

Natsu needed a punch on his face!

"Thank you Gray, I had so much fun!"

Gray quickly grunted and let go of Natsu's hand walking in front of him quickly.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

_**Snap 2 Trial 2**_

Gray walking with a glowing pissed face, with Natsu running after him confused as to why Gray had suddenly changed.

* * *

Gildarts smirked.

This was going to be one hell of an issue to all of Magnolia's fangirls.

Good thing he came back.

**…. To be Continued….**

_**I know you are all mad at meeeeeeee... Forgive me guys, the chapter was very hard and Gray didn't make it any easy on me.**_

_**Please don't kill me... I'm sorry. *sniffles***_

* * *

**My reviewers:**

_**YolandaStargazer**_

Wooooow, thanks! *blushes!* Please enjoy reading my poor thing. I wish I had written something more interesting for you all….

Hehehe, Thanks for your lovely comment!

_**darkhuntressxir**_

Yep. He did. Isn't that just hilarious?

Thanks dear for the wonderful review!

Hope you enjoy reading!

_**grayXnatsuFT**_

I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'll have those hot scenes written but not in this chapter still… please be patient and do not kill meeee!

I loooved your comment. Thank you for loving my stories, and I will try to put an extra chapter for a walk on the beach for you soon.

In the meantime….

Enjoy!

_**Llaelien**_

Awww thanks! It's not that great, but you made it something to me. you'll make me get so high and I'll never get down. Hehehe.

Thanks.

_**AznAkatsuki**_

Long time and I didn't hear from you. Hehehe, everyone is so busy at some point don't worry.

I sure hope you like this chapter too. And thanks for your comment that was full of love.

_**BohemianRebel**_

Wooooooh thanks! I'm always afraid that my characters are out of character, but you made me a little bit more relaxed. Please enjoy this chapter, and if you feel like it, review~

_**theabridgedkuriboh**_

Thanks! I wonder what do you think of Gray this chapter?

It'll be fun to discover that!

_**The Metallic Blue Otaku**_

Now that you know what happened, please don't kill me~

I know my writing style is not comparable to yours fantastic! So go easy on me TT^TT

Hehehe, enjoy!

_**zakky492**_

Arigatou Zakky-san!

I loved your review, and I know that I didn't give much hints on their relationship development this chapter, but I hope it was enjoyable.

Thanks!

_**Guest**_

Almost missed your reply buddy. Thank god I discovered your review in time! Hehehe, thanks!

* * *

_**All comments are appreciated!**_


	5. The Pain

**Author Note: **_I would like to thank the member, _**dreamscometrue410,** _for pointing out an important issue in the latest chapter. I mentioned that Gray never did know his father and that was so not true. I just got confused with my other story All our children dreams. so please if you found any mistake in my chapters, you should point it out. don't be shy._

_Thank you so much, you really made me glad that I have readers like you._

* * *

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shonen Ai_

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi. Language..._

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **5**:

_...T**H**E **P**A**I**N_

* * *

Gildarts was heading to the director's office dressed in a casual olive green shirt and white pants with a loose white tie around his neck. No one could understand the dreamy looks from the females in the magazine building directed at that tall-physically bulky man. That's because they didn't know that Gildarts was a magnet to the weak sex in addition to Gildarts' very full-of-women-History.

"G-Gildarts-sama! Y-You…. Look Good today…"

Ah, there it was. Flirtation…. In the middle of the day. Without being ashamed whatsoever.

Normal employees cursed Gildarts under their breaths. This man was fucking with the females' minds whenever he walks without an effort. His charm was just so much for girls to handle. Why couldn't they do that too?

"I should say the same for you dear. Ah, Gray and Natsu will be here in five minutes so please call sally for me…. or is it too much to ask from a beauty like you?"

The girl had steam on top of her head while she shook it rapidly. "N-N-Not at all! I w-will!"

"Thank you~" He waved his hand and went in his office smiling. Oh he loved this so much that he might become the permanent director to this magazine.

He sat in his office and looked at the pictures taken for both of the brats with mischief. Apparently he had many thoughts and plans displayed in his mind that no one could discover.

After a while, he was in the meeting room with Natsu the grin buddy, Gray the scowl buddy, Lucy who was excited, Erza with a neutral look on her face, and Loke who was glaring at the editor sally without any apparent reason. Gildarts grinned and began his job as a director.

"Good morning everyone. I gathered all of you here today to tell you that your role for the first issue is almost completed. It'll be published the end of this week and it'll determine your future in this competition. If the fans liked you, then you will continue to the end of the volume, and if not, then we'll choose another couple."

When Gray had an almost smile on his face, Gildarts said, "But of course! I will make sure that the fans like you!"

Sally smiled as he saw Gray's scowl return again.

"You'll have to do some photo shoots today for the issue to be finalized."

Natsu frowned this time looking at Gildarts. "Can we go home after we finish?"

"Yeah…. Temporarily. You'll be allowed to have two days as a weekend to prepare for the next issue."

"JUST how many issues are there before the fucking volume ends?" Gray snapped.

"That is a secret." Gildarts grinned seeing Gray fuming from his vague response, "Now boys! Let's go to take those shots!"

* * *

The camera man that was beaten in the second date due to his idiocy was standing holding his camera annoyed and having some stitches up in his head. Why did have to be beaten up and paid low in this fucking building? This was violation to human rights!

He wanted to commit a murder. It wasn't his fault that the two idiots couldn't _hug_ each other properly.

"Ok, here comes Gray."

Then again. He had an eye for beauty. From the moment his eyes saw Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, he was determined on making those two the next most famous couple in the magazine with his incredible talents in photography. He was sure that Gray Fullbuster would capture any heart…. He just wasn't so sure about Natsu.

The set up for these photos was in a room with Mystical Natural light. In the room there was a huge bed with white sheets and red flower petals on it everywhere even on the sheets and cushions that were on the floor. A truly romantic set up for any couple in the world. The camera man wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do for those two though.

Gray came walking in the room with only dark blue jeans. The camera man almost gasped at the sight.

Gray Fullbuster was amazing. His body was something else. He had those strong looking arms that could squeeze desire out of females with nice shaped hard delicious muscles on broad shoulders, a hot looking chest and a set of wonderful packs shaping his flat and very sexy stomach. His silver colored cross necklace and the dark blue Fairy Tail emblem manifested his upper chest giving him all the charm he doesn't even need.

It wasn't just the body. Gray Fullbuster had those eyes, the deep blue eyes that had a very strong gleam and deeper intentions. His nose rose up with confidence and his lips were shaped in a very hot scowl.

And without realizing…. The camera man was drooling…. Because obviously, Gray Fullbuster looked like the God of Sex and the man was a Homosexual.

"Natsu! Hurry up!"

"Ok fine-"

The called Natsu stopped talking as he saw Gray Fullbuster standing in front of him with all of his charm and who wouldn't?

The camera man had his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it. Every doubt about Natsu Dragneel capturing hearts was discarded as he saw the pink haired boy in front of him.

Natsu Dragneel had his upper area covered by an off shoulder orange and sea blue shirt that had a sleeveless black piece under it, teasing the hell out of the watcher's eyes because of his gorgeous exotic beautiful tan skin color and his broad collarbones. That shirt could make a man or a woman go crazy because it was exposing only the needed portion of skin of one shoulder to seduce the heart while his beautiful long kissable neck was adorned with a thin black necklace with a small golden feather in the middle.

His wonderful alluring hips were clothed by light grey jeans that were torn beautifully off the knees and other parts of his legs making him the most targeted beauty for females or males especially because of those red lush lips, sexy glassy green eyes and wild spiked up light pink hair.

The camera man almost fainted and the nose bleed was evident perfectly.

It was an honor to be able to take photos of those two handsome-hot men even if it meant that he could die out of blood loss.

"Alright. It's time for your intimate photos!" Gildarts the director said happily.

* * *

Gray was having a lethal shock in his nervous system and in his heart.

He looked at natsu with a slightly open twitching lips and wide eyes while feeling a very awfully painful movement in his heart. It hurt like a bitch. He thought that his heart was going to explode.

First of all, he was ordered to only have Jeans on which was something that he was blamed on every boring passing day. He was in the middle of a fucking beautiful room for newlyweds and not for people like him with the most sexiest/hottest idiot in front of his eyes.

He didn't want to think of the intimate photos topic. He seriously didn't want to.

Not paying any attention to the surroundings, Gray kept his eyes on the pink-haired in front of him who looked like a red mess. Another weird thing. He could understand himself blushing at the sight of this gorgeous idiot being, but not the opposite. Was the idiot sick or something?

For a minute, Gray wanted to throw himself from the cursed building, but seeing Natsu right in front of him didn't allow him to do so. Gray was sure that if he didn't have audience, he'd have taken Natsu on that bed and _raped _him merciless.

But there was audience.

Gray silently listened to the instructions without letting his attention torn from Natsu's figure and the idiot didn't look like he was listening at all. Maybe Natsu wasn't feeling so well after all.

Gray acted in a way that he wanted to slap himself for it. He couldn't control his body as he slowly walked like a predator going for his prey and took Natsu's hand ever so slowly guiding him to the bed.

"H-hey! G-Gray... w-w-what are YOU DOING?!" It came out so low and embarrassed.

"Didn't you listen to what they were saying?"

"N-NO! I…. I-"

"Your fault."

"But I… I'm not ready for this!"

Oh please. Natsu was in his horror mode without even knowing why. His instincts just gave him that funny feeling that he was in danger which was weird because as his hand was linked with Gray's, he felt incredible warmth squeezing every particle in his body and torturing his ears so much that he could hear drumming. He was sweating…. On the back, and on the forehead while his cheeks had a blush that could be misunderstood for a fever.

Next thing he knew, he was on the bed full of red flower petals and Gray was on top of him with a strange look that he couldn't understand and it scared him. He felt his very hot head being comforted by the cold bed sheets and panted feeling himself not able to breathe properly.

He was in another land as Gray stared at him like that. So closely and it became closer and closer and closer making his eyes become wide every time the asshole advances towards him. Natsu shut his eyes tightly with a gasp as Gray quickly buried his nose in his neck making his heart's sound audiable for people around him and it was painful. Very, VERY painful.

He wanted to yell…. To shout at him for doing something like that, but found no tiny bit of energy in his body to resist the Alpha male on top of him who was sucking his life away.

Gray's hot breathing _tickled_ making him pant for more air that seemed to be reduced from his lungs, hurting them horribly.

Gray pulled back as the photo was taken and stared at Natsu again, closely, finding that the boy couldn't talk at all.

_'Gray…..'_

_'What….?'_

Natsu was pushed to the bed backing, having his eyes wide.

_'I'm scared of you…..'_

_'Hmmm….. Are you a coward or what?'_

Gray took Natsu's arms and raised them above his head, getting dangerously close again.

_'No…. I'm not. You are using a dirty trick on me…..'_

_'I'm not.'_

_'Yes you are!'_

Gray's nose barely touched his making him gasp for the unknown number of times in those five minutes. His ice-mage friend's scent was invading Natsu's nose making him gulp nervously suffering for shortage of air that messed up his head making it light and dizzy.

What a very nice smell. He didn't get this close to Gray before to know it. He always smelled him from far, but now, this smell seemed to be printed in Natsu's mind, very difficult to forget or to get out of his system.

It was very weird how this whole situation seemed very painful and very pleasurable at the same time.

_'I'm not using anything on you. Natsu.'_

Their noses were on top of each other making them share the same hot air. At some point, natsu thought that he wasn't breathing, but his sharp pants kept coming out keeping him alive.

If Gray wasn't using anything on him, then why did he feel like this? Why did he feel that he wanted nothing but to close the gap between their bodies and be close like that forever? Why would he want to be close to an asshole?

Then he remembered something…

_"….. I can't believe I'm talking in something like this with you. No brat, they can, I meant some other kind of love. Don't YOU watch couples in Magnolia's streets?"_

_"I do."_

_"Did you see the 'kissing' or 'Hugging' part?"_

_"Yes, eww, they do that all the time, but what does that have to do with it?"_

_Cana thought about it for a while then got an idea to make the clueless idiot to understand. "Ok, that means you know this kind of Love right?"_

_"Sure…. I guess. I just don't know why those people are always snuggling to each other though."_

_"Fine. Gay means you doing these things with a male. Gray for instance."_

He had laughed his ass off then, telling Cana that he would never let the bastard touch him.

And now he felt that he was so so wrong.

As soon as they had signaled for both boys that the shooting was over, Natsu had pushed Gray roughly off and stormed outside the studio going to his room and closing it behind.

His hands were clasped on top his mouth with a look of pure horror while his cheeks were still on flames and sweat was evident on his forehead and the sides of his face.

He didn't even notice those fresh hot salty tears running from his eyes.

His mind had one thought that was so very much weird.

_'I wanted to kiss Gray…..'_

**….. Chapter Ends… **

_Alright. that's it. Short and simple._

_I know that it's bad to be short, but I'll be busy in the coming days, so I wanted to give you guys an update before burying myself under my shell!_

**Ok. Quiz time:**

_**1- Please mention your favorite scenes? if any.**_

_**2- What do you think of Gildarts?**_

_**3- What do you think of Natsu this chapter?**_

_**4- Lastly, if you have any questions, or any further comments, you have the freedom to put them of course ^^**_

* * *

**My reviewers:**

**Daiki-chan**

Thank you so much, and yes of course I would update! Hehe, hope you enjoy!

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire**

Mr. Lee! What are you doing here reading my story, when you didn't update your story yet! I'll kill you!

Haaa, gomenasai, it's just that you got me really hooked up in that story of yours….. please update soon!

**grayXnatsuFT**

Thank you so very much!

I don't know how to reply to those wonderful words of yours. I just hope this chapter earns your liking.

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster**

Ok I'll admit that you are like me. sometimes I forget to review too when I'm browsing the net thinking for a review….

But I will never forgive you.

.

.

Kidding! I hope you like this chapter.

**The Metallic Blue Otaku**

Thank you very much for following that story, and I hope you don't get disappointed by this chapter ^^

And don't worry, I just like teasing people ^^

**zakky492**

Yeah will Gray is kind, but he doesn't know that himself Zakky-san!

Hehe, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Even though it was short.

**AznAkatsuki**

I think Natsu was pretty much the uke this chapter rightttttttt? You've to love me for it!

Hehe, kidding! I think I will never right anything good in my life. *Cries!*

Anyhow….. Please enjoy~

**darkhuntressxir**

Gildarts is the evil itself.

.

.

Hehehe, Thanks for your review!

**theabridgedkuriboh**

hehehe, I can see you don't like Gray's attitude as well as all the people here. I hope you forgive him in this chapter~

thanks!

**dreamscometrue410**

Thanks for correcting my mistake! I really appreciate your attentive reading. Please, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or error you see in any of the chapters again.

enjoy~

**YolandaStargazer**

Hehe, thank you for following the story dear. I'm glad you like it. And for you I updated that fast. Hehe, so enjoy it while you can.


	6. Your Smile

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shonen Ai_

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi. Language..._

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **6**:

_...**Y**O**U**R **S**M**I**L**E**_

* * *

After the photo shooting session was over, some guy tossed Gray a shirt, telling Gray to stop having sex with people mentally. Gray was shocked with redness all over his face while Lucy and Erza had their heads high mentioning something about fairy Tail being the best guild with the hottest guys and girls ever. Gray just grunted ignoring the dreamy looks from other people and wore the V-neck t-shirt almost gaining whines from the audience and went to have a talk with Lucy and Erza. Seriously those guys just wanted Gray to take them right away.

"Yo, do you guys know what's wrong with Natsu?"

Lucy and Erza looked at each other, then shrugged. "Nope. I still don't understand why he escaped like that."

Gildarts appeared behind both females with a wide grin and Gray could swear that there were bad intentions hidden in the man's soul.

"Why don't you go check on your shit-bag?"

"He's not my shit-bag thank you. And I don't care-"

"You WILL go." Erza pressed on every word making Gray wince, "I can't believe you're not worried about your best friend!"

"Yes, yes. Erza is right." Gildarts said innocently, "What a terrible-"

"ALLRIGHT!" Gray yelled. If Gildarts continued with his shit any further, Erza would've taken Gray's head and Gray couldn't understand why that man became the most sadistic bastard in the history of bastards.

He huffed and got out of the studio asking random people if they'd seen Natsu and if they knew where he was. Sally told Gray that the boy looked like he was going to his room and that Natsu was not feeling well.

"Why do you think he's not feeling well?"

"Because um, he was very red, like practically glowing and he looked exhausted so I figured he might be sick or something." Sally explained.

"That dipshit. I swear one of these days he's gonna die out of food poisoning. He eats anything and everything."

Sally laughed. "Natsu is a very interesting person. I've never met anyone like him."

"And I bet you won't."

"Ha, well, I gotta go now. If it's serious, you can always call our nurse…. Just be careful."

"W-why?"

"Our nurse bites."

"Freaking hell…"

"Yeah, He's a homosexual from head to toe."

"I hate this building." Gray said with a blank face.

"Good luck!" Sally ran to where Gildarts were standing and they both went to the meeting room, probably discussing something about the end of the current issue.

Gray sighed aggravated by his status. Just why in hell he had to look for that moron? Wasn't it enough to have those so called 'Hot' photos with him?! Who would've known that Gray's first attempt of unintentional flirting and touching was going to be wasted on Natsu and not even Juvia? He didn't want to see Natsu for a hundred years out of embarrassment.

"Hey hot stuff. Looking for your sexy boyfriend?"

Gray was on his way to Natsu's room when that very manly voice rang in his ear, and when it did, he cringed. He was going to be flattered or at least neutral if that comment came out from a girl's lips and not a man. He wanted to puke.

Right now.

"First of all, Don't. Ever. Call me that. Or I'll slit your throat. And I'm not kidding."

The man gulped as Gray advanced towards him with a very dark cloud on top of his head that only promised killing.

"Second of all, he's not my boyfriend, ass-hat." Gray's Ice was on the move to the man's neck.

"H-Hey now…. I was k-ki-"

"I never said I liked jokes coming from you. Oh right, and I definitely didn't like you calling my friend 'Sexy'. It sounded totally wrong, like you're hitting on my friend. Are you hitting on my friend? Because if you are, I might-"

"No! No! No! I SWEAR I'M NOT! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!"

"I don't believe you. How about this? Next time I see you five meter radius near him, you're as good as dead."

"D-Deal!"

"Good."

Gray stopped his ice from choking the anonymous employee sparing his life. "Now where is he?"

The man coughed several times before answering, "He's in the outdoor area…."

"Thank you very much. Have a great day."

Gray didn't mean to traumatize the man with the nametag. Really. He was just in a bad mood and the word 'sexy' didn't sound right. Yeah! He wasn't marking his territory or anything.

Nope. Na-uh.

Fucking No.

Gray had missed the man's tears with the barely audible words, "Damn…. Possessive monster…."

* * *

Gray went to the outdoor area after he had splashed himself with cold water to make himself forget what just happened between him and that moron and it worked splendidly. He felt like he was back to his old laid-back self, that didn't absolutely give a flying fuck about Natsu whatsoever, and not even attempting to put his territory on him.

"Ahem, excuse me. did you by any chance see my pink-haired friend?"

"Oh yeah, who can forget that crying beauty? That boy-"

Gray's eye-brows twitched and the man suddenly felt a dark chill running through his spine.

"Say what, do you know Charles Zevon from the second floor?"

"Y-Yeah! He is my buddy, and we've worked together for years and-"

"Great! You can ask your buddy personally, why I did this to you."

"D-D-Did what?!"

"This."

Gray's Ice made the man fly to the second floor with an ultimate punch. Serves him right for saying 'Beauty'. That Jackass. Didn't he know that-

_'Hell no. I did it again…..'_

Gray shook his head. Nothing serious happened, what mattered now is finding Natsu and-

Wait a minute. Did that person say _'Crying Beauty'?!_ Gray raised an eye-brow as he proceeded walking in the Garden and boy it was huge. He admitted bitterly that it was very beautiful too. Why did the government's money have to be wasted recklessly on such a sleazy facility such as the homosexuals building? It didn't make any sense.

He walked along a path that was kind of crowded with employees during their break time eating and even sitting there enjoying chatting in the open sitting areas and it was a very long row before he spots a familiar pink head sitting at one of the tables and-woah. There was a Blondie standing right next to him-and was it his imagination or that guy was standing in a very seducing manner?

The Blondie with the green eyes was laughing with Natsu who simply nodded at something and Gray tried keeping his sanity in check while he quickened his pace to reach Natsu's table. Of course anyone will flirt with the idiot. The fashion team and Natsu's raw beauty made him a target for so many people and it was very annoying now that they were in the homosexuals' little land and don't ask Gray why did he think it was annoying. _Just don't._

"Hello there." Gray said flatly to Natsu who looked surprised for a minute. "Making new friends I see."

Natsu glared a little, but then lost his glare as the Blondie rubbed his arm comforting him somehow. "Uh, Yeah. This is Jesse. Jesse, this is Gray, a teammate from my guild."

"Nice….. Oh pleasure to meet you Gray." The all tall handsome guy extended his hands for a handshake which Gray took trying his best to conceal his anger, then smiled forcibly, calming himself down.

"Nice to meet you too…."

Jesse smiled. "Well, I'll see you two around. Take care Natsu."

As Jesse proceeded to walk away, Natsu stood up quickly and surprised Gray even more when he ran after the guy, hand tugging his shirt. "Please wait! C-can I talk to you for a second?"

Jesse smiled and patted Natsu's hair and you could see the difference between their heights. Sure Gray was taller than Natsu, but this guy was waaay taller and why would Gray give a fuck to their heights when he was feeling so very much betrayed right now? The shock made his jaw drop open at the sight of those two saying things to each other out of his coverage area.

Gray begun imagining things that were so unpleasant going on between the two of them and sorta understood Juvia's Nasty thoughts about him whenever he was alone with Lucy which totally freaked him out because Juvia was in love with him head over heels, and he was so-fucking-NOT in love with the dumbass.

He sat so impatiently at Natsu's table waiting for both people to finish whatever they were discussing, and when they did, Jesse smiled that dazzling smile of his and waved goodbye to Natsu who waved back and returned to his seat looking at Gray with Blank face.

"What took you so long?" Gray asked.

"Nothing that matters to you." Natsu replied looking at the table as if it was made of gold.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

After a while of deathful silence, Natsu kept looking at the people surrounding not giving Gray any attention which made the black haired ready to kill. However, his cold blooded intentions and plans died down when he saw Natsu's eyes and how they were slightly red and tired and his cheeks, how they were bright cherry.

"Say, are you sick or something?"

"No."

"Then, why were you crying like a baby?"

"W-what?!"

"Some guy told me that you were turning on the water works by the time you got here."

"He's a liar. Do you just believe anyone who tells you anything in the street? What an idiot."

Gray calmed himself down as much as he could, but Natsu was really asking for it.

"What are you doing here anyway? A couple days ago you told me that you do not wish to see me or to talk to me, _yet,_ here you are annoying the shit out of me with all your stupid questions."

"Oh believe me, I don't want to engage with you at all. If it weren't for Erza I would've-"

"I'll tell Erza that you came and did all the friendly stuff on earth with me. Now, go away, don't hurt your eyes because of me."

Gray angrily stood and went to the magical vending machine nearby their table. He chose a bottle of water then went back, opened the bottle of water and emptied its contents all over Natsu. The pink haired gasped as soon as the cold substance converged with his body. For minutes there were stillness accompanied by Natsu's astonished face while traces of water were visible on either sides of his nose, neck and hair.

Ever so slowly he turned his head to look at Gray with pure mix of hurt-shocked expression.

Gray had crossed his arms on his chest and just waited.

"What. Is wrong. With you?"

"Nothing. I just thought you were acting out of character, and that you might want to snap out of it, dipshit."

"What… what?"

"Well, now I know it's not working."

"Gray. Are you asking for a death wish?"

"Bring it on hot-head."

In seconds, there was a huge pressure in the air as the two mages were moving for each other's necks.

"GRAAAAAAY! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! STOP MOVING!"

"You can do that after you kiss my ass, moron."

"THAT'S IT!"

Before Natsu could grab Gray's arm, the black-haired wrapped his arms around Natsu from behind and made him not able to move.

"What? Are you going to break my arm for real this time?"

"Nope. I'm going to do this."

"What the-HAHAHAHA! S-STO-HAHAHA!" Natsu had his eyes misty from laughing so damn hard.

"Who'd have known that the great Dragon Slayer is extremely ticklish?"

"I'm no-Hahaha! I'll-Hahaha-Fucking stop!"

"I'll stop alright! After you tell me what's your problem."

"N-nev-Hahaha! NOT FAIR ASSHOLE!"

"I'm not listening."

"Ok ok!"

Gray stopped, letting go of the boy who had his guts almost destroyed from the hysterical laughter.

"Jackass…" Natsu muttered trying to get back his normal pattern of breathing as he inhaled and exhaled several times while wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Well?"

"I-I just ate something bad."

"Figured so."

Natsu looked down feeling guilty. He'd never lied to one of his friends before and he regretted it.

"I know just the thing that will make you feel better."

"Hmm?"

"Come with me."

* * *

"Waaaah! Gray you've to try this!"

"I'll try without you nagging on me."

"Come on! I want a race!"

"Don't make me regret this….."

"No seriously! This is awesome!"

Natsu was acting like ten years old who rode a horse for the first time in his life.

There was a stable near the magazine building for various photo shoots and of course because Natsu doesn't listen to any lecture whatsoever, he'd missed that Info when Sally gave them a tour in the building. Gray was proud of himself looking at how his work had affected Natsu. _Like a magical charm._ The pink-haired's agonizing grin returned to his face making it very lively as he rode that white horse with brown spots. The moron had formed a friendship already with the male horse which kept neighing in Joy.

_Fools._

Gray shook his head and rode his female Anastasia of a black horse very proud as he made her walk slowly to where the idiots were fooling around.

"Happy is gonna be jealous Natsu."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Why would be happy jealous if I made a new friend?"

"You really have no idea."

Natsu looked at Gray confused, then shrugged. "Whatever! Let's race each other!"

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Coward!"

"Ok, fine. What's happens to the loser?"

Natsu thought about it for a bit then smiled. "Why do we have to put strict rules? Can't we just do it for fun?"

Gray looked at Natsu riding a horse. This was the most wonderful thing he'd witnessed in his life. Where is the camera man when you need him?

"Sure, why not?"

"GREAT! Let's gooooo!"

"Hey! Cheater! We didn't even count to three!"

"HAHAHA! LOSER!"

Gray cursed as his black horse galloped behind Natsu who weren't so far. God, he was proud of that black horse. This baby was really fast.

"You're going down Natsu!"

"No way! You cheater! You chose a faster horse for yourself!"

"HA! You can't seriously blame me for choosing that idiot retarded horse!"

The horse was neighing as if wanting to bite Gray's head off. "WHAT?! Billie-chan is not an idiot!"

"I don't know about you buddy, but my Amanda definitely looks smarter than your idiot Billie-chan."

"THAT'S IT! LET'S SHOW HIM BILLIE-CHAN!"

The fool of a horse neighed loudly and struggled to keep up with Amanda's pretty fast legs and Gray smirked at Natsu who was right next to him with an annoyed look and sweaty face.

"What? Can't control your idiot-Billie-chan?"

"Asshole!"

"Let's go Amanda! Faster girl! Faster!"

And Gray was the winner of the informal horses' race making Natsu groan in frustration. They both got off their horses and stood panting as they felt their hearts bumping quickly in their chests. After a while they burst into laughter as they looked to each other and their horses.

"That was…. Wow."

"Yeah."

They laughed and took their horses to drink from the small pond nearby the stable as they sat watching them silently on the grass.

"I want Billie-chan to be with me forever."

"Are you an idiot? That horse costs a fortune that you won't gather in your whole life."

"Che. You're a mood killer."

"Stop saying nonsense and then I won't be the mood killer."

"You- Oh…. Look at that…."

Gray followed Natsu's gaze and his jaw dropped open on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The two horses were snuggling to each other. Amanda was shyly licking Billie-chan's neck making the other neigh softly-and that fucking scene made Gray's blood boil.

"They liiiiiiiike each other." Natsu grinned.

"NO WAY! I won't let my Amanda fall in love with your stupid horse!"

"Stop being so mean!" Natsu said as he stood up and moved closer to both horses looking at them with stupid happiness. "Billie-chan, Congratulations!"

Gray's words were lost as he looked at Natsu who smiled his sexy smile that was glowing like the sun to both horses. And Gray just wondered…..

_Is he going to be a fool like Amanda and fall in love with that idiot?_

After a while, he just shrugged smiling as he went and wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulder who had a slight pink color tinting his cheeks.

"Maybe we should buy them."

* * *

**Snap 1 Trial 3**

Gray on the black horse looking drop-dead sexy.

* * *

**Snap 2 Trial 3**

Natsu on the idiot white horse with brown spots looking like he just came out of a fairy tale with his hot face-agonizing grin.

* * *

**Snap 3 Trial 3**

Natsu and Gray racing each other on their horses with grins.

* * *

**Snap 4 Trail 3**

Natsu and Gray smiling while Gray's arm is around Natsu's shoulder.

* * *

Erza and Gildarts smirked to one another, while Lucy sweat dropped in the background.

Gray and Natsu will be surprised by this for sure.

* * *

In the end of the day, Natsu couldn't understand why everyone in the building avoided getting in touch with him like he was some kind of a disease while looking so scared from the raven next to him. when he turned to ask Gray, the black haired shrugged innocently.

"Go figure."

**_….. Chapter Ends….._**

_Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed that._

_I just have **one question** for you all to answer when you review._

**_(Who wants this story to be Rated M? And who doesn't want to?)_**

**_For those who will want it to be Mature, I don't promise any of you anything because I have to see what other readers like and because I'm not sure of my abilities in creating hot-mind blowing-scenes._**

_That's it! Thank you._

* * *

**For my reviewers:**

**EllieGymGirl **

Thank you so much for reviewing, and that was a pretty fast update right?

Enjoy!

**BohemianRebel **

Oh, well. Let me think about it. Hmmm…. You know what? I guess I just described Gray better because I wanted him to be the star. Every girl wants Gray to be the star, and so do I. other than that I can't find an explanation to my obsession with that character. Hehe.

I like Natsu too believe me, and I believe I gave him his fair share of sexiness, just a bit less than Gray!

I'm a terrible person, right?!

thanks for your review~~

**LuMidoriiroo **

Thank you so much for your lovely comment and for favoriting and alerting this story. I'm so very much flattered.

**grayXnatsuFT **

Wow, I loved your review. It made me grin non-stop and I read it more than one time.

First, as for Natsu crying behind Gray's back….. I'm just a sadist who likes to give the boys torture and agony, and really hahaha, I just like to develop love things pretty slow. I like the relationship to be fully cooked and when it reaches the climax, I just baaam, make them lovers.

I dunno it's a strange habit you might say…. You read a walk on the beach right? I bet you know how many chapters were there before I made them officially lovers. It's just my style. I refuse to make them all lovey-dovey in one or two chapters : ) hehehe, that's why all my readers suffer. I'm surprised I got lovely supporters like you.  
Your questions:  
**_1- 'How many chapter do you think this fanfiction will have more than 10 or less?'_**

You know what? I might tell you something now, but then I surprise myself with one idea or one major event that might make the story longer or a hell a lot shorter. Did you know that I was going to end the story this chapter? Yep! I know you're having the shock of your life, but it is true. I got crazy ideas sometimes, so I can't really tell you accurately, but let's say overall, I think it'll be 10 chapters for sure.

**_2- 'Do you think that Natsu and Gray will become lovers after all the magazine thing or we will have to wait 'till the end?'_**

I didn't really understand that, but anyway, Gray and Natsu are going to be lovers during the magazine thing you can say that. : )

**_3- 'Do you think that you will end this fanfiction after the confession of Natsu and Gray or you will try to develope this story more'_**

You mentioned something about less things to be done after the date and bed, but let me tell you. In the previous chapter, Gildarts mentioned in the story that there will be more than just one issue before the whole volume ends. So… issue 1 was with the date and 'Bed' and who knows what next issue will be and then the next : )

And I don't like Love confessions. I might put them, but in a very less cuter way, and I think for this story, there will be no love confessions. And yeah, I like to end things after the readers have their need which is to see Natsu and Gray together. It'll be epic, and if the readers or you want, I might put one or two extra chapters.

Believe me, I just wanted to tell you 'It's a surprise!' Do you know why? Because every day my mind just keeps on bumping ideas and I'm afraid that some of the things I said, I might just go and do totally the opposite. I just wish I fed your curiosity which I adore! But don't get mad at me later if things weren't going as I told you.

I'm just a freak!

Hehe, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And please if you reviewed, tell me if you wanted the story to be rated M.

**Daiki-chan **

Hey you! You're not so bad in English! I really Like the way you put on your reviews and boy….. are you Italian? God, god! I wish I could learn your language! It's just fantastic, and once I had this instructor who'd talk Italian on the phone, and I just freaking want to know what was it about! TT _ TT

Hehe, I'm glad you liked it. That's the best this poor author can do *Refers to herself!*

See you~

**LovingCertainStripper **

I'm glad I made Gray an eye candy for you Gray fans last chapter. And of course, I liked your review. I hope he looked just so sexy : )

Hehe, thanks!

**Red Jinx **

Thanks for your lovely review! Here's your chapter.

**darkhuntressxir **

Wow, you liked the whole chapter? I'm so happy. Well, because you're important to me, you've to tell me if you wanted it M or not.

Looking forward your reply.

**YolandaStargazer **

Hehe, a question. Actually I wanted to ask this to all people, but you just got me to torture you alone. Ok here it is. Ready? Hehehe.

Why do you like it when Natsu becomes slightly girly? I mean…. He's a boy right? so he isn't supposed to be girl. And yet, when I make him this small bit girly, people just want more which surprises me. sooo do you know why?!

Hehe, looking forward to hearing your answer.

And now about your review….. wow, just wow. It amazes me every time I read it. You just mention everything and you make my heart fly in the sky. Thank you so much!

Oh, and tell me if you want it M or not.

**zakky492 **

Thank you for liking the whole chapter that was a surprise for me since I tend to get those romantic scenes all messed up. Hehehe, well you are certainly very innocent when it comes to love I give your friends that because dear, Gray was out of the runes and that how you feel for someone you just love…..

But of course, Gray is an ass, and won't admit it.

Are you sure you want to eat Natsu? Because people said they wanted to eat Gray last chapter haha, I'm glad Natsu is as popular as I wanted him to be.

Looooooved your review. If you reviewed, please tell me if you wanted the story to be M or not.

**theabridgedkuriboh **

My eyes just went crazy when reading your review. Haha, you looked so very much happy which is the very right gift for me as an author. Now I know players, and I hate them too, but I just thought that Gildarts would fit just fine.

You're the second one to like Natsu more than Gray in the last chapter which leaves me amazed. Hahaha, thank you so much for your wonderful review. Be sure to tell me if you wanted it M or not.


	7. The unrequited

**Author Note (Important):**

_**About rating Change: **_

_Hello everyone. Thank you all very much for sharing your opinion with me last chapter. I was happy with all your reviews and participation and I couldn't just stop smiling. I've decided that this story will not contain Major sexual adult themes, because the majority liked the story as it is (especially M-RATED lovers! that's a shocker!# and they didn't want it to get into many details._

**Guys. **_you freaking ripped my heart. Is my story that innocent, that you can't imagine it getting into these details? If it's innocent then ok... but childish... nooooooooooooo!_

**Anyway, this story, however, might be changed to (M) Because of language only. **_I looked into the rating system lately and found out that (M-rated) stories are not all about the explicit adult themes, but also about language. M-rated stories are for 16+ whereas (T-rated) is for 13+ so I think that will change the way I look into things._

**For those who so badly wanted it to contain major sexual details, **_I might add a chapter after the story is finished that have these things... I don't promise anything soooo good, but I wanted to not disappoint you either._

_**Thank you so much for all of your passion to this story. It made me want to scream out of joy!**_

* * *

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **7**:

_...**T**H**E **U**N**R**E**Q**U**I**T**E**D **_

* * *

Gray and Natsu were dismissed temporarily from the building as promised by Gildarts for a short weekend. Gray appreciated that generosity from the old man.

It was a very good opportunity for him to get away from the shitty building and breathe natural straight fresh air that can clean his mind and soul. He thought of it as a chance to make him forget all what had happened with Natsu the whole three weeks and restart his mind from it. All of it was hell, and he needed that break.

He was happy while sitting in front of Mirajane on the bar stool, drinking beer in quietness while watching the young lady indulging herself in organizing the glasses and serving utensils.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy were creating some sort of a handmade scarf for Wendy as a present while Erza watched silently and it was so wrong in this guild. Normally, it would be like you're touring in some rich Zoo, however, it was different this time mainly because it was late afternoon and not so many members had the energy.

Gray felt something also messing. Oh yeah.

"Where's Juvia?"

Mirajane smiled while wiping a small glass with a kitchen towel and replied, "She's on a mission with Gajeel-Kun. It's rare that you ask, Gray."

"I was just wondering."

"She went because she refused to accept the fact that you're being so close with someone other than her even if that someone is Natsu. The guild suffered those three weeks because of you two."

"Really? How bad was it?"

"Oh not so bad. We almost drowned in her tears."

Gray laughed. "Typical Juvia."

"I know, but she didn't have to almost destroy the guild for it."

"What can we do? Shit happens." Gray mumbled while drinking his beer making Mirajane laugh slightly.

Gray sighed. He should've dated Juvia long time ago. If he did, then he probably didn't have to go through all the mind torture and sleepless nights. He tilted his head to his left side to see Natsu sitting with Happy and Lucy and Levy who joined them later. Natsu was not allowed to wear his usual outfit by the magazine editor Sally who obviously was irritated by Natsu's choice of clothing.

Gray was natural when picking attires that suits an adequate model, but Natsu….. Let's say he just didn't care. So Sally wanted Natsu to get used to different choices of clothing articles and encouraged Natsu to have a 'Style' for photo shoots. In Gray's theory, it was just to get the idiot to at least be decent when choosing clothes for the modeling pictures.

Natsu didn't get that shit, and Gray was just sure of it as he sighed. Sally forced his choice of clothes on Natsu who was wearing dark green Jeans with a simple three quarter sleeves white shirt and somehow Natsu's fascination with the soldiers' necklace made him look even more attractive than he already is and his pink hair was nicely spiked up like always making Gray remember something about hedgehogs…..

In all honesty, it was freaking Gray out. He was outside the fucking building, yet, he was still checking out the clueless idiot who sat there showing off those grins and smiles, not giving a damn about anything in the whole world. However for a minute, their eyes met accidently making Gray quite nervous, not knowing what to do as those surprised light green eyes looked at him, obviously not knowing the reason Gray was looking at him for in the first place.

Gray tried to Ignore that look and drink his beer, but out of control, his eyes took a glance at Natsu who already was looking at the table with frustrated confused look and…. Were Natsu's cheek always that red? Gray shrugged. Probably it was because of his constant grinning habit.

Things became slightly awkward between him and Natsu these days. It looked as if Natsu lacked the courage to initiate any fight, argument, or even a talk with him unless if any other member from the guild is with him and Gray didn't complain. He didn't need a private time with dumbass to make it more complicated than it already is. God, he hated that headache. And he hated feeling like some kind of a corrupted human.

"Ohaio Fairy Tail!"

Gray Looked at the source of the sound only to see the annoying team from Blue Pegasus along with their 'Male' master who immediately greeted Makarov and started a conversation. Meanwhile, the idiots fooled around Erza, Lucy, Levy and the rest of the guild 'Female' members making Gray sigh exasperated. It was always the same.

"Let's not forget the reason we came here for!" Hibiki said drawing the attention from both of his friends along with Ichiya.

"Men! You're right."

"Congratulations Natsu, Gray! We didn't know you were in love!"

Gray almost died because his drink was choking him, and Natsu stuttered incoherent words with a total Vermilion colored cheeks making Lucy and Erza sweat-drop.

"You g-g-guys! What-what the HELL are you talking about?!" Natsu blurted.

"What? You didn't see the Vision Lacrima(S) in Fiore? All the ads are now about Magnolia's Shounen AI magazine's best couple of the month-"

Before Hibiki could complete with his explanation, all Fairy Tail guild members rushed outside in Fiore's streets along with Natsu and Gray to see what Blue Pegasus was blabbering about.

They stopped surprised when they saw the vision-Lacrima for advertising posting Gray's and Natsu's Individual photos. Gray was slightly astonished as he saw Natsu's photo as he remembered that they were separated the first two weeks for Individual photo shoots and truly, he was amazed that Natsu could pull off that cold-calm expression while standing high looking like cold beauty.

The Lacrima had two sides. One is for Natsu who was wearing white pants, and white sleevless vest over a dark blue sleeveless V-neck along with white gloves with many shiny belts over his arms showing off the red Fairy Tail emblem over his shoulder.

The other side was for Gray who had the same outfit with reversed colors so that he was wearing all dark except for the V-neck. It was a theme for an Angel and a Devil. Apparently, all people were obsessed with how Angels and Devils portrayed famous and breath taking models.

Damn, Natsu really looked like an Angel. Gray was lost in the photo for moments….

"Your lover is charming, Ne?" Eve said making Gray want to drill the moron's head, but before he could say anything….

"LOOK! That's Gray Fullbuster From Fairy Tail!"

"And that's Natsu Dragneel!"

"Oh that's bad…." Hibiki mumbled.

He heard a stream of ear screwing squeals from girls who ran like Crazy to his direction.

* * *

Somehow Gray and Natsu were in the guild panting and surprised that they were still in flesh and blood. Girls….. Girls were scary.

Meanwhile, Lucy was explaining to Blue Pegasus that both males weren't lovers and that they were just participating in some competition and she earned groans.

"Eeeeh? We thought it was weird at first because both didn't show interest in one another, but when we saw the ads, they looked perfect together. That's disappointing."

Gray laughed that evil laugh that promised death and Lucy kept holding his arms from behind as she sensed Gray's thirst for blood.

Soon, the topic was left aside and the guild celebrated for nothing as usual with Blue Pegasus who decided to bother Fairy Tail for the day. The masters were chatting happily bragging about their accomplishments for their guilds while Gray fought with the stupid trio, and Erza kept running away from Ichiya who won't just learn that she doesn't like him any better than a pathetic pest.

Natsu sat down busying himself with Wendy's handmade scarf with Happy and Levy who were giving him doubtful looks.

"What?!"

"Are you alright, Natsu?"

"Yes."

"Weird. You look like something is troubling you."

"No not at all! I just want to finish this before Wendy comes back."

"Alright, chill. We'll finish it with your incredible skills."

"Thanks." He offered Levy a half-hearted smile making the blue-haired girl more worried. She knew that something was wrong and she didn't want to pressure Natsu with asking as she knew how men hated that in women.

They were lost in completing the scarf for a moment, then Natsu started a chat with Levy.

"Levy, what is love?"

The girl was taken a bit by the question. "Um…. That's um… a difficult question Natsu."

Natsu was still doing the scarf as he looked at her.

"Love is… So far there is no definition of Love, and it has many kinds…. Do you mean Romantic Love? Family Love? Platonic Love? Unrequited love? There are maaaany."

_"_Ah…. I know family Love at least…. So what is unrequited Love?"

"Unrequited Love is…. When you love someone who just won't love you back no matter what you did. And that is kind of a romantic love. It can't happen in any other kind of love."

"Oh… that means the other person hates you?"

"Hmmm, not quite. Ok let me give you an example. You see Happy right? He likes charle, but she won't like him back. That's unrequited Love."

Happy cried in the background while helping Natsu with the scarf.

"She-she likes me! I know it!"

"Until she admits that she likes you, your love is unrequited Happy."

"Aye…."

Natsu stopped doing the scarf and had a slightly hurt expression for some time, then resumed.

"Unrequited love makes you feel like a loser, Natsu. That's why Happy is so sad."

"Ha… Haha… is that so?"

"Yeah. And by the way, Romantic love, is basically a friendship that is set on fire. It begins in a form of friendship and then it develops into something more. You just can't imagine living without the person you have these feelings for, and you want to be with them all the time, and sometimes feel possessive over them."

"You….. Look like you know a lot."

Levy blushed a little as she continued the scarf.

"Do you Love someone?" Natsu asked without any emotion in his voice.

"N-N-NATSU! DON'T JUST ASK THE QUESTION SO LIFELESSLY LIKE THAT!"

"Eeeh? How should I ask?"

"You have to be more…. Like more sensitive about it!"

"Why? Is it wrong if you love someone?"

"N-N-NO!"

"Then why are you hiding it? Why should you be embarrassed about it?"

"Because…. Because you never know what might happen if the other person knew about it. He or she might stop being your friend… and if they didn't, they might feel pathetic over you, or even bully you! And you don't want people to know that you have unrequited love!"

Natsu released a small gasp then continued looking at Levy shocked. He also saw some tears in her eyes.

"Oh…. You do love someone…." Natsu said after a while.

"….."

"Well, Levy. You should be not a coward and whoever you love, the person will be a dick if he didn't like you back. You're a wonderful girl."

Levy wiped her small tears away and playfully punched Natsu's shoulder. "Stop it you. You're gonna make me over-confident."

"You should be."

"Aye!"

They resumed making the scarf while Happy and Levy didn't notice how Natsu's eyes were holding so much confusion mixed with sadness.

* * *

Team Fairy Tail decided that it was time for a mission. Erza was getting bored and she was the one who picked the ad on the mission board which was very dangerous and mysterious. Lucy didn't complain because bored Erza was not so good.

Travelling for that mission would take at least a day, so they decided to stop by an Inn to sleep for the night. However, they were surprised that the Inn had only two small rooms that had one of them in a bad condition due to the heavy rain. It had water leaking from the windows.

"Excuse me lady! We need two more rooms!" Gray negotiated in agony while the disappointed faces of his friends and Erza were making him slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry brat, but we don't. All full. You take the two rooms or look somewhere else!" The lady was also annoyed from Gray's constant bitching at her.

Erza finally stepped in cutting in their argument, "Fine. We'll take those two rooms."

Gray sighed as he and the idiot were trapped in one room. They stood for a while looking at the extremely tight room with the leaking water.

"I'll do something about that…" Gray said as he went to the window and froze the whole area so that it'll stop leaking water, and Natsu went to the chimney and made fire.

"There you go." Natsu said.

The looked at their luggage and then at each other again awkwardly.

"So…. Shower…" Natsu said.

"You first." Gray replied as he threw himself on the creaking small bed exhausted from the distance.

"Ok…."

As Natsu went to take his shower, Gray was lifelessly on the bed thinking about different things, and mainly now, the situation they were involved in. Damn those cheap uncaring Inns. He should've just slept in the open, out there. Only if it wasn't raining so so hard that it almost made the window fly if it wasn't for his magic.

And it made him stuck with Natsu. They were still having this difficulty in communicating and Gray didn't blame himself for it. Natsu was the one avoiding him all the way this time and he didn't even know why. He thought it was all good. He didn't need to talk to Natsu anyway. The idiot was just an idiot.

After a while, Natsu got out from the shower with a towel over his wet hair that was dripping water. He was going to tell Gray to have his turn, but eventually stopped as he noticed that his guild mate was in another land. He looked so tired as he slept (Taking the whole bed) for himself, making Natsu groan.

The pink-haired boy sighed as he sat on the free spot on the bed and dried his hair looking at Gray who was really out of it.

"Hey. Wake up." Natsu poked Gray's side to have no response whatsoever coming from the sleeping mage.

Natsu sighed more and rested his head on Gray's chest with blood shot cheeks and an annoyed expression.

"You are really a jerk, you know that?"

Moments passed and Natsu surrendered to deep slumber that claimed him after being seduced to sleep by Gray's steady heartbeats.

**_… Chapter Ends….._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Stay tuned for next chapter, and all opinions and comments are appreciated._**

* * *

**_For my reviewers:_**

**EllieGymGirl**

_Wow…. Hahaha, Ok, I'll make them kiss soon for you. I just don't promise too soon._

_Enjoy!_

**darkhuntressxir**

_Thank you very much. Well, sharing your opinion was very helpful, and your review was great. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

**BohemianRebel**

_Well, there are a lot of people who had the same opinion as yours._

_Thank you very much for sharing your thoughts for me : ) …Boy, a lot of people want them to kiss, and I don't know why. Hehehe, I don't want to torture you, but I don't promise a kiss soon so bear with me a little._

_Thank you so much again. Hope you enjoyed it._

**AsDarknessSpreads**

_Your Gray? Hehehe, I hope you like him for Natsu :)_  
_That's interesting…. Having Natsu as the seme in bed is very nice…. However, hehe, I don't think I'm gonna put those details. Thank you for sharing your opinion though. It was very helpful._

_I loved your review too and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_Ooooh, noooo. Hehehe, Jesse here is so different. thank you so much for sharing your thoughts with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

**dreamscometrue410**

_Thank you…. Believe it or not, you made life easy for me…_

_Thank you also for sharing your opinion with me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**zakky492**

_Hmmmmm…. I should say you are quite right. Jesse will be Natsu's key to Gray's heart and…. Opppps… I shouldn't say more, I want it to be a surprise._

_Jesse should be remembered absolutely, but pleaaaaase! Jesse is sexier and don't look like Laxus at all! He is charming and I want you to visualize him like that. Green eyes and blonde hair! Don't forget! Charming! Definitely not Laxus!_

_Hehe, thanks for sharing your thoughts with me. I hope this chapter was enjoyable._

**Angel von Ecstasxy**

_Wow. That was a very sweet review. I didn't know that I write good readable stuff until I read all the reviews for the past chapter and yours just made me too happy._

_Thank you very much for sharing your opinion with me. I'm uploading so be sure to tell me your opinion._

_Enjoy!_

**xXxDiStUrBeDxOuTcAsTxXx**

_Thank you very much! *Bows!*_

_Here you go. *gives her the chapter and a rose!*_

_Hope you enjoy it._

**TheOneAndOnly123**

_Thank you so much. Well, I know a lot of people would want it to be M. if I didn't make it M, then I hope the plot line and some scenes will make up for that :)_

_I was happy when I read your review. Thanks for your sweet words. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster**

_*Looks at mentallydatinggrayfullbuster with a twitching left eye and a tapping foot on the ground!*_

_Maaa… I'll forgive you this time, since I loved your review. Hehehe, I just hope you enjoy reading the story, and I don't want you to have this burden of reviewing. I don't mind if you didn't review, I'm happy you are following the story with me._

_Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me. I hope you enjoyed that chapter._

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire**

_Thank you so much for your review. You gave me some valuble suggestions and I appreciate it really. It helped me a lot._

_Your review was very nice, and I apologize again for calling you that…. Johan-san. By the way, I'm a fan of a character named (Johan Andersen) and I just can't help but to remember him every time I see your name. hehehe, don't mind me, I'm that weird._

_Thanks for mentioning your opinion. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I look forward your story's update._

**titaniacherry**

_Thank you for sharing your opinion. You and plenty other people has mentioned that the story was (Cute) as it is and despite that they would want it to be M, they don't want THIS one to Be M. that's really weird, but I don't mind. As long as you find it readable, I'm not complaining._

_But also it makes me wonder if…. My story is sickening cute that people don't want it to be M…. Or if it was childish….. Crazy author thoughts you know._

_Don't mind me. I can be so weird sometimes._

_Thank you very much. Enjoy the chapter. And I'm looking forward your thoughts of it._

**Daiki-chan**

_Wow. I sorta have this difficulty too. I mean I would love to learn other languages, and I can understand them, but not able to talk back mainly because it demands different tone and method of talking hehehe._

_I don't mind your english really, I'm not a native speaker, so I'm not complaining. I would love to learn Italian! And I think I would do that after graduation….. I'm in chaos now._

_Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

**LuMidoriiroo**

_Oh thank you so much for your activity with my stories. I noticed that you read other stories of mine and followed them too, so really thank you! I'm not sure that I'm that great though! You can expect anything from me._

_Well…. I'll see what I can do after they get together. Hehe, thanks for your thoughts._

**CsillaDream**

_*Blushes!* Thanks. I'm really happy. Well, I don't mind you not able to review. As long as you're following, it means much to me. of course I'd be super happy if you reviewed, but what can we do? Stuff happens._

_Thanks for your opinion. I hope you enjoy this one._

**grayXnatsuFT**

_I-I-I-I-Idol?! *Blush! Blush! Blush!*_

_WOooooo…. You made me faint just now!_

_Hhaha, well, I apologize for not being able to update 'All our Children Dreams'. As I said in the previous chapter of it that sometimes, I would want to update a story without the other…. Please bear with my stupid mood swings. Hehehe._

_Well, of course I would reply with a very long reply because you made me crazy excited. Gosh, you're so very lovely that I can't tear my eyes off your wonderful reviews everytime. You really get the best out of me._

_Well, Jesse is going to appear again yes. I mentioned this to one of my reviewers and I will do to you too. He's going to be Natsu's key for Gray's heart. And I'm going to mention what they were talking about yes. So don't worry, you'll know soon enough._

_Thank you so much for your amazingness! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**YolandaStargazer**

_That was a very interesting answer. I sorta understood now, hehe. Well, I think my stories will be a little difficult for people to like because I don't make Natsu so cute. Man, I can't just do it. And your review also makes me always smiling so thank you so much :)_

_Hope you like this chapter~~_

**Anon Banana**

_Hahaha, thank you so much for your review. Enjoy!_

**Guest**

_Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts. I would like you to continue reading, so don't worry._

**TheSlayerGirl**

_Thank you for your opinion. I would see what I can do about that, but If I don't make it M, then I hope you don't get disappointed._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_See you guys._


	8. The Morning

**Author Note:**

_**Alert, Alert.** Be hold, my mighty favorite character is about to be shown in this chapter!_

* * *

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **8**:

_...**T**H**E M**O**R**N**I**N**G **_

* * *

The sun rose up engulfing the little village in its warmth and golden rays after the long rainy night making the village looking like it fell out of heaven. Everything looked just spotless after the rain.

Gray found himself blinking forcefully because of the intensity of light that whacked his eyelids. He sure didn't want to wake up and he sure needed to drop by that _'Falling-apart'_ cheap reception and complain because who the hell creates a room full of windows and installs big fat zero curtains? It's unhealthy especially for people like him who resented mornings and all the 'Corny stuff' about sun and its light.

Back in his house he used to sleep until before afternoon and then show up in the guild sixty minutes later, taking his time to wake himself up. Gray was downright surprised that he remembered he was, where he was. It took more than blinking the eyes and gazing at the ceiling to get a feel of what was surrounding him back in his home.

Gray despised that Inn because it actually made him work out his mind that much in the morning and it also got him feeling a tremendous weight on his chest. Gray was surprised himself that he hated this place to the point that the totality of his body felt so suffocated.

He closed his eyes again, hoping that this feeling would go away after a while and that he was just groggy. So he waited for a reasonable amount of time to regain his full consciousness and nothing changed as he felt that he was completely pinned down to that creaking small bed and hey, he had to move his gracious ass at some point because some daredevil identified as 'Erza Scarlet' will move it if it took him long time enough to press on Erza'a thermometer of patience which wasn't very tolerating. It rose up fast enough to kill sometimes.

He groaned. He was gonna suck at that mission because it involved waking up early. He gathered the whole power he had in his body in 'mornings' which wasn't a big of a deal especially after sleeping for how long to get up and frankly, that weight pressing down on him made him slightly annoyed.

He raised his hand to his hair in irritation only to find it wrapped around something. So it was the pillow after all.

Funny, he thought that pillows were reasonably lighter than this and didn't think about the matter much because he was in a shitty place that didn't care whatsoever to human standards. No curtains, dripping water, tight bed, and downright heavy…. Warm…. Soft…. And tender pillows.

That was weird. No pillow in his 17/18 years of life had satisfied him that much, not to mention the teddy bear that Ur had bought for him once. Gray sighed and lifted himself up only to think that this Inn caused him hallucinations too because what are the chances of waking up finding a whole body on top, and a body that screamed 'Natsu Dragneel'?

Pfffffft. Bullshit.

Gray could do better than that if he just could wake himself up a little more because this was getting too cruel to be a joke. He wanted to rub his eyes to wake up only to find his hand linked with the other which made Gray blink for the unknown number of time in this weird bizarre morning.

He thought that human beings could not blush in the morning, or cannot feel that incredible warmth searing through their bodies that early, and boy he was wrong because he was showered by heat and that rarely happened. Not if he had a wet dream anyway.

Gray removed his hand from the other's slowly. The last thing he wanted was to wake the moron up because one, he didn't want any awkward situations happening, two he didn't tolerate yelling and shouting in the morning, and three, he wanted to watch him asleep for ten more minutes. Gray sighed at his idiocy, but shit like wanting to observe Natsu more in his sleep threw him over the top. He wanted to think that he'll be watching a lab rat sleeping and not like watching the face of his forbidden sinful desires lately, but he failed miserably, especially after wrapping both of his arms around the other and inhaling the shampoo scent from the hair.

Natsu looked content. He wasn't snoring like usual as his breaths came out steady. Only he was drooling on Gray's shirt, and Gray was generous enough not to commit a crime in the early morning. In fact, he frowned and for his own shock, he wiped that thin line of saliva from the corner of Natsu's mouth with his own thumb feeling incredibly uncomfortable in his lower areas as his fingers touched Natsu's lips. They weren't like what he had expected.

That mouth that fought with him every day with probably the worst insults ever was supposed to feel all dry and rough and not pleasant at all and most importantly….. Not to erect somebody. Then again, Gray wasn't that body. Nope.

The blue eyed boy took back his hand and almost slapped himself for wanting to do whatever he was thinking he wanted to do.

Gently, he laid Natsu on his back on the bed next to him and he kind of understood why he ended up in this position. Maybe because the bed was so freaking tight? That must be it.

Gray's permanent frown was evident as he supported himself on one elbow in a carefree fashion while watching the other next to him in another land. Gray wondered why suddenly he became interested in his probably best friend. He won't admit that though. He'd be a goner if he did, but yes, Natsu was probably the closest friend person he ever had. They practically grew up together with Erza so the three were just like a family in a sense and that's why Gray had no tiny bit of a romantic feeling towards Natsu and frankly he wasn't admitting that he had any now. He just thought of-well, sex.

Until this morning happened.

He wanted to punch himself as to how he wanted to justify his want for sex because he might actually like Natsu in a romantic way which was utterly stupid. He didn't like Natsu in a normal way and he wasn't about to picture himself with Natsu acting all lovey-dovey. As much as that hurt, Gray wished that he could do that, but reality was cruel. They fought naturally and if they were friends, they were complete opposits when it came to 'genetically-speaking' and flat-reality speaking.

So no. they can't be lovey-dovey as Gray described it. Even if it was a little bit, Gray imagined himself to be 'Lovey-Dovey' with Juvia. She was a girl after all. She adored him, she longed for him in every way possible, so he could show her a bit more of his soft side. He couldn't do that with Natsu. If he did, then Natsu will use this to make him end up in some hospital emergency ward. So it was dangerous.

Natsu didn't show it to him, so it's naturally that he doesn't either.

Their whole lives has been a competition so far. Who is the stronger? Who is the smarter? Who is the meaner? And he couldn't feel like blinking an eye being around Natsu at all. If it was Juvia then he'll be more relaxed and relieved for minutes at least before she could attack him. Sexually speaking.

He could naturally talk in his usual voice volume which was low with Juvia and not always yelling or shouting when he was with Natsu. There were many things he could do like normal-burden-free humans with Juvia rather than Natsu, and that was when he asked himself a very vital question. Why wasn't he attracted to Juvia the same way he's attracted to Natsu now? Even if it was for sex's sake? He could have used her for a one night stand if he wanted to and the girl wouldn't hate him for it and maybe they could've been lovers by now.

Gray didn't know how to answer his own question by normal words as he laid down right next to Natsu, watching the boy like he is some kind of a dreamer, it gave him all the comfort he needed. In fact, maybe it'd be more easier being with Natsu asleep rather than awake. His frown never faltered as he stared at Natsu wondering if he would like to do this with Juvia or Lucy or heck, even Erza. Why did he have to feel this way with Natsu of all people on God's green earth?

He felt like a stranger trapped in his own body while letting these feelings control him the past month since Lucy casted this curse on him.

At least he came up with a conclusion of this whole mind agonizing thinking. He could not love Natsu in any Romantic way and things would be awkward and out of the ordinary if he did. It's not like he could press some switch to cause a dramatic personality change-which made him unreasonably sad.

Natsu movement interrupted his wild barrage of thoughts as the boy hardly blinked his eye lashes (Like a sleeping fairy) in Gray's deep down thoughts and remained that way for maybe minutes before he notices Gray's very close presence.

Gray wanted to disappear before Natsu could be more conscious, but found himself being still in his position wishing to see as many sides as possible to Natsu's personality and probably the weakest which was _ten _times more violent than a normal human being.

But who could he blame? He was like that himself _if not more._

Natsu looked into the boy's eyes confused for a while, but didn't really move and maybe that happened because Gray was very intimately close or because Natsu was gathering his power to punch him in the face.

Gray sweat dropped. Probably Natsu was doing the second, but after a whole five minutes of just staring at each other, Gray had doubted his hasty assumption. And those five minutes had supported the urge of kissing Natsu because that naïve expression was just too much to handle.

"What…. Is it?" Natsu said slowly with a hoarse voice, probably from sleeping.

"Nothing."

Natsu looked more confused with a hint of pink creeping up to his cheeks. "Then…. Why are you…. Looking at me?" Natsu's voice was still low, hoarse and surprisingly enough…. Pleasant. No yelling first thing in the morning like Gray was accustomed to in the guild. Strange.

"Why are YOU looking at me?"

"Uhhh…. Because you…. Were looking at me…. first. What is it?"

"I said nothing."

Natsu slightly frowned. "Is it another…. Useless hobby of yours? To watch people asleep….. Other than stripping?"

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

Natsu blinked several times before smiling, eyes sincerely closed happily and a weak chuckle escaped through his lips.

"Really now? What…. Other weird hobbies you might… have, and I don't know about?"

"Oh, why should I tell you?"

Gray had expected a punch in the face, but it never came.

"Well, it's okay if you didn't want to. Just stop staring at me sleeping 'cause it's weird."

Gray scowled. "Why? And most importantly, do you think I did it because I wanted to? Moron."

Natsu tried to look elsewhere, but it always ended up looking at Gray who was thinking that Natsu's behavior was slightly off this morning.

"I like to go…. Sightseeing. I like to eat German cuisine, believe it or not. I like snow. I like eating Ice-cream, green tea flavor and others I can't remember right now."

Natsu's cheeks slightly reddened and for a minute as he looked at the ceiling then again returned to being captivated by Gray's trademark frown.

"Tell me something that I don't KNOW, Gray."

It was one of those rare times that Natsu calls Gray by his own name, and Gray actually liked it. Moreover, he was surprised that Natsu knew all of these things about him and they stared at each other again.

"Ok…. Something I don't know myself, is that we can have this conversation without any accidents on the sidelines."

Natsu grunted. "That's not your hobby. You'd prefer picking up on me instead of talking to me."

"ME picking up on you? You are the one who does that! Who told you that I don't prefer talking to you instead?"

"You didn't have to say it. Actions are louder than words."

"Oh look at you. Being a smartass in the blissful morning."

"See? You think that I'm stupid."

"That's because you're one. No offense, it's in your genes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, but for your information, you're dumber than you might actually imagine yourself to be."

"You-" Gray raised his fist to hit Natsu square in the face and the boy closed his eyes tightly, not even defending himself so Gray returned his fist to himself not wanting to take an advantage to Natsu being defensless although it was a golden opportunity.

"What's. Wrong. With you?" Gray asked.

Natsu creaked one eye open and sighed. "Nothing. I'm just tired going over this again and again with you."

Gray raised an eye-brow. "So what? Now you're tired of me? You want me to disappear?"

Natsu gave him a blank look. "I could never wish for that. You're my friend and I can't imagine a world without you annoying the shit out of me. it wouldn't be very nice, would it?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good because you got me believing in your words for a second."

Natsu looked not very happy. "Why? Is it bad if I don't want you to disappear? Frankly I would prefer waking up in the damn morning being teased and bullied by you now, than waking up with no body by my side at all."

Gray's eyes widened for a moment and he remembered how Natsu was always honest in telling his feelings which indicated that Natsu meant every word of it.

Gray punched Natsu's head and playfully then snapped his fingers at Natsu's nose earning a groan.

"Enough with the chit-chat, I gotta go shower-oh, but before that, I wanna ask you a question."

Natsu rubbed his nose slowly while nodding.

"Why…. Are you avoiding me?"

Natsu stopped rubbing, his hand awkwardly on his nose as he avoided Gray's curious stare.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"You sure as hell are. What is it?"

"I told you. It's all in your imagination."

Gray knew that Natsu was lying, but he didn't have the strength to argue. And he wanted this morning to be remembered in his mental book of history as a peaceful one. Extremely rare and extremely precious.

* * *

It wasn't too long peaceful before Natsu directs his first punch in Gray's gut before he came out of the shower completely naked and wet, only Natsu confused Gray's intentions because the water was suddenly cut on Gray while showering so he was planning to go down complaining in the reception wearing absolutely nothing so he was glad that Natsu punched him and made him return to his senses before he could scare the people downstairs.

"Thanks." He said while dressing in just a jeans and it was uncomfortable because he was still wet and because there was still shampoo in his eyes which burnt and he begun sneezing now.

"Hey, take this." Natsu threw him a towel which the other accepted reluctantly and wiped his face then threw if on the bed heading for the reception slut followed slowly by Natsu who really didn't care.

When they got down, the woman at the reception was casually dressed with a cigarette in her mouth and somehow it irritated Gray, and she had the same pink hair as Natsu. Now he was surrounded by stupid people.

And the name on the tag was-

"Hotaru-san, right? I have a complain."

She flipped her newspaper giving him a brief look, then sighed irritated, "What is it Brat? Someone stole your shirt?"

"No. Someone cut the shower water on me."

"Oh no wonder you're this wet. I thought you and your lover here, had done some steamy stuff."

"….. WHAT?"

"Oh you didn't? too bad, my camera registered nothing then."

"YOU HID A CAMERA IN OUR ROOM? HOW-"

"No bastard I didn't. I was kidding."

"Listen woman. He's not my lover, and I NEED the water back!"

"You talk a lot in the morning you know that?" She huffed smoke out of the cigarette then continued, "Go to your room, it'll be there in five minutes."

Gray shook his head and stormed away leaving Natsu standing awkwardly in front of the lady who scanned him up and down making him slightly nervous.

"Hmm. You like that brat, don't you?"

Natsu laughed nervously which indicated nothing.

"I know you do, but if you have your reasons of not telling him, then fine, who am I to meddle?"

"Um, thanks? Do you know if the two other girls are awake?"

Hotaru held her newspaper and flipped through it again. "Yeah. They got up long time ago and went to that mission they were talking about after they had breakfast."

"Oh…." Natsu cursed. Why hadn't they wake them up?

"Get your bastard downstairs after five minutes to have breakfast or else you'll miss it."

"But…. You told him that you'll have the water return after five minutes."

"Oh…. I did?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged and released some smoke. "Fine smartass. Make it twenty."

"Uh…. Thanks again?"

"Don't mention it. I might actually like you better than that moron."

Natsu smiled and went to wait in the lounge missing Happy already and he wondered why didn't Lucy and Erza wake them up at the first place.

Well, he'll just have to wait for them to come back….. and have breakfast with Gray for the meantime.

God, what a weird morning.

**….. Chapter Ends…..**

_Thanks for reading. Sorry, that might be somehow short, but with the free time I have, there is absolutely nothing I can do guys. If I disappeared for a while, please know that I'm struggling with all the university work._

_Forgive me~~_

_And yes I also used **Hotaru** here. It might annoy you, but this character keeps just appearing in all of my fics, so bear with me the crazy obsession. Please?_

_Thanks again._

* * *

**For my absolutely adorable reviewers:**

**zakky492**

Well, I certainly can understand your curiosity about Natsu and Jesse. Yes, I'll be mentioning things about them so soon and hopefully it will be satisfying for you my dear and in this chapter, I hope you figured out who Natsu loved the most? Hehe, sorry I can't say more~~ and by the way, thanks for your review to my one shot. I really appreciate it and sorry for not replying right away.

**AsDarknessSpreads**

Thanks. I know your taste is precious to me. so I hope I did my best this chapter to at least bring one smile to your face. Thanks for taking interest in my stories lately, and also for your lovely reviews to 'Anonymous'. I hope I don't disappoint you any time soon ^^

Please enjoy.

**theabridgedkuriboh**

Oh yes. Hehe. Many people looked forward this chapter mainly because of how they wake up. I hope I didn't disappoint you at all. It wasn't all that fluffy, but what can I do? It's my weak point.

Please enjoy.

**TheSlayerGirl**

Thank you very much you are a very wonderful reviewer too ^^

**EllieGymGirl**

Thank you so much too. I hope you find this a good one too!

**YolandaStargazer**

S-s-s-sensei? *Blushes!*

Oh, knock it off, you will make me extra confident and I still have a long way to go, but I appreciate that, really. I figured out that you like the funny aspect of the story, so I hope this one had something stored for you.

Loved your review.

**The Metallic Blue Otaku**

I also prefer LevixGajeel. I can't see her with anyone else really. so I hoped that answered your question~~

Thanks for your review. Enjoy~~

**darkhuntressxir**

Yeah well Gray is just too stubborn, but all for the best hehe. Thank you for your review dear~~

Enjoy~

**AznAkatsuki**

Oh. Hey stop apologizing for not reviewing and I told you that I don't mind. Everyone has their own busy world so I'm just happy you're following. And I hope you enjoy this one~~

**BohemianRebel**

Gray's reaction. God. Everyone wanted to see it hehe. I just hope the result wasn't disappointing…. I tend to make people excited and then blowing it. *Cries*, I hope you like it though.

And sorry for last chapter. I know it was somehow short, but It's because of my busy lifestyle. God helps me.

**CsillaDream**

Oh wow, thank you so much. If the update was a day earlier, I wouldn't have heard from you and that's sad. I'm glad I'm able to change that hehe. Well, I don't mind you not reviewing and I told you that before~~~ I wish you enjoy this. It's just my dream for every one of my lovely reviewers.

**titaniacherry**

Hahaha, ok I'll keep it innocent until some point. But hey, even if it changed to M because of Language, you'll still read the same thing don't worry. I just realized that my writing style could be categorized as M. you don't have to worry about any major changes.

Thanks for reviewing again. It was very nice. Enjoy~

**Guest**

It. Is. Not. Annoying at all. Thank you very much for reviewing all of my fairy Tail fanfics. You brought smiles to my face every time you did, and I wish you continue doing so! It makes me happy. I can't express my appreciation for you and your lovely words enough.

Please enjoy~~

**extremebookworm**

Oh I'm not the best believe me! I'm climbing the long stairs to be there yet, but you made me blush nonetheless. I'm so happy that I'm having you following with my stories and nothing makes me joyful more.

Thank you thank you thank you~~

And enjoy~

**QueenOfRussiaa**

Type faster? *Cries!*

Hehehe, thanks for your lovely words. I know reviewing could be a bother sometimes, because you don't know what to write and stuff, but an opinion, or a favorite scene you like should do the trick, however, I'm happy also with just knowing that you are following the story with me. I'm also happy because I took your wonderful compliment…. You don't know how much it means to me.

Glad to be satisfying you so far~~~ *Blushes!*

Hehehe, enjoy~

**Mrs. Soul Evans**

Yes Indeed. They are so stupid. Hehe, thanks for the honest review of your opinion. It made me giggle. And there you go, the next chapter!

Enjoy~

**Daiki-chan**

Hahaha, thanks. I'm glad you were able to visualize the talk with levy. Sometimes I feel just irritated because I can't really visualize things when I'm reading whatever story, so it means a lot to me that you did. All this talk about you in bed made me want to sleep right away.

Thanks for that~~

Enjoy dear~~

**grayXnatsuFT**

My god, you are just spoiling me too much with Your reviews. You are also shower me with compliments and praises which I just read amazed. And blush? And giggle? And feel excited every time to reply to your review. Hehe, first of all, you are not strange. second….. I find Laxus as capable, strong, a very important member of the guild and the series won't be the same with out him and the rest of his group, but…. I don't find him like… attractive in the face. He might be in the body yes *Winks* but not in the face. He looks like a bulky man hehe. When he was younger yeah with no doubt. I just meant that Jesse looks attractive physically and looks wise. I don't know…. I guess that's my opinion. I'm just weird sometimes.

Hahaha, well, this chapter was really required by all of my reviewers including you. Apparently it didn't make them distant as you thought, but did I bring them together? I don't know. Figure it out~~

The most important thing is that I didn't make you disappointed. And that It was capable of feeding your curiousity…. And in getting you out of the hospital…. My god I feel horrible for my late updating…. And I wish you are okay now. *Hugs!* please be okay, I don't want to kill you with my fanfics!

Nooooo!

…. Just tell me that you are alright.


	9. Revelations

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **9**:

_**R**E**V**E**L**A**T**I**O**N**S...**_

* * *

Natsu had been sitting in the dining corner of the Inn waiting for Gray to show up after shower to have breakfast together with him, remembering that he had to leave twenty minutes time span before he calls his friend out, but sadly, he wasn't patient enough and called Gray when it was ten minutes instead. And it didn't end wonderfully. He walked on the bastard naked, and dressing in Jeans, so as a reflex, Natsu had kicked him because one, he was so close when her opened the door, and two, he needed to stop doing that more often in front of Natsu.

Natsu was being so very much self-conscious whenever Gray was near and he didn't know why. He had seen the boy's naked body dozens and dozens and _zillions_ of times since they were little kids and never once he had felt the embarrassment or that he needed to avert his gaze or acting like Gray had suddenly became a stranger. And Natsu needed to snap the shit out of it. At this rate, Gray will die soon, because Gray never notices himself naked all of the sudden which was a bit problematic.

Natsu didn't want to **_eradicate_** Gray. He really didn't.

"I feel like I was kicked by an elephant. Why the hell did you do that?!" Gray showed up sitting in front of Natsu who hid his red face in the menu not answering and it didn't go unnoticed by the looks Gray was giving the boy.

"What do you mean by _'Why _did I do it?' Any one could've done it if they were in my place! No one wants to see any of your very manly body!"

"Man, What the fuck?! Are you a girl? You didn't have any problem with it before!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, nothing that made you hit me for it. What are you getting all embarrassed about?"

"Oh shut up Fullbuster! Keep your complains, Pick the food, let us eat, and get the hell out of here." Natsu said all from behind the menu.

Gray honestly wanted to shove Natsu's head in that hot soup pot placed on the kitchen's visible counter and laugh his ass off from anger, but he calmed himself down and reminded himself that this was the usual Natsu and not the individual from this morning laying on the bed and looking fairly domestic. No No No. Natsu was the biggest sucker of the century. Honestly! Gray had _seen_ what Natsu's body has to _offer_ and Natsu did too. **Loooooong** time ago when they used to take baths together….. Along with _Erza,_ so why the fuck that moron was getting all worked up for?!

"Hello Ladies, may I take your breakfast order?"

"Oh shit… weren't you just at the reception desk?" Gray snarled.

"Well yeah. I got bored. I thought picking up on you two would be fun."

"Buzz off woman!"

**_THWACK!_**

"That will teach him a thing or two…." Hotaru mumbled.

The lady was holding a note and a pencil and she surprised both of the boys by just showing up acting as if she was the waitress…. Except that she wasn't wearing any official uniform. And she just made Gray suffer from the blow directed at his head. So not only was he kicked and abused by Natsu this morning, but also this fucking stranger! And they both had pink hair! And they both were so damn irritating.

He sure as hell can beat the crap out of Natsu for what he had done, but Hotaru? No. Hitting a girl is utterly disrespectful.

The idiot laughed nervously at the sight and then ordered his share in a tone that was close to that which he talks in with Erza. Apparently, this girl was Crazy.

"You're so sweet Na-chan. Didn't I say that I liked you better than **_him_**?"

Gray stood up slamming his fist on the table irritably, "Hey! In case you didn't notice, I'm a guest here! And I can have you fucking fired for your unreasonable hatred towards me!"

"Sure thing, I will be too happy firing myself I tell you that."

"What the-? Who's the Manager?"

"Me."

"Then who's the owner?"

"Me."

"Who is the fucking higher authority in this rotten place?!"

**_THWACK!_**

"Me."

"Fuck you…."

Hotaru had hit him again for spelling the last one. "Just tell me your order. Be happy I'm tolerating this kind of attitude for Erza-chan. If it wasn't for her, I would've thrown you out."

Gray really, really didn't want to answer. And Natsu noticed that so he ordered for Gray what he ordered for himself.

Hotaru listened to Natsu smiling sweetly then glaring at Gray one more time, and finally going to give the chef what the two have ordered.

Natsu snickered. "Serves you right."

"I can understand why you are so fucking happy. Obviously she likes you."

"Sucks for you pal."

"Oh shut up."

A few minutes passed 'till the lady came holding their food in trays and placed the meals in front of them, then she went and grabbed another meal and sat down joining them for breakfast with the cigarette in her mouth and a familiar magazine in her hand, making Gray's eyes go as wide as possible.

"Why don't you just shoot me?!"

Hotaru smirked and huffed smoke making Gray even more angry, "Well, you better eat up before your food is too cold."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hmmm. Well, you should be happy that the owner is eating with you. You might get free services in the future if you behaved."

"The hell that shit is gonna happen! I'm not coming back to this hut ever again!"

Natsu laughed and stomped on Gray's foot from under the table with the look that says, _'Do you want Erza to kill us?!'_

"Well, Hotaru-san, can you tell us about yourself?" Natsu tried to distract the lady.

Gray glared at Natsu, eyes promising sweet revenge, but Natsu didn't care. Gray's revenge is better thousand times than Erza's.

"Ara Na-Chan! You don't have to call me Hotaru-san! Just Hotaru!"

"Hotaru-"

"Yeah piss off Hotaru." Gray hissed.

"It's _Hotaru-Sama _to you, asshole." Hotaru's expression totally changed when she looked at Gray. Her sea blue eyes were irritated with dark look spitting venom at the boy while Gray blinked several times awkwardly with the omelet hanging from his fork mid-way to his mouth and seriously this was so unfair. He didn't even know what had he done to make that woman hate him _that _much.

"You know what _Hotaru-Sama_? I think there is some discrimination here. Are you forming the pink-hair IDIOTS club or something against me?"

"Think what you want. To answer your question Na-Chan, My husband had died ten years ago and now I'm living here the rest of my life. I had one child, but he died shortly after birth before I could name him. And I had a mother, but she died two years ago. I used to have two sisters, but they died in a car accident. I also used to have a cute pet Hamster, but he fucking died yesterday night. The End." She finished smiling cutely to Natsu who looked at her as if she had grown zillions of heads at a time.

Gray stopped chewing his food awkwardly, staring at the women with horrified blue eyes and he choked on his food finally. He could've died if Natsu didn't give him that cup of water.

"Hey woman! Take your misfortune away from us!" Gray yelled attracting attention from all of the other tables.

Hotaru smiled sweetly. "Sit. **Down.** Gray-chan. You're causing a scene in _my_ restaurant."

Gray shuddered. "God! Is it safe to be so close to you?!"

Hotaru smiled looking at Natsu. "Na-chan, don't worry. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm surrounded by many people. Someone advised me to start this business because as long as I don't get close to someone in particular, everything will be fine. So don't be scared~"

Natsu's eyes couldn't be seen from under his pink bangs, but his gritted teeth were clearly visible and his hands suddenly slammed on the table.

"Please DON'T SAY THAT! I…. I…. I'm sorry for all what happened! But I don't think that you're a misfortune at all!" He blurted loudly causing Hotaru's eyes to slightly be wide. Had it be any other person, they could've gone completely shocked, but not Hotaru. She'd seen and witnessed death so many times that she couldn't feel anything. Not warmth, not coldness and absolutely not consideration. She lived as a void ghostly shell on earth and she wondered why God was still keeping her alive and taking away all the people and things she loved away from her.

After Gray had seen how Natsu was sad over the woman, the boy stopped shuddering eventually and thought of the matter over calmly. He didn't really mean those words he just spat at her; in fact, he was just hiding his concern to the woman's condition. Sure she was the queen of bitches, but she didn't deserve that at all.

"The idiot has a point. I was just kidding by the way, No Fuck! You scared the shit out of me, but anyway, I don't think that these things happened just because of misfortune shit. Does someone have a grudge against you?!"

Hotaru sighed and flipped through the magazine on her lap. "I don't care anymore. It's too late to pull that stunt on me Fullbuster. Oh look! There you are! And I was wondering where I saw you two before!"

They snapped looking at the magazine, recognizing it as Magnolia's Shounen Ai and damn those bastards were so good. They'd made Natsu and Gray appear like **Real**, affectionate, LOVERS.

"Oh boy, those are so hot…. Are you two still denying you're lovers?"

Gray snapped, snatching the magazine from the woman's hand, "No. we are certainly not. And fucking pay attention to what we are saying."

"Please Hotaru. If you know someone-" Natsu tried to talk to the woman.

"I DON'T know anyone, alright? Stop asking these stupid questions that I've asked myself so so many times!" She angrily shouted taking her cigarette and magazine back from Gray smacking him and leaving both of them with her food, untouched.

Gray rubbed his head and pouted then looked at Natsu who had a face of a kicked puppy.

"Cut it out Natsu. She doesn't want our help."

"But…."

"I said cut it out. You're being dangerously concerned for this woman. She could be lying for all what we know."

Gray sternly warned as he left his fork on the table. And so did Natsu.

"Shit. I'm not hungry anymore."

Gray raised his right eye-brow, not believing what he just heard. "Dude. Do you like this woman or something? Is it the pink hair?"

Natsu shrugged. "I…. don't know. It's the first time I feel like this…. And I can't leave things like that. I lost Igneel one time and I was devastated back then-"

"Yeah, except that you are not that much now-"

"That's because I made a lot of friends back then. If I didn't join the guild, God knows what could've happened. But Hotaru…. She doesn't even have one friend. And she'd lost many of them."

Gray sighed and drank water and rubbed his head out of pain. That Hotaru knew how to get to his skull faster than Erza. "Well, if it bothers you so much, we can ask her one more time, but I don't think that she'll accept our help."

"Thanks Gray! Even though I know she might refuse, I want to help her…."

Gray gave out a little smile. If he liked anything about Natsu, it'd be his good heart and intentions. And yeah he'll do anything just to wipe that sad expression out of his face.

Bitch or not. He'll help.

After a few seconds of awkward silence between the two while thinking over and over about Hotaru, their stomachs grumbled strangely making them both sweat drop.

"Aw fuck it, I'm hungry again."

"Hell, me too."

_Boys._ How their body system operates….. It's still a mystery. They decided that sulking around acting like compassionate gentlemen wasn't their 'Fairy Tail' style. They'd be upset and still able to devour everything on the table.

"Damn! I completely forgot! Where are Erza and Lucy?" Gray asked after he took a few sips of his tea.

"Ah…. They went to complete the mission without us."

"What WHAT?! Why?!"

"How should I know? I just woke up like you."

"That's very strange. Why the hell did we suffer and come here then?"

"Trust me, your confusion is as good as mine, but we can't do anything if Erza is involved."

"Wow. Since when did you become a coward?" Gray flatly said.

"Since Erza's threats are not always empty."

"Bitch please. We still have our dicks in-tact and do you know how many times she threatened us that she'll cut them off?"

Natsu looked at Gray snickering, "Ha, well, I lost count, but let's not have our hopes up; she **might** actually do that one day. Gray, what the hell?! I'm having breakfast here!"

Natsu laughed as he threw a toast in Gray's direction playfully, looking at him in disbelief as the black haired smirked and dodged making someone grumble from behind because the toast had hit the back of his head, and Gray didn't give a damn. Erza had always wished to see them acting like normal friends so much that she would kill for it, only she didn't know that she had accomplished that already in her absence by being the topic of their leisure.

But soon…. The laughter died down, and both mages felt the Inn's temperature is dropping rapidly while their faces and bodies were covered in cold sweat. They didn't even want to look to their right, left, front, or behind.

That was so _NOT_ good.

"My, My. And here I thought I was respected among my friends."

That voice…. That tone….. It wasn't happy which means, **She** wasn't happy. And when **she** is not happy, _nobody_ can be happy including Natsu and Gray.

"I'm _really_ disappointed in you two."

"Aye…. Erza is scary."

* * *

Gray and Natsu looked lifelessly ahead while walking with bruises behind Erza and Lucy to the lobby. Although their bodies ached in discomfort, they were still thankful that their very manly goods were safe. **_Could've been worse_**, they said to each other, accepting what has just happened.

"We'd like to check out please." Lucy sweetly requested from Hotaru who closed her magazine irritated.

"Honestly?! what's wrong with people interrupting my quality time with my readings?" Hotaru huffed and went through the procedure of checking out not sparing a second glance at Gray _or_ Natsu who sadly looked at her.

Gray had stomped on Natsu's foot silently requesting from him to snap out of it.

"You'll pay back for this." Natsu whispered.

"I don't care. I told you not to dwell on the topic."

"But you promised that we'll ask her to help!"

"Does it look like we can ask her now? She's angry at us, Only God knows why."

Natsu glared at Erza's huge pile of luggage that was ready in front of him.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Lucy asked, but Natsu shook his head slightly smiling, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You look like you're upset over something."

Natsu smiled again a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Nah, just tired."

"Okay then." Lucy smiled back patting his shoulder and then going to grab her own luggage and they were ready to go.

Gray and Natsu had asked both girls why they ditched them and went to the mission alone, and the answer was that they discovered the mission had to be accomplished by girls only. And they discovered that the night before, so they didn't have a choice. Happy was….. a cat, so it was okay.

Natsu had said something about Lucy being an idiot for choosing that poster, but he choked on his words because Erza made him. Something Lucy was so grateful for.

They began approaching towards the exit, leaving the reception which wasn't so far and Natsu's heart seemed to drop every time he walked away from it. It hurt so much that he couldn't go on.

"Guys. I'm sorry. Just wait a minute."

Erza wanted to protest, but couldn't as Natsu had already ran to the reception with his back bag on while Gray slapped his forehead and sighed sitting on a chair waiting, knowing that the matter won't take only a _minute_.

He watched silently with Happy, Lucy and Erza how Natsu looked like he was pleading the woman to let him help, and from the looks of it, he was met with an absolute rejection and Hotaru looked angrier every second.

"Stop it!"

And finally her voice could be heard because she yelled. Gray didn't know what she told him after that, and after a while she smiled sadly and hugged him. Gray was surprised. He knew that Natsu probably will resist, but he didn't put up much of a fight letting a stranger woman hug him in that manner.

He snapped out of it when Natsu walked back slowly to them with a hurt expression and told Gray to go see the Lady because she had something to say to him.

Gray nodded and went looking at Hotaru's emotionless face.

"Listen brat, I know that you're a brat, but God, if I didn't tell this to anyone, I'm gonna explode, and I kinda feel that you are not the one who break promises."

"Ok?"

"Promise that you won't tell this to any soul."

"I will do that, depending on what you want to say-"

**_THWACK!_**

"Geeeeez! I promise!"

"Good boy." She said satisfied.

"Before you tell me, you've to know that Natsu has a very interesting strong hearing sense. If anything leaked, it's your problem."

"Don't worry. He is talking with the girls. He can't do two things at once."

"Fine."

"I know this will sound utterly unbelievable, but hear me out. Do you remember when I said that I had a baby who died shortly after birth?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you remember when I told you that I hadn't named him yet at that time?"

"Yeah?"

"My baby…. I wanted to name him Natsu."

"Yeah—WHAT?!"

"That's not the time to open your mouth. Just listen to me. I know that you're familiar with Edolas from your previous fights, and you've to know, that Edolas isn't the only parallel world to Earth Land. I'm actually from a parallel world called Airis. After my husband died and My 'Natsu' died too, I was desperate with no one by my side. I looked for various ways to revive both of my loved ones. Only I knew it wasn't possible." **(1)**

Gray nodded slowly as his eyes were still not in their normal size.

"I went to a magician in Airis. She told me that I can't revive my son, but I can see him in another parallel world called Earth Land. She also told me that the boy's name was _'Natsu Dragneel'_. At first I didn't believe her since my baby is 'Natsu Melinda', but she told me that the last name doesn't matter as there is another Natsu in Edolas called _'Natsu Dragion'_, but I couldn't go to the one in Edolas. It was too far."

Gray remembered Natsu Dragion. Actually he was Natsu's counterpart in Edolas, and if Hotaru says this information without anybody of his team telling her, then…. Everything she was saying is true?

It has to be. Or else how did she know about Natsu Dragion?

"I came here searching frantically for him, forgetting that I was dangerous to his well-being anyway, and I had all the time to think it over while looking for him. I decided lastly that I would stop doing it since we both have no future together wherever we are. I just continued on living here because I heard about him one day from my clients and it gave me a little hope. Just being close to where he is…. It was enough for me."

Gray took in every word and looked back to where Natsu was sitting seeing the boy looking back at him with a confused look and suddenly, he had the urge to scream **_'This is you freaking mother?!'_** and actually he almost did, so Hotaru whacked him.

"You promised Gray."

"But, but, but! Don't you feel sorry for him?! I'm sure as hell that he'll be happier knowing you are his mother!"

"No, because I will not tell him, and you _won't_ either. He lived a good portion of his life away from me, and I'm not intending to change that. As long as I hear about him, I'm satisfied. If I became greedy, his life is as good as gone."

"Hotaru be reasonable. Do you honestly believe that you bring death to people?"

"Yes I do. And you'll do too when you see people important to you losing their lives because they are just so damn near."

"… I don't suppose I can change your mind that easily, but if you think that I don't understand then you're probably wrong. I lost my parents and I lost my only guardian when I was young. I was also close from losing my only brother, but I kept on living and I made a decent amount of friends. I suggest you think it over. You got to let Natsu have a say in this."

"….. I don't want you to change my mind. I told you that because I wouldn't be able to convey to you how much Natsu means to me without knowing the details. I wish that you and your friends watch over him, I know it's a selfish thing to ask, but please. I can't afford losing him here too. Airis was more than enough."

Gray shrugged and nodded feeling somehow defeated, but then he remembered something.

"How is the Airis counterpart of me then?" He asked curious.

Hotaru wacked him on the head.

"Why did you do that?! Evil woman!"

"You Gray….. You were the only magician who volunteered to escort me here and you…. Sacrificed your life for me. Just like the others. You promised me that you won't die like them. You promised… and I was so desperate that I believed you….. I wanted to strangle you while crying and you were already **dead.**"

Gray's eyes widened, looking at Hotaru absolutely astonished from hearing that little Info. After a while of silence, he spotted Hotaru's hidden tears in her eyes and how she nervously bit her lip not to blink and release them looking up with a hot sigh coming out.

"You were an _idiot_….. I **hate** you Gray. You made me believe in you so much that I thought nothing bad will ever happen to you, and just like that, Baaam! You disappeared from my sight."

Gray looked down flatly, but a faint red could be seen on his cheeks. He didn't know why, but he certainly felt his heart clench in agony.

"So you were kidding when you told me that you think I don't _break _promises." Gray asked.

He saw the irony in her face. "YOU… Damn right I'm. I don't even know why I still trust you after what you have done to me. You were the person who crushed every fiber of hope in my fucking body, **Gray.** You are the worst of them all!"

Gray rubbed his hair irritated that he had to be blamed for something _he_ didn't do. He couldn't imagine himself or any counterpart of him swearing devotion and loyalty to this bitch. _Correction._ He didn't think of her as a bitch. Obviously, he understood from where did her hatred and grudge against him come from. And it was so stupid because it came out of love itself. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Alright, now you listen. I'm different than the one who was with you. I'm not gonna die. And I'm definitely going to protect you whether you liked it or not. And Natsu doesn't even need me. He is very full of life as you can see him, and he can take care of himself. Hotaru, we're not over here. There is certainly something wrong in this story and I'm gonna prove it, but in the meantime I can't because I'm dealing with some stupid magazine for a while. As soon as this matter is over, I'm gonna come back and look for a solution—and don't say no. It's inevitable."

Hotaru almost punched him in the face, but soon she sighed letting some of her tears fall. "You idiot…. You're just like him. You're just like Gray…"

Gray blushed and sweat dropped at the same time. "That's because_ I'm_ Gray."

She patted him on the back and ruffled his hair playfully. "Well…. Liar or not… I missed you Gray. You don't know how much your counterpart meant to me. He was loyal, brave, and he made me feel safe whenever he was around."

"Ahem… were you involved in any…. **_Relationship_** with my counterpart?"

She smacked him instead of ruffling his hair. "No bastard. He was a loyal friend and He was already in _love_ with someone else."

Gray raised his eye-brow. "Oh…. Really?"

"Yeah. Gray Diovery was the best catch in town. All he has to do is to walk around, and he'd get any girl he wanted. He had the looks, the talent, the…. God! Just everything." She bitterly chuckled with two more tears falling.

Gray blushed and looked at the woman dumbfounded. "um-"

"But that wasn't you. So don't be so proud. Your personalities are totally different."

Gray scowled. "Yeah right. I know I got what it takes lady. So who was it?"

"Who?"

"The one that my counterpart loved."

"Sorry, I don't know. But even if I knew, I wouldn't have told you."

"Why not?" Gray almost groaned.

"Because I knew that hearing about your counterpart in other worlds might affect your personal decisions and that's…. not good. You must not be influenced and make your _own _strong confident choices."

"….." Gray huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Che. He really wanted to know who that Gray Diovery liked, but oh well, he's dead.

"Gray. I think you should go now. Your friends are waiting." Hotaru whispered softly to the boy who had been lost in the conversation.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, we're not over yet."

"Go home Fullbuster." She playfully punched his arm earning looks from the people in the Inn and from Gray's friends, but she could care less. Old habits die hard. She used to act this care-free with Airis Gray, and she seemed to notice the look on This Gray's face.

"Um, sorry. Sorry. I'm a little nuts and I know it's weird, but…. I can't help it. Your um-faces are the same…. Except he's older, and prettier, and… and-"

Without another word, Gray chuckled and wrapped his arms around the lady making the words stop in her throat and some tears jump out of her eyes.

"Damn you Diovery."

* * *

"So you two had a pretty good talk, huh?"

"Yeah. We did."

"Okaaaay, You are not going to tell me what was it about anytime soon?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Can't tell."

"Is it something personal? Because it was weird with you all over Hotaru."

"Can't tell."

"You sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Are you really **REALLY** sure?"

"Positive."

"Come on Gray, how am I supposed to sleep the night if you don't tell me? Just a small bite to this hungry salamander?"

"Can't tell. And **_beat it_** Natsu. From now on, if you have something to say, Don't, or I'll fucking break your jaw. You need to fucking shut the fuck up or God helps me, I'll stuff Happy's most disgusting rotten fish in your mouth!"

Natsu had been thoroughly investigating and pestering Gray with questions after they had left the Inn. Of course Gray was so nice that he endured and endured and endured 'till things were getting worse and worse and he couldn't take it anymore. Natsu was like a small child who couldn't wait until he unwraps the birthday present which pushed Gray to the end. He wanted to kill Hotaru for telling him all those stuff. If she didn't, he'd be a free pigeon right now.

Natsu glared at Gray and huffed as they walked behind the girls.

"Why won't you say anything _Gray_?" Erza said in a casual _threatening _way.

"Listen _Erza._ You can slice me into a million pieces and I still won't talk. So dispose the idea because it'll only make your sword dirty."

Erza laughed. "Don't worry. I respect a man's honesty and privacy. If you're not comfortable with it, then we won't bother you anymore."

Gray sighed relieved.

"Only you'll face the worst silence treatment ever." She darkly said dropping the kind face very quickly.

And she was so damn right. No one would talk to him all the way to the guild and he must say… it was extremely boring. Usually, he was being yelled at because of a one remark or two, but this time, his friends acted as if he was invisible including Natsu who were glaring from a time to time. Of course, that's the only thing Gray got from Natsu. Glaring from a motion-sick Natsu on the train.

Well, that didn't bother him. He was used to Natsu being silent on the train most of the time.

When they reached the guild, Gray didn't even bother saying that he was going home because no one would've cared anyway.

_Geez, I have such great friends_. The boy released a very annoyed sigh then was on his way home, of course, noticing a very annoying Natsu behind.

"Go. Home." Gray simply said not bothering to look in the back.

"Hey."

Gray looked back and suddenly he noticed that Natsu was so close who were dressed in simple blue Jeans and V-black sleeveless neck exposing his Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder with his precious scarf tied loosely around his waist. Well, Gray had seen him all the trip from the Inn, 'till fiore, but it certainly was different with him being…. Close. Actually so intimate.

It was _scary_.

"Look at me in the eye, and say that you weren't talking about me."

Gray lost words as he turned slowly to see Natsu having a pleading look that looked somehow scary? Sue him if that came out wrong.

"….." Gray opened his mouth to say something, but while looking at Natsu, he knew that he couldn't lie. Gray was a very good liar and he always had accomplished many successful pranks because of his perfectly innocent mask, however, as he stands in front of Natsu Dragneel who was silently begging him to tell the truth with the biggest hurt expression in the world…..

That was tough.

"Natsu. Sorry, I can't tell you anything."

Natsu looked like someone had drenched him in cold water. "I…. I can't believe you. You know WHAT? That's it! That's really it! I'm not talking to you ever EVER NEVER again! You Keep your secrets for yourself moron!"

Gray sighed as Natsu stomped walking in the opposite direction.

_Fine with me_. Gray headed to his home and dropped his bags on the sofa and was about to drink some really old cold lemonade juice from the fridge and from the carton directly like good old days when he heard some annoying banging on the door.

_The fuck?!_ He held on to the (Drinking Lemonade juice directly from the carton) thought as he went and opened the door with pure hatred to whoever disturbed him.

"Are you actually going to tell me anything at all anytime soon?"

"FUCK Natsu! I'm sick. Of. You! Just go home and stop it already!"

"But I can't help it…."

Gray really wanted to drink that juice. "Get the hell inside. I'm not holding the door." And he almost slammed it in the boy's face who got inside watching as Gray opened the fridge annoyed and drank the old lemonade juice. Finally.

Natsu watched amazed.

"Want some?"

"….. Ah… I really don't like lemonade, thanks."

Gray was being sarcastic. He knew that no way in hell, someone would watch him do what he did and still want to drink some. But Natsu truly surprised him. He didn't want NOT because of Gray's behavior, but because he didn't like Lemonade.

_That's the problem?! What an idiot!_

"Natsu. I'm tired. I want to sleep and never wake up again. Can you make this quick?"

"Okay, just tell me what happened?"

"No. No. No. and oh what do you know? NO. Ugh listen! She made me promise her not to tell, and I can't break that promise!"

"Why not? Weren't you the one WHO told me that she is a stranger and that we can't trust her? Why are you acting like me now?"

Gray rubbed his forehead from the headache. "Look Jackass. Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because Gray! It's about me! She told you something about me and I'm just sure of it!"

"If that mattered to you so much, why didn't you just pick up our conversation with your super ear?"

"Because I knew that you'd tell me eventually and not just act like an asshole which is exactly what you are doing now. I trusted our friendship for nothing!"

"God… listen-sit down. Look, I'm terribly sorry for shattering whatever you believed in. I will be a very happy man now if I told you everything, but actually I can't Natsu. I want to. I really **really** want to, but I just can't. It's a very sensitive matter, and… I don't want to give you hope, but you'll know soon. So be patient until the right time comes. Please. I'm begging you."

Natsu glared then stood up and went to the door. "If you didn't tell me what she told you now, I will walk out of that door and you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Gray thought about it for a while, then sighed. "I'm really sorry. I can't."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and glared for a while then shrugged. "Fine, and I was kidding."

Gray almost killed Natsu.

"I understand that a promise is a promise and…. I actually feel sorry for nagging on you."

"Woah. Great. Now get out I want to live my life."

Natsu laughed nervously and asked one question. "I know it's terrible to ask you this after we'd just come back, but um, can I sleep here today?"

"What… why?" Gray was a little shocked.

"Well, I went to my home and found Gildarts in it while being with a lady, and he told me to go away and not to disturb him because they were having fun."

"…"

"Although I don't understand those noises that came out from the women, I felt that she was very happy. And I don't know why I got the feeling that I don't want to share them the fun they were having. Strange."

"…"

"And so I can't enter my house now. I also got warned by Lucy not to sleep on her bed today because Erza was taking my place so…." Natsu looked at Gray who gave him a blank look then sighed.

"Whatever, just don't snore." Gray grunted and then went to kitchen to make something to eat. _That dirty old man! HOW DARE HE?!_

"Thanks! Oh, can I use your shower? I spoiled myself bad in that damn train….."

"….. Sure. Uh, you have everything you need, go ahead."

Natsu smiled and went through his bag to get himself something to wear, then ran to the shower.

Gray was regretting his decision. Just thinking that Natsu was in his shower…. it was very very weird. And disgusting and not by all means seducing.

"Gray! There is no towel here!"

"Freeze to death!"

"It'll be a pain dressing myself again just to get a towel. Can you be nice and give it to me?"

Gray almost cut his finger when Natsu said that.

_Shit._

He had just made one terrible mistake and it'll be a long torturing night for sure.

**… Chapter Ends….**

Pretty long? Sorry ^^ …. Couldn't help myself and my fingers. Actually half of this chapter was supposed to be with the previous chapter, but I thought that I would revise it a little, since there was a hell a lot in it to digest.

**(1) **Well, that's not mentioned in the anime really, but I thought, why not? And then I invented this fact, so yeah I know it might sound a little odd. So, if you are a writer and thought that this was some fact about the anime and wanted to build your WHOLE story on it…. Don't do it. It's a bad idea. Because all of it came from my good for nothing head.

**_Point two._** I don't know if Dragon slayers have parents or not. I've searched in the internet countless times for the matter, but I couldn't find anything about it, so forgive me. I've invented a plot for the anime world.

I hope that was enjoyable.

Until next chapter~~

* * *

**For my reviewers:**

**ansjovisjj **

Wow. I believe you when you said three in the morning since I was awake at that time working on my graduation project, and I have to say, receiving your reviews was very nice. I'm glad you could read all the chapters at once. Sometimes it could be a real pain in the ass, but I'm glad you could catch up. And I don't think that your comments were annoying, as I enjoyed them after midnight.

I sense that you somehow liked my poor poor writing, so thank you very much. Hopefully this chapter is good too. Enjoy!

**YaoiFanaticFreak**

Thank you very much for reviewing. Well, yes they will continue working for the magazine for a while since this fic indicates that. If you're having fun reading about their photo shoots, then you'll probably have more fun in the coming chapters. And sorry…. *Hides!* Gray might actually hurt Natsu….. I'm just telling you so that you can protect Natsu beforehand.

Thank you so much for the lovely comment. I'll see you next chapter~~

**titaniacherry**

Oh…. Am I fast? Does three weeks and a week count as fast? Hehehe, well, believe me, sometimes I tend to update in months and some other times, I update in days…. I'm just that weird, but really. I don't update fast. You didn't suffer with me enough hehehe. I'm also glad that you find it amusing so far. I guess you won't after this long chapter, but what can I do. I had to write it that long or my mind will suffer a bit.

Hmmm, hope you enjoy it as well~~

**Guest **

Hhaha, thanks for the funny review~ and enjoy~

**Daiki-chan**

Oh Hi dear. Well, the woman is not a fairy tail character. I just tend to put her in my stories more often. I don't know if you're familiar with my other stories or not, but I tend do just make her blend easily with the flow. I don't know why though. I should inspect that brain of mine. Do you know a good doctor?

Hehe, well she is mean, but not always, and I hope you like her personality more as the story goes on.

Have a good day~~ and enjoy~~ and sorry if I made the chapter too long.

**grayXnatsuFT **

Thanks so much for reviewing as always. Hehe, well I read your review to my one-shot. And man…. You really…. really….. need to create an account or give me your mail or do something so that I can contact you. Because even if I wanted to participate in your event, I won't be able when on the 13th or where (which website?) or anything, so I really need to find a way to contact you. If you had an account we could work it out By PM but if not, then please give me your mail~

About Hotaru…. Well it's funny that you said out of character since she is not a character and you made me so happy by that because that proves that you know her character very well and that you…. Like my fictional awkward character. Something like that yeah. Well, rest assured, she'll be in character and I think I did that in this chapter. Although she is a bit different here because of what happened with her. Of course she'll change if she lost too many loved ones right? hehe.

Just for your beautiful eyes, I will make some more cute scenes for both of them soon. So stay tuned~

Enjoy~

**BohemianRebel**

Wow, you have a very active mind… I sure hope Gray's mind is like yours or else I'm in big trouble. *Smirks!* well, thanks for being patient so far because I think people are ready to fire a bazooka in my head. Please, don't fire me.

^^ enjoy the chapter.

**GratsuLover13**

Haha, thanks for your clearly conveyed enthusiasm. It's very nice to always have someone new reviewing and following my story. I sure hope you like it to the end.

Enjoy~

**AsDarknessSpreads**

Indeed. Except that I don't know who are the characters. But I assure you that it was funny enough for me. Shampoo in the eye…. That's really tough. Well, I hope you don't get bored with the extra-long chapter. And enjoy it while you can~

zakky492

Hahaha, well no they didn't sleep together unfortunately. I mean they slept together, but not that far yet. I don't make any sense do I? well, aaaaaany way, I sure hope this long chapter doesn't sound so boring.

Enjoy it dear~

I like your ryder by the way Zakky-san ^^

**dreamscometrue410**

Aw I get the feeling. I know that Natsu's loud, stupid and many many things, but eventually, when there is something going on in your mind about someone you love and you just wake up from sleeping, your personality is a little bit calmer than the usual and won't really be so enthusiastic. I sure remember how I'm when I just woke up.

A total nightmare.

Doesn't mean that he won't be so loud anymore! It's just in moments like these…. Well, god helps me, he encourages the idea of them two being together. Or else. This story is a goner. I gave up.

Haha, just kidding. Please don't be annoyed by the length of this chapter~~

I hope you have a good read.

And don't worry. I won't make him too cute. *smiles*

**AznAkatsuki**

Thanks. Glad I'm hearing from you again. Well, in the future, there will be moments like these yes, but let's just hope that they get together soon first. Then we can watch all the yaoi that we deserve in our entire lives. Do I sound like an idiot?

Probably yeah.

Don't mind me. just keep on reading.

**darkhuntressxir**

I sure am glad that you like Hotaru. Making an Oc that is easy to like is just like…. A dream that never comes true. But really, I hope you have a good time reading this ^^

**theabridgedkuriboh**

Yep he does like watching Natsu. That sucker. Hehe. You just make the right comments as always. I find it very interesting how you come up with some conclusions. Very interesting. And looking for more ^^


	10. The Advice

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **10**:

_**T**H**E A**D**V**I**C**E**...**_

* * *

_**Magnolia's Shounen Ai Last Chapter…**_

_"Gray! There is no towel here!"_

_"Freeze to death!"_

_"It'll be a pain dressing myself again just to get a towel. Can you be nice and give it to me?"_

_Gray almost cut his finger when Natsu said that._

_Shit._

_He had just made one terrible mistake and it'll be a long torturing night for sure._

_**And Now…..** _

The Blue-eyed Ice mage was so gonna kill Gildarts.

Gray couldn't get his eyes to blink. He was so freaking tired that he couldn't feel his head anymore, but still, sleeping was-so-not an option.

Why?

Simple.

When the object of his darkest and-most-nastiest desires is just sleeping right next to him on his so-not-big bed for the second night in a row and being so very much unguarded and laying without any care to the whole damn world (Including Gray)…

_Well,_ it was a bit **challenging**.

Gray wanted to shout and scream in agony. He wanted to commit a crime. He wanted to kill someone… He fucking wanted just to have his way with the other guy sleeping with him like there was no tomorrow and that alone made him think of many suicidal thoughts.

Since when? Since when did he become like this? Since when was he able to feel hot just for thinking about another GUY? Not just any guy… This was NATSU for god sake!

_I'm going crazy_. He had to be or else how was this explainable? He tried to reason that maybe this is happening because tomorrow he was going back to Magnolia's Shounen Ai magazine's building and it's stirring nervousness in him again and some unwanted imaginations, but it was too much. He couldn't handle it and he needed a cure. _Seriously._

Maybe Porlyusica-the-old-hag has a cure? He was hit with realization. Maybe what he was feeling is some kind of a disease spreading in that building and he couldn't believe that it took him so so long to realize.

_Woah! Thank the heavens._

Now all he has to do is to survive this one night and tomorrow after he finishes his morning with the magazine bullshit, he was going to head to Porlyusica and ask her to treat him. He knew that his chance of getting a cure from that old fool was almost 0.0002%, but he couldn't give up. It wasn't him. He was going to work it out one way or another.

"Mmmm…. Lucy…. No… give me… my food!"

Gray sweat dropped. Natsu was sure content and burden-free. No troubles at all.

He let his gaze wander carefully around Natsu's figure one more time for the unknown number of time this evening-which was technically morning now-and take in everything about the clueless boy.

Silky messy tango pink filaments that stood out glistening on the white covered pillow showing it's full glorious color, with a face that only could be described as 'Baby sleeping'. Gray didn't know how Natsu was able to pull out that scary dead serious look when he was fighting someone. Especially if it's a person who would hurt the guild members and Natsu's friends to be exact. His expression just turns into one of the most terrifying ones and Gray would admit that he gets a little shaky. Just a bit. It was true, because Natsu rarely gets 'seriously' angry about something, and when he does….

Gray wouldn't want to stand in front of him. Good thing those scary looks were just directed at his opponents.

And if his so-called opponents saw him right now, they won't stop gawking.

God… He was just… So…

Natsu's face, his eyes, his nose, his skin, his lips…. They all just stood out screaming for Gray to just feel them and laughing at him at the same time, knowing that he wouldn't dare lay a finger on their idiot owner and his rival.

So as if accepting the challenge, Gray's face inched closer to the sleeping rival as his fingers shakily moved on their own, leisurely to the salamander's chest feeling the pulse of the other's beating muscle. His hand stopped for a minute feeling the repeated thumping and giving himself the ability to feel… somehow connected with the snoring moron. He inhaled a big portion of breath and his hand slowly rose up to the seducing collarbones of Natsu's upper body making Gray's heart skip a beat.

And it wasn't too long before his fingers were brushing against slightly parted carnation-pink nectarous lips-and enough is enough.

He needed a cure.

Until then, he was gonna sleep on the couch. He nodded to himself and then took a pillow and sat to get a blanket for him…. Although he didn't need one.

"Gray…."

A very husky voice whispered while the owner of the voice just hugged a pillow and looked like he never intended to let go.

No, he didn't _need_ a pillow or a blanket. He just **needed** to get out of this room as soon as possible.

He stood up feeling tired all over his body and stretched, then wore his missing pants leaving the upper part shirtless because it was so damn hot and he was sweating already. Sleeping with Natsu is all disadvantages.

Grunting at that thought, Gray rubbed his eyes and got out in the semi-living room and flopped on the couch stretching even more on it, relaxing and relieving his ached stiff muscles. He looked above, to the darkness seeing nothing, but black, however before his eyes closes, his mind printed a glowing image of a certain peachy pink haired idiot smiling at him fondly looking as dazzling as possible in a white shirt and a thin silver necklace, making Gray growl.

As long as Natsu is with him under the same roof, he couldn't be comfortable at all.

* * *

The boy woke up finding a blanket clumsily pulled up to his chest so he rubbed his eyes and threw it on the floor feeling irritated, then looked down to find his pants still on, thankfully.

He groaned and slowly got up and yawned feeling his eyes droop, but he couldn't sleep because he had to be Lucy's slave for just another day.

He cursed his luck, then went to the bathroom only to find it occupied by Natsu who was pulling a dark red t-shirt over his head slightly startling Gray out of his sleepy phase.

Because he just slapped his forehead.

"Oh hey, you're up finally?"

Gray gave a dirty look, then went in the bathroom shoving the boy aside. "Get your ass out."

"Wooo someone is cranky in the morning."

"Natsu. Get out." And he didn't wait 'till the other gets out as he advanced shoving him out and closing the door.

"THAT WAS MY NOSE YOU BASTARD!"

Gray splashed his face with cold water then brushed his teeth irritated at himself for being so ridiculous. He splashed his face again and decided that he needed a shower because he was feeling sticky.

After he had finished the quick shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went out to dress himself finding Natsu standing right outside the bathroom door tapping his foot on the ground obviously irritated, and he didn't care as he went to his room to get a clean change for going out.

He dressed himself then headed out and was gonna go to the kitchen, but found Natsu again blocking his way.

"Move."

"…"

"Are you deaf? I said move."

"Cranky."

"Move before I use my magic on you."

Natsu shrugged. "Whatever. Use it, I'm not afraid."

"What do you want? And more importantly, why are you still here? Didn't you say you just wanted to stay for the night?"

"… are you kicking me out?" Natsu looked slightly surprised as his arms were crossed on his chest.

"Hell yeah. Now, move!" And he finally shoved the boy aside for the third time of the day making Natsu growl.

"Waaaaah! YOU BASTARD! STOP DOING THAT!"

"If you didn't want me to do it, get the hell out of my house!"

"FINE WITH ME! WHO THE HELL WANTS TO STAY WITH YOU?"

Gray looked ironically at Natsu who bit back some more insults. "W-WHAT? You think I do?"

"If you didn't, you'd have been in Lucy's bed right now."

"…" Natsu rubbed his hair sheepishly then grinned. "Aw well, I don't like staying with you, I just like your _bed_. Man, it's really comfortable! Where did you buy it?"

"Last time I checked, Lucy's bed was more comfortable."

Natsu made a thoughtful face while Gray shook his head as he boiled some water.

"I don't really know. I mean…. Her bed is really good… fluffy… but yours is different."

Gray rolled his eyes and took the pan wishing to slam it on Natsu's empty naïve head.

"Enlighten me. How different?"

Natsu hurried and sat on the stool grinning in front of Gray who was preparing a small breakfast.

"It's like….. The bed was hugging me. I loved it so much that I couldn't get up in the morning."

"…" Gray refused to smile.

"I feel more…. I don't know. Loved. My bed is not like that, and Lucy's bed is just comfortable, but it doesn't love me."

"And my bed does?"

"Yeah, it's awesome."

"…."

"I know it's just weird, but can you show me from where did you buy it? I think I'm gonna spend the mission's money on something useful this time."

"Stop eating my crackers and get. Out."

"Che stingy." Natsu glared at Gray who kidnapped the tasty crackers from his hands and sighed as he got up.

"Fine, fine. I'm going. Hmm… bag is here, Happy's fish is here, and…. Where are my keys?" Natsu circled himself looking for the keys which were on the small bookshelf screaming _'I'M HERE!'_ and Gray felt so very much aggravated by the dumbness of Natsu.

"Look on the shelf, genius."

"Oh… here it is! Ok, see you! By the way, when are you going to show me the place of the bed~?"

"Are you serious?"

"You bet I'm. I slept on that bed like I haven't slept for years and I want one exactly like it…. or do you want me jumping in it from the window every day~?"

Gray almost burned himself because that statement shook some sleeping imaginations inside his mind.

"No thanks. I'll show you after work." Gray knew that no way in hell Natsu was kidding. If he had no shame whatsoever climbing onto Lucy's bed every hour, then he won't hesitate living with Gray for the bed. And Gray couldn't let that happen. Absolutely not.

Natsu grinned. "Great! I'll see you then."

Gray slammed the empty pan on the kitchen's counter furiously.

"**FUCK!**"

He stood rubbing his head feeling that he couldn't take it anymore. Then, he drank some cold water, grabbed his keys and decided that he won't be going for Lucy's shit. He was going to see Porlyusica and ask for help because this was torturing enough.

He left his house and headed for the east forest that was located outside Magnolia to reach the lady, and he almost regretted doing that because his stomach was grumbling from not eating anything so he decided the sooner he finds this lady, the better.

He didn't love Natsu and he hated himself for having these barbaric sinful feelings towards his maybe best friend. They were guild teammates and they shared too many things and he wasn't about to destroy this valuable bond for some strong brutal need that he can't control. He had to learn how to be in control.

The tree house of the old Fairy Tail medicinal advisor appeared making Gray wipe some sweat in relief because he was getting tired already. _Why did she have to live in some forest?_

She hated humans and that's as far as she could be away from them. He gets that, and he wished that the old lady lives the last years of her remaining life in a more social manner and not just isolating herself from the whole wide world.

It wasn't he business anyway.

The boy hurried and as he became nearer, he saw the figure of the old woman running some chores around the house. He stood one more time to wipe the excessive sweat from his chest with his shirt and then headed to talk to her feeling nervous already. What if she refused to help him? What would he do?

"Ah… Um, Good morning."

The lady's head turned quickly to the source of the voice and her facial expression was telling Gray that he was in big trouble.

"What brings you here?" She said like he was some kind of a dirty pest.

"I need your… help?"

Porlyusica's eyes darkened and held on to her broom tightly. "What part of _'I hate Humans'_ don't you Fairy Tail idiots understand?! Go home brat!"

Gray's eyes widened and he couldn't help, but to feel crushed.

"Please! I… I will do anything! I just want your help!"

"-You realize that of all humans, I hate your type the most? Why should I help someone who as violent as you are?"

"I understand that you shouldn't help me, but please! Overlook it this time, I'm so desperate and I couldn't think of anything to do other than getting help from you and I was well aware that you won't agree, but I'm begging you, just hear me out."

And for Gray's joy, he had to get on his knees before the old woman who was startled to see the infamous Gray Fullbuster so humiliated.

Her grip was stronger on the broom from anger because she felt like she couldn't refuse this foolish human's help and huffed.

"Get in the house Fullbuster."

"You mean…."

"Get in the house or die."

"Y-Yes Ma'am! Thank you!"

Gray went behind the woman and entered her humble house and she went to prepare some green tea for them both.

"Porlyusica-san, there is no need to-" and he forced himself to shut up when she gave him her full glare.

"I accepted to help you, and after all I'm you medicinal advisor. So don't chatter unless I forgive so."

Gray nodded and was silent until the woman took the tea and placed it on a table and sat in front of the boy.

"Now. What seems to be the problem?"

"I need-"

"I don't care what you need. I said, what is your problem? I'll decide what you need."

Gray looked down on the table and hesitated. What if he really needed a cure and the old lady wouldn't give it to him just for the heck of it?

"Speak, Human. I don't have all day."

"Um… I have…." He looked at her and was spooked by her impatient glare, "Ok! I have some sinful feelings for my friend. And he's a guy."

The woman was startled and her eyes flew open then she glared, "And what exactly do you think this is? Some confessional in a church?! Who wants to know about your private life?"

"No! I just… I don't want to feel these disgusting things anymore!"

"And what do you think I'm? Some witch from some mermaid tale?"

"-PLEASE! I'm serious. I began feeling these strong desires for someone I don't even love, forcefully since I entered a homosexual context, and I think my mind was influenced badly from it…. so-"

"Can you not circle around the story and just tell me what happened? Because I'm feeling so very much offended by the every passing second of this conversation and I swear on my honor, I won't let your secret leak out."

Gray relaxed a bit and murmured, "Thanks."

"Now. SPEAK!"

"Ok! Ok! Lucy participated in a contest that required two men to represent the two lovers of a very famous magazine's volume for a big prize, and… I won… and N-N… Natsu. I assure you that I thought of him nothing but a friend from the very beginning, but as we acted on this foolish thing, I began imagining and thinking of things that I'd rather not to talk about."

The woman drank her tea and then stood up getting her broom and raising it up so that she could crush Gray's head with it.

"Get out of my house this instant!"

"W-WHY? You said you'll help!"

"ABSLOUTLY! When you have a real problem!"

"Please calm down. I won't leave until I've got your help. You can do what you want to me, but this is serious. I've no intention of losing my bond with Natsu for something artificial. I care for him as a teammate more than everything. More than myself."

The lady lowered her broom and sat angrily. "Listen brat. You just solved your own problem. You care for your friend more than everything, and more than yourself. Nobody does that unless the boy is your family or you actually love him more than just a damn friend."

"But he is technically a family so it's not weird."

"-It is once you began thinking of him as more."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't solve your problem. And even if I could, I won't do it because it's not my right to make you feel something or not. You're free with your own decisions, but I'll give you an advice."

Gray looked defeated and angry at the same time at the woman, not wanting to believe in her advice before even providing it.

"You can lock these feelings forever with in your mind waiting in fear for them to burst, or you can just face the fact that you like him and hear his opinion about it."

"Are you telling me to go and tell him that I LIKE him?"

"Sure."

"Thanks for everything. You _really_ helped me out."

He stood up and went for the door cursing the day he decided to get help.

"You know, I saw men being lovers before, it's nothing 'Artificial'. Your guild and Fiore is full of pretty young ladies, and yet you are attracted to your friend, so that should tell you a thing or two."

Gray turned around to Porlyusica seeing her firm red eyes sternly looking at him.

"It tells me that I'm a disgusting pervert. Nothing more, nothing less. Thanks for the advice, but no thanks. I'd rather lock my so-called secret than having him or my friends disgusted from me."

"They won't be your friends if they didn't accept who you are. You won't need them if they have a problem with you and I highly doubt they would. Be honest with yourself and act accordingly."

Gray proceeded to get out of the tree house and when he opened the door, he thought that he broke someone's nose.

"You…."

"Hello Gray…."

* * *

Gray walked in deathful silence along with Loke who was still nursing his bleeding nose.

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping. I thought you were my friend."

"Come on! It happened accidentally. Erza told me to look for you when you didn't show up for today's meeting, and someone told me that they saw you heading this way. When I thought that you went to Porlyusica-san, I overheard you talking with her that's all."

"Right."

"Gray, please wait."

Gray stopped walking and turned around not having the courage to face his nose-bleeding friend.

"I'm not going to look down on you just because you like a man. You are who you are…. I was just surprised that you liked Natsu…."

"….."

"How come my charm didn't stir anything inside you and Natsu did? I'm so insulted." He said it with such a serious tone that made Gray want to crush his jaw along with his nose in one day.

"If you think that you're funny, you're wrong. It's not funny."

Loke sighed and settled for a napkin in his nose.

"I don't like the dumbass, it's just… never mind. No one wants to understand what I'm feeling."

Loke adjusted his sunglasses and tie then went and patted Gray's shoulder. "Why don't we go get lunch? You look pale already."

Gray nodded silently and followed his friend and partner to a narrow street where people were selling their products and brimming with life. Loke entered a medium class restaurant and Café guiding Gray to a certain table and Gray almost froze when he saw the people sitting around it.

"Loke…."

"Yeah?"

"Am I hallucinating or do I see Jellal Fernandes in front of me?"

The said Jellal Fernandes adjusted his seating position and kind of smirked. "No Gray. It's me."

"How…. How-"

"Sit down first. we're going to have a long time together. I'll let you know everything."

* * *

Gray sat around the table that had a wonderful mix of guild members sitting around. The stupid trio from Blue Pegasus who were distributing their smiles to the dreamy waitresses and 'waiters' very proud of themselves that they are so sexually open minded and Gray wanted to slap each one of them so hard. Because they were so perfect. So handsome, and so sophisticated.

So they were so annoying.

The other quarter had Lyon from Lamia Scale who was dressed casually in sky blue t-shirt and white jeans indicating that he was just having some free time for himself and he also irritated Gray because he kept chatting or 'Flirting' with the waitress for almost 15 minutes while ignoring the fact that Gray was in the same room.

Another part was taken by Sally the magazine editor who smiled at Gray knowing that he was so lost as to why those guys were here with Jellal of all people who sat also dressed casually in dark blue jeans and white t-shirt smiling also at the waitress who came to take his order.

Gray counted. Him, Loke, Sally, Blue Pegasus trio, Lyon, and Jellal. Eight men.

Served by eight waitresses, where the fuck did that happen? Isn't it supposed to be just one taking the order? Why did their table look like it released some stupid sexual manly pheromones among the female population inside this damn restaurant?

"What's your order sir?"

"Oh, there are many delicious things on the menu, but…. Can't I order you?"

"No, Hibiki-Sama! Stop it, you're embarrassing me~"

There goes Hibiki's prey. Gray could swear that the blonde asshole could make a woman pregnant by just giving her the seducing look.

"And you sir?"

"I'm not saying that I like or anything! You're really annoying….. but, It can't be helped if my heart is beating fast for you."

"R-Ren-sama…."

"Why don't you free yourself for me tonight?"

"Ren….."

And the waitress fainted making Gray give the blank look at the black haired womanizer. There wasn't a saint in this group that could bring them to their sense.

"Gray. Why aren't you ordering something?" Loke asked concerned.

"Excuse me. I'm sitting around some cheap men slags and someone who is required for justice. Sorry, but I'm a _little_ shocked and trying to take everything in."

Loke laughed with Jellal and decided to order for Gray instead, disappointing the waitress who was eager to take his 'order' expecting a sophisticated flirting sentence like the others who were either fainting or tomato red.

Gray almost grunted at her disappointed response and thought that Loke will make her happy in just seconds.

"My. What a beauty." Loke stood up taking the woman's chin in his hand, "I can't recall the last time I met someone as wonderful, smart and gorgeous…. Are you free tonight?"

Gray knew that his best friend and partner would get what he wanted eventually. And he was so going to tell Lucy what happened later. He was so interested in seeing her reaction.

He thought that from the corner of his vision, he saw Sally Liam's angry eyes directed at the menu and wondered what could've happened so that the boy is upset.

"Something wrong?" Gray asked concerned.

"Ah no no! I just can't find my favorite pasta, haha…."

Gray shrugged, then looked at Lyon who was STILL chatting with the girl… and there he though Lyon liked Juvia more than anyone.

The blue eyed ice mage smiled a little as he saw his 'brother'. He was charming as the rest of the others and he was having a good time which made Gray slightly happy for seeing him enjoying himself. Lyon was a great person and he deserved happiness and some love in his life. Seeing him smiling freely and talking like he couldn't stop…. It made Gray's old guilt about Ur melt away little by little, but not entirely.

Jellal's carefree attitude, however, was still a mystery. After ordering what they wanted they sat down instead of being like monkeys jumping on any woman in sight and allowed Jellal to explain himself to Gray.

"I am here because of the Raijinshuu help. Freed was kind enough to let me have this free time with all of you and I'm thankful. Someone like me shouldn't be facing generosity from any Fairy Tail members."

Gray shrugged and drank water trying to process what is happening. "It's not a big deal, you helped us many times too. I just don't understand how they were able to help you."

"Freed is protecting my identity by the runes all around this café. Actually Ultear and Meredy are working here too-there they are-and whoever enter this café, they don't see me or the girls. We kind of-well, the _girls_ wanted to take some break from Crime Sorcière because they weren't getting enough body treatment."

The guys whistled then laughed and Ultear almost threw Jellal with the glassware she was holding. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she knew Jellal when he decides to make a remark about her or Meredy.

Lyon finished talking with the lady and drank some water then spilled it in Gray's face.

"G-G-GRAY! Since w-w-w-when are you here?!"

"Since the very beginning you decided to flirt with that 'Monica' of yours."

"I… I WAS NOT! Oh please don't tell Juvia-chan! She'll be heartbroken!"

"As if she likes you to be 'Heartbroken' shit. Don't just fucking spill your water on me and act as if everything is normal!"

"S-s-sir… are you alright?" A waitress rushed to Gray's side with a napkin and moved her fingers on his hard, strong and well-shaped chest muscles making the whole group gape at the blushing and DARING waitress.

"Uh…. Thanks, I can do it myself." Gray forced a smile and took the napkin from her hand politely with a small glare sending the girl in tears as she went to hidden kitchen.

"You are so damn lucky." Hibiki said looking at Gray's chest with dreamy eyes, "And you didn't even have to take your shirt off."

"Will you give me a break? She's a slut, if you wanted my opinion." Gray glared while drying his face and body. "That's so Disgusting Lyon."

Lyon grunted and crossed his legs in an arrogant matter. "You deserve it. I can't believe what you are doing to Juvia-chan's heart these days."

Jellal laughed slightly and Blue Pegasus group smirked especially Hibiki. "I honestly like the magazine. It shows you and Natsu in a total different setting."

Eve's smirk got possibly wider, "And we suspected that there was something going on between the two of you right after we saw it. And what do you know? You like with Natsu-kun, aren't you?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ren coughed. "You might be shocked, but it's no use denying your feelings-"

"I don't want to be told that by YOU!"

"Seriously, it was a surprise Gray." Hibiki sighed.

Gray's blush of embarrassment was evident on his irritated face and he looked at Loke who rose his hands up in the air surrendering. "I swear I didn't tell them anything! I was with you the whole time!"

Gray looked back at them and they smiled. "Gray-kun, your eyes says it all. No need to hide it from us."

"So it's true?!" Lyon asked shocked.

"Jellal, we want to make sure it's true." Meredy said as she smirked at Gray while passing the drinks on their table. _Great._ Now even this girl knows!

"Ok, Gray, do you like Natsu?"

"No."

"How many fingers are those?"

"Five."

"Are you color-blind?"

"No."

"Are you always cranky in the morning."

"Dunno."

"Interesting…." Jellal said as he sipped from his drink. Ultear stopped moving and so does Meredy, then Sally and the other boys looked at Jellal anticipated waiting for the man's irrelevant 'test' result.

Jellal crossed his arms on his chest then looked at Gray. "You… really shocked me."

"Jellal?" Meredy looked confused.

"He likes Natsu. He also dreams about him and he wants to get him in bed as soon as possible."

Gray looked at Jellal like he was his immortal enemy and many comments like _'I knew it!'_ or _'I told you so!'_ was heard making Gray wants to strangle himself and Loke for the humiliation he was currently facing.

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT STUPID TEST OF YOURS PROVES THAT?!"

"I have my ways Gray. Blame yourself not me."

"Oh it's nothing wrong loving a man." Eve said, "Take Hibiki-san for example."

All the heads whipped around looking at Hibiki who looked a little embarrassed. "Well, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You…. With a man? That's the latest joke." Loke incoherently said dumbfounded.

"Shut up. It wasn't a 'Man'. Last summer, when we went to the hot springs, a cute 16 year old boy looked after us and…. It happened that we were in the springs together. The hot water washed our minds, and the steam aroused Lust and we had the most wonderful night in my whole life."

All eyes bugged out from their places looking at Hibiki as if he grew two heads. "What happened….?"

"Ah… nothing. It didn't work out between me and him because he was living in another country and… yeah, it was over, but I still love him. I go in my holidays to the place and we're good friends now." Hibiki sighed.

"Didn't know that you had this kind of a sad love story in your life." Sally grunted.

Gray looked at Sally, not expecting the boy to be so familiar with Hibiki.

"Gray, actually we are good friends. And it's a long story."

Gray nodded he was being stared at again. "What is it with you idiots?!"

"Did you tell Natsu?" Lyon asked.

"TELL HIM WHAT?"

"What else? That you love him."

"NO WAY! I said I don't like him! He's just…. Attractive that's all." Gray surrendered while looking at the sly group of people he was sitting around.

"Interesting. You're in denial, huh?"

"No I'm not in denial, I'm sure of it."

"That's also interesting. You're denying that you are in Denial."

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Oh, when you are not denying you're in denial, then you are in major denial."

"YOU MORON! Why should I deny being in denial when you are the one who said I'm in denial and don't you dare to deny it!"

"Ladies! Calm down, you're scaring the waitresses away with your bickering!" Loke said stopping Gray's and Lyon's Denial competition, "And he's right, you're in denial."

Gray slapped his forehead. "Listen. I was affected by Sally's work place and I'm sure that I don't like him."

Loke smirked. "Oh so you probably ok with him going out with Jesse?"

"Jesse? That guy again-wait a minute! Did you say 'going out'?!"

"Yeah they went for lunch together this afternoon. I'd say they're being friends quickly."

Gray's temper snapped and glared at Loke as if he was the one who encouraged the act.

"See? You're now overprotective and Jealous. Do you still think it's artificial?"

Gray didn't want to snap Loke's head.

"I've a got a solution." Hibiki said, "Why don't you try and date Juvia-chan?"

"You are telling me that?!" Gray said shocked.

"Yeah. If what you're feeling for Natsu is so artificial to you, then maybe if you dated Juvia-chan you'll forget about it and possibly…. Love Juvia-chan instead. You know she would kill to date you, so it'll be easy asking her out. And you can prove us wrong."

Eve and the rest nodded along with Lyon who groaned, but eventually nodded because he was Gray's brother and he knew that Gray liked Natsu more than anyone around the table. And that secured him against losing Juvia.

"That's Cruel to Juvia." Loke said.

"As much as it is hard, Gray has to try and go out with her. If she knew that it can't happen between them both soon, it'll be better than keeping her hopes up which is really cruel." Jellal objected, "And maybe you'll really love her once you started going out with her."

Gray had a hint of pink on his cheeks and sighed.

"It's really vital to give her an answer soon, it's been so long already." Loke agreed finally and Sally smiled agreeing with the boy.

Gray sighed heavily.

"Guys. I can't tell you how annoying, stupid and embarrassing all of you are… and how thankful I'm for your advice. I guess I will try out what you all said."

They smiled, then Sally said, "What are friends for?"

"Yeah, you should've come to us instead of that old woman." Loke retorted.

Jellal nodded with the other trio and they hushed once the food was served.

"Let's eat!"

**…. Chapter Ends…..**

_**Thanks for reading Magnolia's shounen Ai story, you've made this author happy.**_

_**Note:**_

_In this fic, Jellal is still required from the government because that's the last thing I saw in the anime so... I'm not really updated with the manga._

_Thanks again._

* * *

**For my reviewers:**

**TheOneAndOnly123**

Thank you. You are very great too, so here is the update *winks!*

Enjoy!

**jasono346**

Thanks Jasono, you are flattering me, and it makes me partially happy. I hope this story meets your expectations.

**BohemianRebel**

Haha, thanks. Actually I don't mind you not liking the lady, and you made me grin by your enthusiasm to this story's delimma. Well, I hope I didn't make it more complicated now. Do you want the story to end? don't worry, it'll have an ending of course.

For the meantime…

Enjoy~

**Guest**

Wow, and whenever I see your review I also have a smile on my face. Yes, I noticed you reading all of my fanfics lately, and I can't tell you how much it means to me to find my writing accepted by someone. It makes me…. the happiest person.

Thanks for your lovely comment.

**titaniacherry**

Sorry, It's a habit to insert bad words in the story…. I warned you though….. (Gomenasai….) but I hope you are okay with it, hehe

Well, Hotaru is just…. I don't know really. making an OC is really hard, but it's easy at the same time once you've mastered it… something like that.

Well, I'm happy you're keeping up with this story for the past weeks and I hope you're not so bored by now.

Thanks for the lovely comment.

**YaoiFanaticFreak**

Ha, thanks. Your comment is just funny. I always love it when there is someone new reviewing. But I am glad you could finally give me the permission to give away Natsu to his seme.

Thanks forever. haha, and enjoy!

**ansjovisjj**

Thanks! We all know how Gray is being very very poor in this story, but let's just hope it gets better for him…. Or something.

Thanks for reviewing again!

**AznAkatsuki**

Thanks. I had no idea you liked long chapters. And I learned my lesson, so here you go, 5000+ words. How about that? Ok, I won't exaggerate next time, but I wish you enjoy it. well, Gray is going to go back yes.

And I hope when I write that part, you enjoy it.

Later~~

**YolandaStargazer**

Aw my dear. I still didn't mention how they looked in the magazine so wait for that. And thanks for reviewing. I totally agree that it'd be torture if I was cut off on the internet…. Worst experience ever! Totally true.

Well, I know your story will be very good so don't say bad things about it. Well, I wish you enjoy this one.

**darkhuntressxir**

I somehow you're right, but I couldn't help myself but inserting her everywhere I go. Well, enjoy~

**grayXnatsyFT**

Ok…. Wow. Suddenly I feel so very much happy because you've created an amazing account and what makes me happier is that you created it for me. My god, I can't believe it! that's the sweetest thing anyone ever did!

Haha, well, although I feel very proud with my name only on your authors favorite list, I also encourage you to read for other as well. I'm sure you'll find pretty badass writers who can be as good and better than me, and you need to enjoy as much writing as you can…. So do that too.

I'm incredibly happy and thank you very much. *Hugs!*

**AsDarknessSpreads**

Please *wink!* Tell cana for me. I'm sure she'll take good care of her damn good for nothing father. My god, that was so funny. And don't worry, Gray will be tortured for sure so look forward to it!

Enjoy~

**theabridgedkuriboh**

Why does everyone hates Gildarts now? And like him? And then hate him again?

Make up your mind. Do YOU like him or hate him?

Just kidding, I know the feeling when there is a man who sleeps around with everyone so it's completely understandable.

Ok, that was a very lovely comment, and I'm always looking forward your next one!

**Daiki-chan**

Yep, he is stubborn. And always is. And he sure deserves every nasty punishment, but aw well, I like the guy.

I sure hope I didn't torture him too much this chapter though!

Awww *Hugs!* I'm so happy to read that at the end of your comment as always. You make me feel loved. And the blushing….

Whatever! Just enjoy this chapter!


	11. The Threat

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **11**:

_**T**H**E T**H**R**E**A**T**...**_

* * *

Gray was so annoyed of course that's because he was surrounded by Natsu's body odor and…. Shampoo scent. He huffed as he crossed his arms while standing looking at the Tango pink-haired boy who was in an absolute daze.

He was just out from the shower. His hair was very wet as if he didn't dry it at all, and he sneezed once, then twice and thrice (which by the way, wasn't even a word as Gray had always known) Anyway, Natsu's behavior was odd. He was sitting on the floor of Gray's living room and was sneezing his ass off while his head was practically burning from the excessive thinking-Not that the moron can think-in the first place.

But if Natsu didn't dry himself already with his 'Magic' powers, then there was something seriously wrong. Natsu's back was resting against Gray's sofa base while sitting on the floor and thought of something while looking ahead into…. Basically, Nothing.

"Hey Idiot!" Gray called in a very polite way, but got no answer.

Natsu sneezed again and that was the last straw. Gray went to the bathroom to get a towel, then went and threw it on Natsu's head who was still daydreaming.

"You pink-man fool! Are you trying to drown my furniture with your saliva? Dry that hair of yours!"

Natsu looked up absolutely shocked. "Oh…. When did you come back?"

"A fucking ten minutes ago. I already called you five times, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. I didn't hear-" He sneezed again making Gray groan because this time, HE was covered in Natsu's saliva, "-You."

"Dry your hair this instant! Or do you want to catch a freaking cold?"

"I don't get sick Gray."

"Yeah right because idiots don't! Fucking hell! Why are you even in my house?"

"Wellllll…. Gildarts is staying at my home temporarily until they fix his home."

"What?! Why? what happened?"

"He disassembled his own house by mistake when he was in a heavy-sex-performance… whatever that means. He refused to tell me any more details-claiming that I won't understand-So…. Here I'm."

"There you are."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"YEAH! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME!" Gray shouted.

Natsu blinked. "Aren't you so cold hearted? You know that I can't sleep with Lucy or Erza and Wendy was kind enough to take Happy in-"

"-Natsu. He went there by himself didn't he?"

"-That might be correct. I can't believe he committed such infidelity towards me, but that's not the point. I'm homeless now. I mean, I think so. I can't stay with Gildarts, he's always doing something in my house. That sex or something."

Gray slapped his forehead and reminded himself, that he needed to have a serious an adult-to-adult conversation with Gildarts, also known as, the ultimate sex machine. The guy was going to get the entire Magazine's building women pregnant and Gray took a minute to visualize Cana's reaction when she hears about what her Daddy is practicing these days.

Natsu sneezed again.

"Tsk. Whatever, Dry yourself moron."

"….. That's tiring."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to, Okay? Leave me alone."

"What? Are you in depression or something?"

"Depression my foot. I'm a little tired that's ALL."

"Hmm." Gray hummed doubtfully then walked to the sofa and sat on it while Natsu, on the floor, was between his legs, then he took the towel and started roughly drying the messy locks of the other.

"AW! H-Hey! Stop! That hurts!"

"Who said I'm not happy?"

"You'll be always the bastard of the year, I guarantee that."

Gray looked up towards the mirror he installed in the ceiling which Natsu didn't even notice, and began to be gentler after he had seen Natsu's hurt and agonized expression.

"So, tell me. what made you so tired?"

"Nothing. I guess it's all the fun I had today."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. After you ditched me today even though you told me we'll buy that bed, I met Jesse at the magazine building… you know Jesse right?"

Gray almost rolled his eyes. "You bet. Tall, blonde and handsome?"

Natsu chuckled while Gray continued drying his hair. "That's the one, Anyway! He took me to lunch today~ food was everywhere and I got to eat all I wanted and oh-my god, I think I love the guy! He's been super nice when the bill came. Not like Lucy."

Gray watched Natsu from the mirror, all silly and happy and he almost smacked him on the head as he felt some bubble of anger arise within his chest. "You love him because of food?"

"Yeah!"

Natsu grinned then asked, "Is that bad?"

"No it's not bad, but it makes you just a pig."

Natsu's smile dissolved into a blank look. An angry one. "That's enough! Get your hands off me if you're so disgusted!"

Natsu tried getting up and walking away, but Gray trapped his waist by both of his crossed legs making it extra difficult. "Not until I make sure that my furniture won't suffer because of you again."

"Knock it off! I'm serious! Let go!" Natsu gave Gray's legs a little punch, but the blue-eyed boy didn't really care. He was in complete control.

"You know what you look like now?" Gray mused.

"W-w-what?"

"Like a cat refusing to get clean in water."

"I'M CLEAN!"

"It was a metaphor you idiot."

"What's a metaphor?!" Natsu asked puzzled.

"Never mind."

There was a little stillness accompanied by a few moans and groans from Natsu who was tortured.

"Where did you vanish to this afternoon? Erza was super mad at you."

"Ouch. Well, I was with…. Some friends."

"Right. so who are they?"

Gray remembered how everyone in the café told him to keep their meeting a secret for now, until he's able to solve his and Natsu's issue because if he came with Natsu to the café, they won't stop teasing him and maybe Natsu will know all about it because they wouldn't be able to control their selves. They were the worst people on earth.

Reason number two, is that Natsu might be the reason Jellal will be locked up forever because he's got a big mouth which can reveal the blue-haired current whereabouts to the government. Natsu was an idiot after all.

"Mind your own business and go make your own friends."

"I've plenty of friends."

"Right. ok, all finished."

Natsu grunted as Gray unwrapped his legs from Natsu's figure. "It felt like my head was with in a very lousy massager's hands, but thanks anyway!" He grinned and stood up.

"I'm going to bed now. Oh Gray, don't you want to know what else I did with Jesse?"

"… What did you do?"

"Mind. Your. Own. Business."

Gray raised an eye-brow.

"Finally I got to say it! goodnight asshole."

Gray was going to give Natsu credit this time for the smart comeback.

* * *

Gray was hit by a wave of shuddering as he stood in front of that building again with Natsu, and he didn't like it one bit.

He sat in the meeting room with Lucy, Erza and sally (with extra precaution from Erza's glare) and waited for the perverted director to arrive to the room. Sally sweat-dropped as Loke as usual was thinking that Sally was after Lucy's goods, and it was beginning to be annoying.

"Leo. Stop glaring please." Sally politely asked.

"Why the hell are you calling me 'Leo'?"

"… Lucy? Didn't you tell me to call him that?" Sally looked confused.

"Yes I did." Lucy laughed nervously as she saw Loke's shocked face.

"Lucy! How could you let this brat call me by my favorite name?!"

Erza coughed this time. "The first step to strengthen a relationship with any other person is to call them by something they like."

"WHO said I want any relationship with HIM?"

"I said." Erza coldly voiced her opinion making Loke overlook his loud and rude tone. "F-F-Fine!"

Sally's face turned into a blank one and the ice-blue colored eyes kept busy looking at the papers on the desk.

"Good morning everyone~" Gildarts greeted as he entered the room, and immediately was caught up in Gray's deathful glare. "I'm glad we're back to work, your fans cannot wait until the next issue."

Lucy smiled happily.

"But before we start talking about the next issue, I got you a copy from the officially published one for you to see the results of your hard work. There you go!" Gildarts threw two copies of the magazine in the air and both boys caught it in time.

The boys flipped the pages and were certainly astonished and embarrassed. The first few pages of the magazine were dedicated to their biography. Two pages were for Natsu who was standing gorgeous and next to his personal image, there was a neatly and beautifully written text about the boy, and his guild and the guild mark. The Next two were for Gray who stood in the opposite direction of Natsu, hands in pockets with an annoyed look, and a sexy scowl. Beside his picture, there was also small amount of words talking about him in general.

After that, there was some advertisement about perfumes and gifts with them acting as models and individually of course.

"Wee, I look so damn good." Gray proudly viewed his thoughts.

"I look so damn better." Natsu challenged, but soon they both forgot about challenging because of Erza's frosty glare.

After that, they saw a few shots for them together standing over a rail, Natsu looking to the sea, and Gray looking the opposite besides him, and the only thing that was keeping them together, was their intertwined fingers that couldn't be seen clearly.

They kind of skipped the pages with their photos together because they were 'embarrassing' and were professional. Generally, they included their date, their intimate photos which had Natsu's face like crimson, and Gray's stupid confidence.

"Whatever. So what's next?" Gray said as he closed the magazine.

"More photos, more themes, more success, and more fans." Gildarts summed up for Gray who almost fell from his chair aggravated by the joy of the old man, "So! Let's get to the Individual photos, shall we?"

Lucy and Erza smiled to one another, happy by the result.

Natsu and Gray however, didn't really agree.

* * *

In the break, Gray decided to go to the bathroom, to wash his face and refresh a little bit, and god he wish he hadn't because he was face to face now with the tall, blonde and handsome.

"Hello."

"Hi, Gray right?"

"The one and only." Gray almost scoffed as he opened the tab for water.

Jesse chuckled and continued washing his hands. "I've heard a lot about you from Natsu."

"Really?"

"Yeah, about how you two fight and everything."

"… I heard he made you pay for his needs yesterday. He was really happy you didn't complain at all." Gray said through his teeth trying to be as polite as it takes.

"Why would I complain? I would do anything for Natsu." Jesse said as he dried himself, smiling 'Stupidly' in Gray's opinion who didn't like the way the other had made his opinion clear.

"That idiot should be really glad someone's going this extreme for him."

"I don't think I'm doing anything extreme. Natsu's special. And he deserves more than that. I'll do whatever he wants even if it meant to get him the stars."

Gray stopped as he raised his wet face to look at the other. "No offense, but are you… like, a homo or something?"

"Yes I'm."

"And does Natsu Know about this?"

"Yes he does. Why? Something wrong?" Jesse's tone changed into something that Gray didn't understand, but generally, it could be hostility.

"Not at all, but let me warn you. Do not make any move on that idiot because he won't understand it and because I won't like it."

Jesse calmly looked at Gray with a raised eye-brow. "Who told you that He won't understand it? Everyone knows what affection and love is and even if it weren't for words, I can show Natsu what it means to be loved. And I don't care about what you want. I care about what Natsu wants."

"Listen here-"

"You know what? You got some nerve there Fullbuster. You look at him like you're some hungry animal, and yet, you don't want anyone to touch or speak to him but yourself. You are just a coward who can't make his clear decision. I don't want to be warned by you."

Gray's eyes were a little shocked, then he glared.

"You're wrong. And maybe you'll understand better if I turned you into a punching bag."

"Try doing that, and we'll see what Natsu have to say about it."

And damn that Jesse guy knew how to silence Gray of all people. Gray had threatened people here and there in the building several times, but never actually got the same treatment as he was getting it now and it made him super angry and speechless.

Jesse got closer from the boy and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Cowards should just stand there and watch me until I make him mine. I wish to see more of that hatred of yours."

It took all Gray's might to hold back killing the blonde while his knuckles turned into white and his eyes had a gleam of anger.

Jesse finally smiled that _'Innocent'_ smile of his and backed off waving his hand to the other. "I'll see you soon. Fullbuster."

Gray's gaze dropped venom at the other who just got out making hell gates open in Gray's mind, the boy who thought that he might commit murder. How dare that little bastard talk to him that way?

Okay, so he wasn't little. Jesse was actually an adult. Big one. And huge one, and maybe that's the reason Gray felt that he was threatened. What happens if that guy actually succeeds in making Natsu his?

Gray didn't care.

_'I wish they both go to hell.'_

* * *

Gray went to the bakery after he finished his job. He wanted to take his mind off from everything that has been happening to him that day-No shit-he needed some bread. He wasn't some drama queen and certainly he wasn't a romanticist who gets lost on the streets thinking about what shit others think about when they sulk. Gray was a practical one. He gets upset, he thinks about shower, food, and a good sleep. He might think about the difficulties he faces in life, but not for so long.

Actually this was the first time that his thoughts were messed up. After that declaration of war from Jesse, Gray hadn't been able to understand why was he feeling an unsettling feeling in his stomach, but he decided to talk to Natsu when he gets home, and at least get a hint or two about those two people's relationship and how deep it is.

Preferably it's not so deep.

"Hello there!" The worker in the shop greeted. "Such a long time Gray-kun."

"Well, I was out of town so."

"Alright, how can I help you?"

"Give me a second to decide."

"You take all the time you need." The man smiled and went to help another lady leaving Gray to look for options.

He needed French bread, and he needed to deserts to drink with his coffee, but wasn't sure what to pick. The damn shop produced so many delicious things that he couldn't take all at once. Well, if Natsu was staying with him, then that should lower his options down-

Wait a minute. Why did he have to buy that idiot anything?!

That's right. food. If Natsu is going to be allured by food, then Gray was going to do it.

No shit. He won't. He would just buy something for him because he's staying with him and as soon as he asks Juvia out, the better it gets.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Isn't that GRAY FULLBUSTER?!"

Gray snapped out of his thoughts to see almost all of the female population a meter away from him.

"…."

"Oh my gosh! That's him! Gray-san!"

All of the girls came running from the street to watch and Gray could feel danger lurking in those eyes and how they stared at him.

Oh shit.

* * *

Natsu laughed his ass off as he saw Gray entering the apartment completely dis-shelved holding some groceries and Gray wanted to kick him so bad.

"What's so funny?"

"Ha, the way you L-l-look! Hahaha, you should s-see yourself in the mirror!"

"Yeah, lucky me, I got to meet the female's nature in its raw state."

"YOU TOO? I almost got attacked, but Jesse helped me out."

Gray stopped saying what he was going to say and put the stuff on the kitchen's counter as he went to reorganize himself, then went out with the towel.

"You never dry yourself, do you?"

Natsu realized that again, he didn't dry himself after the shower and shrugged. "I forgot."

"Okay." Gray went and sat again behind Natsu in the same position they were yesterday. He moved the towel slowly to dry Natsu's hair and looked to the mirror above to see his reaction.

To say that he was surprised…. It would be so very little.

Natsu's eyes were closed, and he could see the faint pink on the salamander's cheeks who looked like he was savoring the few minutes that Gray was going to give him that gentle treatment in.

Gray was confused from this weird calm reaction. Why would the idiot look like he was enjoying it?

Gray shook his head as he continued his work and while doing so, his gaze went to Natsu's back of a neck and a little portion of the back while being separated by the silver necklace of Natsu. He saw a few beauty brown and black spots on these areas which looked very nice in contrast with that soft tan skin. Gray couldn't feel it, but it sure felt that way. If he had the choice, he would've kissed each and every one of them because they sure were beautiful. He didn't know that Natsu actually possessed something as gorgeous as beauty spots on him and it pushed Gray to think, where could he find more?

He felt pathetic for himself. He was actually turned on by a man.

He shook his head again. It was just as he thought. The soon he gets to ask Juvia out, the better.

"So Natsu. What did you do after the photo shoots?"

Natsu didn't respond for minutes, and then Gray looked up in the mirror to see him still closing his eyes. _Did he sleep?_

"Natsu?"

"H-Huh? D-Did you… say something?"

Gray rolled his eyes and moved his hands in Natsu's hair skillfully, "Yes, I was asking what you did after work?"

"Ah, I went with Jesse for Lunch again."

Gray bit his lip and stopped what he was doing for a while. "Natsu. That guy is not safe. He's got ulterior motives to his kindness towards you so stop talking to him."

Natsu snapped out of his gaze suddenly and stood up looking at Gray angrily. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. it's just a hunch."

"Thanks for the advice. Just don't expect me to go through it."

Gray glared back. "But-"

"-Even if he's an evil man, I can take care of myself."

Gray raised his hands up in a surrendering fashion to calm down the sudden heavy hot temperature that enveloped the room.

"Fine fine. Do what you want."

Natsu took a minute to calm down, and then grinned.

"Great! What's for dinner?"

….

The next day, no one was expecting what was happening. Juvia was absolutely speechless. Lucy and Erza couldn't believe it and was speechless too.

After work, they all decided to go and have some fun in the guild, but no one saw Gray's bold request from Juvia which was basically:

"Can you go out with me?"

Some cheers were heard after a few minutes as the people saw Juvia's tears of joy, and it was so so loud and noisy and busy that no one got to see Natsu's look of pure shock and maybe…..

Horror.

_… **Chapter Ends**…._

_My my cliffhanger much?_

_I know it's tough from this point on, but hang with me dear readers._

_Okay, so I've finished my graduation project, and I have a final exam soon, and I want to promise but not so sure….. those who read 'All our Children Dreams', be happy, I might update so so soon, so wait for it. Cute Natsu and Gray's childhood is on the move again._

_Thanks for reading! Be sure to point out any mistakes, favorite scenes, or any other thing you want._

_Love~_

_Flame-Belt_

* * *

**For my reviewers:**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge**

Woo, thank you so much. I sure hope it wasn't tiring reading all those chapters at once! But wow, I'm glad you are reading more of my stories. And haha, I'm happy I'm converting you more to be a gray seme lover. Well, it might not be entirely, but hey? It's worth a try.

Loved all of your reviews and I wish this story meets your expectations.

About dragon slayers, it sure is a mystery with everything that is connected to them, and I wish we find out soon, but thanks for the information anyway. It's been nice to hear about what other people have to say about it.

**YaoiFanaticFreak**

Haha, well, don't you worry about anything dear. I don't really mind you not reviewing in time. You enjoyed it right? that's all what matters to me.

Sorry…. But I made Gray date Juvia. *Sobs!* forgive me. please.

Hehe, see you next chapter!

**Level X**

Thank you so much. I've noticed that you have taken some interest in my stories lately, and nothing could make me more happier. Being followed by a new member is always a pleasure to me. I hope this story will bring you joy whenever you read it and thank you so much for your comment.

Well, I look forward hearing more from you.

**Guest**

You can't attack me with kisses like that; otherwise I will be blushing madly-which I did. Haha, thank you so much for your love, it's been a pleasure to earn it from you. I wish you like this chapter.

**titaniacherry**

I won't allow Gray to attack you even if the bastard wanted to. You're my precious reviewer and no one, and I say no one can harm you!

Hehehe, well, I'm thrilled to know that you liked the previous chapter, and I wish you don't kill me for this one. Be calm okay? And everything good will come eventually.

So wait for it~~

**MyBeatingKokoro**

Well….. I didn't really know what you meant by that, but I wish it's good. Haha, thanks for your comment! And I sure hope you like this chapter.

**Daiki-chan**

Well. I did what you wanted and from now on, it's a Natsu torture and not Gray ^^…. I think Natsu might come and take his revenge from you.

Hehe, thanks for the review as always. Gosh, you make my day with it.

See you next chapter~

**BohemianRebel**

Woo, I'm warned now, don't worry. Hehe.

Well, I'm so sorry for the reading difficulty, I'll try to improve the way I put dialogues and such. God, I'm just an idiot when it comes to think that other people might function the way I do. Don't mind me, that was weird. Anyway, I hope it was fine this chapter, but if it's not, don't hesitate to point it out. I always learn from my readers.

Thank you.

Enjoy~

**YolandaStargazer**

Oh wow *Blush!* I-I-I- AM NOT a sensei! Definitely! Geez girl, I really am not that great yet. I'll be someday, but not now! You are making me blush!

Hehe, well, I sure hope you continue writing, because you'll get experience and eventually, you'll be so good at it you know? And I hope you got your laptop back. It's the bond for me. my red laptop. Always together forever! haha, that was stupid, ok.

See you next chapter!

**darkhuntressxir**

Yes, he's bad Gray. However, don't you think he's the worst now? Personally I do. Just let me know your opinion about it. haha, thank you so much for the cute review!

See you next chapter!

**AznAkatsuki**

Yes, eventually, the bastard will learn the hard way. But oh wow, nice to hear from you again. And Stay calm when you read chapter, because I think good stuff are bound to happen at some point.

Ha, well, thank you AznAkatsuki-san. You always make my day.

**ansjovisjj**

Wow, cosplaying Juvia? You must hate Natsu, right? haha, well, then again, you are reading my story so I think it's okay still…. I wish I could earn as much as I could from your laughter, and joy while reading the story.

Hehe, enjoy.

**theabridgedkuriboh**

Hmm. Well, don't worry about Gray hurting Juvia. He might do so but not in that preposterous way you are imagining he would. Gray is a bastard yes, but he's not that mean so rest assured.

Hehe, and I really don't know… maybe Gray will wait until Jesse and Natsu happen, you don't know?

Enough teasing. I'm sorry, I just hope you like reading this chapter.

**AsDarknessSpreads**

Oh my god, I sure hope that waitress was hunted down by you. She should know better than touching your Gray, right?

Haha, well, I don't know. I like sarcasm, and I think it kind of gives a story a taste. If you looked into my favorite stories, you'll find them all like that. Sarcastic and very funny, even though they could be really sad at the same time. Of course, there are some great writers who can beat my own sarcasm and it's very hilarious.

Am I weird? Hehe, I don't know, but for me, a story isn't so great without a hint or two of great sarcasm and smart comebacks.

Sorry to hurt your head, and I so like your lovely review!

Enjoy~

**CsillaDream**

Ahahaha, thank you so much. You are a celebrity of the Gratsu fics girl! You don't know how much you are famous? Ask anyone in fanfiction about CsillaDream and you'll see how you and your fanfics are well known and awesome!

Well, thanks for the review, it means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Even though something terrible happened in the end.


	12. A Better Understanding Of Natsu Dragneel

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **12**:

_**A B**e**t**t**e**r** U**n**d**e**r**s**t**a**n**d**i**n**g of **N**a**t**s**u** D**r**a**g**n**e**e**l**...**_

_D**on**'t** Br**e**a**k** th**e R**u**l**e**s**...**_

* * *

**I) A Better Understanding Of Natsu Dragneel**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel.

One of the fiercest and strongest guild members in Fairy Tail. He didn't fear anyone. People _feared _him. Although he has the power to burn down an entire town, he also has the power to make a crowd clutch their stomachs from laughter. He can bring smiles to wistful faces, and make all girls love him for no obvious reason _(from his point of view)._ They were all technically a little bit infatuated with him. For Natsu, he didn't wish for anything more than staying with his friends and only family.

**_A fact._** Natsu Dragneel didn't hold grudges. No, even with his enemies, he was always sympathetic at the end of the battle, except if it was someone who sabotaged Fairy Tail. Natsu would be angry. Jellal is a very good example of the situation. For Erza, Natsu was ready to sacrifice his life and kill the _'Bastard'_ back then, but look at them now? No, he didn't hold any grudge or purely hate anyone, wherever, whenever and whatsoever.

Natsu looked to the sky that showed numerous stars in confusion. He was sitting in Gray's Veranda on the floor, back resting against the glass door and hands intertwined on his legs. He tried to process what he'd felt back in the guild when the ice-dipshit made that certain announcement.

Natsu knew that Juvia had been stalking Gray from forever. When they were on a mission, when they were in hot springs, when they were walking, eating, etc. Back then he didn't know why, but with time he began to understand. He began to know what a date is, what love is, and what a lover is. From Jesse's explanation, a date often times led to love, then being lovers. **How?** That he didn't know yet. Jesse refused to give him more hints, the stingy asshole. He claimed that Natsu couldn't understand what's beyond.

Anyway, he understood that Juvia loves Gray. He didn't react to that fact at all back then. And now he finds himself asking a question….

When the hell did he start feeling himself getting all ugly from the inside? Why'd he suddenly resent his blue haired friend?

Natsu Dragneel had been discreet about this for a while now. Since he began working with Lucy's magazine….. His relationship with Gray was beginning to crumble and he didn't know why. He'd fight with the asshole fights which cannot be mended normally, and he was glad that they were all over, but the reason behind these fights was still unknown.

Gradually, Natsu began looking at Gray differently. Going on a date with Gray was the best. He would admit it since he's not the lying type. No one did take him on a date before; even if it was just for the job they had to do. He would admit that Gray looked amazing while photo shoots are running; he would admit that Gray has a certain smirk, or mysterious look that'd just make his heart jump for a second, not knowing why. Natsu would admit that he suddenly has the urge to touch Gray's hair, to feel how smooth it is, and to lean into his simple touch like _'Drying his hair from shower'_. He'd admit that he is fond of Gray's oranges and lemons citrus crisp scent which had always invaded his sensitive nose causing his heart to increase its beats' pace. Gray's bed was practically the main supplier for Natsu's favorite scent. That's why he loves it.

Natsu would sadly and unfortunately admit that he likes all of Gray Fullbuster the major big asshole of all Magnolia.

He asked himself, why did this have to happen? He never got an answer from his mind.

As it was mentioned before, Natsu wasn't the lying type. He was bluntly honest. He didn't hide anything from his friends, especially when the matter was about THEM, however, when he was about to ask Gray for a conversation and tells him how he clearly feels about him, Levy told him that one-sided love could be mocked, bullied and demolished if he approached the topic so soon and knowing him, so-well-blunt.

Even if Gray didn't like him one bit, Natsu didn't want to hear it. He didn't wish for it to be a fact yet.

Natsu's love for Gray was like a candle. He was holding it so close, trying to keep up the fire for as long as he can, knowing that the candle's weak fire could disappear anytime with a strong blow. That, and he waited for some time to see if his feelings were that sort of thing, and unfortunately, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, his eyes would meet with Gray's feeling his heart giving in. Gray would mistake that look for a hatred look because Natsu was doing his best in hiding.

He didn't want to be rejected. It's embarrassing enough that liked a guy and Gray of all people.

The guy who once almost poisoned his food? Who once beat him mercilessly in fights? Who once almost dislocated his arm? Who once fed him toxic mushrooms? and the list could go on. There were just no words that described Gray's horrible deeds. The guy was a jackass no matter how anyone looked at it. Why did he have this sort of feeling for him anyway?! _Oh_ how he wished to burn himself with his own flames.

Not admitting to Gray was something, but seeing Gray asking Juvia out was something **else.** His pathetic mind thought that all of Gray's dates were supposed to be with him, and then he remembered that the date he had with Gray was not realistic. Gray's beginning with Juvia _IS_ realistic and it could lead to love. That's why Natsu didn't know why he resented Juvia.

Didn't he mention that he began feeling rotten inside?

He couldn't help it. Just seeing her smiling with Gray the same way he did when they were on that date, killed him in the heart. And now he was sitting in the fresh air trying to get rid of this ugly feeling that was eating him from the inside. He couldn't even celebrate with the guild, saying that he got something so urgent to attend to (Which was awkward because Natsu Dragneel never backed away from a party. Hell, Natsu Dragneel took initiatives in parties).

A soft sigh escaped Natsu's lips which immediately closed in a hurt expression now looking to his hands and his body feeling the cold floor radiating through his jeans. His bare foot toes shivered slightly, but Natsu wasn't sure it was the cold's doing. His whole body began shivering along with his heart and the peachy pink haired boy's eyes were stung with a little redness.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Natsu gasped quickly looking for the source of the voice and caused his head to hit the glass door which was open.

"Ouch…." He released a weak groan and rubbed the spot that was hurt hoping that the pain would go away. Also, he didn't miss the pair of curious sarcastic blue eyes that looked at him….. Well, in a sarcastic way.

"Well?" And the owner of the blue eyes wasn't so patient.

"Enjoying the fresh breeze! Are you planning to take that from me too?!" Natsu spat angrily hissing because his head hurt like hell, and it was too late when he realized what he said when Gray looked at him questioningly.

"What's **your** problem?" Natsu asked rubbing his head.

"Nothing…. I just feel that you're…. acting strange tonight."

"W-WHY?"

"Are you crazy?! You didn't attend Fairy Tail's party which is a major thing."

Natsu refused to look at the other and tried to remain calm. "I hate these kinds of parties."

"…. Seriously? Which kind of parties?"

"Get **off** my back tonight Fullbuster. I don't need you coming and lecturing me about it." Natsu said as he watched the sky with its glowing jewels.

He heard Gray sigh and felt the boy sit next to him on the freezing ceramic since he felt Gray's body heat touching his cold arm. Very Ironic….. He was supposed to be the one radiating heat, but as sadness clouded his heart, he didn't have the energy to do anything.

"Something is bugging you? You can talk about it if you want."

"Nothing at all. H-How was your night with Juvia?"

Gray grunted. "Nothing special. What did you _expect_?"

"I don't know. Did you plan where are you going to?"

"Why should we?" Gray blankly looked at Natsu.

"Well, you asked her out."

"Oh, don't mind that. And why are you exactly meddling in my love life?" Gray suspiciously asked.

Natsu rubbed his arm slowly feeling so cold. "I'm not."

Silence sat with them which was odd. Natsu always took chances like these to bug or fight Gray. They could be doing anything noisy, and that's why silence wasn't comfortable.

"Long time since we had a fight, ha?" Natsu asked the question which seemed to be rhetorical instead of a mere question.

"Why? Does it bother you that your ass is not in great danger?" Gray answered after a while with an equal rhetorical question.

"Ha. Ha. I don't THINK so. I just miss kicking yours that's all."

In fact, it bothered Natsu. Fighting Gray was….. Was something that made him feel closer to Gray? More than sitting next to him now believe him or not. When their fists collided, and their kicks reached each other, Natsu could swear that they had an understanding Then. Verbal conversations never really worked for both.

"So you're up for a challenge?"

Although Gray looked careless, he answered, "Hell yeah. It's been a while since I last take you as a punching bag."

"Who-who-who's that you are calling a punching bag?! Last time I checked, I was the one who settled the fight."

"The hell….? You were hiding behind Freed's runes which don't count. Now that you are out of it, my advice for you is to watch your back my friend."

"Really? Ho, let's see ABOUT THAT!" Natsu stood along with the other racing outside the home for an empty spot where they can spare Gray's house the damage, to avoid hitting a random dog, and to consider everyone's feelings at the late hour of the night-not that they cared. They knew Erza would be hot on their trail if they didn't.

Once they've found a spot in the forest to start with, they both stood at a distance looking at each other with a serious challenging intent. After sometime, Natsu found his face growing hot. Whether it was his magic, or something else, he didn't know. Damn Gray and his intense eyes. They were practically drilling holes in his body.

"Are we gonna do this or are you going to stand all night _staring_ at me?" Gray asked him irritated.

Natsu snapped out of his daze and shook his head. Damn. It happened every time he looks at the other. He'd just lose himself in staring at Gray's whole vibrancy in front of him.

Natsu's body moved and his leg fiercely landed on Gray's defensive arm startling the blue-eyed from the speed and strength. Natsu didn't know, but he could feel Gray's shock which didn't matter. Right now, he needed to win. He needed to cure that slight pain in his heart. Every punch he tossed screamed-

_-Why…..?_

Why did he have to like Gray? Why did Gray have to take Juvia as a partner? Why everything seemed so screwed up in his mind?

It was even worse when Gray began his counter attack. Natsu's body was so hot, bringing sweat and speedy breaths caused by the tension in the air, nevertheless, Natsu could feel Gray's discomfort from the fight because he was losing it. All the frustration, the anger, the sadness, and the broken pieces of Natsu's emotions were all transferred into lethal punches and hits that already had damaged some of the forest's trees bringing them down like it was the easiest thing a human can do.

"-Hey, time ou-"

"Natsu!"

"Are you even listening?!"

"DAMMIT! I SAID WAIT!"

Natsu's ears went deaf to Gray's protests. He knew he wasn't supposed to be using that much of his strength in a friendly fight, but he couldn't stop when he was feeling so frustrated. He couldn't control his body which seemed to have a separate will of its own.

"That's _it_!"

He was still indulged in his messed up thoughts and feelings when he felt Gray's direct ice hit which did the trick in letting him lose his guard for a second, enough for the bastard to wrap his arms around him from behind to stop him from fighting and creating magic altogether and he never felt angrier. Wasn't it enough how the asshole hurt him? Even if it was unintentional…..

"….." Frankly, Natsu didn't have anything to say as he kept trying to break free from Gray's hold like a caged animal, sweat running on his forehead and flushed body from rage and fury.

"N-Natsu!"

He heard Gray wince from the elbow that almost broke one of his ribs, and began to stop trying to struggle. He was tired, and gasping for air from the jerky movements that eventually stopped leaving him breathless. A light breeze brushed his peachy tinted hair and nothing could be heard but both trying to gain a normal pattern of breathing. Gray as if not trusting the other, kept his arms wrapped around Natsu's body from behind so that the boy could feel Gray's beating heart and harsh intakes of air.

Calming down, Natsu looked blankly to the damage he'd done in the forest, and a couple of sweat drops ran down on his face's right side. He sensed Gray breathe normally again, and tapped on his arm.

"You can let go now. You win." Natsu said in a very low volume and somehow he didn't feel as enthusiastic as he used to be when Gray defeated him in the past. He'd ask for another challenge, however, he felt like he'd cheated or something. This wasn't a friendly game. This was a **_death_** match. He expected Gray to yell at him and kick him senseless for his incomprehensible actions, but not expecting the bastard to keep him even closer than before, with a gentler grip.

"… Are you… Alright?"

Natsu's eyes widened as blood rushed to his cheeks and his stomach did a back-flip. Somehow, Gray's apparent considerate voice caught him off guard and demolished any sadness or pain or anger he was feeling, making him wonder how this guy was able to leave that impact on him. The small joy of knowing that Gray is actually concerned for him helped erasing any type of negative emotions and feelings he was storing and maybe made his eyes a little red ready to pour some salty liquid in pure confusion of contradicting feelings going all over his head, not to mention how much he wanted just to turn around and feel Gray's warmth all over his body through a big embrace.

He wanted it to stop. It was torture.

"Yeah…. Fine. Just…. Just tired. Ah, let-"

"Natsu. Is there something you're not telling me?"

For a minute, Natsu wanted everything to be lifted off his chest. To tell Gray how idiotic he is to just… like him, but something told him he'd mess things up if he did. Gray was with Juvia. There was no way what he planned to say is gonna change the situation, so why the complexities?

He could still hear Jesse's voice in his head telling him otherwise; nonetheless, he chose to ignore it.

"I don't tell you a lot of things, and seriously! Let go, asshole!" Natsu jerked himself forward getting rid of Gray's grip feeling the warmth go away, not knowing how he will turn around to talk to him again. "Let's go back."

"…. Sure."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was sitting yet again with Jesse who asked him to have a drink with him after work at the nearby Restaurant.

"So you didn't tell him?" Jesse's eyebrow was raised in irritation which Natsu didn't see more often. Jesse was a perfect gentleman with him the whole time treating him like he'd vanish if treated him a bit rough.

Natsu nodded and bit down the juice's strew between his teeth feeling that he has absolutely no energy.

"You're the captain of idiots, you know that?" Jesse pressed removing the glass from in front the peachy pink haired boy so that he could get words out of him.

"Listen, everything happened so fast, and I just…. Couldn't."

"What the hell Natsu? Don't give me that Crap, and tell me what happened!"

Natsu sighed and began telling Jesse bitterly what happened. "He…. Yesterday he asked Juvia out. Juvia is a girl is a friend in our guild. She'd been in love with him from sooooo long, I think. So… I couldn't just go tell him. I'm happy for Juvia-"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! Natsu! Do you know why did that happen? It's because you'd been such a coward from soooooo long and you weren't able to man up and tell him anything! How could you be happy for your love rival?!"

"Juvia is my friend, and never once I've looked at her that way. And I will NOT allow you to talk about her that way either." Natsu slightly glared at Jesse who sighed and swallowed some of his own banana juice.

"Fine. Then go out with me."

"Never. Not in this life and not in the second or the third."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't like you that way. You better nail it down in that stubborn head of yours."

"Natsuuuuuuuuu! You're so cruel! Can't you see my heart breaking in million pieces because of your constant rejection?!"

"For god sake, can't you see how I suffer every time you ask me out and I reject you? I like you ok? A lot. In fact, too much. But…. It's different from the _'like'_ you want."

"Che. One of these days Dragneel, I will make you mine."

"You wish."

"You brat! You're being so mean today!"

"OF COURSE I'M!"

Jesse's eyes widened as he heard the other snap. Natsu regretted snapping because he knew Jesse was just trying to cheer him up, but failing. He was beyond sad. Whatever Jesse tried to do it won't work.

From the beginning of their encounter, Natsu was aware of Jesse's strange feelings towards him because…. Duh, they were so obvious. When he met him first day at the magazine's outdoor area, Jesse DARED to kiss his cheek when he was _'bawling'_ and told him, _'More beautiful than a moon, more fascinating than a rose, and absolutely gorgeous!'_ which resulted in Natsu kicking his flirty ass about ten meters away. The guy didn't really get the message and somehow Natsu wasn't all irritated. Although Jesse wanted nothing more than all of _'Natsu'_, he couldn't bear it when Natsu was upset.

Natsu had told him all about him and Gray and thanks to Jesse and Levy, Natsu was able to identify the weird feelings he has been sensing for a while for Gray, however, it didn't end here. Jesse encouraged Natsu to tell Gray how he feels about him. Jesse loved Natsu. He really did and that's why he wanted Natsu to find his own happiness. Jesse didn't give up on Natsu at all, in fact, until today he gets his fair share of beating when he tries getting closer than asked for from Natsu. He loves a fierce dragon slayer after all.

"I'm….. sorry." Natsu said after long silence and heard Jesse's chuckle. The blonde patted his hair and smiled making Natsu relax at the simple touch.

"It's okay Natsu. I just want you to be happy. And what you did is making me mad. Why can't you just tell him how you feel about him? Even if he rejects you, you'll feel a lot better with that burden being off your shoulder."

"I don't want that. I don't want to be rejected. I don't want to tell him anything….. and I don't want to like him anymore!"

Jesse erased the stray tear away from the dragon slayer's cheek and didn't know how to comfort him. "Hey Natsu….. Stop it will you? That asshole doesn't deserve those tears."

Natsu felt his chest burning and his fist almost broke the table they were sitting at. "Dammit…. I'm… I'm mad at myself. How did this happen? Why me? Why HIM?! I can't think anymore… and the worst part is I have to see him at work and home-"

"Woah wait. Home?"

"… I mean the damn house. A friend of mine is using my house now so I got no choice but to stay with him."

Jesse smiled, "Then… why don't you come to my house? I live alone and I've extra space."

Natsu couldn't help but to laugh through his tears. "So that you can attack me when I'm asleep? No thanks."

"No seriously. You've to consider this."

The pink haired nodded while wiping his pathetic tears. "Right. I will. thanks…. Very much. You always… help me out, I... I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go out with me."

"….. Never."

"Natsuuuuu! You stupiiieeee!"

Natsu laughed clutching his stomach while Jesse smiled fondly of the boy sitting in front of him. He was proud of himself that he could bring Joy to enter Natsu's heart. And whether Natsu liked it or not, He was gonna knock some sense into that thick skull of Gray Fullbuster. Seriously, Gray Fullbuster is a total ass-hat. Is this how he respond to Jesse's so called 'War'?

He would never forgive him for being such a narcissistic bastard and for hurting Natsu.

Unknowingly to Natsu, Jesse was planning the death of Gray Fullbuster. The stubborn unbelievable head.

Natsu Dragneel on the other hand smiled feeling better talking about what's bothering him with Jesse. He was still upset from the inside at the sudden turn of events, but he feels that he can pull through it now, knowing that he has such a great friend on his side. In fact, he refused to tell any of this to his friends at the guild because he didn't know what their reaction would be like. He saw them celebrating after all for Gray the day before….. And it sucked.

He really felt ugly in the inside.

* * *

**II) Don't break the rules**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster had made simple rules to his and Juvia's relationship. He wasn't completely honest with the Juvia, but he wasn't exactly deceiving her either. He told Juvia that he had someone in his heart and that he gives her a chance to change his mind. The girl wasn't upset. In fact, she took this as a challenge to make Gray-Sama hers and hers alone. She wasn't going to lose against anyone if the prize was Gray-Sama and she respected Gray that he came _clean_ and told her everything even though she didn't know who exactly her Gray-Sama liked.

Gray told Juvia that he wasn't going to do anything Juvia wanted to do if he _didn't_ want to do it, plus no jumping on him in front of the crowd, and no sex from the first two days at least. If it happens that Juvia break those rules, then her future with him is immediately over. He was a bastard, again, but to insure his safety with this girl who worshipped him, he drew some red lines which weren't supposed to be there if he was interested in juggling this relationship from the very start.

Right now he was in the magazine building and happened to see Gildarts who was standing and talking with some brunette hottie. Gray's blood immediately boiled and the boy vowed that someday he'd castrate the man who can't hold himself from being with any women human being.

"Oooooh! Gray, there you are!"

"… Here I'm." Gray said between his teeth while Gildarts kissed the woman's hand saying that he's got something important to discuss with the Fullbuster. The woman giggled and walked away, leaving both guild mates to talk.

"Alright. That's fucking enough! When the hell are you planning leaving Natsu's house?!"

Gildarts laughed and adjusted his tie. "Why? I thought you were going to be happy with the brat staying with you."

"YEAH RIGHT! Here's the deal! I'M NOT!"

"Hmm. You know what? I can't understand you. I thought you'd thank me for it."

"WHAT?! Why the hell would I do that?!"

"You playing dumb, or are you serious?"

"I'm fucking serious. Now, I demand you to leave Natsu's home with the shitty activities of yours so that he can leave me the hell alone!"

"Hahaha. No way! You're way too much fun to tease and besides, If Natsu didn't like staying with you, he'd have already asked me to leave himself."

"….." Gray was dumbfounded at the statement. "W-What do you mean?!"

"I mean that he obviously is comfortable with staying with you. I received to complains so far. And you know Natsu. If he didn't like something, he'd make sure to point it out."

"S-Shut up! He only wants to stay because of my bed!"

"Huh?"

"He said he loves my bed. Apparently he is slacking because of it, so hurry up and pack your stuff OUT!"

"Wooow…. Interesting. You just gave me an idea about the next issue release."

"… What?"

"Come on! Let's go meet the others! Oh this will be good!"

Gray almost slapped his forehead knowing that nothing good came from behind this man who was already dragging him by the collar to the meeting room.

* * *

Gray sat lazily on the sofa of his living room flipping through a newspaper being so very exhausted. After all, he spent the day with Natsu in front of the camera, people taking various individual photo shoots for them for advertisement in other sections of the magazine. Sooner THAN later he was going to have pictures with Natsu intimately like the past date and the 'Bed' scene. Only this time it was going to be worse.

Gildarts had this Crazy idea of making them look like they're having sex which was totally absurd. Gray tried to get the man back to his senses, but Nah-uh, he was hard like a rock. He saw this as a great opportunity to make dozens of fans who already mailed the magazine about establishing a 'kissing' scene in the next edition.

Gray was beyond embarrassed. Imagining kissing the idiot….. Imagining having SEX with him was…. Despicable! How could that jackass (Gildarts) be so cool about it?!

Of course, Natsu didn't really understand what SEX was, and he just shrugged being okay with it and not supporting Gray's argument whatsoever. Lucy and Erza smirked and said something about wanting to see the juicy scene, while Loke shrugged (when Gray knew that he was going to report this to about seven men who already knew that he had a thing for Natsu) and this was going to be the scandal of the century.

Anyway, he had to think of something to stop this 'Sex' scene. He was totally NOT going to do it even if it was just _(Cuddling under the sheets sharing a sweet forehead kiss!)_ and even it meant to make a stand in front of ERZA Dammit!

He saw Natsu walking out of the bathroom after he'd finished showering. Somehow he feels like he wants to die every time he sees Natsu after Gildarts had given them the heads up about the next photo-shoot. The pink-haired automatically chose to sit under Gray's legs on the floor as usual. It became such a weird habit after every shower, and Gray would take the towel and dry Natsu's hair himself. He hated doing it, but he felt that he had to. He didn't know why. And don't ask him why.

This time, Natsu chose to rest his head on Gray's knee and before Gray could ask him what the hell he was doing, He heard soft snores.

_Unbelievable._

How could he sleep that fast? Moreover, why on Gray's knee of all things?!

Gray sighed while looking to the idiot and how his pink eyelashes were closed in content. Sure, Natsu was making his ass comfortable while being ignorant to the most important things in life, like shooting a 'SEX' scene the next freakin' day! He resisted the urge to punch Natsu in his sleep.

Gray sighed again. he adjusted Natsu's head on his hip to be comfortable and took the newspaper to continue reading, but… couldn't help the temptation on leaning down and giving Natsu's neck a small kiss.

Yeah, he's crazy alright.

Resuming the read, Gray was able to forget about the dragon slayer for a while.

"Gray-sama!"

He looked up to see Juvia standing dressed in a wonderful dress. How he never heard her entering was beyond him.

"Hey, what's up?" He casually said in a low voice not wanting to wake Natsu up.

"Gray-sama, did you forget our date?!"

Fuck….. The hell?! Yes he completely did!

"… Ah…. No. Of course not."

"Then what are you waiting for?! Let's go before my favorite part of the fair ends!"

Gray looked to his leg where Natsu was soundly sleeping, and then something tugged at his heart.

"Umm, you go. I can't leave with you now."

The girl's face was shocked and hurt. "Why?! Gray-sama you don't know how long Juvia waited to see Mr. Yellow man with you!"

"I can't Juvia. I'm sorry, but you have to go alone."

"Gray-sama, why?! Juvia did something wrong?"

"No, Natsu is sleeping. I don't want to disturb him."

"…. Gray-sama, you can just wake him to the bed."

"No. he slept from a while, and it'd be uncomfortable for him if I did."

Juvia looked at the raven disbelievingly. "Then….. Who's important? Juvia or Natsu?" and her voice got a little high.

"Lower your voice. This discussion is over. I'm not going." He said coldly flipping the newspaper.

"PLEASE ANSWER JUVIA!"

Gray's eyes suddenly went from the newspaper to the girl giving her a terrifying glare that made her retreat a few steps back and shiver from the coldness that seemed to pierce through her.

"Lower your voice **_down_**."

Those words seemed to be pressing on her body so harshly that she felt she couldn't breathe for a second.

She saw him gently messing up Natsu's pink locks waking him up. "Natsu…. Natsu, come on. Go to bed."

The boy seemed to be not giving any response and she saw Gray sighing and slowly standing up, putting Natsu's head on the sofa. He also went to get a blanket from his room to cover the Natsu with it.

She stood dumbfounded. How many times did she dream about receiving the same gentle treatment from Gray-sama who seemed to be giving it to his eternal rival, Natsu Dragneel? Never once she had imagined Gray to treat Natsu THAT way. If anything, they should be kicking butts.

He closed the light and went outside with Juvia, closing the house's door.

Juvia was silent and Gray…. Surprised her with a statement.

"Let's have sex."

_**… Chapter Ends….**_

_**Author Note:**_

_So that's that. Let's see what happens to Gray and Juvia next chapter shall we? Natsu and Jesse? and the seemingly disturbing Photo-shoot? and finally Gray's and Natsu's relationship?_

_All things will be Answered next chapter!_

**_Please feel free to mentions any of your dislikes or likes. I accept praise as well as criticism and advice._**

_Love-_

_Flame-Belt_

* * *

_**To my lovely Reviewers!**_

**YolandaStargazer **

_"Natsu's pain when Gray asked Juvia traveled to me! Don't worry Natsu! It will be alright! This is just a theory to test out! Gray doesn't li,e Juvia like that! He likes YOU like that! He hasn't really realized it yet..."_

Yep! Try telling that To Natsu, the stubborn head. He won't believe you. Hehehe, that statement really made me laugh and 'awww' my heart out. Natsu is just so cute if you asked me especially with that gorgeous pink hair! Help him go through with this~~

Thank you for the review yol-chan. It's very nice as always!

**Crystalangel554 **

_"Gray's jealous, how cute! Your writing is really awesome, you know that?"_

Nooooo! A new reviewer to make me blush! Seriously girl, you surprised me! that was…. Was…. Ok forget it! I was just too happy from reading that. Thank you so much.

Well About Gray, he's…. difficult. And I bet this chapter was a fat proof of it.

I just hope you continue following this with me and enjoying it as well! Thank you again angel-chan.

**darkhuntressxir **  
_"can i have more.. i want to know more.."_

Your wish is my command darling! Here's your next chapter! I just hope it was a good read!

**gothpandaotaku **

_I really like this fic! It's so cute and funny! I love how Gray's just in complete, total, utter denial of his love for Natsu. I also love Natsu and Jesse! I really hope to see more of their relationship, maybe even them going out. Which makes Gray jelly, of course."_

Ahem! Thank you thank you! Well, I really like YOU. I was very glad to read that…. Made my heart beat fast hehehe, I'm just that weird! Above all, I love that I got you to review which is a big pleasure for me. I'll also let you see more of Natsu and jesse. And I believe I did this chapter ^^

Follow this fic with me to see more love~

Hehe, enjoy!

**theabridgedkuriboh **

_"Anyways he finally asked out Juvia...*sigh* poor Natsu-sama…"_

Haha, well I'm glad I made you compassionate with Natsu. The boy is breaking my heart these days! Curse you Gray!

Away from that….. don't worry about him and Juvia. Even if sounded too dangerous this chapter ^^

**Level X**  
_"I just got an idea! OH THANK YOU MOST WONDERFUL PERSON. YOU HAVE BESTOWED UPON ME AN IDEA. AN IDEA THAT IS THE GREATEST AND MOST WOND- I forgot it. I FREAKING FORGOT IT. I was too busy praising you that I FORGOT IT. MAN I HATE THIS KINDA STUFF."_

Wanna tell you that you ARE the greatest person. Really, by knowing that I gave you an idea….. you don't know how happy I'm. well, If you lost the idea, then I'm so sad T^T…. I wished that it'll last with you much longer.

Hehehe, Anyways, about Loke, I actually like calling him Leo instead and that's why I made this fanfic dedicated to my selfish desires hehe so bear with it, besides I needed Sally to call him something different because… oh, you'll know why soon if you couldn't figure it out ^^

New reviewer, and new joy for me ^^

**PiWrite **

_"OHNOOO GRAY NOOO YOU'RE GONNA COMPLICATETHINGSSOOOMUCHHHH"_

New reviewer! Horray!

Hehehe, thanks for following this story and the other one as well. And…. *sigh* Gray has to make things complicated every time, but we can't kill him unfortunately!

Well, Enjoy!

**Guest **

_"Natsu is Gray's only, and Jesse should just die. I have a grandfather (who I call uncle instead) named Jesse, and now it kinda feels weird. O_o"_

Hahaha! that's absolutely hilarious! Really? I want to see that grandfather of yours!

Well, don't worry dear, Natsu is Gray's and Gray's only. Hehe, even though I'm a yaoi author, I don't know why I sound so arrogant right now!

I'm absloutly amazed by how you seem to like my stories and I so much wanna hug you for that. I wish you keep on liking them because my GOD you make me so happy.

Well, I hope this update is good enough for you~~

Take care~

**grayXnatsyFT **

_"…but anyway he will help gray and natsu's relationship but what I liked the most was juvia's intervention in all this and I can't really wait to see how will gray break up with her to be with natsu because he will break up with her Ne ? Ne?Ne?Ne? Please comfort me….."_

Ahahaha, first of all, you don't have to apologize for not reviewing because you're just AWESOME, and awesome people really don't apologize for not reviewing! Knowing that you are following the story is tooooo enough for me.

Second, If this Fic is about Natsu and Gray then what do you expect? Well…. Aside from what Gray did this chapter….. *Shudders…* I hope you won't kill me for it, BUT Gray will have Natsu or else I'll kill him myself. Hehe, stay tuned for next chapter.

**BohemianRebel**

_"I liked it Still waiting for that kiss dammit . You're not doing bad with the suspension and all! Keep it up ;)  
Love and hugs!"_

T^T…. SO SO Sorry I know that I'm a dumbass trying to get you so excited about that kiss… please, if I sucked writing that scene when the time comes…. Don't kill me. I'll make sure I make it pretty damn good for you. Still…. I'm so scared from that.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. And can't wait to see your reaction to it!

**YaoiFanaticFreak**  
_"The scene where Gray dried Natsu's hair is adorable I can't even hnngghh-! And at the last scene, oh Natsu! Oh poor my Natsu! *hugs him tight* I'm sorry I can't do anything for you please be strong, baby! (QxQ)"_

Hehehe, thank you for loving Natsu. The boy needs as many people as he can get in this unfortunate time of his life!

Well, I wish you don't get mad while reading the end of this chapter….. and don't come after me or else you find no one writing the end of it! hehe thanks for the lovely review!

**titaniacherry**

_"Natsu is... N-nnatsu is... A PERFECT UKE ! •(̯)• …."_

Right? right? right?! I knew that Natsu was the perfect UKE! I just knew it!

Hehe, it looks like I needed someone to point it out for me and to tell me that I'm not Crazy or something! Thank you most lovely person!

Well, enjoy that chapter!

**Guest 2**

_"Can I just say... That I feel Natsu's pain right now ;A; I'm like seriously crying because poor him and his denseness! BTW love the story! I've been following it for a few weeks now and literally jumped up and down when you updated"_

Thank you so much, well I jump up when you review too! But can I ask you a favor? Will you please put a name other than "Guest" when you review? Because it turns out that there more than one "Guest" reviewing and I get somehow confused ^^ stupid I know, but anyway! Try doing that for me pwease!

Well, Natsu…. God helps him.

Enjoy!

**Daiki-chan**

_"This new chapter is a really torture for Gray... But at the same time, the end is a great surprise for everyoneXD in particulary for Nasu yeah!XD i'm sorry but i love Gray...so...i'm with himXD i don't like to see him hurt...! so sweet..."!_

Ugh, who doesn't love Gray?! I'll kill that bastard!

Hehe, well I'll defend you against Natsu's attack, but in the mean time….

Enjoy!

**Yumi-nachan**

_"(sigh) i hope gray won't regret about it later after natsu will be courted by others (obviously he will regret it). then he comes out from his denial and confess to natsu and then...  
(nose bleed)….."_

Haha, I hope that nose bleed will be eventually a good thing and not a bad thing! Hehe, I can see that you've a pretty wild imagination which is great!

New reviewer you are for me which makes me like a bird flying over the skies from joy! I wish you don't get mad this chapter though! Well, stay tuned for next one as well!

**FudoYuki**

_"Noooooo! Poor Natsu... GRAY MUST DIE FOR DOING THAT! Please update soon :) looking forward to it ;)…."_

Wow….. Do you want me to kill Gray?! Hehehe, I bet you won't because Natsu won't like it.

don't think of killing him after this chapter either! And have faith in me… haha, which I doubt you'll, but anyway don't worry.

Thank you so much for the lovely review! And stay tuned to next chapter!

**ansjovisjj**

"gwhaa this is... difficult... don't knowe wht to think ; A ; cosplay Juvia... I'm Juvia...Gray is... no but... Natsu ; A ;

to damn complicated xD"

Heheh you don't have to think about it at all! Just think about this chapter! And tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge**  
_"Anyway, can I give Jesse a kick in the face? Just one, please? How dare he talks to Gray-sama (whoa, Juvia, is that you?) that way, I'm gonna beat the hell outta him."_

Do you still want to give him that hit in the face? Think about it again after this chapter ^^, I believe you will not want to do that or else Natsu and Gray won't move forward.

Do I kill him? *Evil laugh*

Hehe, well I can't do that to him because first he's my character and second I feel he's not so bad. Well, decide and tell me what you want!

Enjoy!

**AznAkatsuki**

"I wanna hug natsu sooo bad. He loved gray only to see gray ask juvia out. I think I know what's gonna happen next. Jesse is gonna ask natsu out and crap. Irk much to day lol but keep it up!"

Hahaha I'm so sorry to make your head spin so much. You know how I'm all evil right? eventually, Natsu will be Gray's so don't worry!

But you were one of those who sympathized with Natsu and for that Natsu hugs you as well! Well please enjoy and-

Unitl then, stay tuned!

**AsDarknessSpreads **  
_"n jesse... we hav a serious case of bad boy here XD poor gray stuck in between rabid fangirls XD  
n, oh i just loved natsu's comeback at gray! XD smart... too smart.  
cant believe natsu actually thought that... XD…."_

Hehehe yes he did think of that comeback! Smart for him huh? Well, Not so smart from now on that baka who don't want to tell Gray anything!

God helps me with both of them!

Thank you for the lovely review~~~ and stay tuned for nex chapter!

**Guest **

_"Everytime you update I smile! Thanks so much for writing this! Please continue making fics and stuff"_

You're so welcome. Your smile is my joy. And please if you can, put a unique name when reviewing because like I said before, too many guests are reviewing and I don't really know who is who, so pleaaaaase. ^^

And here you go! I updated so smile for me!


	13. Tears and Feelings

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **13**:

_T**e**a**r**s** and **F**e**e**l**i**n**g**s...**_

* * *

Gray was sitting on the edge of a bed located in a dark room that displayed the lights of the town from a window half-covered by a curtain. The thin ray of light was projected into his eyes which were looking at the outside wishing that he could be there. _Outside. _

Usually the sound of trickling water helped him in calming down. However, it seemed now to add to the ants in his pants. The boy sighed and his hand went through his hair tousling it and wondered if anyone can envy him for his current situation. He was in a girl's room. His girlfriend's room with his 'girlfriend' currently showering to prepare for what seemed to be the next activity which was going to take place on the bed that Gray was sitting on. Yes. Some men would kill to be in his place in the company of a very beautiful and sexually attractive woman.

When he asked Juvia to have sex with him, he wasn't sure that the girl would accept after being such a jackass with her earlier. However, he still seemed to be unaware of how much Juvia loved him and it added up to the guilt he was currently feeling.

He really wanted to see it for himself. He wanted to see the cut and dried truth. If it is sexual desires he longs for, then it should be satisfied with Juvia and not a boy, and Natsu for that matter. The reason of his anxiety wasn't because he was about to have sex with Juvia. It was because of the horror that will follow this action if it disappointed Gray's perspective of positive results. This is it. This is how he clarifies for himself all sorts of feelings and frustration that he has been suffering from for the past month. And it was the Fullbuster way mind you. Gray has his own way of solving his problems, _effectively_.

The water sound stopped and Gray's heart seemed to calm down when it was supposed to be jumping out of his rib cage.

The blue-haired girl came out into the dark room and sat slowly next to Gray.

Gray could feel and hear her heart. He wasn't Natsu with a super hearing sense, but he could tell that she was obviously happy and nervous at the same time. Gray slowly looked to the side and saw her blushing and hot face, her flawless white skin the was glowing in the dark with redness and beauty, and her clenched hands on top of her hips. She was just wrapped in the showering towel and she, obviously, didn't see the need of wearing any clothes.

He almost chuckled at how she was extremely nervous. She was always attacking him with hugs without his permission, and yet, she was expecting him to make his move first. Was it lack of self-confidence? Was it anxiety? He didn't know, but it was… in a way, cute. Girls, after all, are cute beings.

He reached out and almost patted her hair, but her slight flinch stopped him for a second, then he smiled and patted her head slowly.

"Relax." He spoke in a very soothing voice. The kind of voice which Juvia had imagined from her many, many fantasies.

She nodded, but he still could feel her trembling under his touch. "Juvia… If you are not ready for this-"

She shook her head interrupting him. "Juvia… feels so happy that her heart can give up any minute. Juvia wanted Gray-Sama for a long time. Juvia… can't believe it."

Gray suddenly felt a bang in his heart. He should be happy hearing those honest sincere words. Why did he feel so guilty and cruel? He told her he had someone in mind. He was honest with her, but still, she was giving him all her heart, and all of her existence without an atom of regret which amazed him. He couldn't imagine anyone doing that for him other than her. Even if he tried to imagine Natsu being his partner (assuming that Gray likes him), would Natsu give Gray that much dedication?

No. Gray didn't think so. And he was a fool to feel things for anyone other than Juvia who gave her all.

"Juvia… If this doesn't work out… would you hate me for it?" He asked feeling nervous.

There was silence, and he couldn't feel her trembling anymore. Suddenly he found himself pinned to the bed on his back and soft delicate lips were pressed on his ones. His eyes widened in shock, then she pulled back with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Juvia… will never hate Gray-Sama. She can't, Gray-Sama." Then she slowly backed away, feeling suddenly sheepish.

Gray's eyes were still looking at the dark ceiling and somehow… He felt he was in trouble.

* * *

Natsu's eyes fluttered open. He groaned because of the light that came into them, then he tried to look around, but found his neck in an unbelievable pain. He was after all, sleeping on a couch.

"Shit." He got up slowly rubbing his eyes, "How long was I asleep?"

He expected an answer, but when none came, he raised a confused eyebrow. "Gray?"

Natsu removed the blanket on top of him slowly, then walked in the house, searching for his friend who seemed to not be there. He was confused. It was very late at night. Where could he possibly be?

Natsu went to the kitchen to get some water… and he didn't know why, but… his heart felt so heavy all of a sudden.

He shrugged. Feeling that he couldn't sleep anymore, Natsu decided to wait and see if Gray will show up.

* * *

Gray sat on Juvia's bed tangled in the sheets that covered his lower half while Juvia sat on the wooden floor, her bare chest covered with a portion of her bed sheets. Both had their bangs covering their faces. No one could tell what were they thinking.

"I screwed up big time, didn't I?" Gray's cold voice was clear.

Juvia looked up with sad eyes, then got up and sat next to Gray. Her gentle hands patting his back. Gray felt angry.

"Stop treating me this way Juvia. Stop it, and I might feel a little less guilty."

Juvia smiled then hugged him. She could feel his hot tears on her bare breasts and was glad that he held onto her more.

"I am sorry… I really am…" His face gotten deeper into her chest, finally cracking and Juvia's own eyes teared up. Never once she did see or hear Gray crying. Gray-Sama is one of the most powerful wizards she had ever seen. No matter what happened, he would stand up all high and mighty, but now it was different. Juvia then knew how much of a friend she meant to Gray. His guilt and love for her as a comrade pushed him to the end of his rope.

"Gray-sama… I am not mad. Juvia is sad yes, but… she understands." Her lips quivered and more tears rolled down while Gray's hold on her tightened. He never wanted to let go. He was scared that he might lose her.

"Juvia will always love Gray-sama. Always."

* * *

Both of the magic users sat in Juvia's living room, with their clothes on. Gray's shirt was missing as usual, and Juvia settled for a night dress. She was making a hot drink for them. The light was out, and only a few sweet-smelling candles lit up the room creating a soft relaxing atmosphere that Gray needed for a long time now.

Gray was in front of the fire chimney sitting on a sofa when she came holding a tray with cups filled with green tea.

"Thanks Juvia."

She smiled and kissed his forehead then sat on the floor leaning happily on his legs. "Juvia never got the chance to be this close from Gray-Sama before. Friendship is the best."

"So what? We weren't friends before?" he grunted and caressed her cheek gently.

"Hmm, We were friends. But not as close as Gray-Sama is with Lucy, Erza and…" She stopped for a minute then smiled, "Natsu-San."

"I beg you. Stop knuckle-sandwiching it into my face." He sighed.

She kissed his fingers then snuggled closer to his leg like a little cat. Gray reached to grab the cup and took a few sips.

"So… when did Gray-Sama begin to like Natsu-San?"

Gray swallowed then returned the cup to the tray on the small table. His face looked thoughtful for a moment then he shrugged. "I don't know. In fact, until hours ago I wasn't sure that I even did. And-"

"Gray-Sama." Juvia stopped him and he looked at her surprised by the scolding tone. "Juvia can see that you care for him. If not, you wouldn't be feeling this way. Juvia knows that you don't want to hurt him, but that doesn't mean you have to deny your feelings for him."

Gray smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I must be a really horrible person for not falling in love with you Juvia."

"Kyaa! That's what Juvia imagined Gray-Sama would say in her fantasies everyday!" She blushed heavily and Gray sweat dropped. But he had to admit, he could get used to having someone by his side. He never imagined it to be Juvia. If anyone, he imagined Lucy for that role. And he hated himself because he never knew Juvia that well before.

She asked again, "So when are you planning on telling him?"

Gray again took a few sips then returned the cup. "Oh, not now. Not ever."

She looked surprised. "Why not?"

He rubbed his forehead feeling some headache forming. Must be the want for sleep.

"Juvia… I nearly destroyed everything we had. I hurt you so, so bad. I don't want to repeat the same mistake again."

Juvia blinked then held Gray's hands tighter. "It's true that Juvia is so sad now, but Juvia is glad that she finally got an answer. When Juvia came to Gray-Sama's house today and found Natsu-San with you, sleeping so soundly, she thought _'Ah, they look so nice together'_ as friends of course, but now, knowing that Gray-Sama likes Natsu-San that way, I think Natsu-San would be able to understand like Juvia. He would-"

"No Juvia. He's nothing like you. I don't know if he can _'Understand'_ fully what he means to me. So I will not risk it."

"Gray-Sama-"

"Nah-uh-" He placed a finger on her lips stopping what she was going to say, "-I will not risk it."

Juvia looked at Gray with hopeless eyes and Gray returned to drink his tea, almost feeling the tears returning to his eyes.

"Gray-Sama, how long do you think you can run away like that?" She asked pouting.

He huffed and rubbed his forehead looking at the soft fire that was burning in front of him. "I honestly don't know. I don't think I can hold on much longer. Just… thinking about his smile… about his dumbness, everything. It makes me lose my self-control slowly, and I need a solution."

"Waaii~ Juvia likes seeing Gray-Sama's caring and loving face!" She rubbed her cheek with his hands and he laughed.

"Man, you are one crazy girl."

"No. Juvia just loves Gray-Sama."

Gray smiled and leaned down slowly, then kissed her lips softly turning her cheeks into a dark shade of red. "I am sorry Juvia."

She pouted, then smacked his forehead. "Gray-Sama. You should stop doing that to Juvia or Juvia will not let you go that easily."

Gray nodded and backed up. "I probably should bounce now. It's getting so late." He stood and gently patted her hair then went to put his shirt on and grabbed his keys.

"Goodnight, Gray-Sama."

"Um, Juvia." He started, "I am… always here. I know I am one lousy boyfriend, but let's be good friends. It's not like I will bite if you come to talk to me."

She stood up and hugged him then nodded. "There was this cake shop… Juvia wants Gray-Sama to taste from it because it makes super awesome cakes. Will you go with me someday? Friend to friend?"

He smiled and hugged her back. "Sure, why not?"

"Promise?" She asked suspiciously.

"I promise." He sounded sincere.

"Okay. I'll leave you for now." Her smile was wide with happiness then she let go already missing Gray's warmth and so-manly tempting scent.

"Goodnight Juvia."

She waved goodbye to him and watched until he was not in her sight anymore. A wistful smile was placed on her face and she went inside her house going to the bed to sleep, but before she does, a few more tears fell on the cushion, tearing her heart apart from pain.

"Gray-Sama…"

* * *

The black-haired boy saw the light on his way home coming from the guild, and was curious. He didn't see any harm done if he took a look inside. Pushing the doors open, he found Mirajane reading a book and a few guild members playing cards. He went to speak to Mirajane.

"Good evening. What's up? Why didn't you go home?" He asked.

"Hello Gray. I was just out of ideas for the dare haircuts. None of the male guild members are giving me enough inspiration."

"Mira… You creep them out." He sweat dropped at the girl's statement.

"But… This time I am sure it'll be amazing! I just need someone brave for it."

"Good luck with that-"

"Gray."

This was bad. Gray could feel the dark aura consuming him, and Mirajane's cuteness didn't help one bit.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase?!" She clasped her hands giving him her big puppy eyes.

"Mira… You're not good at doing male haircuts. Give it a break, alright?"

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?! I swear I will make it up to you if I screw up."

"Alright, how?" He inquired with amusement on his face for seeing flustered Mirajane.

"Um… I dunno! What do you want?" She asked with an embarrassed blush on her face.

He thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. "I dunno either. But if you screwed up, then you owe me something in return. And you'll do it whenever I ask you to, so do we have a deal?"

Mira almost cried when she saw Gray's dark evil eyes that screamed _'Deal-with-the-devil'_ but she was so out of inspiration models and Gray seemed to be her only solution at the moment.

"Ok, fine. But leave mine and sister's body out of this deal."

"Gah! Why would I need both of your bodies?! That's plain low."

"Really? Ok! Deal! And I won't screw up, you'll see! I'll make you Magnolia's hottest prince."

"It's just a haircut…" He sweat dropped again.

"Not just a haircut! It's Mirajane's ultimate haircut!"

"Fine, fine. Just tell me when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, whenever you are free. I am here all day."

"Then after I finish work with the magazine, I will come."

Mirajane looked at him suspicious, "Be brave and show up or else." And gave him a smile that crept him out.

"Sheesh, I am no coward, I WILL show up."

"Yaaay! I did it!" She clapped her hands happily and he smiled.

"Come on, I will walk you home."

"Thank you, Gray."

"Most welcome, my lady."

"Oh, you're very polite today. Something good happened?"

He shrugged. "Let's say I am happy I cleared up something for myself."

"Alright. Magnolia's hottest prince, let's gooooo!"

"We're still not sure about that." He smirked when she took his arm acting as the princess.

"Have faith Gray. Have faith."

* * *

Natsu woke up the next day suffering from the same pain in the neck and cursed himself for dozing off on the couch, again. He stretched noticing that it was morning already, and heard some noise in the kitchen. He crept from behind the couch to see Gray cooking breakfast.

He stretched one more time and got up removing the blanket from on top of his body.

"Why didn't you wake me up? This couch is a neck-killer." Natsu groaned rounding his neck trying to get rid of the stiffness.

Gray turned around and gave him one mocking look. "We have to talk. Go to the bathroom and do your thing while I'm done with this."

Natsu shrugged. "Ok. Oh! By the way, where were you last night?"

"None of your business." Gray replied without even looking.

"Che. Grumpy bastard."

He went to the bathroom quickly before Gray could throw the heated pan on top of his face.

Natsu washed his face, then shrugged and placed his whole head under the faucet. He trembled a little when cold water ran through his locks of pink hair, but he began to enjoy it a while later. After about five minutes he pulled back and dried himself then went to change his clothes. Sally would pull his hair out if he found Natsu coming to work with clothes that seemed to be coming out from a dog's mouth. Natsu huffed and put on simple dark jeans and a red t-shirt and headed out where Gray placed the plates of the morning meal on the dining table. Natsu couldn't help but to notice something strange about his friend today.

"What are you doing? Hurry up, we have to work today, remember?" Gray called and Natsu walked to sit and eat.

Gray sat down and watched the idiot eating for a while, then took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

Natsu grunted. "Like we have time for a chat. Our asses are on fire, remember?" Natsu mocked and continued eating.

"No, this won't take long, just hear me while you're eating."

"Ok, talk." Natsu nodded and took a bite of the toast in front of him.

"I need you to get your home back from Gildarts and get out of my house by tomorrow."

Natsu coughed a few times suffering from the piece of bread that got caught in his lungs. After he drank water and settled that issue, he squeezed his lips shut for a moment, then raised his eyebrows questioning the matter. "Any particular reason?"

Gray shook his head. "No. I'm sick of you staying here. I don't think I can take it any longer." Gray was sick of seeing Natsu everyday trapped with him in the same house, and not being able to do anything (Mainly, to touch him, kiss him, hug him, etc.) He was losing self-control and he wanted to get power over his desires again which was so damn difficult with Natsu waltzing around.

"I see." Natsu said as he slammed the spoon on the table and got up heading to take his backpack. He went to the room and stuffed his clothes in it angrily, cursing while carrying his belongings and taking his keys and before he got out of the room, he found Gray standing at the entrance, arms crossed while leaning on the door.

"I didn't tell you now. I said by tomorrow." Gray huffed.

Natsu got close to the entrance that Gray Fullbuster was blocking and raised his hand giving him a warning. "If you didn't want me to go bananas on you today you'll move, right now."

Gray tried to ignore the threat. "I don't want you to think I am kicking you out. Our existence together in the same room is just-"

"-Yeah, you're totally right. In fact, I think this country is not big enough for you and me. Move." Natsu grunted while wearing his sneakers and double checking that he has his keys with him.

"Natsu-"

"-Gray. I don't need more of your lies. Now, move. Please."

"Ha? Lies? What do you mean by that?"

"You think I will seriously buy the whole excuse for you wanting me out? I know you're hiding something. Now, if you don't want to talk about it, then fine, but I won't tolerate this. Final warning. Get. Out. Of. My Way."

Gray raised his hands up and made way for the angry pink-haired male, but stopped him midway with a statement. "You weren't exactly honest with me either. If you wanted to go to your home long time ago, you would have talked to Gildarts about it. But you didn't. Why?"

Natsu's head whipped around followed by his body. "Is it wrong to like to stay with a friend instead of being alone? Go ask Lucy why do I attack her bedroom every now and then. Oh-no, maybe because I have some stupid bedroom complex! Damn right!"

Gray's eyes widened at the angry outburst, but then he shrugged. "You **have** a stupid bedroom complex."

Natsu gritted his teeth, and cracked his knuckles feeling the strong urge to hit Gray's jaw. "WHATEVER!"

He stormed to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Lucy and Erza were standing with Gildarts discussing the photo shoots that were going to take place shortly in the room they were standing in. Gildarts seemed to be super excited, for no obvious reason, but both mages standing with him, knew why. His attempts at making both Natsu and Gray lust for each other were just despicable. And mean. And heartless.

And _Hot._ That's why they agreed on going along with the plan with him, following him like the faithful soldiers they are. And they didn't expect Gray to come and object about posing nude. When they tried to negotiate with him, he threatened to kill himself on the spot if he had to. No more jokes, he was serious and Gildarts seemed to sympathize. So instead, he had them both taking off their shirts. Poor fans, they will be more frustrated and Gildarts didn't mind. Part of his job, was to leave his fans wanting more… Huh? Must've mixed up things. In flirtation, you leave the other party wanting more. Silly him, but the same concept works for this issue.

The same camera man who was knocked out cold last episode of shooting was standing looking at both mages perfect bodies, and again… he would pay anything to have sex with any of them. Oh wait, he was already having sex with his eyes and camera. So he won't complain much.

Gildarts and all the camera crew thought that taking this photo shoot was going to be the most torturing thing they'll ever do after trying to get both to hug, and being intimate which was the biggest pain in the ass. They both refused to click with one another. Gildarts prepared himself by taking a pill for headaches and doing a short yoga session for calming his nerves down, because (And he swears to god) if Natsu and Gray decided to go stupid on him all day long, he'd disassemble the whole magazine building. And no one would want that right?

The shooting started. The theme was for them to appear in such poses that shows the beginnings of making love. All the lust and desire and whatnot. Lucy and Erza stood baffled while the cameraman was currently having a severe nose bleed.

_'Now… that wasn't expected.'_ Gildarts muttered to himself.

They were attacking each other. Silently. Natsu was frustrated as hell from Gray Fullbuster and when the bastard tried to dominate him (like he always does) Natsu flipped the tables and was on top glaring intensely at him and Gray didn't like that very much, so again, he tried to fight back and dominated the other on the bed. Natsu blushed a little from the proximity their faces were, but he didn't give up. So they were practically showing how wild and fierce lust could be without knowing they are actually doing that while trying fight silently with one another.

And ah-they were panting alright and sweat was forming on their bodies, and after being tired of doing that for a whole twenty minutes _(Of paradise to the camera crew and Gildarts)_ Gray was on top of the pink-haired who glared at him venomously while panting. Gray gave him this you-are-dumb-and-you-know-it _look_ and when Natsu decided to kick his ass, Gray pinned him to the bed and hugged him. It didn't help Gray in any way possible. In fact, he was having trouble with his lower half.

"You get off of me now, or I will remove the word 'Man' like Elfman used to say from being with you in the same damn title, you DAMN asshole!"

Gray's eyes weren't visible, but slowly, he buried his face in Natsu's hot skin of the neck and took in the scent that screamed 'Natsu' making the other party feel like a hot mess.

"Y-YOU!"

"I am sorry." It was a barely audible whisper in the ear followed by a soft peck on the shoulder.

"Cuuuuuut!" Gildarts shouted. Then the camera crew did a small victory dance while others cried giving the wrong idea of winning a civil war. YES! No more devastating migraines for the day! They did it!

"THAT WAS PERFECT!" They cheered and people were hugging each other.

Natsu froze in his spot and thought he heard something wrong (even though he's got the most powerful hearing sense) but…

"I am sorry."

There. He heard it right again.

With absolutely no control over his body, Natsu circled his arms slowly around Gray's neck having Gray after a while pull back gently.

Gray stared at Natsu's sweaty face before Natsu slowly stares at the side of Gray's face with a confused look.

Gray, for a moment, thought that he should lean down and ravish all of Natsu, but no. He was stronger than that. So he just took Natsu's arm gently and pulled it away as he stood up to get his shirt.

It sucked, no doubt.

**…. Chapter Ends… **

**Author Note:**

I know it took me so long, and I apologize. I first searched for a beta reader, and second I was still putting the pieces of this story together.

**_An Important Announcement_**: Ok guys, I'm sure you'll be happy to know this or…. Sad, I dunno, depends. This story is almost close to the official end. Unlike all of my stories (Which are completed) this one will have two ends. An official one, and then some extras combined in one or two more chapters. I don't know, just saying, might as well check my brain on how it works CAUSE IT'S FREAKING KILLING ME THESE DAYS! Ok ok, I promised myself I won't go postal on my readers, but anyway, there you go.

Thank you so much for your continuous encouragement. If you have any questions or any thoughts about this, then be my guest, and shoot.

Until then, Take Care!

Love,

Flame-Belt

* * *

To my lovely adorable bunnies-I mean-Reviewers:

**donotinquire**

_"I do not know how advanced you are with the new chapter, but if it isn't too late, please, make Gray remember Natsu and be unable to do it."_

Aww, Now when I read this before yesterday, I was like… My poor reader. I'm such a horrible person for doing that to all of you last chapter, but anyway, the chapter was already written and believe me, Gray is such an asshole, but I won't let him do something like that, so I hope you're satisfied now. I'm glad you found the story amusing, and I wish you follow it all the way with me.

Thank you very much!

**MadameQuill**

_"Oh damn. Don't do it Gray. I will kick your ass."_

So simple as a sentence, but it made me laugh as a child. 'I will Kick your ass' is an expression that will never ever get old. It always succeeds in making me grin. Well, thanks for following my stories, I really appreciate it. I wish this chapter was good enough as I've given it to a beta reader first. I hope some of the things are optimized now.

Have a good read!

**elex88**

_"I'm gonna murder gray fullbuster if he seriously fucks Juvia... Dang it natsu... Wakeup and smell the future sex god that is called gray fullbuster"_

Great lord. You're so right, in fact, you made me want to hit him so hard. Hehe, thank you elex-San for following this story in addition to all of my stories, you made me happy. I wish this chapter wasn't a disappointment, and that you'll wait for the next chapter eagerly. Thank you very much for the comment.

**Fangirls and Shortcake**

_"someone PLEASE explain Natsu all the PERVY stuff ;3"_

Gahahaha! Weeee, that was awesome! Just please, don't worry, Natsu will understand those 'Stuff' soon enough, or poor Gray, let's pray for him, he'd be not be able to do anything to him.

I liked your comment. Very nice, as well as your comments to my other story, 'All our Children Dreams', if I'm correct. Thanks for following both. I'll be waiting for your reaction as well.

**GrayFuckingFullbuster**

_"Oh god noooooo! Gray don't do it! Not with Juvia! Poor Natsu's going to break even more if you do..."_

See? This is what I'm talking about, people worrying too much about Gray having sex with Juvia. In fact, he didn't, and I'll explain that next chapter. So don't worry for now, nothing happened. Ahaha, I feel like a bastard.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! I'm glad you are following this with me, and I'm glad I got myself a new reviewer! Enjoy!

**BohemianRebel**

_"Oh I loved this chapter liked seeing the natsu point of view like this. This update made me happy :)"_

Thanks! I wish you like this chapter as well, and let's wish that kiss is soon or you're going to go bananas on me, hehe. Well, I really don't mind if you're late reviewing. I'm glad you're following it with me, so I wish you had fun reading this one.

**Daiki-chan**  
_"And Gray! Please! wake you up! it's time to open your beautiful eyes and see the real world!XD"_

You really are Gray's fan, huh? Haha, well his all awake now, if that's good enough for you. Thank you so much for your review!

Enjoy!

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge**

_"Can I stab Gray-nii in the face instead? How dare he take Juvia-chan's virginity.. *innocently smiling* I have my katana ready.. or should I use my gun instead? *smile*"_

Great lord, that's so scary. If Gray heard you, he'd probably flee from the country. Don't worry ahaha, he didn't take her virginity or anything, and I'll explain that next chapter.

Gray is a very handsome man, and trust me, you don't want to lose him. You think about that…. (Uslessly trying to get you feel guilty…)

Enjoy!

**gothpandaotaku**

_"I feel so bad for Natsu in this chapter! He has so many feels... I wanna hug him. He's just starting to understand his feelings for Gray, and then that bastard has to go and ask out Juvia! This is gonna make Natsu even more confused and complicated... Damn you Gray! You're lucky you're simply meant for Natsu or else I'd kick your ass!"_

My lovely beta reader. Gothpandaotaku-San, thank you so much for your help, of course, you saw the chapter before it was posted, but I would like to thank you once more. And oh! I bet Gray is the tortured one now, but I still don't mind you kicking his sorry ass.

Well, thank you so much!

**Guest: Love **

_"Omfg, I loved this chapter! 3 Keep up the fantastic work!"_

Oh, I really did nothing THAT great, but thank you so much, I loved your review too. I hope you enjoy this chapter while you can.

**YaoiFanaticFreak**

_"I scream- I mean I really scream out loud in frustration when I read the last scene. What? WHAT? GRAY! First I was like "Yes he dotes on Natsu more than Juvia yay!" but then "What Gray what're you saying Gray WHAT!?" Huweeeeeee please don't please don't please don't Gray no OhMeinGott nooo! (QAQ)"_

Oh baby… Ok, let me get this straight, nothing bad happened, and I'm gonna explain that next chapter, and pleaaaase calm down. Gray's not doing anything. So calm. Down.

Hahaha, I always enjoy reading your review, and I hope this chapter was good enough.

Enjoy!

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster**  
"Just watch your grammar in a few parts of your writing. I only really notice this because I have the same problem XD."

Thank you so much for reviewing. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention and I thought you didn't read it before, but when you reviewed I was like 'Oh… Seriously?' Haha, something like that. Of course it's a good thing, but you just had me surprised.

Ah yes, about Grammer issues and stuff, I think I got myself a beta reader, and this chapter was beta-ed, so I guess it's better? Even a little? I don't know, but I'll do my best, so thanks for the big advice. And I wish you had a good read this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Guest: O u O **

_"May I suggest getting a beta reader or someone to read it before you release it? I'm finding a lot of grammar mistakes and misused words. Your wording of the situation is confusing at times too. AAh, I know no one likes a critique like this but I'm not saying I hate it. I look forward to your next chapter all the same."_

Hello there. I would like you to know that, on the contrary, I don't refuse advice. I pretty much welcome it, and that's why I searched for a beta reader, and that's why it took a long time to get this chapter done, so thank you very much. I really benefited from your advice, I find that all of the authors should have editors at some point.

Well, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you and PLEASE, feel free to point out any mistakes, questions or anything that you want, I'm very open to these things.

Well then… Enjoy!

**titaniacherry**  
_"Author-san, I have a maybe-mainstream-idea, how about when Natsu & Gray will pretending doing 'that', Gray will be too frustrated, angry, & embarrassed, so that he escapes & destroys some of the Magnolia's Shonen-Ai magazine building ? Then, Natsu will be soooo sadd ! And in just the nick of time, Gray will meet Natsu personally & says sorry to him to escape while pretending doing 'that' because actually he's to embarrassed (Gray comes to Natsu due to the help of our lovesick cupid Jesse *?*). And then, and then... *fainted*_

_Anyway, update faster, love this fic, GBU, & sorry for my stupid idea XD"_

Listen here, MISS, no one has 'stupid' ideas here but ME! AND ME ALONE! Hehe, well I liked your idea so, very much, but the problem is that I attempted to make their ending together… because they wanted it to be done. You may not understand that, but believe me, you'll do once this story reaches the final line which is very…. Soon.

Ok, I said enough! I hope you enjoyed this one, and thank you so much for the lovely review. It always brightens my day.

**DrewFullbuster**

_"I Loved This Chapter! Aahhhh I Wanna See What Happens Next So Badly!"_

Thank you! Awww, just knowing that someone is excited over something that I wrote… WOW. Thank you! Well, there you go. You have your chapter now. I hope you're happy.

**AsDarknessSpreads**

_"update soon. n if possible, do send me d next issue of d magazine. :3"_

Oooooh…. My magazine lady, is so very expensive, so how much will you pay? Personally I think, the Gray/Natsu goodness deserves a fortune, so if you are willing to pay me, you know where to find me. *Winks!*

Hehe, thanks for the lovely review. I wish you liked this chapter.

**YolandaStargazer**

_"No Gray NOOOOO! X'( I'm glad you put in rules... But now THAT?! Nooooo! You should be with Natsu, doing stuff like... whatever couples do! :P I've never gone out with somebody yet, so I haven't experienced what happens during dates..."_

Ooooh…. Hmm. What people do during dates? Well, let's say I can't tell you kiddo. When you do date someone you kind of know what to do without getting instructions. Haha, no I'm not that old if that's what you're thinking about now, I'm just giving you what Gildarts told me to say, so sue HIM.

Ok, thank you so much Yol-San. I'm happy you are following this with me. I wish you enjoy this one too.

**EllieGymGirl**

_"Ok, I think my name will show up this time (in the guest who you wanted to show a name) sorry my account randomly logs out alot. I LOVED this! I still want a kiss, and maybe a little jealousy from gray ;))) thanks for the shout out!"_

Haha, it's ok, even though you might submit a review as a guest, you can write on the title your name. I just want to be able to thank you properly since you're one of my regular reviewers. Okkk, people asked for the kiss more than one time, and seriously… I'm beginning to hate myself! What if it wasn't special and people wanted to throw me with potatos? T.T Ellie-San…. I'll try my best!

Thank you for the lovely review again!

**ansjovisjj**

_"Love this chap 3 (as always) and they're both beiing idiots (as always) and I can't wait for the next chap 3 asking for too much again (as always)"_

Hello there. I'm sorry this chapter was late, and I wish it was worth the wait. Hmm, you're totally right. both are so much like idiots, but I promise, this will end soon. Hehe, ok! Enjoy this chapter!

**Crystalangel554**

_"If only I could get a picture of Gray drying Natsu's hair!"_

Hmm. Again, how much will you pay? I'm sorry mam, but this is classified property and it worth millions, so if you made up your mind, you can call.

Haha, well, don't be angry at Juvia. The problem is Gray here, and let's wish for the best in next chapters shall we?

Thank you for being such a very great reviewer! (Hugs!)

**darkhuntressxir**

_"damn gray just make it worse.. poor natsu.. jesse is a great friend.."_

Hehehe, Yes, and he is going to make it a lot worse, but let's say for now, he's all good. And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**extremebookworm**

_"THEY'RE SO CUTE. If only SOMEONE would talk to both of them/knock some sense into them...*coughErzahurryupcough, gratsu fans wouldn't have to wait so long :P Thanks for writing this! Hehe"_

Oh thanks for the review! Hmm, Erza…. Well, you'll see how they'll have some sense by the time I'm finished with this. Until then, enjoy it! and Seriously, I'm glad you liked me writing this.

**Level X**

_"I HATE YOU JESSE! I mean, at first I only thought you were annoying, but now I realize you're the WROST PERSON EVER. IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON GRAY-SAMA I WILL MARCH MYSELF INTO THIS FIC AND SHOVE A SWORD UP YOUR BUTT SO HARD IT'LL COME RIGHT BACK OUT YOUR MOUTH. ... Sorry... Am I being too violent? Heh..."_

Great Lord… When I read that, I was like "OUUUUCH!"….. You seriously succeded in freaking me out. Haha, thanks for the lovely long review. I kind of understand why is everyone not cool with Jesse, but you got to bear with me until the end of this fic, Ok? And NO SWORDS OR GUNS OR ANYTHING, UNDERSTAND?! THESE ARE MY PRECIOUS CHARACTERS!

Ne?~ Ok, Enjoy!

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_"...SEX WITH JUVIA AND GRAY...I'M GONNA CRY. NO. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO."_

No no no, don't cry please. God, I was such a jackass last chapter for all of my reviewers. Well, I guess I can't help but to torment all of you a little bit, but please, relax now. Nothing happened. see? I'm not so bad after all!

Ha, Ok. Enjoy this chapter while you can.

**PiWrite**

_"HEY JUVIA LETS HAVE SEX IN THE BED BY FRIEND LIKES TO SLEEP ON. YEP. THAT WON'T MAKE ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE. ALSO MY FRIEND HAS A GOOD NOSE, SO HE'LL BE ABLE TO SMELL OUR SEX IN MY ROOM FOR LIKE A WEEK OR MORE. HAHA LETS DO IT ANYWAYS. WOOHOOOOO I THINK THIS THROUGH"_

Wow…. Ok, hahaha. I understand why you are so pissed of, but believe me, no way in hell was I gonna make them have sex in Gray's bedroom. So yaaaay! That's so cleared up!

Ahem, Anyway, they didn't do it, so don't be angry, and I'll explain that next chapter. Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad I have you following this with me.

Enjoy!

**Angel von Ecstasxy**

_"WHAT! Did Juvia really just…*sigh*. And knowing Gray (the asshole) he'll probably do it. And probably think of Natsu during it."_

My first reviewer of the last chapter! Oh thank you very much! Hehehe, and looks like what you said was true. Well, I'll explain that next chapter! I was so amused from the your shock, I'm after all a sadist.

Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm lucky to have you!

* * *

Thanks for all. You have my love!


	14. Natsu, Gray and Fantasia (Part I)

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **14**:

_Natsu, Gray and Fantasia (Part I)_

* * *

Gray left the magazine building after Gildarts, the evil mastermind of perverts, told him that he can flee. Gray Fullbuster was silent after the last photo shoot thinking of ways that could kill him with no pain after he had given Natsu that… That… fucking kiss on the shoulder. What the hell was he thinking about when he did such a very disgusting act?

… Alright. It wasn't so disgusting, in fact, the thought of his upper body touching Natsu's brought shivers to his spine, and some other places that he would rather NOT mention. How smooth the other's skin felt. How firm, and great lord! How hot it burned! Gray kicked that rock in the way in utter frustration and went to meet Mirajane whom he had promised that he'll surrender himself and be the subject of her experiment. And by the way, he knew it could end badly, but once you do a deal with Mirajane, it's impossible to break free. That's a rule.

When he entered the guild, he was well aware of how her eyes twinkled with happiness and how her sadistic twisted side was getting larger and larger, and for a minute, he asked himself, WHY?! Why did he have to agree to anything that woman says? It's not like she dropped a spell on him and he simply fell for it? Isn't that right?

Damn.

"Gray… You showed up! You don't know how happy I am feeling right at this moment!" It was sick and sweet at the same time.

"I think I have a pretty damn good idea…"

She smiled shrugging and clapped her hands. "Let's go! I'm super excited."

"Hey, if I want to call this deal off, can I still do it while I have the chance?" He pleaded.

"It cannot be done, Gray Fullbuster." For a minute… just for a minute, he thought that he saw the devilish eyes of Mirajane's transformation followed by a sweet, innocent, and oblivious smile.

"Why are you saying it like that? It's like the evil witch from any damn horror tale."

"You made a deal with me, remember?" She said not-so-patient, but she was still smiling.

"Fine, I think I value my life you demon!"

Mirajane dismissed the insult and took Gray to the back garden where a chair was placed and a small table near it having all the tools that Mirajane needed for doing a haircut or skinning a chicken for that matter, depending on your perspective.

"Can you at least promise that I will have a great Funeral after my execution?!" Gray snorted thinking that Mirajane would make him a prison haircut.

Mirajane's eyebrows twitched mainly because she was sick from smiling and from Gray's offensive comments which made her want to slap him across the face, so damn hard.

"Gray, if you didn't stop insulting my great mighty abilities, I promise I'll make you 'Magnolia's hottest chicken ass' so be good and let me take care of this. I am a professional."

Gray rolled his eyes and sat in the chair. "Might as well take off my eyebrows while we're at it."

"LAST WARNING!" She yelled while holding the scissors in a threatening way.

"OK, FINE! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THOSE BIG SCISSORS FROM?!"

"Lucy's cancer gave it to me. It's like a charm for good luck. Isn't that sweet?"

"And you're going to use it on me?!"

"No Gray, I'm gonna use it on the ducks swimming in that pond." She answered sarcastically.

"Why are you being so cranky today?" Gray asked amused.

"BECAUSE… Oh god, it's because I am nervous. If this doesn't work out, then I'll have to say adios to my professional career as a hair stylist, and this guild will suffer from the terrible style our mages possess. Who are we? We're Fairy Tail for goodness sakes, we should look the best in town!" She said pouting with lips slightly quivering. Like everyone in Fairy Tail needed her. If anything, they'd go to cancer for that subject.

Ok, what the hell?! He kissed Natsu's shoulder, might as well boost some devil's super ego.

"Listen, there is no reason to be scared of anything. I'm sure you will do a fantastic job."

"Then stop pushing my buttons and let me do my thing!"

"Fine. No more complaints. Just do what you got to do."

Mirajane's shoulders relaxed and she nodded while beginning her task. She stood looking at his face's frame for a while deciding on which technique to use, then she had an idea, and Gray knew this because he saw the sudden light bulb that appeared on her head. He sighed, girls. Cute, but can be very overwhelming, and he learned that the hard way.

She began her work, and he suddenly was thinking back about what happened earlier with Natsu. Seriously, he never saw his 'friend' that way before, and Natsu's body being the best eye-candy for him didn't help either, but at least now, he will admit that he has feelings for his 'friend'. It was less torture for him.

He closed his eyes at the feeling of Mirajane's gentle hands going through his hair and almost leaned into her touch.

"Comfy?" She giggled.

"I would be lying if I said no."

She smiled and continued work. "So Gray, a little birdie told me that you have feelings for someone, is that true?"

Gray's eyes widened then gritted his teeth. "Does that _'Birdie' _have brown hair?"

"Umm. Yes."

"Does he go out on more dates than all of the male population of Magnolia?"

"Kinda. If you put it that way."

"And the final question, 'Birdie' is a slut, isn't he?"

"Oh Gray, that's no way to talk about a precious friend."

"You know what? There is nothing called _'Confidential'_ in this screwed up guild. Anyone wants to know anything, they just know it."

Mirajane smiled while beginning to cut small strands of his hair. "I want you to know that, just because you're attracted to another male, doesn't mean I change the way I feel about you. In fact, I might turn out to be just like your magazine fans."

"And I assume you know this 'Male' from 'Birdie'."

"You bet I do. Nothing hides from me. I have everyone's dirty little secret in my possession."

"That creeps the shit out of me."

"You know Gray, I always thought that you had a thing for Natsu."

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT?!" He almost wanted to disappear from the earth.

"Dunno. I mean, when you guys were little, your focus has always been on your rivalry or call it whatever you want. You never paid that much attention to stronger wizards in our guild as much as you do with each other, and now… well, minus the fights and all the horror that follows, I think you two care for each other more as a team and close friends, however way you try to hide it. Also, you two never got real girlfriends, well, if we excluded you because now you're dating Juvia-"

"I broke up with her yesterday, thank you very much."

"-There you go. What I want to say… it's not a surprise that you have these feelings for him. And no one in our guild will judge you for it."

Gray sighed and leaned backwards relaxing his back on the chair and rubbing his forehead. "It's a nightmare. I got caught in a very big mess."

She laughed. "Why do you think like that? I saw your photo shoots together and I think you two make a hot sexy pair. It's the second hottest thing in our guild."

"Hmm, what's the first?"

"Erza because that's a rule she has reinforced across the years, nothing is hot more than Erza."

"Yeah right, she and her freaky armor."

"Don't say much, or she will haunt your soul. Anyway, I am confused. Why didn't you tell him anything until now?"

Gray shrugged. "Why are you confused?"

"Because it's always straight forward when it comes to your relationship with him. You never hide anything from him, bad or good."

Gray huffed. "Yeah, well, that's not exactly something I would like to say so bluntly to him. And I will never do it."

"That's a shame. Why not?"

"Mira… It's not simple, alright? Natsu doesn't understand many things and this is the worst of them. He doesn't know anything about straight relationships, do you think he will know any about not-so-straight ones? Moreover, I don't think he can accept me for that position, if anyone, it would be Lisanna and their creepy pledge to marry each other from when they were… oh forgot, six years old maybe."

"It's not creepy, it's sweet." She objected.

"Not so sweet to me. It's creepy when you don't know that you are giving up your whole life for someone who suggested the idea. In what universe does a girl ask a boy to marry her?! Creepy. THAT'S not the point, but anyhow, I am not telling him anything and you better not because I don't want to jeopardize this friendship more than it already is."

"What happened?"

Gray had a small blush on his cheeks and he scratched the side of his face nervously. "Nothing, except the fact that I had to screw everything up and kiss him on the shoulder during this evil-plot magazine shooting session."

Mirajane froze then squealed a high pitched squeal. "Wow! Just imagining it! YOU! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing wrong except for the awkwardness that followed!"

She smacked him on the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Gray, Natsu didn't kill you after that, did he?"

"No."

"Didn't punch your face or kick your ass either, right?"

"No."

"Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Ahhh… he's planning to do so, he just hasn't found the worst way of doing it, yet. You know how his mind functions. Typical dumbass."

Mirajane rolled her eyes and mouthed the word _'Whatever'_ for herself ignoring Gray's twisted interpretation of the whole thing. Since when did Natsu let go of something if Gray was the culprit?

"No silly. I think you might have a chance with Natsu if you came clean with him."

Gray closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze that stroked his body. It was fucking hot and he couldn't take his shirt off because Mirajane with working with him.

"Please, let's not talk about this anymore." He whispered.

She smiled and resumed working. "The Fantasia is approaching real soon."

"Oh already? Man, time moves real fast."

She shrugged. "Well, master wanted it early for this year. He wanted to compensate you all for your suffering and pain since we came back from Tenroujima and after the last competition here as well. Isn't he so kind?"

"I guess."

"I'm looking forward to your beautiful ice-creation magic display this year."

Gray's face was blank for a moment, then he smiled sadly looking at the blue sky. "Mira… I don't think I will participate."

"How come?! You always participate!" She was shocked and temporarily stopped working.

"I don't know. I would like to travel if I got the chance to have a decent holiday. You know, just clearing up my mind and everything."

"But Gray… That's a very important occasion. You can't just walk out without a really good excuse."

Gray looked at her and smiled. "Well then, I need a favor from you whether you screwed up or not."

Sadly, she looked down. "I suppose there is no way I could change your stubborn mind?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, I will see what I can do."

"Thanks a lot." He smiled appreciating her help.

She shook her head then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek a very warm kiss, earning a huge blush from him. "What's that for?!"

"Gray, I just want you to know, that you can't run away from Natsu forever." And then she hugged him close.

He laughed while resisting the stinging feeling in his eyes. "At least I am trying my best."

* * *

"Alright! All done. Now look at yourself and tell me that I screwed up straight in the eye, Great Fullbuster-Kun." Mirajane said proud of her work.

Gray shook his head and went to see himself in front of the mirror… when he gasped.

His face was no longer covered by thick bangs as they were shorter in length barely touching his eyebrows. The spikes in the middle were shorter as the rest of his whole hair which shrank in size, but set up in a very sharp looking way. Basically, Mirajane made his hair very short with less bangs and spikes, but with a very interesting front which emphasized his face and mostly his eyes more. He had a very simple haircut, but because of the dramatic change, he looked a lot more different and vibrant.

"I… I don't know what to say." He touched his hair and smiled.

"Say it." She playfully threatened.

"You're the best Mirajane. Thank. You." He rolled his eyes.

"See? That wasn't so hard. I bet you are Magnolia's hottest prince now!"

He snorted. "I don't care. But thanks for changing something about me."

She hugged him out of the blue, then pulled back. "You know… we women do have a thing for haircuts when we are in a tumultuous relationship. Some dye their hair or cut it just because they want to increase their self confidence or… Change their lives for the better."

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to change mine." He joked and wiped away imaginary dust off his jeans.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that."

He smiled and kissed her cheek this time as she giggled. "Ooooh, what was THAT for?"

"Just a small thank you for your great job."

"You don't seem excited about it though."

"Sorry Mira, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Understandable, but I promise, you'll soon forget that when you're out there and everyone wants a bite!"

He laughed. Boy, how Mirajane always seems to make his day brighter.

* * *

Next, Gray headed for the same restaurant that he visited almost a week ago. As promised he sat down with the rest of the seven guys who looked so excited to know his and Natsu's relationship update, in addition to his new 'Look'.

"Don't tell me Fullbuster. I know. You look like a girl who fell out of love, and therefore, I think you broke up with Juvia and decided to forget about Natsu which is by the way, very painful." Said Mr. Wise Ass, Hibiki Lates, whom Gray wanted to murder right now.

"Thanks for the enlightenment. I suggest you shut up next time." Gray glared at him and the blonde shrugged. It was just his nature to make things as dramatic as possible all the time.

"Most welcome."

Lyon and the others were laughing or snickering and Gray could use a sledge hammer to knock them all out and be responsible for their pathetic deaths. Which reminds him…

"Hello _Birdie_." He wrapped his arm around Loke's shoulder, the brown-haired boy whose sweat dropped with a nervous look on his face because he got the feeling that Gray wasn't trying to bond with him more than he wanted to simply 'kick his ass'.

"Can't we put this behind us? I swear I had honest intentions." Loke gulped.

"You know what? We have an audience here, but I suggest you watch your back my dear friend when we are out of here in this cruel world where you can eat or be eaten."

"Knock it off Gray. I have a date tonight. I want to be able to perform because, unlike you, I have a sex life."

Gray almost punched him in the face, but controlled himself and saved that for later.

"Guys, cool down. Gray, will you tell us what happened, please?" Jellal respectfully questioned the furious blue-eyed boy who released Loke and crossed his arms on top of his puffed out chest.

"Shit was what happened."

Lyon rolled his eyes and tried to question Gray further. "I never thought I'd say something like this and sound like a girl one day, but please, can you give more details? Your statement is completely vague."

Gray resisted the urge to kick the chair that Lyon was sitting on, and cleared his throat. "I broke up with Juvia after we tried to have sex yesterday."

Silence dominated the table in the restaurant. Meredy and Ultear stood in their positions dumbfounded and Hibiki had a huge sweat drop falling over his head.

"That's the fastest relationship's break up I've ever witnessed in my whole twenty seven years of life." Hibiki stated.

"You… You… YOU TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH JUVIA-CHAN?!" Lyon was, needless to say, astonished and angry at the same time. How he fantasized about himself and Juvia all the time and now his idiot of a brother says that SHIT happened? Gray clearly was out of his mind and Lyon simply wanted to punch his brother so hard for the mere thought of him touching his precious Juvia-chan.

Gray groaned. "Oh please, can't you raise your voice? I can't hear you."

"ENOUGH! You tell me now what happened or I'll punch the words out of you!"

Jellal looked half shocked as well. "Yeah Gray. Do it, or I will do the same as he says."

"As I said, shit happened. Before we got to move to the third base, I stopped our actions and of course she questioned why and that's when I realized I didn't really… Fuck. I didn't want to do anything with her when I clearly… liked someone else. There? All of you happy? It's because of your nice advice, I am so okay right now."

Jellal looked at him along with the others with a look that was between _'What the hell? Are you an idiot?!'_ and _'Poor pathetic guy'_ Look and Gray didn't like any. In fact, he wanted to get out and leave all of them, but because he was a friend to them, he tolerated and gave that waitress a glare that indicated _'Stop raping me with your eyes please.'_

Lyon sighed. "So that's it? My brother is a homosexual?"

"Quite a shocking fact, huh?" Gray hissed, "I assure you that I like women's elements of beauty and appreciate it very much. It's just that… that… oh don't mind, why am I talking to you about this anyway? I am not going to do anything about it so don't worry much."

"You mean you're not gonna tell him?" Sally, the magazine editor who was sitting the entire time quite, finally voiced out his concern.

"No. I am sick of saying this more than one time, but anyway. First, he won't understand in a million years what I feel for him, and second it's because if we were to be together, which is highly and I say, HIGHLY far from happening, I do not know how men do _'It' _and I wouldn't want to figure that out, thank you very much. It's worse enough the way things are."

Jellal put on a thoughtful face at first before he looked to Loke who grinned evilly and looked at Hibiki who nodded. Gray, unfortunately was sitting down in total peace and he seemed to not realize how his 'friends' was planning something… despicable. He trusted them, but looks like he was about to stop doing that now.

He didn't process the speed that Hibiki moved with until he realized that the dark blonde boy was standing behind him with a very happy smile. "Open your mind for me Gray because you're about to find out more about the human body~"

Gray's gaze was forward and he didn't realize what Hibiki meant until it was far too late. Too damn late.

"NO STO-"

"-Relax, this will be quick and easy."

Gray's whole body froze to the ground by Lyon who didn't risk Gray moving from his place and Jellal looked amused while Loke muffled his giggles.

"Lyon. Don't do this. Let me go!" Gray pleaded as sweat was forming on his face from the horror when he sensed Hibiki's fingers hovering above his head.

"No can do brother. This is for your own good."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"It'll be over in seconds, Gray." Hibiki thought that he was soothing Gray's anxiety, however, it only seemed to increase the rage the other was feeling.

Suddenly Gray's eyes were bright golden as a small magic circle was formed around him from Hibiki who was focusing on the other's head. Hibiki was transferring information to Gray's brain about everything he needed to know, in other words, how men do _'IT'_. Hibiki's skills of information transfer had progressed across the years and that's why it took only a few 'Seconds' which was what he exactly promised to Gray who sits speechless for a while looking ahead to no one in particular.

"And that will be all." Hibiki said clapping his hands to remove imaginary dust and goes to sit down between Ren and Eve who thanked him for doing such an amazing job.

They all looked to the bamboozled black-haired boy whose mouth hung open and eyes were wide in utter shock.

"Ok… that's another reason to add on top of the list." He said with a cracked voice as he looked at them all, "BECAUSE NO WAY IN HELL I AM GONNA DO THAT!"

They all were drowned in heavy sadistic laughter except for Sally who sympathized. Knowing suddenly how sex was done between two males can be something overwhelming and scary even. Gray Fullbuster wasn't ready for it from Sally's point of view, but if he really liked a man once, then the possibility of that happening again is not slim and he had to know what he was getting himself into.

Hibiki Lates, had shamelessly transferred to him everything. From the beginning to the end with various techniques and ways of having 'Fun' that Gray certainly didn't think they existed between males in this universe and he was trying to come up with the best way to murder the damn walking _'everything-you-need-to-know'_ encyclopedia.

"Oh little brother, it's not a big deal. Now, you can go tell Natsu."

"THE FUCK?!"

"We know that your pride was forbidding you from telling him because you didn't know how it was done, but now that you know, you can go with all your self-confidence and tell him how you feel about him and hope that you will have sex with him one day."

Gray couldn't believe his insane brother. "I am NOT going to tell him anything and stay away from me. ALL OF YOU! I can't believe how menacingly sadistic you all are! Thanks to you, I think I might've been traumatized!"

"Oh please, you now know how incredibly pleasurable that can be." Hibiki shook his head in disbelief. Seriously, Gray Fullbuster was just another moron in this world who did not see the beauty of sex between men.

"YOU! SHUT UP AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Hibiki smiled sweetly and muffled his laugh. "Sure thing. I don't need to be near you anymore."

"By the way, I heard the Fantasia is going to be held after tomorrow, Gray." Loke changed the subject, trying to calm down the air.

"… Damn right."

"Aren't you looking forward to it?" Loke was surprised from Gray's tone. Gray always gets excited over something like that, but now, he was being ridiculous and dull about it.

"I am not attending this year. Think I am going to be out of town for a while." Gray shrugged, still trying to clear his brain from what Hibiki had infected him with.

"Why the hell is that?! This is nonsense!" Loke was surprised.

"Nope. I am trying to clear my head over the weekend and set things straight."

"Define 'Set things straight'." Lyon inquired.

"Nothing. Hopefully I will find a magical bad-ass pond that will make me forget all about Natsu and what you jerks injected in my innocent mind."

Loke didn't find that funny. In fact, he was very mad. Gray always acted as a vital member when it came to events, especially the Fantasia event, so he didn't speak and cursed silently. That matter with Natsu was seriously going too far.

"So I believe this will be my goodbye to you all since I don't think we will be seeing each other anytime soon." Gray spoke to Hibiki, Jellal and Lyon who wanted to knock some sense into his brother's stubborn mind.

Jellal sighed. "We tried everything we could to help you, Gray. I think it's now up to you to take your own decisions that might or might not be the optimum solution for you. We just want you to know, that we don't think less of you for liking a man. He's a human, and you're a human and that's what really matters. We all wish you good luck."

Gray stood up and nodded to all of them who either smiled or scowled at his stubbornness.

"We shall meet again." He said to them all and exited the restaurant, but before he completely disappears-

"ICE-MAKE! HAMMER!"

He destroyed that fucking restaurant.

"That's for messing with my head you idiots!"

* * *

Gray Fullbuster was on his way home. He wanted to gather his stuff (which wasn't a lot) but he preferred to get prepared mentally for this. It pained him that he'll leave his comrades at such a beautiful event, but at the same time, he couldn't imagine himself being there and acting all happy and satisfied. No. he couldn't. He needed some time alone so that he could change some air, meet new people even if they were clients, and mostly forget what has been going on in his life the past almost two months. He also remembered that he'll have to notify Gildarts about this the day after, but he was pretty sure that even if Gildarts said 'NO' he'll just run away. Gildarts couldn't say no. The issue of the magazine has been completed, therefore, Gray could have his holiday.

He sighed and ran his hand furiously between his hair's (now short) locks and took his keys to prepare them for opening the house's door, only to be surprised by seeing Natsu sitting on his doorsteps. Gray instantly became nervous and sweat was forming, either because it was hot or because he was simply nervous, he couldn't tell.

"What a pleasant surprise." He tried to act as carefree as possible, "What brings you here?"

Natsu stood slowly and Gray assumed that the idiot was checking him out because of his new appearance judging by the wide eyes and speechless mouth. "I don't have all the day."

Natsu cleared his throat and tried to look neutral. "Ah… Nice… haircut you got there." And pointed to it emphasizing his point.

"Thanks. But I don't believe you came all that way to tell me that. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just think I left something important at your home… and was coming to get it back."

"Ok, fine, let's get this over with." Gray said going to open the door and entered, turning on the lights.

"Ah… Did you hear?! Mirajane said Jii-chan is planning on having the Fantasia the day after tomorrow." Natsu tried to get Gray to talk to him.

"Yes, I heard."

"Cool, isn't it? Are you going to practice what you will be doing then?"

"No, Natsu. I will be out of town."

"That is sarcasm… right?"

"No. I WILL be out of town. Seriously."

Natsu stood in his place… Frozen to the ground, still trying to process what he has just heard. Gray not attending Fantasia? That's like pigs flying!

"Are you seriously serious?"

"Yeah." Gray said looking for Natsu's strange item.

"Gray, you can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because… Because we always attended that together with our friends. It won't be the same if someone like you is missing."

Gray grunted, stopped looking for Natsu's thing and looked at the other with a serious face.

"So what now? You suddenly care?" He kind of snapped too.

"I don't give a shit about you. I just think it'll be awkward. Why aren't you coming anyway?"

"Because I don't have to explain myself to you. I am just going to be out of town. Away from all of your stupidity. Heavens."

Natsu put his hands in his pockets and thought about it for a while while staring at Gray who stared back challenging to the other. "So this… Is happening because of me?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Ahh, no. Your existence for me is enough."

"Asshole. For once give me a straight answer. Is it because of what happened in the magazine building earlier? Why did you say you were sorry?"

Gray huffed. "Aren't you going to find this thing and get out?"

"Answer me." Natsu rarely gets serious. And rarely doesn't punch Gray when he wants an answer, and Gray thought that it was really weird.

"Listen, Natsu. Believe it or not, you don't have anything to do with me being away from that event. I decided that on my own, and… I have no regrets. I just don't want to attend this year, just like Gildarts always ditches the whole thing and many other members too. Why am I making so much difference anyway? Forget it alright?"

"You still didn't answer me, Gray."

"Answer _what_?"

"Why did you apologize to me earlier?"

"…" Gray found nothing to say. "I have nothing to say. Forget it if you want."

"Gray, what happened to us?" Natsu suddenly asked walking a few steps closer to his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Us. Me and you. I can't talk to you without you lying to me and you know it. And you can't talk to me without seeing me as a stupid being. Before, we reached a decent level of understanding, but now… it's like there is a huge rift between us and I don't like it. I hate it so very much. If you have something that you want to tell me about, then you should. I don't want this rift to grow further."

For a minute there, Gray thought he should tell Natsu about everything and forget about the consequences, but something in his gut whined even if those green eyes looked at him urging him to relieve their master for good.

"As I said. I have nothing to say. You're delusional and I promise, when I get back from this trip, maybe everything will be better and back to where it was supposed to be if it bothers you so much."

Natsu eyes looked beyond hurt and it pained Gray, but he just couldn't tell Natsu anything. There was something holding him back with tight ropes.

"Ok, fine. If you want to act that way, then fine, but I want you to know one thing before you leave…" Natsu said and slowly got closer to the other. "I will miss you."

He closed the gap between their bodies and hugged Gray as tightly and as warmly as he could, trying to convey all sorts of feelings through the hug which managed to take out Gray's heart and make it run for thousands of miles. Natsu's body was just… too hot.

"Goodbye, Gray." Natsu said pulling away and going to the exit.

"WAIT… Uh… the.. the th-th-"

"I didn't forget anything in your home. I made that up. Hurry up and go to your heaven, bastard."

**… Chapter Ends….**

**Author Note:**

**Patience people, we're pretty damn close. Wait for it, and stop planning how to kill me after this.**

**Love,**

**Flame-Belt**

* * *

**To my lovely bunnies-I mean-Reviewers! **

**donotinquire **

_"PS: You are sadistic! That was the biggest cliff hanger of the century!  
PPS: This was a beautiful chapter, and, honestly, it was a relief."_

Thank you so very much, I know I'm a sadist. I find his joy in torturing my readers just to give the sweetest end. I don't know a strange habbit! But honestly,thanks!

**Guest**

_"I was hoping gray would give into his desires and rasvish Natsu right then and there (even though there was an audience). Oh well Gray will get him next time hopefully ;)"_

Hahaha, well! You are quite right my friend we all want Gray to just AHHHHH DO ANYTHING! Soon enough that Gray will do it whether he liked it or not! *Pouts!*

Thanks for the awesome review! Enjoy the chapter!

**MadameQuill**

_"I am currently dying. From bleeding of the nose. O/,O; "_

This will come out totally wrong, but… I'm glad you are, haha. Well, enjoy this chapter as well!

**EllieGymGirl**

_"I know it takes a while to create this masterpiece, but it's killing me!"_

Ok princess. I'm deeply sorry. I tried to gather my energy and get this one done for you! I hope you are happy now. *Looks with puppy eyes!*

Sheesh, it's far from being a masterpiece, but thanks!

**extremebookworm **

_"lovvvving it :D this chapter must've been difficult to write, but you did a decent job of it :) couldn't have done a better job xD"_

Thank you! Well I loved your review too! Hehe, I am also looking forward your reaction about this one too! And enjoy!

**Level X**

_"Hehe... np... WHA-! NO SWORDS?! OR GUNS?! OR ANYTHING?! B-B-BUT-! Ok, I'll make you a deal. When you complete this story, I can stab/hurt/slice/etc. Jesse anytime I want, ok? PLEASEEEEEE? He's an EVVIIILL one, that one."_

GEEEZ! NO! NO DEALS! I'm gonna protect my characters and make sure you don't come with your 'objects' near them. Okay? Forget about Jesse if he's bothering you so much, I will take care of him, JUST NO SWORDS!

Hehe, thank you so much. Your review is always lovely. And no…. no one's in shoving anyone into the bathroom…. Although it seems a pretty good idea to me now…

**AsDarknessSpreads **

_"aww... i just HAD to ADD the aww. i lyc d sound :3_  
_aww again! update soon!"_

Yes maam! I updated soon for you, and I hope you are satisfied now, and 'aww' is always a very nice expression… makes me want to eat something cute haha.

Enjoy!

**ansjovisjj **

_"JUVIAAA you're sooo sweet ; A ; finally a gratsu writer who appreciates that weird stalker..."_

Hehe, thanks! I don't really appreciate her, but I think that's how things are going to work if she was to be in Gray's damn life. god helps me.

Well, thanks! And enjoy!

**DrewFullbuster **

_"Amazing, As Always."_

That's so sweet! Thank you for your support! (Hugs!)

**Crystalangel554**  
_"And as for the picture..can I trade this picture of Natsu and Gray making out for it? X3 I have a bunch of them *pervert face* Hehe.."_

Oh missy… that's how you want to play huh?

(Suddenly falls on her knees and cries!)

I have…. Lost this war… Crys-San, you are a demon! How could you use my blind spot like that?! FINE YOU WON! *Transferring the image!*

Haha, ok. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope this one is enjoyable s well!

**theabridgedkuriboh **

_"BUT GRAY-SAMA WHY YOU COCKBLOCKING YOURSELF. IT'S TORTUROUS"_

Right? Abridgedkuribou-san, what should I do to him? He's not listening to me*Sulks!*

Hehe, thanks for you review. I wish you enjoy this chapter.

**csilladream **  
_"Awesome work! :D  
I wanted to cry and plan out your murder when Juvia and Gray were. ... I cannot even say it QAQ  
...but you will live to write more fluff 'cause it worked out :3"  
_  
*Gasps!* I was gonna d-d-die?! *sniff!*

Ok, I know I deserved it, but now, not so much, right? hehe, don't worry, nothing happened, but anyway! Here's the next chapter and I wish you can forgive me your highness!

Enjoy!


	15. Natsu, Gray, and Fantasia (Part II)

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Beta Reader:**_ Gothpandaotaku_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **15**:

_Natsu, Gray and Fantasia (Part II)_

* * *

After Natsu had his little talk with Gray, he found himself going reluctantly to the guild. He didn't know how, but he could swear that whenever he's upset about something, he would always end up in front of the guild just absolutely dumbfounded. He sighed and pushed the doors open surprising the people inside because he hasn't kicked them as usual.

Mirajane was upset to see Natsu in that shape. All slumped in a chair with his face resting on a raised palm throwing a sad gaze on his usual drink in front of him while tapping his fingers slowly trying to figure out something that he can't.

"What's up, Natsu? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, not having the energy to talk just yet. He was tired. From everything, and if Gray Fullbuster wants to be an asshole, then Natsu won't stop him anymore.

"Bad day?" She asked trying to get him to open up.

His gaze finally met hers and stayed like that for a moment before he talks. "Gray is not attending the Fairy Festival."

"Yes, so I've heard."

"Well, I guess it's bothering me, a little."

"Oh, from what I can see, it's not a little."

"Whatever."He took his drink and a few sips then paid and got out again.

* * *

Gildarts called for an urgent meeting. It wasn't in the Magazine building, but at the guild. And the meeting didn't involve Natsu or Gray. Actually they didn't know such meeting existed.

Gildarts had reached out to his faithful spies abusing his authority of being the 'Imaginary' Master of Fairy Tail given by Makarov Dreyer who should've thought twice before giving this man that respectful name and honor. Gildarts… didn't really care as long as he could do selfish things like getting Laxus back to the guild and like what he was about to do now.

He hired the so called 'Spies' from Blue Pegasus (Hibiki), Crime Sorciere (Jellal), Lamia Scale (Lyon) and last but not least, the magazine editor, Sally Liam who wanted his REAL boss to be active again. Working under Gildarts had taken its toll and he wants out, but not before Gildarts is satisfied with the Magazine's ending.

Lucy and Erza were standing beside Gildarts the whole time having the honor to be his Faithful soldiers and partners in crime. Mirajane was invited to this meeting as well as Jesse from the magazine administration unit.

"Ok fellows, what do we have here?" Gildarts said it with such a smile that made the whole room sweat drop.

Lyon got to speak first, "Gray is a pain in the ass."

Then Jellal, "Exactly like he says."

Then Hibiki, "Yes, he is. Boy, you know your brother well."

And Mirajane, "I'd definitely go with that. Pain in the ass he is."

Gildarts took his feet off the huge table placed in the middle of the 'temporary' meeting room in the guild and stood up. "And why is that?"

"Because he is planning to leave the event you've set up." Loke said entering the room late, but having such a good idea about the topic. "Sorry I am late."

"Apology accepted. Now, what is this thing about him leaving?" Gildarts asked Loke who adjusted his tie and sunglasses before he speaks again.

"He is not planning on making any moves on Natsu and… Well, let's say he's stubborn as a rock."

Mirajane nodded. "Roger that. I saw the way he reacted when I asked him if he's gonna tell Natsu anything. He is certain that Natsu doesn't see him more than a friend."

Lucy snickered. "God, I didn't know Gray was THAT stubborn. He can't even see the truth in front of him anymore."

Gildarts huffed. "And did we make sure that Natsu is certain about his feelings?"

Jesse nodded feeling angry, "Damn right! He won't go out with me if I begged thousands of times. He's all done for that jackass Fullbuster."

Gildarts coughed, "I thought I told you Natsu was off limits."

"Yeah, I figured I could try! Not a single boy or girl refused me before!"

"…" Let's say Gildarts wasn't thrilled.

"Boss! I did what you asked! Gray is practically a great sex partner to any guy right now!" Hibiki sweetly said.

"NOT THAT ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN HEARING THIS!" Lyon almost destroyed the table from the strong bang on it.

Gildarts crossed his arms. "I trust you will not give Natsu the same treatment?" He directed his words to Hibiki.

"YEP! Leave it to me!" Hibiki said enthusiastically.

"We still have a problem though…" Erza hated to destroy this, but… "Gray is leaving. What should we do?"

"That Missy, I've thought about." Gildarts replied not feeling very good which of course, was noticed immediately.

"Boss, what's wrong? You sound troubled."

Gildarts rolled his sleeves up and angrily slammed his hands on the table causing it to be disassembled almost instantly. Lucy sweat dropped and patted the man on his back sympathizing. "I will tell you what's wrong…" Gildarts gritted his teeth then yelled, "I HAVE NEVER SEEN TWO MORONS LIKE THOSE IN MY LIFE! AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR THEM THEY HAVE TO END UP BEING APART! WHY APART?! WHAT DID I EVER DO WRONG?!"

Erza stepped in. "Maybe because you manipulated them and played with their feelings all the way, and excuse me if I sound rude, but you are an awful matchmaker. Natsu and Gray are like… cats and water, the council and Fairy Tail, Flames and Ice, Ice-cream and pickles, water and electricity-"

"… I get it."

"-Sex and Alcohol, Natsu and Transportation, Gajeel and Transportation, Laxus and Transportation, elephants and mice, cats and dogs, Lions and deers, democrats and republicans in Magnolia, Peace and Quiet AND Magnolia, Fairy Tail and-"

"I GET THE DAMN PICTURE!" Gildarts shouted feeling desperate after hearing the long chain of 'things that do not go together' from Erza's fluent wise mouth.

"-What I want to say is, they just don't GO TOGETHER. If anything, they lead to destruction and your selfish fantasy of them being together is ruining them right now as their friendship is no longer strong as before all of this happened."

"EXCUSE ME! It's Lucy's fault for putting that idea in my head!"

Lucy's heart got shot by an arrow. "WHA… I Just wanted the money! OLD MAN, it's your problem for seeing them as MORE than just actors in the magazine!"

"What should I do? I became a fan quickly, so it's basically STILL your fault. A fan wanting to see them together is not a sin." Gildarts threw the responsibility of the current mess on Lucy's head.

"Look at that man!" Lucy LOOKED at that man with a disbelieving look.

"ANYWAY, Natsu likes Gray now, the same goes the other way around, and I think I should do something, since I stirred these sleeping lustful feelings inside both." Despite his current situation, the man didn't show regret.

"Bitch please, you literally injected my brother with them. If you weren't the so-called director of this magazine, everything would have gone perfectly smoothly." Lyon interjected feeling some sympathy for his brother AS IF he wasn't a part of the whole thing.

Erza shook her head. "I still don't understand. Even though they don't just **GO TOGETHER**, they clearly like each other. I believe our problem now is how are we supposed to get them together."

"Which sounds impossible." Jellal said feeling bad for the situation. "I think It's a very delicate matter."

Gildarts Clive breathed. "Listen people. I have a plan in mind. I will need all of your help. God knows I tried to leave this matter for both of the idiots to solve, and now they are going to pay the price and let me just do it for them. The day they made me sad is the day their miserable future is going to be planned by ME! Are we in this together or not?! BECAUSE I CAN DO THIS ALONE AND KILL THEM BY THESE TWO HANDS!"

Mirajane and the rest felt compassionate with Gildarts and they didn't want to see both Natsu and Gray strangled because of something they didn't do. Gildarts was beyond pissed and being the master of Fairy Tail… well, it didn't help anybody out.

"On with the damn plan! You guys-"

* * *

Gray had been standing dumbfounded after Natsu had already left. It has been almost an hour and he still couldn't believe what happened.

Why did Natsu…?

Gray slapped his forehead and went to the closet, angrily pulling out his clothes and shoving them into the backpack not wanting to question anything, any further. He has had enough.

One more night! Just one more night and he's out of this damn town because nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

Lucy saw Natsu sitting on a chair in the guild chatting happily with levy and Happy when she thought that he was supposed to be sulking because of Gray's foolish decision. However, that seemed to be not the case. He was running around and helping everyone with the preparations for the event.

"Good afternoon, Natsu."

"Lucy! Come here! Which is better, red or green?"

Lucy looked at the cards in Natsu's hands and helped him pick one. "Red, I guess."

"THANK YOU!" He stormed to where Levy was, helping her with the colored cards and Lucy was shocked. Either Natsu was really happy because of the event and Gray's decision is not affecting him, or Gray was actually staying.

"Hey… Natsu, is Gray here?"

"NO! Why?" She didn't sense any hesitation or tension in his voice.

"Ah, do you know where he is? I want to tell him something important."

"I haven't seen him today and don't bother searching for the bastard, he's travelling for the weekend." He smiled at Levy who told him to do a certain arrangement and complied.

"Ok…" So Gray wasn't staying, that is for sure.

Lucy went to talk to Mirajane who looked like she was monitoring Natsu the whole time. "Mira…"

"I know… He has been putting on this grin since the morning and I don't know what it means." Mirajane replied to the unvoiced question by Lucy who shrugged.

"How about Gray?"

"I don't know, the boys went to fetch him."

"ALRIGHT I AM FINISHED! I AM GOING OUT!" Natsu happily exclaimed.

"Wait just a second." Lucy stopped him. "Going out? Aren't you gonna stay? The parade begins pretty soon."

"That's not a problem, I am not intending to participate in the parade." Natsu shrugged, smiling.

"Natsu… WHY? I never heard about that!" She was surprised again.

Natsu's bangs covered his eyes and he smiled. "I just don't feel like it. I will see you guys later."

Lucy finally reached a conclusion. Natsu was, after all, affected by Gray's absence. Because not participating in the fairy festival is more or less like not being there. And if Gray wasn't going to be there, then so was Natsu and she almost punched Natsu because of his… foolishness.

"Um, Natsu. You are going to watch the parade right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I will try to be one of the audience this time, it sounds fun." He claimed with a small smile.

"Ooooh! You must dress up nicely then! I will come with you help you pick some decent clothes!"

"It's not really necess-"

"-AGREED! LET'S GO!"

Mirajane smiled waving goodbye to Lucy whose task will be so damn difficult.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster stood in the train station in front of a board looking at the available trips from Magnolia that demanded less time to wait, and he found one. He went with the procedure and sat waiting for the train crossing his legs, pissed off mainly because he was harassed all the way to the train station by excited girls who recognized him from the magazine.

That had been a nightmare. Gray vowed that as soon as he gets the chance, he is going to buy himself an incredible set of sunglasses and hats to help him disappear. Because even though his hair was different now, the females took forty five seconds (which takes a normal person forever) before they recognized his identity and drooled all over his new appearance.

Not that anyone can blame them. Gray's work with the magazine helped him in improving his style of choosing clothing articles and even get to put them on for a longer span of time than just taking them off. His muscular well-built chest was covered by V-neck light yellow shirt with three white horizontal stripes on the bottom, and he just put on faded gray jeans along with a long black opened coat and cream colored shoes. His necklace added the final touch and there you go, the Fullbuster chick-magnet was activated.

"Oh my, is he a model?"

"Funny, I think I've seen that young man somewhere before…"

"He's so cool! And beautiful and waaaah! I am falling in love!"

"Boy, a guy like that is completely out of your league."

"You bet. All the pretty ones are taken, that's for sure."

Whispers and murmurs surrounded him as he opened a book and tried to look busy reading because he wasn't ready for social interaction just yet. It was going to be worse if they found out that he was from that goddamn magazine.

**_"Passengers boarding to Stadarfell, please proceed to get on the train."_**

Gray closed the book with one hand and stood up burying his hands in his coat's pockets looking behind imagining all sorts of things that he's going to leave with a broken look.

**_"Last call, Passengers boarding to Stadarfell…"_**

He took his backpack and went to get on the train. Tickets were checked and he searched for his place to settle. When he sat down, the workers closed the train's doors and everything was set. He watched the window and how everything began to move slowly.

He was running away. He didn't like it because it left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything else to do after all that happened. Participating in the Fairy Festival would've been another burden for him as he was not in the mood. Right now, he just wanted to see Natsu. To feel him, to hug him, to laugh with him forgetting any rigid social conventions and just be himself. The problem wasn't with him, it was with the guy who Gray didn't know if he could feel any degree of affection towards Gray. Natsu had hugged him yes, but… what did that hug fucking mean?

The boy sighed and watched as the view of the green forests was displayed in front of him. Did he make the right decision? Will leaving everything and running away help him in forgetting something in just a week or a month? He didn't know anymore.

"Damn it." He said closing his eyes and feeling regret already searing through his bones. No, running away wasn't good. It's not going to solve anything.

He stood up and before he could walk two steps he bumped into someone.

"Hello there Gray. Looking good."

Gray looked at the person just for his eyes to widen in shock. "LYON? What… How…"

It wasn't just Lyon. It was Hibiki, Loke, and Jellal who was trying to hide judging by the sunglasses and hat.

"Have you come to your senses now?" Lyon asked and the other boys smirked. "Because we thought we'd wait for you to do that first."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "So what is this? Train abduction?"

"Pretty much. If you are planning on running from us… well, let's say you can't."

Gray's lips quivered and he laughed rubbing the back of his head. "The things you guys are willing to do. I thought you didn't accept me liking a man."

Lyon chuckled. "Well, let's face it. I don't like the gloomy you and besides, I thought things over, and I realized that it was your happiness that I want, not mine."

Gray stood speechless for a while.

"I hate to interrupt this moment of brotherly love, but guys! We have to get off of this train before we reach Gray's twisted choice of a cold destination!" Loke claimed smiling.

"Ok, give us a minute." Lyon replied, "Gray, don't screw this up. Be confident."

"I don't need those words from you." Gray sweat dropped and punched his brother's shoulder playfully.

"Ready?" Hibiki asked all of them.

"Ready."

* * *

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

* * *

"Just a silly question… How are we going to get off this fucking train? And how are we going to get back to Magnolia?!" Gray voiced his concern.

"Damn we were so busy watching you that we haven't thought about that." Jellal cursed.

"Oh what the heck! Just jump off! Come one, let's go!" Lyon took the lead and Gray rolled his eyes.

* * *

Natsu was feeling so very frustrated because of Lucy. She was all over his house searching for appropriate clothes for him to wear and he didn't even know why. He was certain that he wasn't in the mood to dress up _'Nicely'_. In fact, he wanted this parade to be over quickly so that he can go home and find some quality time for himself.

"Lucy…"

"What do you think? This top or that one?"

"Lucy…"

"I think this one suits your hair and this one-"

"LUCY."

That caught her attention. "Please. Can you leave me alone? I can take care of myself." It wasn't his normal self to be pissed off from Lucy of all people, but everything felt overwhelming for him.

"Natsu, I understand that you're sad because Gray isn't here, but you can't stay like this forever. Today is a special day and it's enough that you are not participating in the festival."

Natsu's face scowled and he looked angry. "Don't mention his name in front of me. I don't know that jackass anymore! Now please leave me alone, I know how to dress myself!"

"But Nat-"

"-Please. That's enough."

Lucy couldn't do what she was told. Gildarts will have to forgive her. Her friendship with Natsu was far more important than the old man's orders now.

"Alright. I am going."

"Thank you." He said as he took from her the clothing pieces.

He watched her as she got out of the house before collapsing onto the bed on his back looking at the ceiling of his room. Too much. Everything seemed to be too much for him.

His eyes felt heavy and before he knew it, he was dozing off with clothes all around him. Somewhere before he completely fell in the hands of darkness, he saw Gray's laid back personality peering at him and smirking within his foggy imagination.

* * *

"MY GOD, that's not going to work!" Gray said rubbing his hands together.

"Are you having second thoughts about this? 'Cause I will kick your ass if you don't do it." Loke warned.

They were in one of the parade's carriages and they saw Lucy coming their way. "Hey guys."

"Where's Natsu?"

"Umm… I left him."

"WHAT?!" Lyon yelled.

"He… he shouted and told me to leave him alone, and I couldn't push him too hard!"

"GREAT! Now how the hell are we gonna get him from that crowd?!" Lyon yelled again.

Gray smacked his brother on the head and walked to talk to Lucy himself. "Hey Lucy."

"Oh Gray… thank god you're back." They hugged and pulled away smiling at each other.

"How's he doing?" Gray asked.

"Pretty devastated. You are a cruel man."

"I sure am. Well, just wish me luck."

"I am sorry I couldn't bring him with me."

"Oh don't worry about that! I will think of something."

"Thank you for coming back, Gray."

He smiled and glared at his brother who rolled his eyes.

* * *

Natsu woke with a shock. He couldn't believe that he was sleeping all that time and stood quickly grabbing anything to wear to hurry up and join Magnolia's population watching the Fairy Festival which was in action judging by all the noise outside his home.

He wore dark teal Jeans, quickly threw on a sleeveless brown top with a hoodie, slipped his feet into one of his sandals, grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck, then went to wash the sleep off his face. Also, he remembered several times he wasn't at home or the guild and got bounced on by several girls who were fans of the magazine and gulped. He took the yellow sunglasses that Loke gave him and wore it and put on a black cap on his head partially hiding his outstanding pink hair.

"DAMN! I AM GONNA BE LATE! Man, Lucy AND Erza are gonna kill me!"

He practically flew out of his apartment not bothering to lock the door (Not that he had any valuable items inside besides Happy's fish) and stormed to the town's center. "I am LAAAAAAATE!"

* * *

The town was very lively. It was evening and the city center was full of people who gathered around the marvelous parade of the Fairy Festival. Natsu got stuck between the large crowd, not being able to appear in the first lines, but he sighed. At least he could see it.

He saw Lucy in her fantastic outfit, and he almost wanted to scream to the world that he was her best friend, only he was too cautious to be discovered by his magazine's crazy fans and clapped for the show quite amazed. Elfman and Lisanna weren't so bad either. Their little act of a princess kidnapped by an ogre was very dramatic and people laughed and cheered happily.

Erza's appearance was a killer as usual. She was drop dead sexy with the Chinese style hair and very exposing dress. Erza was a very charming woman.

He watched one by one and was very proud of his friends. They were all amazing. He grinned and looked at the sky that was shining with fire and magic works.

_'I wish you could see this… Gray.'_

The crowd cheered and cheered until the carriages and animals stopped moving and Video Lacrimas was opened in many places.

Lucy appeared grinning on the Lacrima, showing all the people her beautiful young flawless body more accurately. Natsu grinned when she waved. "Lucy! Awesome!"

"Hello people of Magnolia! Fairy Tail would like to thank you all for coming today!"

Old perverts were mostly happy, while other normal girls squealed complementing Lucy's style and appearance along with Mirajane who joined. And when Mirajane was visible on big Lacrimas… the crowd couldn't be more lively.

"Thank you everyone! Fairy Tail is happy to present this event! I would like you all to pay attention to the next announcement!"

The Lacrimas picture was moved from Mirajane to-

-Holy crap!

'_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!'_

Natsu was shocked to see himself surrounded by Gray's face all over the place. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was not sleepwalking and was surprised again. Olive green eyes were wide behind yellow sunglasses that almost fell over his nose.

The other black haired teen had a composed face with a serious look and glistening blue eyes. The boy didn't smile at any of the cheers and squeals. In fact, he looked like he waited for everything to calm down before he decided to talk.

"Everyone! This is Gray Fullbuster! The current model in Magnolia's Shounen Ai famous magazine!"

Almost instantly, the crowd seemed to be going all crazy with high pitched screams and cheers.

"OH GOD! GRAY FULLBUSTER! HE CHANGED HIS HAIR STYLE!"

"GRAAAAAAAY!"

"Gray! Gray! Gray!"

"UNBELIEVABLE! THIS FESTIVAL IS THE BEST EVER!"

"-Ahh…" Mirajane sweat dropped and returned, "He has a favor to ask all of you!"

"**Kyaaaaaaaa**!"

Gray coughed and finally smiled to the screen. "Everyone hears me alright?"

"**Haaaaaaaaaaiiiii! Graaaaaay**!"

"Thank you very much ladies. Is it alright if I asked you to do me a little favor?"

"ANYTHING FOR GRAY FULLBUSTER!" All people in Magnolia squealed a high pitched squeal not believing their ears! Gray Fullbuster asking for a favor?! From THEM?!

"I am so grateful. Truth is, my lovely boyfriend is lost and I am trying to find him. Please point out where he is if you can see him."

"OH MY…"

"Your boyfriend…"

"COULD IT BE-"

"Yes Ladies. Natsu Dragneel. I believe he has very attractive pink hair."

"GOD! GOD! GOD! NATSU DRAGNEEL IS HERE!"

"GRAY'S BOYFRIEND! IS THIS REAL?! KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"My, this festival is just getting better!"

Natsu had his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. What in the world was going on? Why was Gray there? He wasn't happy! No! And if his stomach didn't stop doing those backflips and tickling thing, he'll have to punch himself!

THAT wasn't the problem! The hell! He doesn't want to see Gray anytime soon! That bastard! How dare he say that he was his b-b-boyfriend when he clearly wasn't! Was this another damn advertisement for the damned magazine?!

"Please… help me find my darling… I feel so lost without him." And a few **fake** tears fell from the ice-mage's eyes making the whole population sympathize and search frantically like hungry animals for his 'Darling'.

_'Gray Fullbuster you're doomed WHEN I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU!'_ Natsu thought panicking and tried to hide from the high quality search that was going on. He adjusted his glasses and cap tightly and tried to run away from the crowd who were pushing each other trying to locate the pink haired boyfriend.

"Boy, I feel bad for Natsu…" Lyon murmured from the carriage standing next to Jellal, Loke and Hibiki who shrugged.

"Our whole plan was ruined. This is the only way we could locate the idiot. The Fullbuster crazy way." Hibiki replied.

"Funny, I had never thought of this…" Jellal stated earning nods from the others.

"Honey… Are you there? Can you **hear** me?" Gray acted desperate while calling out for his boyfriend who was currently thinking of different ways to kill the Fullbuster.

Gray's act seemed to be getting the people's, especially females' hearts to melt and ache because of the ugly separation between those two super hot boyfriends and their fantasy heroes.

Natsu accidently bumped into a girl's head and apologized for causing her pain. "Ah, I am very sorry!"

"Geez… watch where you are going you-AHHHHH! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM!"

SHIT!

"WHAT? WHERE?!"

"HERE! I FOUND HIM!"

Natsu cursed and ran for his life, and managed to have the whole nation running behind him one by one. This was Gray's fault. The hell with that bastard! What does he want from him after he kicked him out of his house and after he'd been a cold asshole?

"SHIT! SHIT!" He seemed to be running out of breath.

"Wow Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you very much." Gray sweetly said. "Darling~! I found you."

_Run! Run! **Run!**_

"I found you." Gray seemed to find the words amusing. "I finally found you."

Natsu finally found someone familiar coming into his view and smiled widely. "GAJEEL! HELP ME!"

"I sure will…" Gajeel smirked evilly then prepared himself.

"What… Gajeel! What are you doing?! Hurry up and-"

"Fly Salamander!" Gajeel used his metallic fist to punch Natsu so hard, enough to send him flying to the parade's carriage where Gray was standing.

"GAJEEL YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" Natsu screamed while practically flying into the air not able to control the speed or the strength of the punch.

"GRAY, HE'S ALL YOURS!" Lyon called his brother who was standing now, looking at the human flying towards his direction.

_This is it. He has to make a decision. _

"GRAY! HURRY UP!" Lucy hollered scared of the incredible speed that Natsu was approaching with. If he hit that carriage…

It wasn't the first time for Natsu to be kicked that painful, but it was sure scary when he knew that he'd collide with ERZA'S FREAKIN' ARMOR!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GRAY?!" Loke yelled.

_Gray has to make up his mind. Either he takes this chance and catches Natsu forever… or lets go of him forever. _

"IDIOT! MOVE IT!" Lyon almost went to save Natsu himself as he saw Gray standing coldly in his place.

Natsu's eyes widened behind the yellow sunglasses not knowing what is happening, but feeling horror when the huge carriage was coming closer and closer. "N-No… No!" Natsu held his arms on top of his head trying to defend that spot when he mercilessly crashes into the carriage.

"GRAY!" Almost all the guild members said in unison.

Gray's knuckles turned white. His black coat was swinging against the sudden cold wind that flipped it several times and underneath the black hair, a huge magic circle appeared making the people look at it in awe and forget the human jet flying up there.

"Ice…. Make…"

_Turn around… Notice me… **Look** at me… Love me… I can't wait… I will whisper it in your ear… _

"Blizzard…."

Suddenly, a strong icy blizzard pushed Gray cruelly upwards and a few people had to cover their ears from the strong sound that resulted due to that push.

Gray opened his arms and caught Natsu's violently flying body successfully and the pink haired boy was more than shocked. Natsu's back was pressed against the other's chest and he panted harshly as they both gently landed safely on their feet. Gray was still having his arms around Natsu's shocked and shaking body.

Everyone was speechless for a while… and Gray decided to break that silence.

"Gotcha!"

That was when Natsu didn't know what to do except for leaning on Gray's body to calm down his accelerated heart beats while his friends released sighed relieved and the crowd 'roared' while cheering.

**… Chapter Ends…..**

**Author:**

**Phew... Ok, got to calm down... I finally finished this one. (Collapses!)**

**Ok people, you can't say you are mad at me anymore. I understand all of you want to see them 'intimate' and I shall do that so soon ^^ so wait for it next to the tissues because I will not be responsible for any major or fatal or deathful nose bleeds. AM I CLEAR?! Good. Now. I wish this wasn't so boring and yes. I shall update soon enough... as soon as you guys review, how does that sound? do it quickly if you want me to update or else.**

**That will be all!**

**Looooooooooooooooove,**

**Flame-Belt!**

* * *

**To my lovely cute bunnies!**

**NearlyHeadlessZielkeDragon **

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG H ! Just freaking tell each other you dipshits... How hard can it be.. Damn you're killing me here..."_

And this what happens when you write an emotionally messed up story… you make readers go nuts… Hahaha, thank you very much for the review. I felt your irritation and agony! And I must say, it was pretty funny!

Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you and FRUSTRATE you that much… oh no I meant it X), but anywaaaaaaay, I hope this chapter was a break.

I loved your review! Thank you very much! And try to enjoy this chapter while it lasts.

**Natsudragneel-Fullbuster **

_"Why didn't you say any thing Gray?! Or like try to make me stop from leave?"_

Aww… so sweet. Well, *sigh* what can I say? They are a bunch of idiots that's why. (Hugs!) thanks for the lovely review! I hope you get happier while reading this one! I don't want anybody to throw potatoes at me!

Enjoy!

**Baka Usagi Chan**

_"Plz plz plz update fast this story is just amazing and so cute i love it update fast if u can."_

*Blushes!* Oh… I don't know if that was 'fast' or not, but I hope you are satisfied and that this chapter is not disappointing. And thank you for the praise it makes blush every time I read it!

**Crystalangel554**  
_"… And Natsu is soooo cute! He hugged Gray! *fangirl squeal* Thank you for the chapter flame belt-san!"_

I got to tell you. Natsu is cute… But sometimes he's the devil and some OTHER times I just want to strangle him! Like in that manga chapter when he finally got to go on a mission alone with Gray… THEY HAD TO END UP FIGHTING THREE FUCKING DAYS! CAN YOU BELIVE IT?! AHHHHH! INSTEAD OF TURNING THIS INTO A ROMANTICE THREE NIGHTS DAMNIT!

Don't mind me… I'm just so frustrated. Hehe, but please, enjoy the chapter and I hope it had at least one thing that brought a smile across your lips!

**EllieGymGirl**

_"…I cannot tell from your name flame belt if you are a boy or girl. You do not have to answer and I don't mean to pry but I was really curious!"_

Hahaha, I really laughed hard when reading this… but I don't know why. PRY?! No not at all! It's only ordinary if you want to know my amazing identity *Acts all arrogant!* Haha… well… tell you what?! Why don't you go to my profile page? I think you'll find your answer there. Haha, well kinda. If your were so frustrated at me because you still don't know it, then I shall answer you next time, Princess as I don't mean to anger you in anway *Bows!*

Oh… I hope you liked the chapter!

**YaoixJoe 3 **

_"…. I just wanna' say I was relieved nothing happened between Gray and Juvia xD I would've come to your house on a rainbow, riding a unicorn with a shotgun…"_

Hahahahaha! Awww! A unicorn! I love those creatures! Aren't they adorable? Well no! don't come on them with a shotgun! It's all resolved and I am all clean from Gray's serious troubles.

Thank you for being such a keen reader of mine ^^ *hugs!*

Enjoy this chapter~!

**Cat **

_"Waa! TT you must continue! I haz to know what happens next Nya!"_

Woah… don't cry! HERE! *Hands Cat-chan the chapter!* I just hope you don't go bananas on me after reading this… oh boy.

Hehe, enjoy!

**DrewFullbuster **

"Awwwwwhhhh I Can't Wait To See What Happens! This Chapter Was Really Good :D Can't Wait To See The End."

Thank you very much! Well, in this case I am happy you are following this story with me to the END! No one had such a long breath with me before, but I hope you can take it all the way.

Enjoy!

**MadameQuill **

_"Ermahgerd plerz write MOAR! I gotta know what happens ;A;"_

Yes ma'am. There you go! (Hugs!) thanks for the review!

enjoys literature

_"…to the point where I've hired and cancelled dozens of hitmen, just as they were about to blow out yours, gray's and Jesse's brains in your/their sleep! By the way you may also want to check your air vents for poison gas. I've also tried to just spike all of natsu's food with pheromones, and aphrodisiacs so that he just gets to the point where he just pulls gray into a secluded area and begs gray to take him…"_

No… Nooooooooooo! THE THINGS YOU PEOPLE WANT TO DO TO MY CHARACTERS!

Hahaha… sorry for creating this troublesome story, but I certainly wish it's worth all the read. I got to tell you, you have a pretty catchy pen name. I like it so very much and it makes me feel warm inside, I don't know why. I'm so weird like that. Thank you also following my other story "Bouquet of Genuine love". It's an honor *Bows!*

Yeah, about the aphrodisiacs in Natsu's food… I tried to do that… but what can I say? The moron is an ASEXUAL!

^.^ Thanks for the lovely comment! Enjoy the chapter!

**Level X **

_"Aww... no deal? You sure? How's about a seal? But okay, if you say so... Getting rid of Jesse won't be hard, right? Here, you can borrow my flamethrower if you need! Oh yeah, and shoving people (like Natus and Gray) in the bathroom IS a good idea, right? BEHOLD MY GENIOUSOSTIY. Ok, I know that's not a real word, but bear with it, k?"_

Because I admire your review, you have to suffer reading my reply to it, hahaha. It was… hilarious… I can't believe you got to be this funny and smart!

I know 'GENIOUSOSTIY' is not a real word too… but damn! That was really genius! How did you get to put this word together? I tried to mix up different words to get a good hilarious word but I can't and you can ask my keyboard…. Poor thing it suffered a lot as it was abused by me… and I Know that the bathroom Idea is super 'Hot Wrong' but… you think Natsu would go for that? he'd probably make the entire building or 'Place' hear them and their HOT activities… so no. Forget the bathroom!

_"OK THIS IS FAIRY TAIL NOT BLACK BUTLER MUST KEEP ON TRACK."_

Kuroshitsuji… I loved that anime. Sebastian was my favorite and Ciel was the second. And their photos together… (MAJOR NOSE BLEED!) I ABSLOUTLY ADORE THAT PAIRING! Ok… doesn't mean you adore it too… But I guess I wanted to burst my love of those pairings to the world!... Damn iT! Back to Natsu and Gray!

_"Oh yeah, Mr. Hibiki... *glares* HOW DARE YOU SCAR GRAY'S POOR NOW-NOT-SO-INNOCENT MIND?! *pulls out chainsaw* _

I got to tell you… Hibiki is so… very scared right now.

_"I'm really planning on how to kill you both right now... I know my flamethrower won't work on Natsu, and Gray taken too much of Natsu's fire to be affected... Explosives are in a safe right now, don't have time for those... Knives? Nah, not strong enough for those two. Oh well, I'll plan later."_

Great Lord… My hair went white while reading that… PLEASE! LOWER YOUR TENDENCIES OF SLASHING/SHOOTING/BOMBING/SLAUGHTERING/STRANGLING PEOPLE IN THIS FIC… God… was I reason of all of this? Did I do that to you? T^T… *Sniffles!*

_"LE PRAISE! OH, SO MUCH PRAISE! WHAT A BEAUTIMOUSLY WONDERFUL CHAPTER WE HAVE HERE!"_

You know what I think? French and English. Works really well and as hilarious as tons. This made me laugh non-stop! Haha, thank you so much for boosting up my screwed up mood. And seriously… what's going on between you and whales?

Hehe, well your opinion about last chapter was very nice to read. I hope this chapter will be enjoyable all the same!

**AsDarknessSpreads **

_"…aww... gray is so cute when traumatized! aww... the poor waitress was just killed by me."_

Haha, I was so very surprised. Looks like you have a lot of waitresses to hunt in this fic. And I wish you good luck! … I agree… Gray kinda makes me want to hug him when he's sad…

Anyway! Thank you very much!

**extremebookworm **

_"THE PAIN OF HAVING TO CHOOSE BETWEEN SYMPATHIZING WITH HIS POSITION AND WANTING HIM TO JUST DO SOMETHING..."_

Yes Indeed… Haha, well thank you for reviewing this, I thought I had you sent away for while to a mental hospital where they treat the fanfiction traumatized people. Apparently I can create fanfics that makes people go crazy!

Haha, well I hope he's done something now ^^

**theabridgedkuriboh **

_"Oh gosh...GRAY-SAMA your killing me here. He was right there ready to commit to you and you blew…"_

Yes. Yes he's killing everyone, and I will kill HIM SOON!

Hahah, sorry dear (Hugs!) I promise you he's gonna be a good boy soon. Just for you I'll try to stop him from being such a mean jerk to everyone reading this.

Well, thanks! I wish you have fun reading!

* * *

Thank you all! You've been my inspiration to this story.


	16. The Unforgivable

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Beta Reader:**_ Gothpandaotaku_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **16**:

_The Unforgivable... _

* * *

Natsu was trying to overcome the dryness in his mouth after that kick in the air from the biggest asshole on earth who is also known as Gajeel. One of these days, when Natsu becomes the next awesome master of Fairy Tail and discovers a torturing chamber within the guild, he is going to put Gajeel as the guest of honor to rot inside **FOREVER**.

Right after Gajeel, Gray Fullbuster will follow as the second guest of honor.

The pink-haired male was in the clutches of the devil, ridiculously. That cruel man looked as handsome as ever which only increased Natsu's desire for smashing his face senselessly.

When Natsu turned to talk, or maybe curse the devil, he found Gray's face blank. Natsu Dragneel was only provoked to kill because Gray won't just… let go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for your cooperation with me. I really appreciate it!" Gray bowed as the crowd kept on cheering and Natsu had to work hard to block all he squealing, shouting and yelling and prevent all of that from making his ear bleed. Yes, Gray Fullbuster is going to be the guest of honor in that torture room.

His view changed and was dragged by the ice-mage to god knows where.

* * *

Sounds of rippling water mixed with sailing boats, people, and some faint laughter helped Natsu in calming down. Not completely though. With the man standing in front of him, it was hard.

They were on one of Fiore's streets, in the pale evening, where people were closing everything to get home and Natsu didn't know why Gray had brought him to this place.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on before I switch my murder button to 'on'?"

Gray slowly slipped his hands into the black coat pockets and remained silent as if examining the words in his mind first before spilling them out. It raised Natsu's irritation to the maximum. When it came to him and Gray, they didn't think about anything they say to each other. Sparks fly as well as punches and insults. For Gray to be this nervous… well, it was not good news.

"TALK. Or do you want me to come and knock the words out of you?!" Natsu claimed impatiently while taking the cap off his hair as well as the yellow sunglasses. "Weren't you supposed to be having fun in some deserted island?! And what was the freaking shit about me being your 'boyfriend'? Am I supposed to be dazzled now? Hurry up and talk cause I am so tempted to kick that sorry ass of yours."

Natsu glared at the other who did nothing, staring at the ground and look as if he thought about something and couldn't find a way out.

"If you have nothing to say then prepare yourself for a world of hurt you asshole!"

Natsu was taking a battle pose when Gray suddenly moved towards him, strangely paralyzing his movement. He didn't know anything about Gray's thoughts these days. And he didn't know why the black haired male walked towards him with such a troubled face as if he had huge weights on his shoulders ready to crush his bones anytime.

He stopped a mere inch away from Natsu so that the pink-haired boy could recognize his scent fully, and sighed heavily, hence causing Natsu to catch the pain and agony in that sigh. For a minute, Natsu felt bad for the matter, as if he was the one causing his friend to be so much burdened.

"You were right." Gray wasn't yelling. He wasn't angry at any of the insults. He looked too tired for that. "I am an asshole, sorry for that."

Natsu was stunned. If anything, he expected Gray to wipe that face off any minute telling him that it's a cruel joke and suddenly punch him in the face. Was it a trap?

"What the… Why are you being so freakishly weird? You are creeping me out!" Natsu tried not to blush, because Gray giving such a 'polite' apology was not something he was used to receiving from that 'Asshole'.

"Am I?" Gray slowly asked.

"W-What?"

"Am I creeping you out?"

"Right now YEAH. The hell is wrong with you?"

Gray sighed again, that time he looked really crushed, closing his eyes and rubbing them in a forceful manner. "God… that idiot…"

Natsu was puzzled. Was Gray expecting a different answer or anything? Yes of course he was scared. Gray looked like he was going to die soon or some shit like that.

"Natsu…" The boy began, then stopped feeling the words in his head before getting them out, "How do you feel about me?"

Natsu gasped, surprised, astonished, and shocked and suddenly looked up to blue serious eyes almost petrifying him. That question wasn't expected.

"Do you hate me? Do you wish that I die? Are you… Ah, I don't know. Do I not mean anything to you and never will?"

Natsu's throat went dry, again. "You… a-asking those questions all of a sudden… W-why? Is there-"

"Please… Just answer me. After that, if you want, I won't show up in front of you again. I just need to know."

"H-How can I answer them If I feel that If I said one wrong word, you might just 'not-show-up'?! You sick bastard!"

"Alright fine I will-" Gray began but was stopped when Natsu shoved his chest backwards violently.

"NO! NO! NO! It's not up to you anymore!" Natsu was… angry, "You have been taking all the decisions for me about everything that matters to us and I don't like it one bit! You have been lying to me in every way possible and the worst part is I don't have a SAY in anything! You selfish bastard! You want to know how I feel about you?! Fine! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Gray was a jackass. To Natsu, he did nothing but hiding scared of something that Natsu might not be able to understand at all, "Now, are you happy? Pack your stuff and never show me your face again!"

Gray was dumbfounded and irritated at the same time. At least that was what Natsu felt. The bastard had the nerve to get closer again, adjusting his shirt, he snorted and crossed his arms. "Everything I did was for a reason. Unlike you, I do think before I act, or you would've been _finished_ long ago."

Natsu grunted. "Yeah right. Lying to me through your teeth was a very reasonable thing to do."

"Natsu. Don't make me punch your jaw. I am already trying to tell you why I have been doing all that, and you are not making it any easier."

"GREAT. I will shut up so that you can just freaking do it!"

Almost eternity passed, Natsu's hands were clenched, ready to hit Gray and show him the stars if he said one thing offensive.

"… Well?" He inquired after a while when he sensed his own blood boiling.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you will shut up."

"I DID! HOURS PASSED!"

"No they didn't."

"YES-" Natsu didn't get the chance to complete that line as he sensed the warm lips on his forehead. His nose sniffed Gray's scent in perfect detail and his body stopped moving all together, all the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears while his green eyes widened in disbelief. Gray Fullbuster… was he making fun of him?!

"… Ah silence." Gray sighed. His hands, which were holding Natsu's head, returned back to his pockets. "Now… I was going to say that I am sorry. For a while now, I began to see you… differently. I don't know if you understand, but seeing you differently here doesn't mean want-to-beat-the-shit-out-of-you in a brand new way or anything. It's feelings of… happiness… feelings of touch…" One of Gray's hands went up to Natsu forehead then slid down to his cheek, clarifying Gray's point, "I want you to know that I am sorry for suddenly telling you to get out of my house. I just didn't want you to know about these feelings because I didn't know if you can accept them. Hell, I know you won't understand or accept them, but at the same time, I want you to know that I really am sorry for troubling you with my selfishness again."

Natsu's mouth was open slightly, his eyes still wide in surprise. He didn't believe this was happening.

Gray's heart clenched when seeing no answer from his friend who stood completely baffled.

"So yeah… I want you to know that I don't want to be just a friend or a good friend of yours… More, I want… more. And it's… not important to know how, but just know, that I really, really like you to some abnormal point. I am not great with words so this is as far as I can explain myself to you."

The sounds of sailing boats and water from the small stream seemed to be too amplified for Gray's liking and the awkward air returned as neither of them spoke. Natsu was still in shock, while Gray looked to the stream feeling already crushed. He had yet to receive Natsu's response, but he didn't have his hopes up.

He finally faked a sad smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh shit. I AM creeping you out now, aren't I? You can ju-"

Natsu suddenly jumped at him giving him a strong strike in the face, sending Gray to the ground from surprise.

"You… You…" Natsu's shoulders quaked from anger and Gray's confusion was raised, "You… You are not joking, are you?"

Gray wiped some blood from his lips with his thumb and shook his head. "Not in the slightest. I meant every word. And if you hit me thousands of times, I won't change my mind." Gray was expecting rejection whichever bitter it tasted.

"Why… WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?! Why did you have to be such an asshole?! Why did you have to make me suffer all the damn time?!"

Gray slowly looked up frustrated.

"I am not an idiot dammit! I know such 'Feelings' you are talking about! Oh god… you know what, for a minute, I was ready to accept you, to tell you that I feel the same, and to forget about your cruelty, but no! I hate myself for giving a damn about you. I WAS a moron! And this conversation is over! BASTARD! GO AND ROT IN A GRAVE FOREVER!"

Gray stared into the air in front of him, after Natsu ran off and left him perplexed.

* * *

_Fuck._

Gray was speechless. He spent about half an hour slumped on the street's pavement staring into nothing as he replayed his argument with Natsu over and over again. He deduced from it, that Natsu maybe had some feelings towards him as well. But why didn't Natsu say anything about them? Gray cursed under his breath. His friends probably knew that, those miserable people.

"You screwed up again Fullbuster."

Gray's head flinched to the side, seeing a tall blonde with emerald eyes and Gray restrained himself from pouring all of his anger on top of that arrogant head.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked getting up from the ground and facing the guy.

The blonde shrugged. "Natsu looked pretty upset, didn't he?"

"Jesse, I don't have the time or patience to listen to your nonsense. I will seriously screw you if you don't get out of the way. I don't care what Natsu will think about it."

"Hey, Hey. Relax, pretty boy. I was just watching out for Natsu. More precisely, I knew you would ruin this somehow."

Gray bit his lip and held his fist, as if scared that it might act on its own and hit the shit out of the man. "Yes, I did. Fuck off."

"-But as I said before. I care about Natsu the most. And if he hates me for bringing him happiness, then I don't really mind."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Gray snapped.

"I am fucking talking about Natsu's thoughts of you. I was there to hear it all the way when no one gave him an ear. And when you decided to get a girlfriend of your own. That day, I vowed that I will rip your head off for Natsu's precious tears. And I might do it now if you don't stand still like the idiot brat you are and listen carefully to what I am going to say."

The black haired boy was flabbergasted, both at the threat and at the new information that seemed to be hard to process. And he kind of predicted Jesse's next words.

"I am only saying this once. So listen carefully, and I don't think you have any hearing impairment so please, UNDERSTAND carefully too." Jesse huffed rubbing his blonde locks annoyed, "Natsu likes you. No. Natsu loves you even though you don't deserve any of it. He didn't want to tell you anything because as soon as he was planning to, you just had to go and test your sexuality like a perfect jackass."

Gray didn't pay any attention to any of the words after 'Natsu loves you'. He spun on his heels and was ready to dash when he felt a death grip on his arms.

"Not now. You can't go to him now."

Gray growled and tried to release his arm. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

"SHUT UP. Natsu's head is so full of negative thoughts now. If I were you, I would go to him first thing in the morning, when he has cooled down. If you went to him now, things might get worse." Jesse released the arm.

"Tell me. Why should I even listen to you?"

"You don't have to. If you want to go now, be my guest. You will be giving me Natsu in the end. Because this is your last chance with me to make things straight. If I want to have Natsu, I will have him and no one can stop me."

Gray almost punched the man who dodged and wiped imaginary dirt off his pants nonchalantly. Jesse figured that his talk with Gray is over. "Don't screw it up in the morning."

Gray scoffed. "I don't take advice from the likes of you."

"And Gray." Jesse turned his head to give the boy the fiercest look he had ever seen. "By loving you, Natsu gave you the ultimate power to destroy him. You did that once. As God will be my witness, there isn't going to be a second time. You will be gone by the moment you realize it, stupid brat."

The tall blonde walked away, as Gray watched his back, he felt the man's deep adoration for Natsu. If Natsu talked about Gray to that man, then how does he feel? Probably crushed, or worse. And for a minute, Gray felt sorry.

He shook his head. Natsu was his, and that arrogant fool deserves to be crushed. Serves him right for hitting on something that isn't his.

First thing in the morning, he was going to fix this.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster felt that he was dragging his feet to Natsu's home. He couldn't sleep all night and faint bags could be seen under his eyes. He hated the day he didn't come clean with Natsu and caused all of this misery for both. No wait, Juvia is included. He felt like such a fool.

He yawned repeatedly, and wiped some tears leaking from his eyes wanting to desperately sleep, but then he slapped himself and dunked his head in a water barrel placed next to an anonymous home.

"God, this is refreshing." The coldness of the water helped his mind to function properly again. Getting no wink of sleep could cause a major failure, that's for sure. The last thing he wanted was to sleep talk in front of Natsu. People looked at him like he was some kind of a psychopath for using cold water from a barrel without even asking permission from the owners, and they could kiss Gray's ass. They were lucky enough he didn't shoot them in the eye for staring at him like a mad man.

After about ten minutes, he found Natsu's home staring at him and a pit in his stomach started to form. Boy this was going to be so hard. Did he make a mistake by not bringing bandages with him?

_'Man… this sucks.'_

He sighed and knocked on the door.

… Nothing.

He knocked again.

… Nothing.

Gray bit his lip mumbling _'Dipshit'_ and knocked repeatedly with no stopping.

… Nothing.

"NATSU OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

No one answered. And it only helped in charging Gray's anger thermometer. "ALRIGHT! IS THIS HOW YOU WANT IT TO BE? I WILL CRUSH THAT DAMN DOOR!"

When Gray found no answer again, he gritted his teeth, and kicked the door open with his super burglary skills from training in Lucy's apartment.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and entered the house, eyes narrowing in annoyance. He saw Natsu sitting on the stool with a plate and spoon in hand, very cool and calm, eating some sort of a breakfast with an amused look on his face. "Way to go there." He sarcastically praised with a very low voice.

"ARE you deaf?! How many times do you think I have knocked?"

"I am not deaf. I also smelled your stinking smell two miles before you came here." Natsu said chewing his food.

"…"

"Hasn't it occurred to you, that maybe I am not interested in seeing your face or answering? Get the hell out of my house." Natsu slammed the plate on the table and went to wash himself.

When he returned, face wet with water, Gray was sitting on one of the sofas like he owned the whole place with his shoulders spread on the sofa's back and his legs crossed.

"Why are you still here? Are _you_ deaf?!" Natsu gripped his blue jeans tightly not allowing his hands to go mess with Gray's face.

"Sit down. I want to talk to you."

"I don't care about what you want. I don't want to talk to YOU. Now, GET OUT!"

"Natsu. Sit down."

"YOU SHITTY-"

Gray dodged the attack fairly easy, and kicked Natsu on the opposite sofa so that the boy landed sitting on it awkwardly with his legs bending upwards. "Good boy." Gray stated and rubbed imaginary dust off his jeans.

Natsu angrily rubbed his wet face in the black V-neck shirt he was wearing and huffed adjusting himself on the sofa. His hands held his head which was looking down in slight tiredness. "There is nothing for us to talk about. I thought I told you that yesterday."

Gray's scowl deepened. "No. You didn't tell me anything yesterday. I asked you how you felt about me, and what did I get? Nothing. At least not the whole truth."

"OH! So now you are asking for the TRUTH?! You know what?! Unbelievable!" Natsu's head quickly snapped upwards giving Gray a lethal glare.

"I wasn't lying to you Natsu. I never did."

Natsu stood up and growled almost crushing his furniture. "SHUT UP! How many times did I ask you if you had something you wanted to tell me? How many times I begged you to just tell me what's bothering you? How many times did I tell you that I did not like how our relationship became suddenly endangered due to something vague that I couldn't even understand?! TELL ME I AM LYING NOW! Didn't you shrug off all of those attempts hiding behind ridiculous excuses?!"

"I wasn't lying. I was just withholding the damn truth, okay?"

"Don't make me kick your shitty ass." Natsu replied almost instantly, thus, Gray stood up as well, his hands almost pulling off the black hair. "I said I am sorry dammit! You think I was enjoying just sitting around watching you in front of me the whole time knowing perfectly that I couldn't approach you HOWSOEVER?! What did you want me to do? To come and say _'Oh Hey there. My name is Gray Fullbuster, and I want to be your lover. I am under your care' _?! Is that what you wanted me to say?!" Gray didn't even notice himself yelling.

"No smart-ass! The least thing you could've done is to give me hints! Do anything! YES, tell it to my face when I was begging you to. I would have understood even if I didn't-" Natsu paused abruptly, his green eyes widening and quickly muffled his own mouth.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "See? See? **SEE?!** Even you can't say it to my face now! What about you lord of the 'total-truth'? Why didn't you say anything?! Or am I the only one to blame for causing this mess?!"

"That was totally different! When I finally grasped what I was feeling, and was determined that I would tell you, you just had to… to…" Natsu's voice slowly cracked and stopped talking.

Gray _'Tsk-ed'_ and rubbed his head furiously. "I know. It was a stupid thing to do, but believe it or not, it's because of you! I couldn't believe that I had a thing for a man, and figured that I was imagining things. I thought I would give Juvia a chance to prove me wrong, but it was a total failure and it's over. She knows I don't have anything for her."

Natsu looked surprised at the news, nonetheless he _'Humph-ed'_ and crossed his arms over his chest while looking to the other side as if Gray was a worthless nuisance. "I don't care, that's your business. And it's your fault. I have nothing to do with it."

"Oh yeah?! Fuck you! No matter what you said, it's YOUR fault!"

"Stop blaming me! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"YES YOU DO!" Gray childishly snapped back.

They both growled at each other and didn't notice they were yelling at each other from a very close distance. If they banged heads, it wouldn't be surprising.

"Get the hell out of my house! I hate you!"

"As if. From what I can see now, you are totally in love with me, _honey_."

"YEAH? You are wrong! Because I will never love a cold-blooded, cruel, heartless, sadistic bastard like you! THE WORLD DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY!"

"Why do I feel like a convicted criminal begging for some mercy from a jackass of a cop?" Gray grumbled.

"THINK what you want. Get out! Get out of my life, ASSHOLE!" Natsu pointed to the door which was now, unfortunately, abused and laying down.

"What if I didn't want to?!"

"I WILL TURN YOU TO ASHES!"

"YOU CAN TRY!"

"I WILL!"

"BRING IT ON DUMBASS!"

"STOP THINKING THAT I AM STUPID!"

"YOU ARE STUPID! AND I AM THE STUPIDEST FOR LOVING YOU!"

Gray's last statement sent them both to silence except for their pants from all the yelling which was the only thing heard in Natsu Dragneel's small estate.

"Natsu." Gray panted and raised his hands to hold either side of Natsu's face which was already close enough, "Last time… I am sorry. I really am."

Green eyes were closed tightly in woe, while the pink haired male's lips were biting each other in order to muffle cracking sound rendered with several tears. Gray's heart instantly felt tight and guilty. He felt suddenly like a cold-blooded, cruel, heartless, sadistic bastard that Natsu was talking about.

Natsu shocked him by the tight embrace he provided. At First, Gray didn't know how to act, but after a while, his arms unconsciously cradled Natsu's waist pressing it firmly against him. It was like holding a very warm pillow. Only this was blood and softer flesh.

"I hate you… God, I hate you." Natsu suppressed a few sobs while tightening his hold on his lifelong rival, one hand concealed in Gray's black hair.

"… I am glad." Gray sadly smiled and rubbed the others back as he felt the tightness in Natsu's chest and how it moved up and down. Never once had he thought that he could pull Natsu to the end of his rope. Gray smiled inside, burying his face in Natsu neck feeling the hot soft skin, blessed with the peachy smell, glad that Natsu values him that much, even though he doesn't deserve the half of it for causing the boy so much pain.

"I am sorry."

* * *

"I am sorry for what happened to your door."

"Please, save it. You are a jackass and no apology is gonna change that."

"Damn you." Gray chuckled. He was sleeping in Natsu's bed. After all the commotion, they helped each other in restoring the door, or at least what's left of it, and Gray suppressed several yawns in the process, but not all that successful. It was very early and he didn't sleep the night at all, so he asked Natsu if he can crash at his bedroom for a while because he was already dozing off.

Natsu was a bit flustered about it, nevertheless, he allowed Gray in and provided him with extra blankets.

"And that will be the last. Ok, do you need anything else?" Natsu asked after giving him the small cushion.

"No, I need you to get out so that I can sleep peacefully."

"Bastard… Hey, I will be out for a while just so you know."

Gray opened his already tired eyes and glanced at the pink-haired grumbling. "What for?"

"Just something I have to do."

"Whatever. Get out." Gray closed his eyes again and Natsu could've sworn that the boy was already sleeping. Natsu was still not used to how Gray looks after that incredible haircut so he just stood there watching the other's face intently and was surprised when one of the pillows came crashing with his face. "Stop staring and get out unless you want to join me."

"In your dreams. Moron." Natsu slammed the room's door closed and the blush could be seen perfectly bright on his cheeks.

* * *

"Ne, Ne Natsu, How come you are kicking me out of our home?" Happy groaned flying next to Natsu who was heading back home after finishing what he wanted to do.

"Happy, I am not kicking you out. I just want you to be with Wendy for the time being. Gray looks really tired." Natsu said holding Happy in his arms.

"But I promise I won't make any noise!" Happy whined, "Except maybe drawing circles over his face!"

"That will be fu-NO, Happy!"

"Aye, I was kidding."

Natsu smiled at his cat that flew away mumbling something about 'like' and Natsu shrugged going home.

He opened the door slowly to not make any unnecessary noise. He put some of the grocery bags in his hands on the kitchen counter and dropped his keys only god knows where. He always forgets where he puts them in the first place and that's why he has this crazy obsession of breaking in and out of windows. Doors weren't really his thing.

He opened his room's door, careful not to make any noise and peered checking on Gray, finding the boy shirtless _(It was a miracle that he was wearing his Jeans)_, blankets kicked everywhere and most importantly, sleeping like a log. Natsu sweat dropped, he shouldn't have given Gray any extra blankets to begin with. The boy sighed and returned to the kitchen organizing different ingredients in their places. It was already afternoon and a while after. Natsu thought the other might be hungry when he wakes up so he decided he'd give his crappy cooking skills a shot. Not that he cares about the bastard of bastards or anything, actually, he would make sure that the side dish is full of deadly poison. It WAS a good idea.

While Natsu was deciding what to do, the thought of this all being a big fat dream brought shivers to his body. What if it was a dream?! And just to make sure he banged his head against the wall.

Nah, not a dream.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed looking at the scenery out of the window where the sun was already turning to a soft red color ready to set. Natsu rolled his black shirt's sleeves to his elbow and decided to get to work instead of just daydreaming about the whole thing with him and Gray which was frustrating. He thought that things would change once they both 'entered' that kind of a relationship, a reason to hold him back from telling Gray in the first place, however, things seemed to be the same. Nothing changed at all.

He felt like banging his head again against that wall. Of course things won't change. It's not like he and Gray had created any major change… at least not totally. He rinsed some tomatoes and lettuce and dipped them again in water to make sure they are clean whilst slicing some chicken. Basics… that's what he was able to learn from Lucy and her crappy cooking classes. It was a mission which turned out to be _'How to prepare yourself when you have a date?'_. Apparently Erza saw it exciting and they forced him to attend instead of going to fight giant monsters in the town which was a mile away. So basics. He did learn them… the hard way.

Gray was able to get away claiming that he had a flu. He didn't know how Erza was fooled by Gray's lousy faking abilities and the bastard managed to stay at the tavern the whole time. Seriously, what are the chances of Gray catching a flu and staying sick in bed? It's like, never. Natsu shook his head in aggravation, barely missing cutting his finger with the knife.

He prepared soup and sauce for spaghetti which was the easiest meal to prepare for him. Chances of messing a spaghetti up were slim that's why it's the perfect meal in his point of view. Aside from the fact that he messed up Erza's and Lucy's hair with it when he first tried doing it, earning a few kicks and insults.

Scratch that. Spaghetti is a meal that brings several traumatizing experiences.

"Something smells not so awful."

Natsu looked up to find Gray's shirtless self with a damp face from the washing water. He was leaning on a wall with a small smirk, still a bit groggy from the long morning sleep, nonetheless, he looked as arrogant as ever.

"Speak of the devil…" Natsu mumbled resuming the chopping.

"I didn't know I occupied your mind all the time. Flattering, I suppose."

"Don't get too cocky. I was remembering something about that cooking mission."

"Ahh. Sucks for you. I don't even want to remember how you were forced to wear a very manly apron."

"Shut up. You are lucky I didn't snitch."

"I did promise handing you that Lacrima you wanted last autumn."

"Riiiiight. Which I never got. Bastard."

"Not my fault that you are such a cute idiot."

Natsu held up the knife. "Careful. I am the man with the knife here."

"Oh I am so scared." Gray faked trembling.

Natsu blinked, slowly returning to the task in hand. "G-Good…" It has been such a long time since he was last able to talk to Gray so freely like that. Natsu could say that he missed Gray even if it sounded so aching sincere.

"Why do I feel such great hostility directed at me?" Gray inquired calmly.

Natsu didn't comment and continued his task not sparing Gray a second glance.

"You are still mad, aren't you?"

Natsu snorted and refused to look at the other. "It doesn't matter. I will cool down sooner or later."

It wasn't like Natsu had forgiven Gray one hundred percent. What Gray did was still filling his mind, and frankly, he wanted nothing more than to punch the other right now. Not only had Gray kept him in the dark, but also he… took Juvia as a replacement and it killed his heart every time he remembers that. It wasn't fair to Juvia, and to him as well.

His back was abruptly pressed against a strong chest, and he couldn't continue his task, for sure.

"Hey. How many times do I have to apologize before you can fucking get over it?"

Natsu gasped as soon as those words were whispered in his ear provocatively. His hands went instinctively to his ear to block it from the other's hot breath, with an interesting carmine appearing on his cheeks. "THE HELL?! THAT'S SO CLOSE!"

"Natsu."

The pink-haired boy blinked at Gray's stern voice and looked back, meeting slightly angered serious eyes. "Wh… What… is it?"

No words needed to be spoken as the knife fell from Natsu's hand on the table awkwardly. Natsu's eyes were wide, occasionally blinking not comprehending Gray's move. Right at that moment, he remembered something over and over again.

* * *

_"Fine. Gay means you do these things with a male. Gray for instance."_

_Gray choked on his popcorn and Happy was dead from laughter at Cana's attempt to make Natsu understand. Natsu quickly looked at Gray who was looking back with the same look and-_

_They both laughed their asses off. Cana raised a very confused eyebrow and stared at the two tearing up males. "Me? You'd think I'll let this Ice-bastard get an inch close to me?!"_

_"And did you think that I'd actually kiss this Flame-eater?! Not even in my third life!"_

_"Aye! Aye!"_

_Cana sighed. "Alright Natsu. You get the picture now."_

* * *

Gray was a liar. Natsu was a fool.

Because now, as their mouths are muffling both of their breaths, Natsu couldn't be more… dumbfounded. In a flash, all of the painful events came through his mind filling it to the point his breath was tethered and his eyes were stung with redness, however, it didn't distract from the fact that all he wanted now was to move forward and to have all of Gray. And so, he pressed his mouth further against the other, trusting that Gray will comply with the same amount of passion and desire as anguish tears fell down.

**…. Chapter Ends….. **

**Author Note:**

_Alright. So very slowly, they are both going to kill me. So sorry, that took me a long time. But, I was just trying to write it feeling that I would crush all of your hopes... don't know why... but you should all know, that when it comes to touchy feely scenes, I just go... blank. and I think like hundreds of times before writing one so please forgive me dumbness!_

_You all! Look me in the eye and say that I screwed up, and I wouldn't care. ANWAY, I hope that was fulfilling, and wait for the next chapter, cause I think it'll be more interesting than this one... I think. _

_Thank you all for reading. My god, all of your enthusiasm for this story just makes me crazy. and let's just hope that I don't die due to major blushing soon..._

_Please if you have any questions, comments or anything you want to share, don't hesitate. I accept praise as well as critisicm and advice._

_Love,_

_Flame-Belt_

* * *

**_TO All of my reviewers:_**

**IceFlame834**

_"This is killing me D: i need the next chapter. i NEEEEEEEEEEED it. please update soon D: ;-; i must know how it ends i just have to Q_Q"_

Sooooo sorry for the wait! There is your chapter! so don't be sad, and enjoy it while you can~

*Hugs!*

**Guest **

_"this is destroying me...must...have...next...chapter...-heaves and falls face first onto ground- haha, but really. this is a great story!"_

Thank you so much. I know I was kinda late, but I hope it was worth it. Your praise is just an honor.

**Daiki-chan**  
_"i have lost some chapter, but now that i have read all of them,...  
it' s fantastic!And the last scene?! so sweet!XD"_

Ah, it's the famous Daiki-chan! *Hugs!*

I am happy you read them all. And hopefully this one will be satisfying too. Thanks Daiki-chan!

**Guest **

_"WAAAAHHHH! MY FEELS!  
HAHA! POOR NATSU!"_

Aww, sorry for your feels. Why do people have to suffer when reading any of my stories? *Shrugs*

Gomenasai *Bows!*

Wish you'll enjoy the chapter!

**Guest**

_"Go Gray Go Gray Go Gray! Catch your boyfriend Catch you boyfriend! Screw him later Screw him later!"_

….. WOW. Haha, I didn't know that people looked forward their 'screwing' that much. Well, guess I am making people go bananas from this story.

Thanks! I will see what can I did about them both too.

**The Ink Hidden Within**

_"I really, really almost wanna yell at Gray for being such a total moron till I read the end of this chapter. Love the way Gray catches Natsu! Such a reckless and wild way of bringing the two fated ones together!  
Well, that's Fairy Tail for u! XD  
Update soon please! Can't wait for it! So excited XD :D:D:D"_

Ahaha, well! A new reviewer! Yay for me.

Dear, you are not the only one who wants to eradicate Gray from this fic. Let's just say, he's lucky he has his looks or else people would've kicked him in the ass… several painful times. And I am kind f proud that I am 'Exciting' you. Hope it was worth the wait!

Thanks for your lovely comment.

**Scarlet Huntress**

_"I always get very excited when I read this story and it always keeps surprising me! You're an awesome author and this is an awesome story! I was literally jumping for joy when this story popped up a few days ago after such a long time! Please please PLEASE update soon! :D"_

Aww, another new reviewer. I must say, I am totally happy.

Thanks for your kind praise. Me? Awesome author? Not in the slightest, but thanks! It means so much to me to see people telling me that. and sorry for the delay. I tend to get lost in my shell for a while if there wasn't enough motivation and energy… also chocolate is important.

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed your time reading.

**Guest**

_"Oh my God,you scared the hell out of me,I thought Gray wasn't gonna catch him,don't ever do that again,my poor heart can't stand ,nice chapter,nice story,nice everything,I may not know you but I love you and your stories"_

Agh… *Laying in the hospital for a fried mind after reading this…* Gosh, can't control my blushing thing.

Thanks, I may not know you too, but thanks! I love you too.

Don't worry, not going to do that to Natsu gain. And have a good read.

**Natsudragneel-Fullbuster**

_"Yeah this was so cute I can't wait to see what Gray does next!"_

Thank you. I am glad you are following this with me. and well… I hope Gray's doing this chapter was not so rough for your taste. He tends to do that… a lot… I will kill him.

Enjoy~

**enjoys literature**  
Note: I did not take quotes from your review. Reason being….

… Ok. There actually is no reason. Your whole review was just… GREAT LORD! I am crying…

After reading that R-Review… I didn't know whether to cry, to laugh, to have a major nose bleed, or to commit suicide myself. Man… How come you can write something so freakishly painful and enjoyable at the same time?! I swear if this was published as a short story, people will go nuts! I was 'groaning' all the way through reading it, and I kind of understood why you did put that warning at the beginning. People put warnings all the time, yet they are not really that convincing, but MAN, Yours was not meant to be 'Ignored' or 'Underestimated'. You should've put a second warning telling me that *Cries!*

To sum up what I want to say… it was awesome. If you ever wrote a story, I will read it, kiss it, and maybe snuggle with it during the night carefully not cause me any terrifying nightmares.

Thank you so much.

**donotinquire**

_"When I read that of the Parade, when Natsu was saying that he would like that Gray was there to see the Fantasia, I was thinking: aw, that was cute... And then Gray starts that stuff of looking for his boyfriend and... WTF! I finished laughing for hours."_

Thanks for your sweet review. Well, haha, I don't know why but most people did laugh at that… Guess I wasn't serious enough!

But anyway, I hope you are not mad at me anymore for putting Gray and Juvia together. If this chapter is not satisfying then I might as well go dig myself a hole. *Cries!*

Enjoy reading~

**Level X**  
_"HUMPH. Natsu, why'd you yell at Lucy? You're so mean... T_T She was just trying to help! And get you and Gray together, but that's not important right now. With her, you would have gotten a MUCH better disguise! And looked less weird! And more professional! But oh well, if you want to just sit on your bed and mope about Gray, fine with me. NOT! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR BUTT OFF THE BED AND INTO GRAY'S ARMS RIGHT NOW! *throws explosive*_

_... Oh shoot. Did I really throw that thing? *watches explosive fly off* Phew. It missed... I think. *takes a closer look* Yeah, it missed, but... I don't know where it it... Hopefully it hit Jesse's house"_

Ok… When I read that, I was like…. Blank.

My god… I am begging you stop using lethal tools at my characters! If you want to get them then you must get through me first! Ok well, I might hand you Gray because he caused me so much trouble, and you can do whatever you want, but STAY AWAY FROM THE OTHERS!

… Anyway. *Looks straight while holding the reviewer's hands* thanks for that amazing review! I always, ALWAYS enjoy reading it because it gives me so much and because it sends me laughing like a maniac.

*Hugs!*

Enjoy this chapter.

**NearlyHeadlessZielkeDragon**

_"Wow, you're one of the fastest updater I know 3 I absolutely ADORED this chapter, I am no longer insane or frustrated though I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! OMG.. Thank you for releasing some of the pain in this chapter.. oh gosh they are soo cute.. I can't wait for the next chapter, I wonder what Natsu will say or react! Thx for being so awesome :D"_

Thanks for your awesome review. Well, I am not really fast. I can stay ages without updating and I don't want you to feel sad, I am just so so cruel.

Well, I wish things worked out this chapter and that you are satisfied with it. *Hugs!* Enjoy~

**Crystalangel554**

_"Well, about the chapter with their solo mission...WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! THEY ENDED UP FIGHTING FOR 3 FUCKING DAYS! NOT JUST 1 OR 2 BUT 3! THEY COULD HAVE BEEN MAKING OUT OR SOMETHING BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY JUST HAD TO PUNCH EACH OTHER SENSELESSLY!"_

RIGHT?! I WAS SO FEAKING MAD! HOW THE HELL CAN THEY DO THAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS HIRO MASHIMA DOING TO THEM?!

God I wanted to enter and kill them both….

Hehe, thanks for your sympathy. I was really mad. And thanks for the review and I am honored that it's the longest you have ever written. My god, I was so blushing when you mentioned that! Now I can sleep peacefully! *Hugs!*

Enjoy~

**AsDarknessSpreads**

_"eeeeeeep! kawaii! eeeeeeep ! fangirling mode overload! eeeeeeep !"_

Oh please don't die on ME! I hope you are okay now :) Hehe, and do go nuts at the end of this chapter!

Enjoy~

**ansjovisjj**  
_(tries to imagine Gray with his new hairstyle...failed miserably)_

Awww, I am so sorry. Well, you can always imagine the nicest hairstyle in the world! Haha, no no. Gray's hair just became so short. Basically with longer bangs. but looks so short from behind. Well, I will see if I can post his picture with a short hair for you. I will do my best.

Thanks for the review!

**YaoixJoe 3**

_"Wow, amazing chapter; FlameBelt. I love the sense of humor you've included in this chapter, I was laughing like crazy when Gildarts was have a mental fit at the meeting xD" _

Haha, well GILDARTS is Crazy at some point. As well as the others…

Thank you so much for this sweet review. I always enjoy them. *Hugs!* I hope you like this one too.

**Review Fangirl (MentallydatingGrayFullbuster)**

_"Hiii there, Flame-chan! This is your number one REVIEW FANGIRL - MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster :3  
Yeaaaaah... I'm having trouble with my stupid computer and this stupid site, and it won't let me login or answer PM's, so... yeah ._.  
Even though I'm having this crappy problem, I just HAVE to review this chapter :3"_

Wow… seriously? I know fanfiction is like… the perfect jackass. But anyway, thanks for your effort. *Hugs!* I hope it's fixed now, this problem.

Please… I don't want you to cry in a corner… and I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. And as usual,your review is so very much awesome that I will never ever be able to give it enough praise!

Enjoy~

**DrewFullbuster **

_"Aaaahhh! Amazing!(:"_

Thank you so much! Here is the second chapter, and I am glad you are enjoying it.

**extremebookworm**

_"kalsdfjkl;sdakls coming up next: children :'DD please?  
your chapters are like a drug :O don't let me die of withdrawal lol great chapter!"_

Wow, wahahaha thanks! I am glad you like my writing. Well, All our children dreams will have to wait for a while until I can finish this one somehow… and until I finish gathering up the pieces of cute baby Natsu and Gray so please wait patiently or it and don't dare to die on me!

Soon~~~ *Hugs!*

**Angel von Ecstasxy**

_{YAY for reviews that cut me off and make it so I can't review on the same chapter again! -.-}  
{This review is 100% meant for chapter 15!}_

_ALSO, a kissing scene would be great! Of course NOT in the next chapter though, that would be too easy and pleasing. Even though waiting is the worst, it does please my masochistic tendencies, in a way ."_

Ahahaha, my GOD. I was laughing like crazy in your first part of the review. Yes, Fanfiction does block people from reviewing on the same chapter twice, and I find it sometimes irritating…. Well it's also for regulating the thing, but sometimes people forget things and stuff. All crazy! Whatever.

I hope your request in fullfilled and hahaha, that I didn't disappoint you much. I mean… my writing skills are slowly degrading… I don't know why, but I hope it wasn't too terrible.

Enjoy~~ and thanks for the funny and lovely review!

**EllieGymGirl**

_"I still do not know... I would assume you were a girl but there is a chance you are a guy and ugh I just don't know. I loved this and I might just cry because its over b-but they still didn't kiss! *sobs* what a fantastic story! I'm excited for the extras and for you to update your other stories! :)"_

Woah Princess! Don't cry! And DON'T ASSUME THAT IT'S ALREADY OVER! I still haven't finished it geez, don't make me cry with you!

Ok, so basically, I am a…. *Female* Yes. Happy? Hehe. Thanks for your lovely review. And really, the story isn't finished yet, don't feel so sad.

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_"Kyaaaaa fluff. But poor Natsu...a Gajeel punch hurts"_

Yes, Gajeel is such an asshole is disguise, but I hope his innocent attempts were not so much hated. Well, I am excited for all the readers' reaction to this chapter, as well as yours. I hope it was a good read.

*Hugs!* Enjoy~


	17. To be intimate

**Story Title:** _Magnolia's Shounen Ai_

**Rated: T (For now...)**

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**World:** _Anime World/Canon_

**Beta Reader:**_ Gothpandaotaku_

**Warning:** _Shonen AI/Yaoi.** Language...**_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

O**.o.**O** M**agnolia's **S**honen **A**I O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **17**:

_To be intimate _

* * *

Gray was sitting down looking outside from the large window in Natsu's home whilst the curtains occasionally messed with his hair as he rested his face on the palm of his hand. Because it was damn hot in Natsu's home, he had to come up with a solution, and that is, fresh breeze. He could see the kitchen in front of him as well as Natsu who was flaming red.

Gray didn't smirk at this.

After working on calming Natsu down and getting over their embarrassment of the sudden initiated intimate gesture (the kiss), Natsu continued to work while the other stole glances at the flushed boy every now and then. He didn't smirk at this because he was actually too deep into it. He liked it because at least it proved that Natsu felt something for him even if he almost screwed up everything. That red coloration on Natsu's cheeks was both wonderful and dangerous. Gray wasn't sure if this was the right time to begin fantasizing about his new found partner. And this adorable behavior was just acting as a fuel for his active imagination.

The door was knocked several times, and Gray stood up stretching forgetting about his shirt. "I will get it." He told Natsu who nodded while trying to finish the meal.

"Yes?" Gray opened the door and was slightly surprised from the visitor. Loke was standing in front of Natsu's threshold with a scanning look that crept Gray out a bit.

"Hm. Please tell me you lost your shirt just because of your habit and nothing else."

Gray blinked for about five seconds before he realizes what the other was implying. "I don't see how it's any of your business either way, you pervert!"

The brown haired man laughed lightly then adjusted his glasses. "Can you step out a bit, I don't want Natsu to hear this."

"Ok, that's creeping me out." Gray closed the door and went over with his friend, "He's gonna pick up some words you know. Natsu's pretty capable of hearing our entire conversation if he wanted to."

"Oh it's nothing that I want to hide from him. It's something that I want to inform you."

Gray shrugged, an uneasy feeling stirring in his stomach. "Alright, fair enough. What's the problem?"

"There is no problem. First, congratulations. Even though I don't know what happened between you both, Jesse informed us that you were gonna fix things, and I think from the look on your face that everything is going well."

"Yeah kinda."

"Anyways, I wanted to know if you were the one who told Natsu to come to the guild today to apologize to Juvia in front of all the guild members."

"Yeah-Wait. Wait. Wait a second. What did you say?" Gray paled as he heard Loke's thought, and needless to say, he was more than shocked.

"You heard me. He came today, just like some idiot, and apologized for causing her trouble, claiming that it was his fault that you and she didn't… get along."

Gray stared at Loke's face, while the words seemed to pierce through him, and from the tone, Gray could feel that Loke was actually a little bit irritated. "That's bullshit!"

"I know. I thought so myself. However, I thought that he might have listened to you because no one would humiliate themselves like that unless there was a proper motivation."

Gray's hands went to the sides of his head and cursed in aggravation. "Dammit."

"Alright, Looks like it wasn't your idea. But now that you know, you should do something about it." Loke tapped Gray's shoulder while walking away. "So good luck."

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"Ahh, I promised Lucy that I will be there for some meeting, plus, I don't want to be there when you two destroy each other. Goodbye."

Gray stood there thinking about it. So that's what Natsu wanted to do when he mentioned he was going out before he fell asleep? So actually when he was sleeping like a log in bed, Natsu was apologizing to Juvia of all people… why?!

Then he remembered their heated argument this morning and how Gray blamed Natsu over and over again for getting in a relationship with Juvia. Yes, Gray was spouting nonsense in the heat of the moment, but that doesn't mean that it was true!

The black haired boy entered the house again with hidden anger as he approached Natsu who was wiping his hands with some kitchen towel, immediately catching the pink-haired's attention with a glare.

"You heard this conversation, didn't you?"

Natsu laughed nervously, and Gray could see the other's anxiousness when he looked around the room not wanting to look at him straight in the eye.

"Not really, it wasn't so clear."

"I think it was clear."

"I know what I heard-"

"-Which is all the conversation-"

"-And I don't care about what you think but-"

"-Do you want me to punch you? Do you really want that?"

"Ah, no?" Natsu was not totally serious, with a stupid smile on his lips.

"Then you'll explain why you did this shit. And If I didn't like the answer-"

"-Let me guess, you'll throw me in the deepest ocean?"

"Just answer and then we'll decide that later."

Natsu huffed throwing the towel on a nearby chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Weren't you the one who told me that it was my fault? How do you expect me to be with you if I feel that I made another person miserable? It didn't settle in my stomach, ok?"

"Natsu. You know I was telling you a load of shit, just to make you feel guilty, right? Because really, you should be used to that right now after all the fighting and all the other crap we did in the past."

"Yeah, one problem."Natsu's voice got higher. "This is not an ordinary fight. These are feelings. And I hate to think that I am toying with another person's feelings, especially if it was my friend. If you didn't like it then fine, it's not like you were the one who went and apologized which by the way you should-"

"-I have already done that."

"Good. And I did. So now we're even and I don't feel guilty. I don't see the problem."

"Unbelievable." Gray's hands were pressed against his waist and he stood bewildered.

"Yeah whatever, food is going to be cold, so sit down and eat." Natsu didn't wait for the other as he sat beginning to eat food like nothing has happened.

Gray went over to the table and sat down slowly, still staring at the other, and not touching the food and it made Natsu put the fork down and stare back. "Gray. I might be a lot of things. A hot head like you use to say, an idiot, dumbass-"

"-Airhead, moron, imbecile, floor mat-"

"-Ok that's enough!" Natsu punched the other's arm and Gray's face remained neutral. "What I mean to say is… I am not a jerk. And I'd hate to be a jerk to Juvia. And Loke was wrong. I didn't humiliate myself. I didn't do anything wrong either, so just let it go."

Gray took a deep breath and rubbed his hair, resting his arm on the round small table. "I-"

"Oh no you don't. Stop saying you're sorry already. Honestly, it was nothing that big. I just felt that if I wanted to be with you, I have to do it the right way."

Gray's blue eyes were a bit tired as he gave a half-hearted smile. "So… You admit that you want to be with me?" He whispered.

Natsu blinked, then his bird size brain seemed to register what he has just said to his… rival. Surprisingly enough for Gray, the boy didn't get so red, in fact, his eyes held a strange determination. "Yes. I would like to be with you. If that's okay with you, of course."

Gray almost grunted at that. While the words came out tough and bold, Gray took one glance at Natsu's hands on his knees from under the table, noticing how slightly they were shaking and sweaty, and thought that Natsu didn't really understand this relationship very well. Gray was the one with the slight insecurities since Natsu never really admitted (bluntly) that he likes him or anything, so Natsu should know that he has nothing to worry about.

"I don't know. How much would you pay me?" Gray asked stifling a laugh.

"I would pay all the money in the world for you to stop being such a jackass."

Gray gave Natsu a mocking look then took the fork and began eating, maintaining his seat next to the opened window. "Hmm. Not bad."

"Will it kill you if you just said it is good?"

"Who said it's any good?"

"I SAID. And you know what? I don't care about what you think. At least I showed up for those cooking classes."

"Yes, you did. Stop annoying me, I am trying to eat. If it was bad, I would have spat the thing back on the plate."

Natsu didn't say a word after, and they ate in silence, only hearing occasional bird chirps. Natsu took several glances at Gray who was eating in an arbitrary way, and noticed how his friend seemed to be in a way, exhausted. Then he took a moment to think about it. Gray has just woken up from a long sleep, plus they haven't really fought or anything, at least, nothing that demands a physical challenge. And that's why it was strange.

"Hey… you okay?" Natsu was genuinely worried.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You look… a little bit tired."

"So now you care, huh?"

"…" Natsu glared then shoved the food into his mouth ignoring the other.

Gray grunted at the childish act, then put the fork down and went to the bathroom.

Natsu sighed taking all the plates back to the kitchen and storing the rest of the food in the fridge, going to the bathroom. He was met by the sight of the other's head under the cold water of the basin and wondered if Gray really wasn't feeling well. Ten seconds later, Gray shut the water off and raised his head allowing the cold droplets to trace its way back down on his neck, face and bare back. Natsu handed him the towel and the other accepted reluctantly, his gaze seemed to be off somewhere and the pink-haired boy's skepticism was confirmed.

"Yeah… I guess I am feeling tired." Gray's voice was muffled as he wiped himself. Natsu shook his head and washed his hands. He looked the other who was still having a moment with the towel and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey. Your towel is fluffy, so don't give me that look."

"Indeed." Natsu snatched the towel to dry himself, then returned it back, and turned to the other.

"What?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow.

Natsu silently stepped forward and slowly took the other's hand in his, flinching at how warm it felt. Not just any normal warm, it was… hot. "Do you… have a fever?"

"Who? Me? No. Absolutely not. Don't be ridiculous-OW!" The hand holding Gray's grabbed strong enough and Gray glared.

"I said, do you have a fever?"

"I don't know. I just feel a little hot that's all."

Natsu smiled happily. "Yay, finally."

"Wipe that smile off of your face, you disgust me." Gray took his hand back and went out of the bathroom followed by Natsu until he collapsed on the sofa, while his head dripped water everywhere he went.

Natsu sat on the floor looking at the other with no idea of what was he supposed to do. He wanted to do something for the ice-mage, but as he sees him slightly tired and sick, a small part of him was very delighted that the bastard got what he deserved.

"Stop humming, you make me sick." Gray almost punched the pink-haired moron.

"Aww, but it's a rare occasion! When will I see you like that again?"

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Sick people shouldn't talk."

"I am not sick."

"You call an ice mage having a fever not sick?"

"Just because I am an ice-mage, doesn't mean that I am not a normal human being."

Natsu grinned. "Oh I am sorry. Are you?"

"Man, you really want to be punched again, don't you?"

"You are just angry that you are helpless right now."

"No, I am not. And I assure you, this isn't a fever. And whatever it is, it'll go soon. So stop mourning over me."

Natsu scoffed and didn't reply. When Gray closed his eyes, Natsu watched how his face was relaxed, how the frown was no longer evident and how contentment was showing on his features. Natsu's hands unconsciously touched the black-haired's forehead and earned a slight 'tsk' from the other.

"I am not asleep yet." Gray didn't open his eyes and Natsu's cheeks turned red.

"Wha… I know that!" Despite how his hands were slightly trembling, he didn't take them back, pressing harder on the forehead making the other groan. However, Gray didn't try to shove Natsu's hand away, and that was a good sign.

His hands rested on the warm forehead for a second, then went down to the side of the cheek, brushing it softly as it ended tangled in the messy short locks of the black hair that Gray now has. Natsu didn't know why Gray changed his hair cut, but it's not like he didn't like it. In fact, it added to Gray a bit of the charm that he DOESN'T have whatsoever. And yes it was a lie that he used to tell himself because he didn't want to surrender to Gray completely.

"You… are really warm."

Gray opened his eyes slowly, and stopped Natsu's hand shoving it away. "Yeah, I should get going. I will feel better when I am in my own house."

Natsu watched as the other stood putting his shirt on, and looked a tad dumbfounded by those words.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Natsu offered, a little hopeful that Gray would accept.

"Ah no. I don't feel like it."

Natsu stood up as well, then rubbed his hair nervously. "Okay… well um… take care."

Gray went to the damaged door and opened it, just to stop and look back at Natsu who gave him a questioning look. The black haired boy shook his head and went back just in front of Natsu who retreated a few steps back only to have Gray getting closer. "What?! Wanna fight?!"

The other had a drop of sweat falling off. Of course, leave it to Natsu to think that any type of a get-close is a fighting initiation. It's not like Gray could blame him. They never once tried to get close without a hidden murdering, destroying, hitting, or a pranking intent, so instead of trying to initiate with Natsu a certain act, Gray's hand scratched a little behind his own ear, and went back into his pockets as he felt that any mood for anything special was ruined.

"No, I am not trying to have a fight, but never mind, I will see you later."

Gray turned around, releasing an angry sigh. How he ever succeeded in kissing Natsu earlier was a mystery to him. With another door slam, he thought that it'll be a while before he can gather enough courage and violate the other while he posted that foolish naïve look on his face. Things would be easier if Natsu could just catch the meaning behind his movements. Imagine if it was Loke instead?

Ok, not the person, but the brains. Never mind, not even the brains of a womanizer. If he could just switch Natsu's brain with a more… basic one. What a dumbass.

He didn't realize it was a problem until the next day, and the next, and the next. Three days he had seen Natsu in front of his eyes, supposedly that the pink-haired moron accepted his feelings, but Natsu was very aware of Gray. Very, very, and in an annoying way, AWARE of Gray. Their friends were the first to congratulate them for their newly found connection (Gajeel getting his fair share of beating courtesy of Natsu Dragneel), and Gray was not very surprised, but he was still caught off guard. He didn't imagine that people in his guild would accept such a relationship, but unknowingly to him, they did. As if he and the other was something that deemed to happen.

However…

He seemed to be having all of his time talking to all the people except for the one who he should really talk to. Either Natsu was running away, or he was just a fool. Gray wasn't ignorant of how the other's ears turns easily red by just noticing that Gray entered the guild, he wasn't ignorant of how the other avoided any sort of a physical contact, and it was a miracle that none of them fought over anything, Gray wasn't ignorant either to how uncomfortable or uneasy the other felt if they were alone.

Fuck it. Gray was dealing with a damn virgin. Couldn't Natsu just post 'A VIRGIN' sign on his forehead?

Anyway, it was annoying. Because before, they could have a decent talk with insults, but now, Natsu doesn't do anything but stammering and tripping over his own words especially if Gray was standing close. It was irritating yes, absolutely, no one can change that, but it was also tempting. Very tempting. And that's why Gray thought that he should make Natsu at least used to his presence without being overly alarmed.

And that's why he was in front of Natsu's house again, with a very interesting offer.

"SAY WHAT?!" Natsu shouted as his jaw was dropped on the floor in front of a very pissed Gray.

"I said, come and stay at my house until after Gildarts leaves town."

"Th-that's not necessary! Gildarts said that he doesn't need my house anymore!"

"Oh, but that's not what he said to me twenty minutes ago."

"WHAT?!"

"He needs the house, especially for tonight."

"You're bluffing…" Natsu tried to wear a sharp a look that was met by the coldness of Gray's stare.

"No, I am not. Try asking him."

"Oh maaaaaaaaaan…" Natsu whined going inside his home, brutally forcing his backpack's mouth open on the bed almost ripping the zipper of it, and stuffed some shirts, jeans, and other clothing articles inside, slamming the closet door shut as Gray watched with a satisfied smirk.

The peach pink-haired boy wrapped the scarf around his shirt and took Happy by his tail who was Aye-ing in refusal, but Natsu lent no ear.

"Woah, woah, why are you taking the cat? He can stay with Wendy."

"I AM NOT A CAT!" Happy yelled.

Natsu hugged Happy to his chest as he carried his backpack on, and smiled innocently. "Sorry, do you have a problem with Happy? Will I guess I have to find somewhere else to settle if we are-"

"-THE CAT IS GREAT. In fact, I am making fish for lunch  
today, how does that sound, Happy?" Gray smiled as equally innocent as the other, but their almost banging heads said one thing or two about how they both were so annoyed from one another.

"Aye! Natsu let's go! Fish! Fish! Fish!"

"You little bastard." Natsu smiled.

"Got a problem, dumbass?" Gray smiled as he banged heads with Natsu while they exited the house.

Damn. The cat just had to interfere! Now how is he going to approach Natsu in any way?! Wasn't it enough that Happy teased them all the time, about about how they liiiiiked each other?!

Gray forced to calm himself down. His goal was to make Natsu accustomed to being intimate with him and that's not by just getting physical, but being close and understanding. It's good that the cat came. At least, Gray could focus on his mission instead of just drooling wanting to get Natsu to his bed as soon as possible.

Yeah, everything's good.

* * *

They say… When you are in a hole, stop digging. They also say, when you dig a hole for your enemy, be sure not to fall into it, because it'll make you utterly stupid and pathetic right?

Right.

Gray dug his own grave when he tried to do a set up for Natsu. Not only his house was suffering from different broken objects, but the 'being intimate' seemed so far from happening.

In fact, a lot of fighting occurred as soon as they got to Gray's house, and the cat was torn between them. And Gray cursed as Natsu set up his and Happy's sleeping position in the living room, thus crumbling the black haired boy's wish of being 'closer'.

They went to the magazine building the next day to resume the job and was assigned to do a quick photo shooting session before even talking to Gildarts or meeting any of Lucy, Erza or Loke.

They stood back to back glaring at each other, and the cameraman saw it as sexy, but disappointing at the same time.

"Boys, boys. You both are very well-known now, not just because you are in our magazine! But because you are in our magazine and you are real! How many times do you have the chance to be in fiction and reality? The people adore you and you should act accordingly if you are-"

"WE ARE NOT!" Natsu blurted! "I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT JACKASS!"

Gray scoffed. "As if I am admitting that too! Listen buddy, we here, are not in reality, just fiction, and if you decided to throw one of your smart ass comments again, I will rip your throat open."

The guy touched the back of his head and arms and remembered the countless times he was hit by all the crew for messing up the chance of photographing both of them. He thought it'll be an easy task after Gray Fullbuster had admitted his love for the hot pink haired mage, alas, disappointment came slapping him across the face.

Sally, the magazine editor groaned along with the standing crew. "Why the hell are you dozing off like that?! Take a damn picture before they decide to destroy this studio first!" The icy blue eyed boy had a point as the crew watched Gray and Natsu cracking their fists.

"A problem?" Suddenly Loke showed up next to Sally who was grabbing his own head which suffered from some sort of a headache.

"Great. Why did this clown have to show up?" The magazine editor huffed.

Loke glared. "Oh, are you talking about me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Fine, be childish, and see if I care."

"Go to Hell, Leo."

"I said don't call me that!"

"I Will call you whatever I want!"

"And I will stuff a shoe in your mouth next time-"

"BOYS!"

Everyone stood silent as a piece of the wall was shattered to due an anger coming from a certain Gildarts Clive.

Sally looked bored. "Or take a picture before THIS man destroys our studio before the idiots most certainly do."

Gildarts really didn't mean to destroy that wall. "Oh… sorry Sally-chan."

"I am sick of this!" Sally snapped, "AND I QUIT!"

All those in the room gasped and Gildarts hurried to hug the dark brown haired boy who was fuming with anger. "Sally-chan. I am sorry. Never going to happen again."

Loke muffled a growl as he looked to Gildarts. "So what?! Let him quit! We don't need him anyway."

Sally had a vein popping in his forehead. Boy did he hate that man!

"Hey Loke. Stop that. Sally is very valuable to the previous director, and after I am gone, this magazine will be ruined if he's not there!"

The crew released a few sighs of relief as the young magazine editor calmed down and took his clipboard bossing everyone around. Even though Sally was very young, he was very talented. He brought several stars into the magazine, and his true power was hidden unlike most people who possessed magic or strength. He was the brains.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Gildarts asked going to the glaring 'lovebirds'.

"Ah, sir. They don't want to… hug." The cameraman said staying out of the way.

Gildarts laughed. "Well, boys. First, I would like to congratulate you for not being just fiction but-"

"SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT REALITY!" They both yelled.

"… So you are saying, the three days that I gave as a honeymoon didn't work out?!"

Gray glared at Gildarts. That man… why did he feel like he was the head of this whole problem?! If the old director was there, then everything would have worked out just fine!

"Honey… what?" Natsu questioned feeling dumbfounded as Gray shook his head in aggravation.

"No, it didn't work, because we are not reality. Face it. That dumbass will never learn anything better than eating food and scaring little kids with his ugly slanted eyes."

"Oh Gray, from the way you said it, it sure looks like you want him to eat something _else_."

**_SNAP!_**

"YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!"

Natsu didn't understand why Gray suddenly attacked the man who pinned Gray to the floor on his stomach and sat on him, making his face flush in embarrassment and teeth grit in pure frustration.

"Let me make this clear for you both. We are having our final issue for this volume, and that means you'll have a very long break before you can come here and do anything else, so please let us finish this as the people are waiting for the editions impatiently especially after your act at the festival. Finish this fast, then you can go dry humping or whatever the hell you two do these days."

Natsu stood, again, dumbfounded.

And he didn't understand why Gray's murdering intent rose up as he used his ice magic to freeze all the place around him (Destroying all the cameras in the process) in a futile attempt to get even with Gildarts who simply mumbled something about easy-to-provoke in Gray's flushed ear.

* * *

Loke snuck in and managed to get Natsu to go out with him from the magazine building without Gray knowing anything about the matter. The pink haired was confused about the secrecy, but he was promised food, so he couldn't say no.

When he entered that certain restaurant with Loke, he was greeted by the looks of seven men who looked happy to see him and one of them was Jellal.

"Woah Jellal?!"

They explained to Natsu the matter as they did with Gray before. "Yeah… the girls wanted a break so."

Natsu was amazed from Freed's work of art in concealing this supposedly-criminal away from the eyes so freely. They guy was sitting as if he was an old retired geezer and people won't even notice.

He looked to his right to find Hibiki and his team, to the left to find Sally, and Finally Lyon and Jellal sitting next to each other.

"But… why not bring Gray here?" Natsu asked Loke who shrugged.

"We don't really want him."

Natsu didn't understand that, but he didn't ponder as the food was placed in front of him and the others.

"Hey Natsu. How is your relationship going with Gray?" Lyon asked and Natsu turned immediately nervous.

"Haha… I don't understand what you mean." The pink haired mage said, trying to look busy with food.

"Hmm." Hibiki raised an eyebrow. "He means, tell us about your life with your beloved of course."

The food was caught in Natsu's throat and Loke quickly handed him water and pounded on his back several times. When he recovered, he stammered, "Why… Why… do you a-ask?!"

"Oh he just wants to know if you two had sex or not." Eve said clarifying Hibiki's words.

At that word, Natsu stopped eating. He remembered something that happened about two days ago. One morning he was in the guild and he overheard Lucy and the girls talking with Juvia about how she barely dodged having 'Sex' with Gray the night he apologized to her. She had mentioned something about Gray being gentle-hot-seducing-strong… and other crap that he didn't remember. He also recalled how the girls giggled and looked at him with a cryptic look saying 'Lucky moron' or something like that.

And it annoyed him that he didn't understand any of it. So he licked his lower lip and drank a little water before he gives them a serious look.

"I wanna ask a question." Natsu stated and he got their attention. "What is… Sex?"

At that, not only his friends gawked, but also the whole restaurant with elderly, young, and middle aged people who stared at Natsu with a strange look. The whole place just shut down as if Natsu had jinxed the place with a forbidden word, and he blinked at the small kids with the lollipops whose mouths were on the floor.

And slowly, the shock began to melt. People thought that Natsu was a mentally challenged person.

"HEY! There is nothing to watch here people!" When Ultear warned the people with her rasped voice from the shock as she held the trays of food, life began turning back sluggishly and eventually the people ignored the eight men's table. However the Blue Pegasus trio were petrified. Yes they knew Natsu didn't know how men 'Do it' but didn't think that he's unaware of something called sex which is a vital need like food and water for the adults.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… Remind me again, why are we talking to him?" Hibiki mumbled.

Loke sighed. "Just explain it to him."

"Alright." Hibiki beamed and Natsu was still wondering why did the restaurant seem like it was thrown with a bomb earlier. "I will tell you what sex is. It's a state where two clingy bodies are thrashing around against each other like animals-"

"-all sweaty and flushed-" Eve Tearm interjected.

"-Not to forget that hair gets misty-" Ren continued.

"-You lose your breath-" Oh great back to Hibiki.

"-Your mouth generously waters-" Eve takes control of the ball again.

"-Your heart races-" Ren interrupts.

"-Your blood rises-" And Hibiki again.

"NOT THE DIRTY SIDE YOU MORONS!" Loke snapped and Jellal plus Lyon was deadening their laughters.

Natsu blinked, cheeks getting faint pink on them as he adjusted himself in his seat. "It sounds… Delicious like food."

Loke couldn't hold it and laughed with the others who were choking on their food with the procedure.

"Ah… yes or no. You could interpret it the way you want." Hibiki said in between laughs making Natsu glare.

"I don't understand."

"Alright, looks like I will pull out my Hibiki Lates tutorial on you. Listen kid. There are two parts to this. The first part is, when you like or love someone, all you want to do is to stay close to them. To always be in touch with them. That could be by sleeping with them, hugging them, kissing them or simply having SEX with them. Now do you feel like that with your partner or not?"

Natsu's mouth opened and then closed as he gulped with redness smeared all over his face. "NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Whatever. Here is the second part. SEX. Ignore the version I have told you earlier for now. Focus on this. When two people like each other to the greatest point, they tend to have an intercourse or let's say it's the greatest connection any two people will ever have in their lives. Basically, it's the peak. Once you've done it with your partner, you will truly grasp the meaning of happiness. That is, if you are sincere about it."

Natsu looked blank.

"Please tell me you understand something." Hibiki hoped really. He didn't even explain the other categories of sex. Like the 'sex for just fun' because he didn't want Natsu's head to be full of crap just yet.

Jellal coughed to get some attention. "Natsu… Did Gray do anything… Ah…" Jellal seemed to look for any word and Lyon looked amused.

Natsu surprised everyone by shaking his head. "I… just noticed that he… he wanted something… but all I did was to run away. I guess I didn't really know what to do when he…" Natsu stopped talking and rubbed his head as the people on the table chose to be silent at that point.

"It's surprising that he didn't lay a finger on you until now." Lyon blurted and got glares from everyone around the table and one confused embarrassed look from Natsu. Jellal jabbed the white haired guy in the rib not-so-gently, with a scary innocent smile that made Lyon groan.

Natsu looked at Loke and asked nervously, "Is it okay if I ask questions here? I feel that there are many things that I need to know."

Loke patted his pink head. "Natsu, we are here to help you. If there anything that is not clear, we can still clarify it for you. So what's on your mind?"

"Thanks um. So… When do people have this _sex_ exactly?"

Before Hibiki could speak a word, Jellal stopped him. "What?!" The blond asked frustrated.

"You will tell him the dirty version, so let me handle this." Jellal hushed the other who pouted and some of the waitresses fell in love instantly.

Natsu tried to concentrate on Jellal's explanation. "Natsu, that's a tricky question. Some people do it after a year or two from being together, because it's a big decision to make. You have to ask yourself if you want to be with that person to that point or not. Do you like him that much or not? You can't just do it with anybody. They have to have a special place in your heart, and only you know when you are ready to do it."

"Yes, but-" Hibiki interjected.

"Shut. Up." Jellal stepped on his foot from under the table and he glared with a few tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Natsu nodded and remained silent for a while, then asked again, "What if someone doesn't want to have sex with their partner? How will the other feel?"

The magazine editor sighed. "Natsu, that's like you are rejecting them. That means that you are not serious enough with them sometimes, and it drives the person crazy and upset. If you have a rational partner, then he should be patient enough until you make up your mind. But still, that's not a reason for you to rush this. You have to take your time, and think before you take any action."

Natsu's head went in circles. Gray and Juvia almost had sex?! What, why, and how?! Then again, he remained calm, and somehow the food in front of him was not alluring him at all.

"Oh and one last thing." Hibiki stood up and went behind Natsu and hovered his fingers above Natsu's head. Natsu blinked as he felt Hibiki's magic going into his body in a weird way. His green eyes turned golden and a magic circle was formed under both mages.

A sharp painful cry was heard in the restaurant, and Hibiki took his hands away rubbing them together as he returned to his seat, continuing to eat his food with glares directed at him as Natsu had sweat all over his body.

"And that Natsu is part of an intercourse. That's why it's the greatest connection between two people." Hibiki casually said.

Natsu had felt a sharp aching in his back for several moments before it disappeared completely and it felt like hell. It made him speechless the entire time while sitting in the restaurant, and when he was finished and leaving with Loke, several people were unhappy with Hibiki's doing.

And Jellal was the first. "You scared him. It doesn't feel that way if your partner is skilled which I believe you made Gray like so. Why the hell did you do that for?"

"You are all missing a point here. Natsu has to prepare himself for the worst. If he really is serious about the other, he will not care about such trivial things. He is always pushing himself to the limits and he has to learn how to do that with the one he loves. I didn't do what Gildarts initially asked me to do because I am sure Natsu will be better off surprised. But this is one thing that he has to know." Hibiki explained, "And after a few moments of thinking, you all are going to agree with me."

Lyon grunted. "I think you are right, but man, you are making it more complicated for my dear brother."

All of them sighed.

"I guess these meetings will increase from now on."

* * *

Gray entered his house and switched the lights on, walking inside. He stopped for a minute and looked to his right to find Natsu Dragneel sitting on the floor with a towel on top of his head indicating that he has just came out from the shower. The black haired mage sighed as he saw the familiar daydreaming look on his friend's face. What happened to Natsu during those showers, he will never know.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, he shrugged and went over to his usual spot on the couch, making Natsu between both of his legs as he took the towel and slowly rubbed the carnation pink locks earning a gasp from the boy underneath him as he saw from the mirror placed on top as always.

"When d-did you come back?"

"Just now. Why were you sitting in the dark? And what are you thinking about?"

When Natsu didn't answer, Gray looked up to the ceiling in the mirror and saw a tense look with a bit of redness that he saw next, gathered in Natsu's ears.

"Stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Complicated stuff."

"Seriously? Why are you even bothering with thinking of complicated stuff? That's not like you at all."

"You are right. That's why it is complicated." Natsu whispered looking down to his intertwined fingers on his lap.

"Any chance of me knowing what's going on?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean by I don't know?"

Natsu remained silent.

"Is it because of what happened in at the magazine building today?"

"No. I don't care about that anymore."

"Ok. Was it something that I did?"

"Maybe."

"Should I strangle you now?"

Natsu looked sadly to the ground with eyes that expressed discomfort and a desire to just let go. And when Gray saw that, he felt sad as well.

"Hey Natsu." Gray held the other's chin and turned it so that Natsu is looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

Gray was met with a nervous look that turned slowly into a pained one with something that Gray couldn't understand. His hand let go of the other's chin and sighed. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Wh-What?"

"Why do I feel that I am making life difficult for you?"

"You are not!"

"You know, you can always break this off if you don't want it. I don't want to think that I am hanging a rope around your neck with my desire to be with you."

"STOP IT!" Natsu threw the towel and stood facing the other with a slight shaking in his voice. "I am the one who told you that I want to be with you! You think I would let this happen if I didn't want to? You think I would come live here with you even if I knew that Gildarts didn't want my house if I didn't want to? Don't ever say things like that!"

Gray stood up irritated. "Then what is it dumbass?! Since we started… whatever we started, you are avoiding my presence, so sorry if I got the damn wrong perspective to this."

"You don't understand." Natsu looked down.

"Help me here. Maybe if I understand, I will stop making your life miserable."

They remained silent for a while. Gray was asking himself all sorts of things and among of them was that if he had made a mistake by wanting to be with this boy who almost drove him crazy.

Natsu came forward, taking Gray's right hand with both of his and caressed them slowly, not having the courage to look at the other in the eye when that vermillion color returned to his cheeks. Gray took several minutes to register what was happening and stood confused as Natsu's head rested on his chest.

"Natsu…"

"I… I am sorry. If you just… give me some time to adjust…"

Gray tried to understand something, anything, from those vague words, but he wasn't able to do that completely, still intangible to Natsu's dilemma. He sighed tiredly and hugged the boy completely to him once rubbing his back, twice patting his shoulders and his hair, trying to comfort him in any way because he didn't know what do except for this when it came to Natsu.

"Natsu. Do me a favor and look here."

The boy slowly complied and Gray sighed again as he saw troubled green eyes. "We are not in some sort of a marathon here. Hey, look. You can have all the time you need. I will wait for you as long as it takes, but I beg you, stop making feel that I am forcing this on you-"

"-I said you are not." Natsu's voice came out raspy.

"Ok. Good. Wonderful. So you don't need to avoid me anymore. I might not seem like it, but I know common sense. I know when you are avoiding me. And it's not very pleasant."

"…"

"I am not going to do anything you hate. And I will not hurt you, so you don't need to run away from me when you are supposed to run towards me."

Natsu chuckled. "So ironic."

"Yes it is. But my job as your partner is not to stress you. It's the opposite, and it makes me angry that I am causing your mind to think about 'complicated stuff' when really, you shouldn't."

"Insulting my intelligence again, are we?"

"Yes."

"Jackass." Natsu punched Gray's shoulder and broke the deep hug only to be pulled back again strongly to the other and Natsu replied with a gasp. His legs had already gone unstable to Gray's faint whiff of a citrus crisp scent that his sensitive nose was trying to collect as much from it as possible. Since they were little kids, everything about Gray irritated Natsu to extreme measures. Anything and everything except for this scent that Natsu didn't find an equivalent for if he tried to search all over the land, and he supposed it was something that compensated for Gray's stuck up personality.

He tried to conceal the shiver and nervousness when Gray's finger slid from his hair to the side of the face and finally settled on the corner of his lower lip. At this point, Natsu's eyes were looking down, while he endured Gray's longing look with a rebellious behavior going on in his heart beats. It was this man. His heart only produced those frantic sounds in his ear for this man alone, and he wondered what it meant. His legs told him to run, but his body urged him to take more of this embrace and humanly warmth as much as he could.

He could feel Gray's face hovering just above his and the beats increased, his mind going blank as the unique scent invaded his nose more and more. A strange feeling of bubbles rose up to his chest and the brush of the other's nose against his was enough to explode heat all over his body with a small gasp as lips soon followed the act of the nose. He was rendered speechless. Breathing became suddenly so hard to accomplish as he received the rare one and only pleasurable act that Gray Fullbuster ever did to him during their whole lives.

Gray held himself from chuckling at Natsu's reaction to him, and took the slightly parted lips between his, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Natsu's side. Both of the pink haired boy arms were going to shove Gray away, but for Natsu's own astonishment he held on Gray's chest tighter closing the gap between their bodies, trying to respond to Gray's touch, desperately attempting to assure the other that he isn't the only one who would want something like this. When Gray decided to intensify this touch by giving Natsu's neck a tinge of his warm fingers, Natsu couldn't hold back a desperate whimper as Gray's small touch fueled his want to more of the sweet taste in his mouth which was watered with want.

Gray pulled back slightly and was amazed of how those green eyes looked. Half lidded with a flash of something mysterious inside. He licked the small thread connecting their lips off of Natsu and kissed Natsu's plump lips a final time, smiling.

"I said I will wait for you, and here I am, doing stupid things."

Natsu looked down with a face that could rival his pink hair.

With another pat on the hair, Gray pulled away, going to his room. "Good night, Natsu."

After a few seconds of Gray's absence, Natsu groaned as his legs gave up underneath him.

It has to be a crime to walk away like that after stirring all sorts of feelings, emotions, and the desperate need in someone. And Gray Fullbuster must be the most cruel person alive.

_… Chapter Ends…_

**Author Note (Could be important you know): **

_Ahem. I can tell from the several deathful glares on me that you guys are upset. It could be either because of the ending of this chapter, or actually because I was late updating. And I am jumping out of my skin now, so please stop the glares because I have a **present** for all of you. Stop the glares!_

_Alright. The **present:**_

Gray's new haircut photos. Who wants to see? If you are very interested, and very excited to see it (My wishful thinking I know), please visit the link below. It's a Facebook page of mine that I created for this purpose and other purposes as well. Feel free to explore Gray Fullbuster's sexiness with the new haircut (If any liked it). And please be sure to read the note I have posted on the page before rushing to the pictures.

www .facebook. (Insert dot com, then slash luke dot lauren.982 and of course remove the brackets and spaces altogether) /media_set?set=a.1411880229037898.1073741826.100006478037393&type =1

**Finally: **

_Of course you have to sign in Facebook first. If you had problems reaching the link, please contact me, because I wouldn't want you to miss this if you were excited for it. And thanks the member **ansjovisjj**who couldn't imagine the new Gray, I was able to search the globe for pictures that will give you an idea._

_Enjoy, and see you in another chapter._

* * *

_**For my reviewers:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_"YAY MORE FLUFF AND A KISS AND PHYSICAL CONTACT OF ROMANTIC SORTS…"_

Wahaa thanks! Well, for you to like the last chapter, I think I am satisfied, and just wait for it my dear, when Natsu finally surrenders, I hope it'll be worth your wait : )

**Running Lynx**

_"Hi! Your story is one of the most fulfilling Gratsu stories I have read…"_

And you are one of the loveliest reviewers I have ever had. *Hugs!* Thank you very much for the praise, and I wish this chapter will not disappoint you in any way. Thank you so much for the kindness.

**gomogomo777**

_"I wasn't even sure if I shipped Natsu and Gray until I read this, and now they're my favorite pairing!..."_

Hello there. I really don't know if you received my PM or not, but I want you to know that I am very happy with your recent activity to some of my stories these days. I am so thankful for your reviews in every one of them, and I… don't know why I don't have the confidence to write all the time, but your reviews are really nice, and it made me gain some of my non-existence courage back, hehe.

If I made you like the pairing, then yaaaay, I finally converted someone. Hehe, and I am so evil I know, but Gray and Natsu are made to be with each other, yep!

Enjoy this chapter!

**sasunaruncho**

_"So. Many. Feelings... I. Just. Can't ... I NEED MORE! …."_

Ohhh, wow thanks! That's exactly what I want you to feel, and in this chapter, I wish you will feel the same, or I am a failure among people *Cries!*

Anyway, I am glad you liked the story, and wish you a good time with this chapter.

**Anon Banana**

_"HWAAAAHHH! SO CUTE!"_

Thanks for this sweet review *Hugs!* Enjoy my dear!

**Kayxs**

_"Gray really pissed me off in the beginning TT I'm so glad he finally admitted his feelings! Sheesh! On another note, I really like your stories they are so interesting to read!"_

Isn't this the famous Kayxs-San?! You are really amazing. I can't believe you went through my stories and you are still alive! And you even find them interesting to read?! Gosh. I thank you so much for your keen reading on my stories these days. I have noticed it before too, but thought that I will thank you properly here. Thank youuu! And enjoy this chapter.

**TheOneAndOnly123**

_"Another great chapter! Gosh I love this story so much! You've been doing a great job with it!..."_

Ok, so I am shocked. How come a LokeXGray Fan is actually enjoying this?! Hehe, I am just kidding, but I really got surprised. People tend to prefer one pairing, and then everything else is just out of the norm for them. I am one of those people. *Hugs!* Thank you very much for this lovely review that made my chest flutter in happiness. And enjoy the rest!

**BohemianRebel**

_"You, my author, ARE KILLING ME! I want to know more, more juicy details, more feels…"_

*Grabs a tissue and cries…* Oh my, I missed you. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you writing here again. *Hugs!*

Anyway, I hope your holiday was enjoyable. I would ask you where it was, but I know that's just plain rude : )

Please forgive me if I am going with this incredibly slow, but as soon as Natsu… well, realize something, I hope you'll be satisfied then. I don't know if you read anything for me with *details* but I guess I can do a basic decent job, so don't be mad much.

Enjoy! And welcome back my friend.

**Guest **

Okkk! And wow that was soo... Amazing! I really can't describe how much fun I had reading it! And I got my kiss!

**Daiki-chan**

"XD and Natsu-chan, is not only gray the guilty...neither you say anything to him..."

Daiki-chan, why do you always have to stand on Gray's side? I will seriously consider killing Gray if you keep up with that! Wow… an idea. *Shrugs*

Thank you very much for your always lovely comments, and dear, enjoy! *Kisses*

**ansjovisjj**

_"oh a picture! that would be awesome D  
btw, about that ''touchy feely scenes'', I think they're really good! you hold on to their personality real good 3 (in my opinion) where most people go kinda OOC. I can totally see them acting like this *fangirl-squeel* " _

Alright my friend! I have made the photos for you. Just refer to the Author note of this chapter and you'll find the link to Gray Fullbuster's awesome new look in this fic, hehe. Feel free to comment on it or anything, I don't go and restrain people. Just tell me what you think about it.

I hope you enjoy the chapter too, and don't hesitate to point out any mistakes or annoying things if you have : )

**extremebookworm**

_"hahaha this chapter is great :D they're finally together! I can't wait for the next chapter lol"_

Thank you very much! Yeah they both were very stubborn, but there you go. Enjoy! And thanks again for your review.

**Scarlet Huntress**

_"Like always, another awesome chapter! And the one I was especially looking forward to! I know how it is to want to write something yet have a hard time doing it :) but you did an awesome job at this (hands author lots of chocolate) ;) update soon please! Good luck."_

Chocolates… Chocolates… Chocolates… *Wipes the drool away!* Awwww, I would love to eat those but I am on this annoying diet, and yeah… I will save them for my free day. So don't worry, they are here right in my chest of drawers. Hehe.

Thank you so much! Well, if you found the chapter before is pleasant then maybe you'll enjoy this one too! Keep reading, and don't hesitate to point out anything you don't like in this story.

**Natsudragneel-Fullbuster**

_"Kyaaa!"_

Haha, well that's… very interesting. Thank you so much for reading! And enjoy this chapter as well.

**jinxcat99**

_"XD. I loved this whole story so far. I'm kind of itching to see Natsu pummel Gajeel for punching him like that, but in a more joking manner because something AMAZING did come out of it after all..."_

Thank you so much for following more than one story with me. I have to say, I am impressed by your keen reading. Thank you a million times ^^ and yes, Gajeel and Natsu will have their fair share of beating soon.

Also, if you want, you can go check Gray's new look from the link posted in the author note. And if you had any troubles with it, just contact me directly.

**elex88**

_"Woohoo finally they kiss! Even though tears are shed I'm sure Gray will be a knight in ice cold armor and freeze the tears of sadness!"_

Wow. Now that's a very nice sentence. I get mesmerized every time I read it. Haha, don't ask me why, but you grabbed my attention with it. It's probably the inner fangirl thing. Thank you so much for this lovely review, and enjoy. Oh, if you want, you can check out Gray's new haircut picture too. Have a good time dear!

**Level X**

First of all. I AM TIRED! I AM TIRED! I AM TIRED! I Feel that I can't defend my beautiful characters anymore because of your final decision to torture them all! *Cries in a corner…*

Please… stop bullying them. AND YOU ACTUALLY CREATED A WEAPON CALLED

IGNIS ENIM?! Waaaaaaaah *Cries waterfalls!* I am destroyed, I don't know what to do with you anymore. *Sulks in a corner!*

Hey but I have to admit, that was a cool weapon name, my you are a genius and-

STOP BULLYING MY CHARACTERS AND EVEN DEVELOPING NEW WEAPONS FOR THEM! YOU ARE SCARING ME TOO!

Ahem…

I can't thank you enough for these reviews. They are so rich, you are one of the most adorable reviewers I've ever met (WITHOUT THE WEAPONS AND STUFF) and I would like to thank your shiny hands. Oh and I also would like you to take a look at Gray's new haircut and maybe you'll forget about killing him. It's in the author note by the way. And If you had any problem reaching it, just contact me.

Enjoy~

**Guest **

_"I think you did a fabulous job! Especially on the feeling part! Romantic feeling scene thingies are SO hard to write and after this chapter, I've gained even more of a respect for you!"_

You totally made my brain fried from blushing when I read this. DON'T SAY THAT I am not that good still. I swear If I see you, I will hug you. Haha, and you wouldn't want that so stop being so nice with me!

Oh and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**AsDarknessSpreads**

_"aww gray got punched. eeeep! they kissed! aww gray an natsu fought. eeeep! they kissed! aww poor door. eeeep they kissed! aww, i am abusing aww again. eeeep they... they kissed! eeeeeeeeeeeep!"_

You should be the queen of "AWW" and "EEP" hahahaha. You really amaze me, you make me feel like I am watching an old channel with the receiver going crazy!

Thank you so much, but please don't die on me again, cause I will be really sad!

**Crystalangel554**

_" Normal people would pinch themselves to see if they were dreaming, NOT bang their heads against the wall, Natsu! But still, when is he EVER normal? XD"_

Yes… apparently Natsu has some sort of a retardation. Because really even though I am doing the writing, I think I can't just write him any other way than this one. Stupid moron. Yes, and I am mad from him! Don't ask me why!

Hmm *Evil laughter!* Crys-chan, the day of revenge came. I am showing now pictures of Gray's new haircut so be sure to take a look (the link in the author note)! And don't forget my pictures of Natsu and Gray we talked about before! It should be a fair trade! Or else I will haunt you down!

Hehe, just kidding. Enjoy the pictures and the new chapter! *Hugs!*


End file.
